Moi vouloir Toi
by Shini-sama
Summary: Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsqu'on se connaît depuis des années? Pour Kensei,Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il pensait sage et raisonnable, est très loin de l'être. Et si en plus, l'amour s'en mêlait?
1. Synopsis

_**Me revoici pour vous présenter (enfin!) le synopsis de mon Ichigo x Kensei ^^ (il a été modifié par rapport à la version qui se trouvait sur mon profil)  
**_

_**

* * *

Titre : **Moi vouloir Toi._

_**Synopsis.**_

_**Rating : **M._

_**Pairing : **Ichigo X Kensei._

_**Dislcaimer : **Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

_S'il y a bien une chose difficile en ce bas monde, c'est construire une relation amoureuse. Construire une relation amoureuse stable n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Une rencontre, des points communs, une attirance mutuelle. De nos jours, ça commence plutôt comme ça.

Et comment cela débute-t-il entre deux personnes qui se connaissent sur le bout des doigts? Entre deux bons amis? Entre deux hommes que quinze années séparent, entre deux hommes dont même la sexualité diffère?

Construire une relation amoureuse, ce n'est pas simple. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai lorsque vous êtes un jeune homme de vingt ans plutôt attirant, bon élève et de bonne famille.

Et si en plus de cela, votre dévolu se jetait sur celui qui vous a pratiquement "éduqué" comme un second père : le meilleur ami de la famille...

Ichigo avait toujours été un jeune homme discret, talentueux dans les études et généreux. Mais lorsque sa tête se met à tourner à cause d'un homme, un homme hétérosexuel qui plus est, il va chercher du réconfort là où il pense pouvoir en trouver : dans le sexe.

Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l'objet de ses désirs découvre son vrai visage et que notre roux, en tombe amoureux?

De déception en déception, de rejet en rejet qu'adviendra-t-il de la relation d'Ichigo et de Kensei? Eux qui s'étaient toujours considérés comme frères, voir même comme père et fils, se retrouvent au milieu d'un tourbillon sentimental qu'ils ne peuvent contrôler; qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre.

Et Ichigo va de conneries en conneries...

* * *

_**Dans la foulée, je poste le premier chapitre ^^**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Histoire de mecs

**Titre : **Moi vouloir Toi.

**Chapitre : **Histoire de mecs.

**Pairing : **Ichigo X Kensei.

**Rating : **M.

**Résumé : **Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?

**Personnages utilisés : **Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^

**Disclaimer : **Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 1. Histoire de mecs.  
_

Ichigo déposa son trousseau de clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée de la demeure familiale. Il retira ses chaussures puis déposa ses affaires sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, après une journée chargée en cours à la faculté. Et il soupira de plus belle en pensant à la tonne de travail qu'il lui restait à accomplir avant le lendemain.

Cependant, il remarqua une chose étrange : il était pratiquement dix-neuf heures et la maison était anormalement calme et vide. Personne n'était encore rentré? Se demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

_Karin?! Yuzu?!

Son cri porta bientôt ses fruits puisque quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas précipités, attirèrent l'oreille du roux.

Yuzu, grand sourire aux lèvres, dévala les marches pour saluer comme il se devait son grand-frère :

_Bonsoir, Ichi-nii! Lança-t-elle. Comment était ta journée?

Elle se précipita auprès de lui, et le visage agrémenté d'un très large sourire, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son frère :

_Très bien, merci, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Papa n'est pas là?

La petite Yuzu le libéra de son étreinte puis haussa les épaules :

_Il est encore à la clinique, il m'a dit qu'il dinerait plus tard. Il a un patient… assez spécial.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

Spécial?

Il n'était pas encore en train de faire du bénévolat pour recoudre ces malfrats de leurs blessures quand même?

Isshin était un trop bon samaritain! Si bon que la dernière fois, il avait soigné toute une bande d'hurluberlues sortis des quartiers les plus sinistres. Et qu'au final, tout ce qu'il avait récolté fut quelques ennuis avec la police. Cette bande de jeunes avait, après avoir fait soigner leurs blessures à l'oeil, décidé de faire leurs courses dans la bijouterie du coin. Sans, bien entendu, prendre la peine d'attendre les heures d'ouverture....

_Bon sang! Lança-t-il alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? Dis-moi!

La petite rouquine eut un petit rire mesquin.

_C'est seulement Muguruma-san, répondit-elle enfin en reprenant la direction des escaliers. A t'entendre, on croirait que c'est toi le père de cette famille!

Elle disparut à l'étage dans un petit rire amusé et Ichigo soupira :

_C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de faire volte-face.

Il sortit de la maison et fit quelques pas dans le jardin avant d'atteindre l'entrée de la clinique Kurosaki, qui était jumelée à leur demeure.

Depuis l'extérieur, le jeune homme pouvait aisément remarquer la lumière du hall allumée et se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il était arrivé, quelques minutes plus tôt…

Peu importe, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et traversa le hall. Dans une salle de soins, Isshin tournait le dos à l'entrée, concentré au-dessus du poignet bandé de Muguruma Kensei.

Les deux hommes gardaient un silence religieux.

L'orangé, s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et dévisagea l'expression inquiète du meilleur ami de son père. Kensei releva bientôt la tête et lança un salut en direction de l'étudiant :

_Comment ça va, Ichigo?

Isshin se retourna brusquement, légèrement agacé :

_Fils, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas me déranger lorsque j'ai des patients! Réprimanda-t-il en guise de « bonsoir ».

_C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, reprit Kensei. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas Ichigo.

_Désolé, confessa l'orangé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Que t'est-il arrivé, Muguruma-san?

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la salle et jeta une oeil au poignet bandé du patient. A première vue, ça ne semblait pas bien grave… Mais Kensei eut une légère grimace :

_Bah… accident de travail. Vaut pas la peine d'en parler. Etre flic devient de plus en plus dur!

Le roux étira un sourire compatissant.

Il connaissait Kensei depuis des années, depuis de très longues années. Ce dernier l'avait connu alors qu'il allait encore à l'école primaire. Muguruma-san était le meilleur ami de son père, même s'il était plus jeune qu'Isshin. Aujourd'hui à vingt ans, Ichigo se rendait compte qu'il s'était toujours mieux entendu avec cet homme, de quinze ans son ainé, qu'avec n'importe lequel de ses amis!

Kensei occupait une place de choix, assez importante au sein de la famille Kurosaki.

_Rappelle-moi de ne jamais devenir flic! Ajouta le jeune avec un rire.

_C'est noté! Jeta Kensei en lui lançant un clin d'œil amical.

Isshin reporta son attention sur le poignet blessé et grommela des paroles inaudibles. Il avait toujours été quelque peu jaloux de la complicité de ces deux là.

Depuis la mort de sa femme, et donc de la mère de ses enfants, Kensei avait été celui qui avait le plus soutenu Isshin. C'était lui qui, lorsque la clinique lui demandait tout son temps, venait garder les enfants lorsqu'ils étaient encore très jeunes. C'était lui, qui avait appris à Ichigo à conduire une voiture. Lui qui avait appris à Yuzu et Karin à faire du vélo, lui qui les conduisait à l'école parfois…

Isshin était quelque part jaloux du rôle que Kensei avait auprès de ses enfants. Mais il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même : c'était lui le père absent. Kensei n'y était pour rien, il était simplement un ami formidable.

_Dis papa, reprit alors le roux, j'aimerais que tu me prêtes la voiture ce soir.

Le paternel détourna son regard de son patient et se tourna vers son fils, froncement de sourcils à l'appui :

_Pourquoi?

_Je veux aller chez… Raaah… Tu ne vas pas me demander des comptes alors que j'ai vingt ans, non? Je suis assez grand!

_Mais…

_Histoire de fille? Demanda alors Kensei, comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

Ichigo, ne s'attendant pas à pareil réplique de la part de Muguruma, resta choqué. Tellement choqué, qu'il en ouvrit la bouche mais qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Isshin également, resta si surpris qu'il avait activé sa fonction « gobage de mouches intensif »!

Parler d'histoires de cœur était certainement le dernier sujet en vogue dans la maison Kurosaki…

Mais Kensei ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il eut un petit rire mesquin :

_Dans le mille, souffla-t-il, satisfait de lui-même.

_Pas du tout!! Répliqua le jeune adulte. Pas du tout!! Je vais simplement chez Keigo!

_Oh alors… histoire de mecs?

Cette fois, le jeune roux tiqua. Mais Isshin coupa court à la conversation en brandissant les clefs du véhicule devant le visage de son fils. Il n'avait pas remarqué, à cet instant, la vive couleur rosée sur les joues de son fils.

Kensei lui, par contre, l'avait clairement remarqué et gratifia le roux d'un regard moqueur.

_Tiens, et ne rentre pas tard! Conseilla-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tes sœurs soient réveillées tard dans la nuit, elles ont besoin de dormir. Karin a un contrôle important demain et Yuzu a son cours de danse.

_Très bien, papa! Bonsoir Muguruma-san, bonne chance avec le bandage!

_Merci! Bonne chance avec les mecs!

L'orangé lui lança un regard à vous foudroyer sur place mais Kensei se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. Isshin ne sembla pas comprendre le sens de sa blague et se remit au travail.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent Ichigo quitter la clinique, Kensei se détendit et soupira faiblement.

_C'est fou ce que Ichi a grandi tu ne trouves pas? Demanda-t-il au médecin concentré.

_Si tu l'dis, répondit Isshin tout en se munissant d'une compresse neuve. Il me fera tourner en bourrique! Sortir en pleine semaine, non mais! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Kensei haussa les épaules, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_Il va seulement chez un ami… Il a vingt ans, et ce n'est pas comme s'il était délinquant ou un truc du genre!

_Oui, tu as sans doute raison, reprit-il en manipulant le poignet de son ami avec précaution. Tu ferais un paternel plus cool que moi!!

_Bof… Les mioches, c'est pas pour moi.

_Tu rigoles, tu t'es toujours parfaitement occupé des enfants, quand j'avais besoin de toi. Et je suis sûr que…

_Parlons d'aut' chose, tu veux?

Le paternel Kurosaki resta un instant étonné puis concéda à son souhait. Parler enfants et de ce type de chose avec Kensei était devenu assez compliqué. Depuis quelques temps, le capitaine de police ne voulait pas en entendre parler et Isshin ne pouvait rien y faire…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Ichigo se rendait à pieds jusqu'aux quartiers riches de Karakura.

Empruntant une large allées aux cerisiers magnifiques, il s'arrêta face à un immense portail en fer forgé de couleur noire, et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

Une voix masculine s'éleva de l'appareil gris, ponctuée par quelques parasites grésillant :

_Oui?

_Bonjour, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Entre.

La grande porte majestueuse s'ouvrit alors lentement dans un grincement désagréable.

Depuis plus de six mois qu'il venait ici, Ichigo avait l'habitude de tous ces gadgets et ces contrôles de sécurité. Depuis six mois qu'il donnait des cours de soutient à la jeune soeur de Kuchiki, la routine dans cette maison restait à couper le souffle! Et aussi à vous rendre dépressif...

Ces contrôles de sécurité étaient chiants, inutiles et de plus, le roux pensait que c'était totalement impolie vis-à-vis des visiteurs… Mais il n'avait certainement rien à dire au service de sécurité du grand Kuchiki Byakuya!

A cette pensée, il leva les yeux au ciel, tout en empruntant l'allée de gravillons qui menaient à la demeure majestueuse.

Kuchiki Byakuya, un bien curieux bonhomme. Combien de fois l'avait-il rencontré déjà? Ah oui… Zéro! Pas une seule fois la grand-frère de Rukia ne l'avait reçu!

Pas une seule fois ce type s'était intéressé aux progrès de sa sœur.

Chaque fin de mois, Ichigo recevait ce qu'on lui devait de la main du tuteur de Rukia, Shiba Kaien -car non, Byakuya ne pouvait s'occuper correctement de sa jeune sœur étant très souvent absent pour cause de responsabilités importantes. Mais jamais de la main du maître des lieux.

Au final, il s'en moquait. C'était plus pour Rukia qu'il avait une sorte d'antipathie certaine pour ce noble hautain, d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu de lui. Parce que la jeune fille se retrouvait seule, sans soutient, son frère étant toujours absent. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser à elle, à part son tuteur et Ichigo. Mais le roux savait bien qu'il ne pouvait remplacer l'intérêt d'un frère.

Jamais il n'aurait agit de la sorte en sachant ses jeunes sœurs en difficulté. Enfin, bref… C'était l'attitude des nobles envers leur famille. Un comportement que le jeune roux ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre, même après tant de temps auprès de Kuchiki Rukia.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le jardin luxuriant, et atteignait le seuil de la maison, deux hommes immenses, accompagnés d'un chien féroce, vinrent l'accueillir.

_Bonjour, lança le roux, visiblement de bonne humeur.

_Bonjour, le sac, s'il te plait, exigea l'un d'eux avec un sourire forcé.

_Je sais.

Ichigo tendit son sac. C'était comme cela toutes les semaines, à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Son sac ainsi que ses vêtements étaient fouillés. On ne pénétrait pas dans la demeure de la famille Kuchiki aussi facilement. Une autre forme d'impolitesse qui n'avait jamais plu au jeune étudiant.

Et pour cause : le clan Kuchiki était de sang royal. L'actuel chef du clan, Byakuya, était le petit neveu de l'actuel Empereur du Japon et bien entendu, on n'entrait pas chez les Kuchiki comme on entrait dans un moulin!

Ichigo avait été choisi pour donner des cours à Kuchiki Rukia, la petite sœur de Byakuya, car il avait terminé premier des examens nationaux il y a deux ans.

L'actuel « tuteur » de la jeune Rukia, Kaien, l'avait donc contacté, intéressé lui aussi par son niveau. Et alors qu'il entamait sa seconde année à l'université de Tokyo en géologie, Ichigo s'était retrouvé à donner des cours de soutient à la petite nièce de l'Empereur.

Il avait déjà l'habitude de donner des cours particuliers, que ce soit à ses sœurs ou à d'autres élèves plus âgés, ce fut donc une proposition en or pour lui! D'autant plus que Kuchiki lui versait des honoraires plus que très raisonnables!

Le roux traversa l'impressionnant hall du manoir, écoutant ses pas résonner sur le sol brillant de propreté. Si son père avait vu pareil endroit, il aurait sans doute déjà demandé combien coûtait l'entretien!

Il dépassa également le large escalier de bois qui menait à l'étage. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à monter à l'étage du manoir, il donnait ses cours à Rukia dans le grand salon de la demeure, la plupart du temps.

Il savait la jeune fille rebelle, assez colérique, bien que responsable et sérieuse lorsqu'elle le voulait. Kaien l'aimait beaucoup, « comme sa propre soeur » avait-il affirmé. Et c'était un honneur pour lui de la côtoyer.

En entrant dans le salon, la première chose qu'il vit fut le garde du corps de la jeune Rukia, déjà en train de patrouiller.

Ichigo le connaissait bien pour s'être déjà pris la tête avec lui : Abaraï Renji. Ce jeune garde du corps était intervenu lors d'une dispute entre Kurosaki et Rukia. La jeune fille, refusant de faire un exercice qu'elle jugeait « trop compliqué pour elle » s'était mise à bouder. Ichigo avait donc dû hausser le ton, ce qui n'avait guère plu à Renji.

Depuis, ces deux là se détestaient cordialement.

Ce matin-là, Rukia arriva avec un large sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était rare. Elle s'assit derrière la grande table traditionnelle et disposa feuilles et stylos devant elle, avec une énergie qu'il était rare de voir chez elle.

_Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Rukia! Lui fit remarque Ichigo avec un large sourire.

Rukia ayant quatre ans de moins que le jeune homme, ils avaient convenu ensemble qu'ils s'appelleraient par leurs prénoms, ce qui avait d'ailleurs fort déplut à Renji.

Si Byakuya apprenait qu'un « roturier » tutoyait et appelait sa jeune sœur par son prénom, Ichigo serait viré sur le champ. Mais pour le moment personne n'avait vendu la mèche!

_Oui, je suis de bonne humeur, répondit-elle en croisant ses mains devant elle. Nii-sama rentre de Chine aujourd'hui!!

Aussitôt, Renji se précipita sur la jeune fille, l'air paniqué. Il se baissa jusqu'à elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle ne devait pas révéler les déplacements de son frère. D'ailleurs, l'homme aux cheveux rouges, semblait suer à grosses gouttes. Comme si le fait que Byakuya se trouve en Chine devait être quelque chose d'horrible à révéler à un inconnu!

Ichigo, avait bien entendu l'information, ainsi que la remontrance du garde du corps, mais s'en moquait totalement!

Il se moquait de ce que ce noble pouvait faire. Il était là pour aider Rukia, et il le ferait!

_Alors, est-ce que tu as des devoirs à faire? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Mmm… oui.

Elle lui tendit une feuille d'exercices de mathématiques. Le jeune homme prit la feuille en mains et lut les consignes.

_Bien. Tu as commencé à les faire?

_Oui, mais pas tous.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent au travail.

Renji retourna près de la fenêtre, de plus en plus contrarié. Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais aimé ce jeune rouquin. Et il ignorait vraiment pourquoi… Sans doute était-ce purement physique?

Ou alors était-ce parce que Rukia semblait beaucoup l'aimer et ne parlait que de lui à longueur de temps?

_Tss… souffla-t-il imperceptiblement.

Pour lui, Kurosaki Ichigo était juste une tête remplie de neurones. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Kuchiki Rukia s'entendait avec lui, ni ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

Et oui, quelque part entre le dégoût et la haine, notre homme aux cheveux rouges était jaloux d'un étudiant doué!

Où allait le monde?

Il soupira à nouveau, retournant ses yeux en direction de la fenêtre. Il tenta de faire abstraction des voix des deux jeunes gens qui semblaient partir dans des explications mathématiques dont il ne comprenait pas un mot.

Mais alors que ses yeux glissaient sur la pelouse du jardin, des mouvements inhabituels attirèrent son regard.

Derrière la grande porte en fer forgé de l'entrée, ça s'agitait!

N'hésitant pas une seconde, le jeune garde du corps empoigna son talkie-walkie :

_Hé les mecs! Lança-t-il dans la machine. Qui sont les cons qui trafiquent des trucs devant l'entrée là! Allez me débarrasser de bordel!

Étonnés, Ichigo et Rukia cessèrent leur travail. C'était bien la première fois en six mois qu'Ichigo voyait Renji aussi animé. Quelque chose le préoccupait terriblement. Oui, mais quoi donc?

Tout à coup, il quitta son poste près de la fenêtre et sortit de la pièce sans prévenir personne. Ichigo et la jeune brune se retrouvèrent seuls.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

L'orangé fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de la maison de le laisser seul avec Rukia. Quelque chose de bien plus grave était en train de se passer, là dehors!

Les hommes de main affectés à la sécurité couraient dans tous les sens en passant devant les fenêtres du grand salon. Ils criaient des ordres à leurs collègues ou rejoignaient d'autres au milieu du jardin. De plus en plus curieux et inquiet, Ichigo se décida enfin à se lever :

_Reste-là, ordonna-t-il à la jeune brune.

Lentement, comme s'il craignait quelque chose, il prit la place que Renji occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, face à la baie vitrée.

Sur la pelouse, un regroupement de gardes attira son regard. Ils avaient tous, sans exception, portés leurs mains à leurs armes, et le cœur de Kurosaki s'accéléra.

Quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans le jardin, quelqu'un qui n'y était pas invité…

Les gardes en question se précipitèrent bientôt sur la porte en fer forgé noire, qui s'ouvrit lentement.

Les yeux ambrés découvrirent alors derrière celle-ci, trois voitures de police.

Même s'il se sentit immédiatement soulagé, ce fut un froncement de sourcils qui s'invita sur son visage, ne dissimulant pas l'inquiétude qui l'habitait.

Lui qui avait cru à une attaque ou quelque chose du genre, il était maintenant curieux de savoir ce que la police faisait en ces lieux…

Mais soudain, son froncement de sourcils s'accentua encore un peu plus - si c'était possible.

S'extirpant d'un des véhicules des forces de l'ordre, Ichigo reconnut tout de suite Kensei.

Ce dernier, vêtu d'un costume noir, retira de sa poche intérieure son insigne de capitaine de police, et l'un des gardes de Kuchiki sembla le laisser entrer dans le jardin.

Ichigo ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Il l'observa investir le jardin en quelques secondes et le vit emprunter l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît.**_

_**J'avais prévu de centrer ma fic sur une intrigue plus ou moins étendue, mais au vu de mon plan de fic j'ai décidé de concentrer la fic sur le développement de la relation IchiKensei.  
**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Bouleversement

**Titre : **Moi vouloir Toi.

**Chapitre : **Bouleversement.

**Pairing : **Ichigo X Kensei.

**Rating : **M.

**Résumé : **Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?

**Personnages utilisés : **Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^

**Disclaimer : **Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 2. Bouleversement.  
_

_Merde, souffla le roux, toujours appuyé contre la fenêtre.

Il plaça sa main au-dessus de ses yeux, de façon à venir couper la lumière du soleil qui lui offrait un contre-jour l'aveuglant complètement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et les orbes ambrées suivirent religieusement l'homme au costume noir sobre.

Si Ichigo ne l'avait pas connu, il aurait pensé que Kensei avait une classe folle! Et malgré les quelques piercings qui lui restaient dune adolescence mouvementée, le capitaine de police avait l'air tout droit sortit d'un grand roman d'espionnage.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, alors que Muguruma et ses hommes remontaient l'allée de gravillons en trottinant, visiblement pressés. Ayant oublié la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le roux sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit Rukia se rapprocher de lui pour jeter un coup d'œil elle aussi par la fenêtre.

Intriguée, elle suivit des yeux les représentants de l'ordre :

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Demanda-t-elle, entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

Le roux soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de la présence de Kensei ici. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas inquiéter la jeune fille :

_J'en sais rien, répondit-il enfin en soupirant de plus belle.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans l'entrée, au moment ou les nouveaux venus entraient. Renji, accompagné d'autres gardes de la demeure tentèrent de les en empêcher, mais il était déjà trop tard : la police avait investit le hall d'entrée.

Tout d'abord, Kensei était bien trop occupé à donner des ordres à ses subordonnés, pour s'apercevoir de la présence des deux jeunes gens. Puis, alors qu'il se tournait vers l'un de gardes de la maison Kuchiki, son regard glissa sur l'orangé.

_I… Ichi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il, abasourdit.

Ichigo resta un instant étonné, puis haussa les épaules :

_Mais… et toi?

_Tu le connais? Demanda Rukia, de plus en plus surprise.

_Oui c'est… c'est un ami de la famille, répondit le roux, ses yeux toujours plantés sur Muguruma. Je donne des cours de soutient à Kuchiki Rukia.

_Pardon?

Kensei fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux gris passèrent de Kurosaki jusqu'à Rukia, tentant de comprendre la situation. Finalement, il poussa un soupir, visiblement déçu.

_Ah… D'accord, je vois. Désolé Ichi, ce n'est qu'un contrôle de routine, expliqua-t-il.

_Un contrôle de routine? Demanda Renji. Vous avez un mandat de perquisition! Ce n'est pas de la routine!!

_Calmez-vous, reprit Kensei. Un mandat de perqui' n'est pas la mère à boire...

La jeune Rukia, surprise et inquiète ne put s'empêcher de mettre don grain de sel :

_Quand Nii-sama saura que vous avez fouillé dans ses affaires, il…

_Rukia, tais-toi!! S'écria Renji visiblement paniqué.

Le rouge s'interposa entre la jeune fille et le policier, un regard meurtrier à l'appui. Face à cette réaction, Kensei haussa un sourcil. Ils cachaient manifestement quelque chose par ici, et il voulait savoir quoi à tout prix…

_Viens, Rukia, on retourne travailler, décida alors Ichigo en prenant la jeune fille par le bras - ce qui était le mieux à faire.

Il ne fallait mieux pas que Rukia assiste à cela. Elle n'avait plus dix ans, mais ce n'était pas son affaire d'assister à la fouille des affaires de son frère. Et de plus, l'orangé se sentait quelque peu en trop par ici, en un tel moment. Les affaires de Kuchiki Byakuya n'étaient pas de son ressort en encore moins ses ennuis avec la police...

La jeune brune se rassit derrière ses exercices, soucieuse.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas grave…

_Tu crois? Pourtant cet homme avait l'air de vouloir du mal à Nii-sama!

_Kensei? Oh non, c'est… euh… Il n'est pas méchant, tu sais. C'est juste qu'il doit faire son travail et… hum…

Ichigo cherchait ses mots. En réalité, l'intrusion de Kensei ici l'avait quelque peu inquiété. Muguruma-san était un policier assez haut placé. Capitaine de police, il l'avait toujours vu sur des cas plutôt sensibles, bien qu'il n'ait jamais su vraiment les détails de ses affaires.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher ici?

Alors que Rukia s'était remise au travail, avec du mal, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Renji apparut, l'air menaçant :

_Le type veut t'voir, Ichigo.

_Quel type?

_Muguruma…

_Oh euh… j'arrive. Continue sans moi, Rukia.

Il se leva et rejoignis Kensei dans les jardins.

Il avait très rarement l'habitude de le voir en costume. Et il était toujours impressionné par sa carrure dans ce genre de vestes cintrées. La plupart du temps, il le voyait en tenue décontractée, tee-shirt sans manches et pantalons larges. Mais là, ce costume sombre sur lui et son visage grave... Même Ichigo était impressionné.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

Kensei releva ses yeux vers lui et son visage se détendit étrangement. Le roux remarqua le contraste étonnant entre le visage du "Kensei, capitaine de police" et le "Kensei, second papa de la famille Kurosaki" ou quelque chose du style...

_Ichi, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu travaillais chez Kuchiki! lança Muguruma en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

_Oh... Désolé. Mais, tu vois… je ne vais tout de même pas te faire une liste exhaustive de toutes les personnes pour lesquelles je travaille, hein? Répondit-il en haussant les é pourquoi es-tu là? C'est grave?

Kensei poussa un soupir et tenta d'éviter son regard :

_Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler mais… je préfèrerais que tu cesses de donner des cours ici…

_Quoi?! Mais Rukia a besoin de ces cours et...

_Elle n'aura qu'à prendre quelqu'un d'autre! Trancha-t-il.

_Pourquoi?

Il soupira à nouveau et fourra ses mains dans ses poches :

_Parce que tu ne peux pas côtoyer les Kuchiki comme ça, ils… Fais-moi confiance, tu veux?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kensei d'ordonner ce genre de choses. Quelque chose de grave se passait et il se fit instantanément du soucis pour Rukia :

_Écoute Kensei, je sais que… enfin si tu me demandes ça c'est que tu dois avoir une bonne raison…

_Évidemment.

_Mais… Je ne peux pas laisser Rukia seule! Je suis à peu près la seule personne qu'elle ait le droit de voir! En plus, son frère a été absent pendant plus d'un mois à cause d'un voyage en Chine et je ne…

_Quoi?!

Le visage de Kensei se figea. Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés puis les dirigea en direction du ciel avec un sourire satisfait.

Il plaqua une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et déposa un baiser sur son front :

_Je t'aime, Ichi! Lâcha-t-il alors en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le roux se retrouva seul au milieu du jardin comme un nigaud. Stupéfait à la fois par la réaction excessive de Kensei et par son « je t'aime », il reprit ses esprits après quelques minutes et rentra lui aussi à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il retrouvé l'ami de son père en pleine dispute avec Renji. Visiblement, il voulait fouiller plus en détails la demeure, mais Renji commençait à s'énerver un peu trop rapidement.

Sans dévoiler que Ichigo lui avait avoué où se trouvait son patron, Kensei tenta de calmer le jeu :

_Écoutez, vous risquez gros si vous tentez d'empêcher la police de faire son job et…

_Vous savez chez qui vous êtes? Vous êtes chez la famille impériale! C'est vous qui risquez gros!!

L'un des policiers présent sur place demanda à Renji de se calmer, de façon diplomate, mais visiblement le rouge ne semblait prêt à coopérer.

Il repoussa violemment l'officier et porta une main à son arme rapidement. Il dégaina et braqua le canon sur Kensei.

_Oï!! S'écria Kensei en portant lui aussi une main à son arme. On se calme!

Ichigo, toujours présent, sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Autour de lui, les hommes de Muguruma tenaient en joue Abaraï qui visiblement, n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs...

_Kensei, s'il te plait, demanda le roux, mal assuré, alors que Renji braquait toujours son arme. S'il te plait, ça suffit maintenant et… Renji ça suffit aussi! Si Rukia voit ça…

_Ferme-la!! S'écria le rouge, visiblement toujours hors de lui. C'est mon boulot alors va faire le tiens et ferme- la!!!

_Ichigo, va prendre tes affaires et viens avec moi, tu pars d'ici…, murmura Kensei sans quitter des yeux le garde du corps.

_Mais, je…

_Discute pas!

L'orangé resta un instant planté dans l'entrée puis se décida à retourner dans le salon de la demeure. Rukia, se tourna vers lui, affolée dès qu'il entra dans la pièce :

_Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai entendu crier et…

_Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire, seulement… seulement quelques disputes mais la police s'en va. Et moi aussi.

_Quoi?! Mais on n'a pas fini et…

_On terminera un autre jour, je suis désolé. Je te laisse les corrections des exercices, regarde. Essaye de travailler sérieusement, sans regarder les réponses, d'accord.

_Mais...

_Je t'appellerai dans la semaine.

Il rassembla rapidement ses livres et autres fournitures avant de s'éclipser rapidement par la porte, laissant une Rukia seule comme une vieille chaussette.

Il rejoignit Kensei dans le hall, toujours en pleine joute verbale avec Renji. Ce dernier, les observa quitter les lieux avec une rage prononcée :

_Remets plus jamais les pieds ici espèce de sale petit con! Lança-t-il en direction du roux.

_Sale con toi-même! Répliqua-t-il en disparaissant derrière la porte en fer forgé.

Kensei dissimula un rire. Malgré le fait qu'il semblait préoccupé par Kuchiki, la colère d'Ichigo l'amusait :

_Ce n'est pas drôle! Lança l'orangé en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Ce type braquait une arme sur toi! Une arme!!

_Oh? Tu te fais du soucis pour moi maintenant? demanda-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

_Baka! lança le roux en se renfrognant.

Ils quittèrent la résidence Kuchiki sur un petit rire du plus âgé.

_Sérieusement, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?! Demanda-t-il. Rukia avait l'air inquiète, tu lui as fait peur!

Kensei soupira et haussa les épaules. Cependant, il attendit d'avoir atteint le feu du bas de la rue pour lui répondre :

_Je suis certain que son frère est plus flippant que moi! répondit-il en tournant son visage en direction de son voisin.

_J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu!

_Jamais, jamais?

_Non! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi tu veux savoir toutes ces choses, hein?!

Ichigo l'observa avec intérêt. Mais les yeux gris de Kensei se détournèrent, et il haussa les épaules :

_Juste comme ça.

_Tss… Tu me ramènes à la maison?

_Oui. A moins que tu ne veuilles venir bosser avec moi? C'est marrant tu verras.

_Non merci!

Kensei rit pendant quelques secondes. A ses côtés, Ichigo gardait le profil tourné en direction de la vitre, ignorant la présence du conducteur.

Il lui en voulait, quelque part. Il lui en voulait car il avait de l'affection pour la jeune Rukia et connaissait la solitude et la détresse de la jeune fille. Il avait peur que les agissements de Kuchiki Byakuya et l'intérêt que lui portait la police ne puisse l'affecter.

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre l'appui-tête et soupira :

_Tu viens avec nous à la piscine demain? lança-t-il pour changer de sujet. J'emmène Karin et Yuzu.

Kensei eut une moue boudeuse :

_Pas le matin, j'ai du boulot.

_Depuis quand tu bosses le dimanche matin, toi?

_Depuis quelques temps, mais ça ne te regarde pas! Répliqua l'autre d'un ton tranchant.

En constatant la mine déçue du plus jeune il soupira et tout en plaquant sa main sur sa cuisse avec force, lui promit de venir tout de même.

Le roux sourit malgré tout et vit approcher à grande vitesse la maison familiale. Étrangement, quelque chose avait comme remué son estomac au moment ou Kensei avait soudainement posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Quelque chose avait remué son estomac comme s'il était malade et maintenant... il avait sérieusement envie de vomir.

Ses sœurs devaient certainement être affalées devant la télévision à l'heure qu'il était et elles seraient certainement ravies de le voir rentrer plus tôt. Mais Ichigo était partagé. Il voulait rentrer et fuir cette voiture - et plus particulièrement la promiscuité avec Muguruma-san - mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas rentrer. Quelque chose lui donnait envie de rester avec cet homme.

Il n'en fut pas plus surpris que cela. Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Kensei et aimait passer du temps avec lui. Mais il sentait, que cette envie là aujourd'hui, était différente.

Lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa enfin, l'orangé mit quelques secondes avant de descendre. Il voulait prendre son temps, mais tenta de ne pas croiser le regard du policier :

_Merci, à demain! lança-t-il avec un vague signe de main.

_Ichi, attends!

Le jeune homme stoppa sa marche et se retourna. Il se plia en deux pour que son visage se retrouve au niveau de la vitre du conducteur. Ce dernier, baissa la fenêtre :

_Tu es libre ce soir?

Kurosaki sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Et ses jambes devinrent aussi molles que du coton!

C'était quoi cette question qui le mettait dans tous ses états?

Et pourquoi nom d'un chien, réagissait-il telle une pucelle face à son premier petit ami boutonneux?

_P…pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

_J'aimerais que tu passes me voir au bureau, si tu peux. Disons vers dix neuf heures, tu peux?

Le roux resta immobile, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Comprenant son regard interrogateur et quelque peu perdu, Muguruma étendit un sourire amusé :

_J'ai juste besoin de te poser quelques questions, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'arrêter!

_Manquerait plus qu'ça! Parvint à marmonner le rouquin malgré le fait que tout un tas d'émotions s'entremêlaient dangereusement en lui.

L'étudiant resta planté sur le trottoir, observant la voiture noire disparaître de sa vue. Et lorsque enfin, elle tourna à l'angle de la rue, il leva les yeux au ciel :

_Ichigo, espèce d'idiot!

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aîné des Kurosaki se retrouvait dans un bureau solennel dépourvu de la moindre touche de couleur.

Kensei n'avait jamais aimé les lieux colorés et décorés, et il ne dérogeait pas à la règle avec son bureau! Le roux se rappelait également son appartement, totalement décousu au sens de la décoration d'intérieur…

Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas la décoration qui retenait son attention mais cet homme dans son costume noir, qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

_Désolé de te faire attendre, Ichi, dit-il enfin en relevant son visage vers lui.

_Pourquoi je suis ici? Demanda le jeune homme en l'observant mettre de côté le dossier volumineux qu'il venait de refermer.

_Eh bien…

Kensei déplaça son siège de bureau en cuir pour se placer face à son ordinateur dernier cri. Visiblement chez les flics de Karakura, on savait dépenser en matériel haute performance - Ichigo remarqua le tout dernier modèle d'ordinateur.

_J'aimerais que tu me parles de ton boulot chez Kuchiki. Les personnes que tu as rencontrées et…

_Oh pitié! S'écria -t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il te plait, ne recommence pas avec ça! Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler!

_Pourquoi?

_Mais… parce que!

Kensei croisa ses bras et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège.

Le froncement de sourcils grave qu'il arborait avait dû sans doute faire flancher plus d'un malfrat douteux, mais pas Ichigo!

_Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un criminel que tu allais mettre en garde à vue! Le prévint-il. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça tout simplement parce que je respecte Rukia! Je n'ai pas envie de lui porter préjudice ou de…

_Je ne te demande pas de parler de Rukia, mais des autres personnes, Ichi! Le coupa Kensei.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard quelque peu haineux. Cependant, Ichigo détestait se disputer avec cet homme, tout simplement parce qu'il l'appréciait énormément.

_Écoute, Muguruma-san…

_Tu me vieillis trop avec ce nom; appelle-moi Kensei, j'en ai marre!

_Kensei… Je… je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi sur ce sujet. Je… je ne sais pas grand-chose de Kuchiki. Les seules personnes que je côtoies là-bas sont Renji le garde du corps aux cheveux rouges là…

_Celui qui a braqué son arme sur moi?

_Oui. Et Shiba Kaien, c'est le tuteur de Rukia, vu que Byakuya est tout le temps absent…

Kensei se redressa et pianota rapidement quelque chose sur son clavier tout en observant minutieusement l'écran de sa machine :

_Et je ne te raconte pas tout ça pour que tu fasses des recherches dans les fichiers de la police! Bon sang Kensei, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Muguruma poussa un soupir et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il étira un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

_Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches! Et puis même si j'avais le droit de t'en parler, je m'en garderai très certainement... Pipelette!

_Je prends ça comme un compliment, monsieur j'ai la gâchette facile!

_Tu parles de quelle gâchette? Celle que j'ai à la ceinture ou celle que j'ai dans mon caleçon?

Kensei haussa les sourcils, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Ils avaient souvent ce genre de piques plutôt tournées sur la chose, mais c'était la première fois en tant d'années qu'Ichigo n'éclata pas de rire et détourna les yeux.

_Bien, si tu as terminé, je peux y aller? demanda-t-il, une certaine gêne se lisant sur son visage.

_Moui.... Au fait, ça tient toujours pour la piscine demain après-midi?

L'orangé soupira. A bien y réfléchir maintenant, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en maillot de bain devant lui, dans un tel endroit!

_Oui, bien sûr! répondit-il soudain avec un sourire naïf. On se dit quinze heures là-bas?

_Non, je passerai vous chercher. Ca sera plus... enfin ça sera mieux.

« Kami-sama! On dirait un rendez-vous! »

Ce soir-là, Ichigo passa de longues heures à se maudire pour avoir penser une telle chose... Pourquoi une telle idée avait-elle traversé son esprit?

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond avec lui... Est-ce qu'il avait mangé quelque chose de mauvais? Était-il donc malade? Peut-être bien qu'il devenait fou?

_Reprends-toi, Kurosaki! chuchota-t-il, allongé dans son lit.

Il soupira et se cacha sous la couette. Depuis quand semblait-il si... Il s'en souvenait maintenant. C'était depuis qu'il avait entendu ces mots dans sa bouche, plus tôt dans la journée. Ces trois mots, dis totalement au hasard, sans intention, avaient bouleversé le jeune homme :

"Je t'aime, Ichi!"

_Baka!


	4. Chapitre 3 : Cauchemar aquatique

* * *

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi._

**Chapitre : **_Cauchemar aquatique.  
_

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei._

**Rating : **_M._

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**Personnages utilisés : **_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

**Réponse à Distorsion :** _Arg! Merci pour ta review sur kurenai club mais tu m'as trop donné envie avec ta confiserie au cassis et au caramel là… j'y ai pensé pendant un bout de temps après ça XD_

* * *

_Chapitre 3. Cauchemar aquatique._

Impossible, c'était tout simplement impossible. Im-po-ssi-ble!

Ichigo se reprit et pensa calmement à ce qu'il venait de « découvrir ».

Avoir des sentiments pour celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un grand frère était quelque chose d'inconcevable! Pire qu'inconcevable, c'était... c'était pire que tout!

Il fallait qu'il se sorte ça de la tête tout de suite! Et puis, c'était certainement parce qu'il n'avait plus eu de rendez-vous depuis un certain temps qu'il pensait à des choses aussi… folles!

_Oui, ça doit être ça! Pensa-t-il en se secouant ce matin-là. Je vais éradiquer cette pensée de mon esprit, après tout même si j'étais vraiment amoureux de lui, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien attendre de lui?

Le roux s'observa un instant dans la glace tout en enfilant ses vêtements.

C'était purement et simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de se trouver quelqu'un qu'il réagissait ainsi. Il n'avait aucune raison de jeter son dévolu sur Kensei de la sorte. Surtout que ce dernier, était marié et père d'un enfant!

Cessant de sourire, il tenta de se remémorer le visage de la femme de Muguruma. Mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à se rappeler était une chevelure brune, rien d'autre. Pas moyen de se rappeler son nom ou même encore le prénom de sa fille…

Kensei et sa femme étaient séparés depuis très longtemps maintenant, mais ils n'avaient pas divorcé. La fille qu'il avait eue avec cette femme devait bien avoir sept ou huit ans maintenant, et l'orangé se demanda ce qu'elles étaient devenues…

Mais peu importait la vie privée de Kensei - d'ailleurs il n'était pas du tout du même bord, donc autant oublier tout ça dès maintenant - le roux devait chasser ces pensées vraiment des plus bizarres de son cerveau et surtout, surtout... se trouver un mec!

_Ichi-nii, tu es prêt?!

La petite voix de Yuzu le sortit de ses songes et il attrapa son sac qui reposait sur son lit.

_J'arrive!

Il descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre les deux jeunes filles dans l'entrée accompagnées de Kensei.

A le vue de la carrure du policier, il baissa les yeux instinctivement. C'était bien joli de prendre des résolutions comme celle qu'il avait prise ce matin, mais encore fallait-il la tenir! Et encore fallait-il que son corps ne réagisse pas come il était en train de réagir. L'orangé se sentait stressé dès que le regard gris se posait sur lui.

Difficile de chasser des sentiments aussi perturbants facilement. Mais il allait y parvenir!

_Tu veux conduire, Ichi? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant les clefs.

_Oh euh… non, merci! Tu vas me faire tout pleins de reproches!

_C'est pour ton bien! Lui répondit l'autre avec un large sourire.

Ichigo évita son regard et passa devant lui pour rejoindre le jardin et la voiture de Kensei qui attendait les passagers.

Mais tout à coup, en plein milieu de l'allée du jardin, il fut stoppé par un sentiment étrange. Une pensée avait traversé son esprit, aussi rapide que la foudre qui tombe : il n'avait pas envie d'y aller à cette satané sortie piscine! Il aurait même préféré mourir que de s'y rendre!

Et d'ailleurs, rien que d'observer ses soeurs s'asseoir à l'arrière du véhicule en gesticulant joyeusement, il prit conscience que tout ça s'annonçait très mal! Ses jambes refusaient d'avancer en direction du véhicule...

_En fait euh… je suis allergique au chlore. Gomen, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, lança-t-il alors que Kensei passait à côté de lui.

Ce dernier, arbora un air amusé, voir surpris, et lui donna une tape dans le dos :

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce de carotte transgénique? Viens par ici!

Kensei attrapa le pauvre Ichigo tout penaud par la peau du cou et le traîna jusqu'à sa voiture, ou Karin et Yzu avaient déjà pris place.

« Merde… »

Il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit à propos de cette sortie, dont il avait lui-même proposé à Kensei de faire partie.

Il avait imaginé que ce dernier se faisait draguer par un tas de filles toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres et qu'ils finissaient par toutes les emmener avec lui, le laissant lui, Ichigo, seul comme une âme en peine.

Il avait également rêvé à la pire honte de toute sa vie : avoir une érection en observant Kensei nager ou de le regarder porter son maillot de bain.

Il avait même imaginé avouer par erreur à ses jeunes sœurs qu'il était attiré par Muguruam-san....

« De toute façon, j'ai décidé que je n'étais pas attiré par lui alors je ne le suis pas. Tout ira bien! »

Belle insouciance de jeunesse...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Ichi-nii, tu viens avec nous dans le petit bassin?

Et Ichigo se retrouva en maillot de bain, à moitié nu sur le carrelage humide de la piscine de Karakura, les mains de ses jeunes sœurs dans la sienne, en moins de quelques minutes.

Sérieusement, pourquoi les instants qu'on redoutait le plus arrivaient-ils aussi vite?

Il avait secrètement espéré que le trajet en voiture durerait un temps interminable, ce qui bien sûr ne changeait en rien sa finalité : celle de se retrouver en maillot de bain à la piscine; celle de se retrouver ridicule, honteux et affreusement moche!

Et étrangement, l'orangé se douta que la fin de son calvaire mettrait un temps interminable à venir...

_Finalement, t'es moins gringalet que tu en as l'air, hein Ichi? Lança Kensei en le dépassant tout en le gratifiant d'une puissante frappe dans le dos.

Ichigo étira une grimace.

Ses pires cauchemars allaient certainement se réaliser.

Premièrement, Kensei était absolu bâtit comme un nageur olympique et il avait dû secrètement être mannequin pour maillot de bain tellement le sien lui allait parfaitement bien.

Deuxièmement, toutes les féminines aux alentours se retournaient sur son passage.

Et dernièrement, Ichigo lâcha les mains de ses sœurs pour tenter de dissimuler quelque chose qu'il avait redouté toute la nuit.

_Petit bassin! S'écria-t-il tout à coup en se ruant, à brides abattues, mains dissimulant la bosse naissante de son maillot de bain, dans l'eau.

« C'est pas vrai, pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi? » pensa-t-il en s'asseyant contre le bord du bassin.

Autour de lui, des dizaines d'enfants criaient et batifolaient dans l'eau l'amenant au comble de l'exaspération.

Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça, il fallait qu'il se calme d'abord…

Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait se reprendre! Il n'allait pas sombrer dans ce cauchemar de cette façon, pas aujourd'hui, pas en un tel endroit! Il voulait se noyer, maintenant et tout de suite…

Lentement, il se laissa glisser sous l'eau puis remonta à la surface pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Hors de question qu'il se laisse aller! Ce genre de sentiments était certainement une passade, ils allaient s'en aller comme ils étaient venus.

Et malgré le fait qu'il sache qu'il aimait les hommes depuis des années déjà, Ichigo ne pouvait tout simplement pas être amoureux de Muguruma-san. Ca ne pouvait pas être le cas. Il ne devait plus penser à lui comme cela! Certes il était tout à fait son type d'hommes, mais bon sang, ça ressemblait presque à un inceste!!

Il avait déjà pris sa décision, il était bel et bien raisonné... Mais son corps ne semblait pas de cet avis…

_Hé! Yuzuuuuu!!

Le cri déchirant de Karin, paniqué, déchira tout à coup le brouhaha timide de la piscine municipale.

Un cri qui fit sursauter le roux.

Il se retourna en direction de Karin, debout sur les marches du petit bassin alors que Yuzu, elle, était introuvable… Et la simple vision du visage apeuré de la petite brune lui fit prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout!

Sans savoir pourquoi, Ichigo commença à s'agiter dans l'eau, comme s'il sentait que sa petite soeur était en danger, ou quelque chose du genre. Ses yeux balayèrent la surface bleue de l'eau chlorée et s'arrêtèrent bientôt sur une masse sombre qui semblait reposer au fond de l'eau.

Aussitôt, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses membres se mirent en mouvement tout seuls.

_YUZU!!! Hurla-t-il en plongeant à toute vitesse sous l'eau pour attraper la petite fille par le poignet.

Avec toute la délicatesse que lui permettait la panique, il hissa sa petite sœur sur le carrelage de la piscine. Un attroupement s'était fait autour d'eux, alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de la petite rousse visiblement sans conscience.

Il paniquait… Essoufflé, le cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine, Ichigo crut qu'il s'était écoulé des heures avant qu'un cri derrière lui ne le fasse revenir sur terre :

_Poussez-vous!!!

Un maître nageur émergea de la foule autour du corps inanimé de a petite et se précipita pour lui faire un massage cardiaque.

_Dégagez! Dégagez! S'écria alors la grosse voix de Kensei qui à son tour, se frayait un chemin jusqu'au lieu du drame. Si vous voulez pas tous que j'vous botte le cul, DE-GA-GEZ!!!

La foule commença à reculer face à la colère de Muguruma. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du roux, lui-même profondément choqué et demanda à Karin de venir auprès d'eux.

Tous les trois arboraient des mines consternées en observant le maître nageur soutenir la petite Yuzu qui recrachait enfin l'eau contenue dans ses poumons.

_Kami-sama! S'écria l'orangé. Ca va, Yuzu?

La petite fille, les larmes aux yeux et le visage pâle acquiesça calmement. Il soupira de soulagement, son coeur lui faisait un mal fou après s'être emballé de la sorte!

_Merci, lança alors Kensei en direction du sauveur.

Ichigo sembla prendre conscience de la présence de l'homme brun et se redressa rapidement pour tendre sa main au jeune homme :

_Merci, merci beaucoup! Qu'est-ce que… c'est ma faute!

_Ichigo calme-toi, le sermonna Kensei en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce genre d'incidents arrive plus régulièrement qu'on ne peut le croire, reprit le maître nageur. Vous avez réagit vite, c'est une bonne chose.

Ichigo acquiesça de la tête, tout en observant le regard noir de l'homme face à lui. Ce dernier lui demanda bientôt de le suivre jusqu'au bureau réservé aux maître nageurs.

Pendant ce temps, Kensei s'occupait de ramener Yuzu aux vestiaires pour rentrer.

_Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on passe à l'hôpital? Demanda Kurosaki de plus en plus soucieux.

_Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, lui répondit le brun en l'invitant à entrer dans le bureau de fortune. Ce n'est rien du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle se remettra très vite, il faut juste qu'elle passe le choc.

_Mon père va me tuer! Réalisa alors le rouquin en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Un court silence s'installa. Le brun tendit bientôt la main en direction d'un tas de feuilles blanches et y inscrit un nom, suivit par un numéro de téléphone :

_Si votre père s'inquiète de ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'aura qu'à m'appeler, dit-il en tendant la feuille à Ichigo.

_Je crois qu'une simple explication de Muguruma-san lui suffira. Mon père est chirurgien, donc je pense que les affaires de ce style, il connaît…

Le brun étira un sourire et les yeux ambrés se posèrent sur le bout de papier qu'il avait en mains.

« Hisagi Shuuhei » lut-il avant de poser ses yeux sur le numéro.

_Merci pour votre aide en tout cas, remercia l'orangé avec un sourire timide.

_C'est mon job! Mais euh… votre père est chirurgien? A l'hôpital?

_Oh euh non! La clinique Kurosaki dans les quartiers ouest, vous connaissez?

_Oh… non.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard gêné.

Est-ce qu'il tentait de récolter des informations sur lui? Questionna Ichigo qui, après tout, trouvait le maître nageur parfait pour un bouche-à-bouche…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? » se demanda-t-il, amusé par lui-même.

* * *

Génial la sortie piscine!

A cause de ses débilités, il avait failli laisser noyer sa propre sœur!

Isshin lui avait passé un sacré savon en rentrant le lendemain et il avait été décidé que les piscines seraient bannies à jamais de leurs sorties familiales.

Kensei avait bien tenté de calmer le paternel en pleurs, criant au désespoir sur le poster de sa défunte femme que son fils ainé était indigne.

Le roux savait certes que son père pouvait être un peu trop dramatique et en faisait trop la plupart du temps, mais il avait été quelque peu touché par ses propos. Il avait déçu tout le monde. Il était même incapable de prendre soin de la petite Yuzu sans déclencher une catastrophe.

Et tout cela n'était arrivé qu'à cause de ses stupides idées tordues à propos de Kensei.

_Je suis bon à rester seul toute ma vie! se lamenta-t-il, allongé sur son lit.

Il soupira et ouvrit l'armoire de sa chambre pour y sortir un caleçon propre avant d'aller se doucher. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur son sac de sport, celui qu'il avait avec lui lors de leur sortie piscine de la veille...

Fronçant les sourcils, sa main se dirigea d'elle-même sur la petite poche du sac et il en sortit la feuille sur laquelle reposait toujours le nom du maître-nageur et son numéro de téléphone.

Il resta quelques secondes à l'observer se demandant s'il devait donner ces informations à son père ou non. Mais tout compte fait, il n'avait aucune envie de descendre dans le salon et donner ça à son père! Car la discussion finirait très certainement en dispute et il n'en avait pas envie ce soir. Il était fatigué...

Aussi, pensa-t-il à une utilisation plus agréable de ces informations. Car après tout, s'il détenait un numéro de téléphone pourquoi ne pas l'appeler? Et en plus de ça, cette idée collait parfaitement à son envie de chasser Kensei de son esprit!

_Par-fait! lança-t-il en déposant la feuille à côté de son portable.

Il sortit de sa chambre et prit une douche en vitesse, réfléchissant à une bonne excuse pour appeler ce fameux maître nageur répondant au nom de Shuuhei. Mais après mûres réflexions, aucune excuse valable ne lui vint en tête. Et si pour une fois, il prenait le taureau par les cornes?

Pour son dernier petit-ami en date, il était monté au créneau et avait fait le premier pas. Et ça avait marché... Pourquoi ne pas retenter l'expérience?

Mais en prenant son portable en main, il hésita. Il ne connaissait pas du tout ce type! Et s'il n'était pas... comme lui? S'il préférait les filles?

_Oh et puis merde!

Dans un geste rapide et le rythme cardiaque augmentant sensiblement, il composa le numéro de téléphone. Après deux sonneries, la voix sombre et quelque peu lointaine du maître nageur lui répondit :

_Ouaip?

_Oh euh..., bonsoir!

« Superbe entrée en matière, Kurosaki! » pensa-t-il en se baffant mentalement pour être un tel looser.

_C'est qui? demanda la voix peu amicale.

Aussitôt le roux se figea. Shuuhei semblait beaucoup moins sympathique au téléphone qu'en vrai. Il se souvenait la veille, d'avoir eu à faire à un jeune homme souriant et ouvert mais là, ses ardeurs se calmèrent d'un seul coup. Autant en finir tout de suite!

_C'est euh.... le grand frère de Yuzu, vous savez celle qui a failli se noyer hier à la piscine... Le roux à qui vous avez donné votre numéro?

_Oh! Toi? reprit la voix sombre sans pour autant changer de ton.

_Je... je te dérange?

Quitte à ce qu'il passe au tutoiement tout de suite, Ichigo devait faire pareil, non?

_Eh bien en fait... je n'ai pas trop le temps là, mais dis-moi pourquoi tu appelles? reprit le brun en soupirant.

_Je...

Et voilà, il avait perdu sa belle assurance et ses bonnes résolutions!

_J'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces quatre!

« Yes! Go Ichigo, go! Ca c'était du rapide! Et le vent que tu vas te prendre va être aussi rapide.... »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, si bien que l'orangé pensa qu'il avait raccroché, mais il n'en était rien.

La voix de Shuuhei s'éleva enfin après quelques secondes :

_Oh? A dire vrai, je pensais te le demander moi-même, mais puisque t'as l'air d'être plus rapide, ça te dirait de venir chez moi? Je suis avec des amis en ce moment, ça serait sympa si...

_Oui, bien sûr! s'écria le rouquin en étirant un large sourire.

_J'habite dans la rue de la faculté, le numéro 69, second étage. Je t'attends.

_Okay, à tout de suite!

Kurosaki raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant de contentement. Il ne croyait pas que ça avait été aussi simple de se dénicher un nouveau copain! Un misérable coup de téléphone et c'était dans la poche!

S'éclipsant rapidement en tentant d'éviter les remontrances de son père qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir oublié l'histoire de la piscine, Ichigo remonta sa rue, les mains dans les poches.

Il s'engagea ensuite sur l'avenue perpendiculaire. La faculté n'était pas si loin à pieds, il en avait pour dix minutes pas plus. Il se demanda alors quel genre d'ami le brun pouvait-il bien avoir? Oh et puis peu importe, le principal était qu'il allait le voir et sûrement qu'ils conviendraient d'un autre rendez-vous... Rien ne pouvait plus le satisfaire en ce moment!

Alors qu'il s'engageait enfin dans la rue de la faculté, des gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur ses cheveux. Et bientôt, il entama une petite course, alors que l'averse s'abattait sur lui avec fracas.

Mais lorsqu'il redressa la tête pour observer le numéro de l'immeuble qu'il venait de dépasser, ses yeux furent aveuglés quelques instants par une lumière rouge.

Une lumière rouge qui dansait et un tas de voitures mal garées attira son regard. Sur l'une d'elle, le mot "police" s'affichait en large.

Fronçant les sourcils, il remarqua que divers agents se pressaient à rejoindre leurs voitures, tenant des individus de son âge. Il pressa le pas parvenant jusqu'aux voitures présentes. Il tenta d'entrer dans le périmètre mais un agent l'empêcha de pénétrer jusqu'à la voiture suivante.

C'est alors qu'il constata que l'immeuble d'où sortait les personnes interpellées était le numéro "69".

_Je dois entrer dans cet immeuble, s'il vous plait! lança-t-il à l'agent qui le retenait.

Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son visage et floutaient sa vue.

_Ichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La voix puissante qui l'interpella le fit pivoter sur ses talons. Derrière lui se tenait Muguruma, tenant entre ses mains un Hisagi Shuuhei menotté et le visage contracté.

_Qu'est-ce que...?

Pourquoi Kensei était-il là?

Après avoir débarqué chez son employeur Kuchiki l'autre jour, il embarquait son futur petit-ami? Mais il le surveillait ou quoi?!


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'alibi

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi_

**Chapitre : **_L'alibi._

**Pairing :**_ Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**Personnages utilisés : **_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

Chapitre 4. L'alibi._

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici?

Ichigo quitta des yeux le visage d'Hisagi et porta son attention sur Kensei. Ce dernier, l'observait avec inquiétude et tenait toujours entre ses mains Hisagi Shuuhei, lui même abattu par le fait de devoir supporter ces menottes autour de ses poignets.

Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son visage et le firent frissonner un instant :

_Kensei, lâche-le! Ordonna-t-il alors. Tu ne le reconnais pas? C'est le maître-nageur qui a sauvé Yuzu!

Muguruma se pencha en avant et détailla d'un œil curieux le profil de son prévenu. Puis, il haussa les épaules, et une moue boudeuse sur le visage, dépassa le jeune roux pour amener le brun jusqu'à la voiture de police.

_Kensei!

Kurosaki les suivit d'un pas rapide, assistant impuissant à l'arrestation de ce type qu'il ne connaissait même pas d'ailleurs. Mais intérieurement, il en voulait beaucoup à Kensei.

Il venait à peine de se trouver quelqu'un de son âge, qui semblait intéressé par lui, qui lui plaisait physiquement, et on venait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied? Ou plutôt, Kensei venait arrêter son futur petit-ami alors qu'il comptait justement sur le brun pour l'aider à repousser les sentiments étranges qu'il avait développés pour le policier!

Kensei claqua la porte arrière de la voiture aussi fort qu'il le put, puis sans même regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux, s'installa dans le siège passager :

_Va-t-en d'ici, Ichi.

_Att...

Mais l'autre claqua sa porte et la voiture démarra rapidement, lançant dans son sillage la sirène stridente, réservée aux véhicules prioritaires.

Planté au milieu de la rue, Ichigo retourna ses yeux sur les autres policiers, encore sur place, qui terminaient de fouiller l'appartement du brun. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent tous le périmètre et s'en allèrent eux aussi en prenant la direction du commissariat.

La pluie tombait encore en cascade et bien qu'il soit trempé jusqu'aux os, Ichigo ne semblait même pas s'en soucier. C'était à peine s'il avait remarqué qu'il pleuvait ce soir-là.

_Bon sang!

Il tourna les talons aussi rapidement qu'il le put pour remonter l'avenue jusque chez lui. Une fois entré dans la maison, tel un boulet de canon, il attrapa les clefs de la voiture de son père et se mit en route vers le commissariat où travaillait Kensei.

*** ***

Les mains pendantes, dépassant du dossier de sa chaise, Hisagi Shuuhei observait le plafond d'un air lassé.

Le large bureau dans lequel il se trouvait ne semblait pas avoir le moindre impact sur lui. Pas plus que la personne qui lui faisait face, accoudée à la surface d'une table de bois clair.

_Bien, tous tes p'tits copains vont être relâchés, Hisagi, annonça une voix forte et autoritaire. Et on a rien trouvé de suspect chez toi...

_J'vous ai déjà dit que c'était pas moi!

Kensei soupira. Il était certes, d'un naturel plutôt compréhensif et patient dans la vie, mais dans son travail, ce n'était pas le cas.

Face à un prévenu de ce genre, têtu et bouché, il n'avait jamais été très flegmatique...

_On a retrouvé pour pratiquement trois kilos de marijuana chez un de tes potes, on sait que vous êtes plutôt du genre à traîner ensemble alors...

_J'connais rien de ses affaires! J'ai rien à faire là-dedans!

_Tu comptes me faire croire que t'es pas au courant des trafics de ton meilleure pote? Ou alors tu vas peut-être me dire que les pots où poussent ces plantes dans sa salle de bain c'est pour donner à bouffer à sa tortue?!

Hisagi soupira, mais resta muet, le regard toujours tourné au plafond. Il avait simplement organisé une petite fête chez lui, rien de très méchant! Et voilà qu'on l'accusait maintenant de faire pousser de la marijuana dans sa salle de bain! Il étira un sourire :

_C'est même pas mon meilleur pote. Et puis c'est pas chez lui non plus.

_Vraiment? Interrogea Kensei. Il habite pas cet appart' face à la gare?

_Nan.

_Alors tu vas m'dire pourquoi son nom est sur le bail?!

Il lui brandit un document, certifiant le fait que l'appartement était bien son domicile.

Hisagi haussa les épaules toujours aussi éloquent. Apparemment, il n'était pas prêt de vendre son ami et clamait encore et encore qu'il ne savait rien de son trafic de drogue. Le capitaine de police savait que le brun était pourtant au courant des activités illicites de son ami, et tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était recueillir des preuves - ce dont il manquait cruellement.

_Je vois, reprit Muguruma en se levant tout en avançant vers lui, lentement. Si tu veux jouer au plus malin, je te préviens : tu perds d'avance.

___Vous les poulets, vous êtes tous les mêmes de toute façon! Vous m'croyez jamais!

_C'est vrai on est tous pareils. Mais vous les p'tites ordures dans ton genre, vous n'êtes pas tellement différentes non plus... Je me fiche de la dose de marijuana et de tes potes toxico, Hisagi. Je vais t'inculper, n'aies pas peur...

_Vous avez rien contre moi! Et vous avez pas le droit de m'arrêter comme ça, je le sais!

_Où et quand se passe le business? Embraya Kensei sans transition.

Le brun fronça très légèrement les sourcils :

_Tss... Quel business?

_Fais pas l'innocent, on t'a vu ce matin sous le pont à la sortie d'la ville avec ces chinois!

_C'était pas moi.

_Est-ce que tu trafiques avec la mafia chinoise, Hisagi? Reprit Muguruma, toujours aussi calme.

Mais la réponse de Shuuhei ne vint pas. Les deux hommes se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Si Kensei avait déjà fait flancher plus d'un suspect grâce à son attitude rude et calme, il lui sembla que ce Hisagi possédait les mêmes qualités. Ce qui les mettait, inévitablement, ex-æquo.

Dans ses yeux noirs brillait la même lumière que celle qui occupait ses propres yeux de jeune inspecteur de police, quelques années plus tôt. Et Muguruma comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas confondre ce type aussi facilement.

Le silence fut bientôt coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Kensei qui se pencha pour en saisir le combiné :

_Ouais?

_Capitaine, quelqu'un est à l'accueil pour vous. Il dit que c'est important.

_Qui?

_Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kensei ferma les yeux un court instant et laissa échapper un mince soupir.

_Pfou... Laissez-le passer!

Il raccrocha sans attendre une réponse. Il savait que même s'il refusait l'accès de son bureau au rouquin, celui-ci se serait invité dans son bureau. Et comme tout le monde au commissariat le connaissait et savait qu'Ichigo était un de ses proches, aucun officier ne l'en aurait empêché. Il étira une faible grimace, se promettant d'en finir vite avec l'orangé, et se tourna vers Shuuhei :

_Désolé, mais il va falloir laisser ça en suspend. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me dire quand je vais revenir. Je risque de ne pas être aussi gentil, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, lui faisant comprendre que ses menaces n'avaient pas d'impact sur lui, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Kensei se dirigea vers la porte au moment ou on y frappa et ouvrit pour découvrir un Ichigo plus que préoccupé :

_Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi, non? Demanda le policier en tentant de dissimuler à ses yeux le Shuuhei menotté.

_Non, tu m'as juste dit « va-t-en »! rectifia le roux. Et puis d'abord : je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe!

Kensei soupira. Nom de nom, il allait vraiment fourrer son nez dans son enquête? Les yeux ambrés tentaient de se frayer un chemin pour observer l'intérieur de son bureau mais Muguruma repoussa d'une main le jeune curieux, et referma sa porte de bureau derrière lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au milieu du couloir, et Kensei n'avait pas l'air très heureux de le voir.

_Je te demande simplement de me dire ce qu'il se passe! reprit le roux, les mains sur les hanches. Dis-moi au moins si c'est grave!!

_Laisse-moi bosser, j'ai beaucoup à faire! J'ai pas le temps pour jouer aux Experts ou quoique ce soit d'aut', okay?

_D'habitude tu me racontes toujours ce qu'il se passe dans tes affaires, et là... pourquoi?

Kensei esquiva la question et se tourna pour pénétrer à nouveau dans son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Ichigo se faufile sous son bras, tel un animal curieux, le devançant ainsi dans son propre bureau :

_Hé! S'écria-t-il, une veine palpitante à sa tempe, sors d'ici!!

_Tu ne peux pas mettre des menottes à ce type! Il a sauvé Yuzu! Protesta l'orangé en se plaçant à côté du prévenu.

Kensei leva les yeux au ciel, pour la énième fois. Il avait décidément bel et bien décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique ce soir! Il serra les dents et tenta de prendre l'expression la plus effrayante qu'il put. Mais il se rappela que l'orangé n'avait plus huit ans et que donc, ce genre de procédés ne fonctionnait plus sur lui.

Hisagi en profita pour observer le nouveau venu :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal? Questionna le roux sans faire attention à la question de Shuuhei.

Kensei ouvrit la bouche mais finit par émettre un grognement sonore, signifiant qu'il était exaspéré au plus haut point. Il agrippa le bras d'Ichigo et le tira jusqu'à la porte :

_Attends! Lâche-moi!!

_Si je te reprends à entrer dans mon bureau comme tu viens de le faire, je...

_Mais... laisse-moi au moins lui parler, non?

Kensei ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à balancer le rouquin dans le couloir lorsqu'il posa une dernière question :

_Pourquoi tu tiens tant à parler à ce type?

_Parce que...

Le capitaine l'envoya valser dans le couloir mais Ichigo s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte. Il retrouva son équilibre et se planta devant lui en le fixant dans les yeux :

_Parce que... c'est mon petit ami.

_Quoi?!

_Quoi?!

Kensei et Shuuhei l'observaient maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Le jeune homme, se contenta de fusiller le brun du regard et de lui faire comprendre qu'il se devait d'entrer dans son jeu; il tentait de le sortir de là...

Kensei se tourna vers le prévenu, un air blasé sur le visage, qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe sur la supercherie :

_Est-ce que c'est bien vrai? Demanda-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Shuuhei laissa son regard glisser sur l'orangé. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils pour l'encourager à le suivre dans le mensonge.

_Ouaip.

Kensei soupira et observa le visage souriant d'Ichigo. Contrairement à lui, il n'était pas du tout content de la tournure des évènements :

_Je ne savais pas que tu... enfin que tu fréquentais des hommes.

C'était à présent au tour de Kensei de se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il savait que ce genre de discussion n'avait pas lieu d'être dans un tel endroit, et en présence d'un étranger - qui était un prévenu en plus de cela – mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ichigo entra de nouveau dans son bureau, sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste pour l'en empêcher :

_Maintenant, tu le sais, répondit le rouquin qui perdit son sourire instantanément.

Voilà ce qu'il redoutait : la réaction de Kensei. Pourquoi redoutait-il sa réaction face à son homosexualité enfin dévoilée?

_De... depuis combien de temps?

_Depuis toujours, Kensei! Répliqua Ichigo à présent mal à l'aise lui aussi.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise que ce type était son petit-ami? Il n'avait vraiment pas de cervelle! Penser à tourner un million de fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de dire la moindre chose, décida-t-il en se maudissant.

_Ton père est au courant?

_Quoi?! Non, bien sûr que non! Et puis même s'il était au courant, tu crois que ça changerait quelque chose?! S'écria-t-il en sentant la colère lui enflammer les joues.

Bordel mais qu'était-il en train de faire? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se donner en spectacle, surtout devant celui qu'il avait vu comme un petit-ami potentiel. Maintenant, c'était bel et bien râpé pour que Shuuhei accepte de sortir avec un taré comme lui! Il était pathétique...

_Je vois, alors maintenant tu vas me regarder différemment, c'est ça? Juste parce que je suis _différent_ ?

_Pas du tout, je...

_Ne dis pas le contraire, je vois déjà que ton regard a changé! Tu es choqué!

Kensei laissa échapper un petit rire :

_Évidemment que je suis choqué! S'écria-t-il en tournant les talons. Je te connais depuis que tu es haut comme trois pommes! Permets-moi d'être un peu surpris, s'il te plait!

Ichigo baissa les yeux. A quoi s'était-il attendu après tout? Que Muguruma-san s'élance vers lui en criant « moi aussi j'aime les hommes » et tout aurait été rose et merveilleux, comme dans une série pour midinettes?

Non, pas de happy ending cette fois-ci. Ichigo était bel et bien au courant qu'il venait de mettre un terme à sa relation privilégiée avec Kensei, une sérieuse barrière entre eux. Plus jamais, il ne le regarderait comme avant. Tout venait de changer, en une fraction de seconde.

_Sinon à part ça, est-ce qu'on s'occupe de mon problème ou vous comptez continuer sur le coming out de mon mec? Lança Shuuhei en désignant du menton Kensei.

Le silence reprit son droit dans le bureau du capitaine. Un silence gêné.

Kurosaki ferma les yeux de plus en plus en colère, contre lui-même et contre Kensei. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire désormais, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et tout changer! Si seulement il n'avait jamais avoué ça...

_Tu peux le laisser partir maintenant? Demanda-t-il alors.

_Ichi, ton... _petit-ami, _répondit Kensei en évitant soigneusement son regard, est soupçonné de faire du trafic de drogue avec la mafia chinoise et...

_Quoi?!

Ichigo fit un pas en avant tout en dévisageant avec des yeux outrés son vis-à-vis.

_On a un témoin qui l'a vu ce matin avec des mafieux pas très commodes...

_Ce matin? Répéta Ichigo toujours abasourdie.

_Oui, parfaitement! Ce matin, ton _petit-ami_ ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre, aux environs de dix heures, il était là-bas, et il va me le certifier tout de suite!

Shuuhei dodelina de la tête. Il s'apprêtait à répondre encore une fois que ce n'était pas lui lorsque la voix du roux le coupa :

_C'était pas lui.

Les deux autres s'immobilisèrent puis tournèrent dans un même mouvement, leurs visages dans sa direction.

Le regard déterminé et les poings serrés, Ichigo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il le faisait!

_C'était pas lui, reprit-il d'un ton convaincu. Ce matin... J'étais avec lui, chez lui.

Hisagi ouvrit la bouche, restant sans voix, et ses yeux rencontrèrent l'ambre de ceux de Kurosaki. Pourquoi ce gamin lui fournissait-il un alibi? Le visage du jeune roux pouvait bien montrer toute la détermination du monde, ses yeux eux, n'affichaient que l'incertitude la plus totale. Ichigo s'enfonçait dans un mensonge, et il était trop tard pour reculer.

Kensei inspira profondément et se gratta la tête un instant :

_J'espère que tu es bien au courant de ce que ça implique, Ichi, expliqua-t-il. Si c'est vrai, alors okay, je le relâche et hop! il n'est plus inquiété. Mais si j'apprends que tu mens ou que...

_Tu crois que je mens? Le coupa le rouquin. Tu crois que je mens pour le protéger? C'est ça, hein? Je croyais que tu me connaissais pourtant, Kensei...

Ichigo serra les dents. Pourquoi allait-il aussi loin, bon sang?! Il était prêt à faire un faux témoignage pour sortir des ennuis un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas?!

Mais il perdait les pédales ou quoi?!

_Très bien. Je suis dans l'obligation de te relâcher, Hisagi, reprit Kensei quelque peu exaspéré. Mais une chose me tracasse...

Il se baissa pour enlever les menottes du prévenu et déposa le tout sur son bureau :

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout de suite que tu étais chez toi avec ton mec? Ça nous aurait évité tout ce blabla pour rien, tu crois pas?

Shuuhei quitta la chaise sur laquelle il était resté assit un certain temps et se massa le bas du dos lentement. Ichigo dissimula une légère panique, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose de censé!

_C'est parce que... j'voulais pas qu'on sache, répondit enfin le brun.

_Qu'on sache quoi?

_Bah... Comme vous connaissez Ichigo et tout ça j'voulais pas lui créer d'ennuis...

Le brun haussa les épaules et rejoint son _petit-ami _qui attendait devant la porte.

_Bah voyons..., marmonna le policier avec un air plus que méfiant.

Hisagi prit la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne, dans un geste très naturel, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui claqua dans le silence de la pièce.

Ichigo ne put dissimuler sa surprise et ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Cependant, il ne laissa pas le temps à Kensei pour lui adresser la moindre remarque, car il fut emporté à l'extérieur par Shuuhei.

Muguruma les observa partir, les yeux exorbités par le baiser auquel il venait d'assister...

_Qu'il est con..., murmura-t-il.

Shuuhei et Ichigo sortirent du commissariat et se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, dans le noir de la nuit. Le roux, retira précipitamment sa main de celle de son voisin et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main :

_C'était obligé le baiser? Cracha-t-il avec un air dégoûté.

_Faut bien savoir pousser le mensonge parfois, _petit-ami_, répondit-il, le ton moqueur. Tu crois qu'il a tout gobé?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la voiture de son père, garée non loin. Il pleuvait toujours, bien que plus faiblement, mais il sentait qu'il venait d'attraper un mauvais rhume et il ne fallait mieux pas rester plus longtemps sous la bruine. Le brun le suivit et sans crier gare, s'invita sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

_Sors d'ici!

_Alors comme ça tu me sors de chez les poulets, et tu ne veux même pas un remerciement?

Le roux soupira et laissa son front se poser contre le volant.

Ses épaules se voûtèrent lentement et il dut avouer qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir complètement fou à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour Muguruma-san? Peut-être bien...

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

_Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as sorti ce bobard?

_Ouais... C'était stupide, hein?

_Non, pas tant que ça! Répliqua Hisagi en se tournant vers lui. C'était... intelligent. Maintenant, je suis dehors!

Les yeux ambrés se tournèrent vers lui et les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard :

_Tu as vraiment trafiqué avec ces chinois? Demanda Ichigo d'une voix mal assurée.

Le brun haussa les sourcils et mit un certain temps avant de souffler :

_C'est important?

_Pas vraiment.

Un court silence vint prendre place. Un silence presque gêné. Ichigo ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Il ne voulait pas d'un remerciement ou de quoique ce soit! Bon sang, il venait vraiment de faire un faux témoignage pour sortir un mec des ennuis?

_Enfin, j'te dois une fière chandelle quand même! Mais tu prends des risques à faire un faux témoignage...

_Au point où j'en suis, c'est pas le plus grave....

Shuuhei haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris :

_Au point où tu en es? C'est-à-dire?

Mais Kurosaki ne lui répondit jamais. Il se contenta de faire démarrer la voiture et ramena Hisagi jusque chez lui. Tout au long du voyage, le silence s'imposa dans le véhicule. Shuuhei tenta bien de trouver un sujet qui puisse les intéresser tous les deux et surtout casser cet affreux silence, mais il ne trouva strictement rien. Et bientôt, son immeuble se dressa sur le bas-côté et l'orangé fit un arrêt sur le trottoir :

_Dis... est-ce que... ça tient toujours, toi et moi? Questionna le brun alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule.

_Eh bien, je...

_Laisse-moi au moins te remercier! Tu verras, je suis le petit-ami parfait!

Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire :

_Est-ce que c'est seulement pour me remercier ou aussi parce que je connais un flic?

Hisagi inspira profondément et se pencha en avant pour saisir les clefs de la voiture. Il tourna ces dernières pour stopper le moteur et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège :

_J'ai l'impression que toi et moi... on peut se servir mutuellement. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

_Tu veux dire que... tu me sers en temps que petit-ami, et de mon côté, je te permets de rester à l'abri des flics?

_C'est qui exactement ce type pour toi? Je veux dire...

_Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, le coupa Ichigo avec un sourire amusé. Je veux bien faire un faux témoignage mais je n'abuserai pas de l'affection que me porte Muguruma-san pour te protéger, okay?

Hisagi étira un sourire. Il s'en était douté mais il avait quand même voulu tenter sa chance. Après tout, être le petit-ami d'un proche du capitaine de police de la ville, ça pouvait avoir ses avantages.

Comprenant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas insister sur ce sujet, le brun reprit :

_Je veux juste savoir un truc : tu es... puceau ou un truc du genre?

_Quoi?!

_Ou alors, tu es amoureux de moi, hein? Je veux dire : pourquoi t'as fait ça? Je te préviens, j'ai horreur des types amourachés qui m'collent ou m'appellent toutes les deux s'condes pour savoir ce que je fais!

Ichigo éclata de rire.

_Non... non, c'est pas ça! Pour te rassurer : de un, je ne suis pas puceau, de deux, je ne suis pas vierge et de trois, aucun risque que je tombe amoureux de toi! Disons juste que... je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et je veux oublier cette personne. Alors, j'ai pensé que m'amuser un peu... En fait, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui me fasse oublier ce type qui de toute façon, sera toujours intouchable alors...

_Oh? Alors je ne suis qu'un amusement?

_Peut-être bien...

Hisagi acquiesça silencieusement. Dans ces conditions, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et dévora des yeux de plus bel son voisin. La température venait de grimper d'un seul coup sous la carrosserie et Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire oh combien large...

La main de Shuuhei se dirigea vers son visage et se posa sur sa joue :

_Est-ce que... tu veux monter? Ça doit sûrement être le souc après la venue des flics mais...

Il lui lança un regard qui voulait tout simplement dire qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Mais le conducteur baissa les yeux, sans toutefois réprimer un sourire poli :

_Non, je ne crois pas, non. Je ferais mieux de rentrer, demain j'ai cours tôt et je donne ces fichus cours de soutient chez Kuchiki...

Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait, Hisagi acquiesça :

_D'accord.

Le brun étira un autre sourire et le silence gagna de nouveau le véhicule. La nuit déjà bien avancée les enveloppait d'une fraicheur qui donna envie au roux de se blottir dans les bras de son voisin. A cet instant, il avait comme tout oublié de Kensei. Et pourtant, ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore totalement partis.

Et si après tout, la solution à ses problèmes était ce type? Si sortir avec Shuuhei lui permettait de passer à autre chose?

Oui, il avait envie d'essayer.

_Je ferais mieux de rentrer moi aussi, soupira Hisagi en caressant du pouce la lèvre supérieure du jeune homme, avant que... avant que je ne te saute dessus et qu'on finisse par faire des trucs cochons sur la banquette arrière!

_C'est une proposition? répliqua l'autre, un sourire en coin.

_Mph... Une autre fois, peut-être?

_Une autre fois, confirma-t-il. Alors... bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit.

Dans un élan spontané, Shuuhei se pencha vers lui et se saisit de ses lèvres. Ichigo ferma instantanément les yeux et déposa une main sur la nuque du brun.

Il se sentit comme libéré; ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas flirté, qu'il n'avait pas embrassé un homme! Si seulement il n'avait pas eu ces fichus cours le lendemain, il aurait foncé chez son nouveau petit-ami et aurait sans doute passé la nuit chez lui. Il en avait vraiment envie, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Pas le moment du tout même, puisqu'une tierce personne ne l'aurait sans doute guère apprécié....

Enfoncé dans le siège de sa voiture personnelle, Kensei observait la scène d'un œil curieux et noir. Suivre, surveiller et même espionner Ichigo n'était pas son passe-temps favoris! Il se dégoûtait lui-même de faire une chose pareille. Mais il sentait que le jeune homme venait de se fourrer dans des ennuis, et cela jusqu'au cou...

Il vit bientôt Hisagi Shuuhei quitter le véhicule pour se précipiter chez lui. Il suivit des yeux le jeune homme aux larges épaules et fronça les sourcils. Ce petit voyou avait mis la main sur Ichi? Comment?

Alors que Ichigo dépassait sa voiture pour remonter la rue, il se dissimula rapidement en se plaquant sur le siège passager, le souffle court.

Nom d'un chien, il ne lui avait vraiment pas raconté des bobards!

Il sortait bel et bien avec ce type!


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mensonges made in Kurosaki

_**J'ai revu « Fuyu no semi » hier et la chanson de fin de l'OVA me fait pleurer comme une madeleine! Comme la fin de cet anime d'ailleurs... juste magnifique!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi_

**Chapitre : **_Mensonges made in Kurosaki  
_

**Pairing :** _Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**Personnages utilisés : **_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

__Chapitre 5. Mensonges made in Kurosaki._

_Wouah! Mais c'est génial!

Ichigo brandit fièrement la copie agrémentée d'un élégant « A+ » devant le visage figé de la jeune Rukia.

Cette dernière, déposa son menton dans sa paume de main et observa le roux s'extasier sur son travail :

_Et en physique-chimie en plus! Continua-t-il. Ton point faible! Bon travail, Rukia!

_Oh... merci, bougonna-t-elle.

Mais Kurosaki cessa de sourire en observant le visage de la petite brune. Malgré sa bonne note, elle semblait comme déçue... voire triste. Il sentait qu'elle était clairement tracassée par quelque chose et il s'en inquiéta.

Il reposa la copie sur la table du salon de la demeure et croisa ses bras :

_Qu'y a-t-il, Rukia? Tu as l'air... déçue?

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec une grimace puis soupira. Mais elle constata que Ichigo la connaissait trop bien pour la laisser s'en tirer sans explications... Quelque peu contrainte et forcée de lui avouer ce qui n'allait pas, elle prit une profonde inspiration :

_J'aimerais parfois que Nii-sama soit aussi fier de moi, expliqua-t-elle, gênée. Quand je lui ai montré ma copie, il... il s'est contenté de... hausser un sourcil, et a encore répété que les Kuchiki ne se contenteraient pas d'une seule victoire...

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Ce type... ce type lui sortait par les trous de nez!

Ne remarquait-il pas les efforts de sa jeune sœur? N'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elle travaillait dur pour ne recevoir même qu'un semblant de compliment de sa part?

Il ne pouvait pas croire en l'attitude si froide de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Et il se sentait profondément désolé pour la jeune fille. Si seulement cet homme avait ne serait-ce que conscience de ce qu'elle peut ressentir, il en serait certainement touché.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas vraiment ce noble. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour ses sœurs, jamais il n'aurait imaginé se détourner de Karin ou de Yuzu et ne pas les encourager et les féliciter lorsqu'elles avaient fait du bon travail.

Mais visiblement, cet homme n'était pas de ce genre là.

_Tu sais Rukia, tenta-t-il avec un air compatissant, ton frère est... et bien, il faut être honnête, tu le connais bien et tu sais qu'il n'est pas très... expressif et qu'il est froid. Il n'exprime pas tellement ses sentiments d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire de lui...

_Je sais, mais... je ne demande pas grand chose! Seulement qu'il articule ne serait-ce que « bravo » ou encore qu'il me regarde dans les yeux...

Elle tourna la tête et laissa son regard balayer le jardin verdoyant. Ichigo ne pouvait pas comprendre sa douleur et son désarroi. Il avait toujours eu sa famille autour de lui, toujours ses sœurs, là pour lui, à chaque moment de la journée.

Pourquoi ce noble ne pouvait-il pas s'apercevoir de la détresse de la seule personne qu'il lui restait?

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit dans un grincement léger et Shiba Kaien pénétra dans la pièce.

_Oh, bonsoir, Ichigo! Lança-t-il avec un large sourire. Je prends le relais...

_Oh...

Ichigo jeta un œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà 20h. Ses heures de soutient prenaient fin et il allait laisser la jeune Rukia avec son tuteur pour ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Inquiet cependant, il observa le profil triste de la petite brune :

_Bien, c'était du bon travail, Rukia. Je te vois après-demain....

_Tu ne pourrais pas revenir demain? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux implorants.

_Euh...

Le jeune roux échangea un regard avec Kaien, et ce dernier haussa les épaules :

_C'est que... je verrai, d'accord? Je t'appellerai?

_D'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_Bonne soirée!

Il attrapa sa veste qui reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise et s'apprêtait à sortir du salon lorsque Kaien le retint :

_J'ai oublié de te dire : Kuchiki-sama est dans son bureau. Il souhaite te voir.

_Vrai... vraiment? Bredouilla le jeune étudiant. Que me veut-il?

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Lui répondit l'autre en se grattant le crâne. Mais il ne va pas te manger! C'est au bout du couloir, par là...

_Merci!

Quelque peu soucieux par la perspective de cette première rencontre avec le maître des lieux, Ichigo emprunta le chemin désigné par Kaien et se retrouva dans un long couloir richement décoré.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir mais l'idée de le rencontrer faisait naître un stress incontrôlable en lui. Il en avait tant entendu parler comme d'un être autoritaire et froid que... qu'il en avait un peu la frousse, il devait se l'avouer!

Au bout du couloir qu'il traversait d'un pas lent, un Renji visiblement sur les nerfs attendait.

_Y t'attend! Lui signifia-t-il en ouvrant la grande porte qui donnait accès au bureau de Kuchiki.

_Je sais! Lui cracha l'orangé en le fusillant du regard.

Décidément, Renji lui en voulait toujours pour l'intrusion de Kensei la dernière fois...

Poussant un soupir léger, le jeune roux pénétra dans la large pièce sombre, et pour cause, au dehors, le temps se couvrait dangereusement.

Devant la large fenêtre aux carreaux impeccables, une silhouette gracieuse et longiligne se tenait. De longs cheveux ébènes reposaient sur le dos du propriétaire de la demeure, et ses bras croisés délicatement sur sa poitrine lui donnaient l'allure d'une sculpture, faite dans le marbre le plus pur.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré auparavant, Ichigo connaissait le visage de Kuchiki Byakuya pour l'avoir vu maintes fois dans les journaux ou à la télévision.

Et comme il l'avait déjà pensé, il trouvait l'homme parfaitement magnifique. Le calme et la sérénité que son visage véhiculait le laissèrent paralysé pendant un moment.... Le noble était d'autant plus beau en vrai que la lumière du soleil, diffuse et plus légère, se répandait telle une poudre sur son visage fin, embellissant ses traits au possible.

_Vous vouliez me voir? Tenta alors le jeune étudiant, d'une voix plus ou moins bien assurée.

Le silence suivit ses paroles. Même si cela lui paraissait étrange, il avait comme l'impression que les épaules de cet homme étaient affligées d'un poids énorme. Comme s'il portait un fardeau immense dont lui seul connaissait l'origine.

_En effet, répondit alors la voix profonde.

Le timbre de sa voix résonna dans la pièce richement décorée et Kurosaki fit un pas en direction du bureau. Cet homme était certes noble et très certainement d'une beauté glaciale dont il avait connaissance lui-même, mais il était à mille lieux de connaître les politesses!

Il ne s'était même pas tourné pour le gratifier d'un quelconque regard!

_Ton chèque est sur le bureau, devant toi, reprit Byakuya. Il se trouve que je quitte le pays après-demain et je ne pourrais donc pas te payer à la fin du mois. De plus, je profite de cet occasion pour parler d'une chose qui me semble importante.

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils et posa ses yeux sur l'enveloppe qui l'attendait sur la table de bois brillant. Il s'avança et prit le tout dans sa main. Il ne jugea pas nécessaire d'en vérifier le montant. D'habitude, c'était Shiba Kaien qui lui remettait l'enveloppe en main. Mais apparemment, le chef de la famille Kuchiki avait enfin décidé de le rencontrer et Ichigo était plus ou moins impressionné... Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir cela, ou plutôt, il n'était pas ce genre de jeune homme qui se laissait surprendre par n'importe qui, et rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient capter son attention d'une telle façon!

Et Kuchiki Byakuya capta tout de suite son regard. Cette attitude si noble, si hautaine mais pas si détestable, avait quelque chose de majestueux, de presque précieux que le roux admira tout de suite chez lui.

Même s'il ne cautionnait pas l'homme en temps que frère et ne comprenait pas son attitude envers sa jeune sœur Rukia, il devait avouer qu'il avait une prestance et une allure qui étaient difficilement imitables.

_Je souhaite te parler de Rukia.

_Oh... eh bien moi aussi, ça tombe bien, en fait je...

Mais sa phrase se coupa au moment ou le noble tourna son beau visage vers lui. Le teint de porcelaine allié à la puissance de la couleur sombre de sa chevelure... Tout était si radicalement opposé chez cet homme : sa beauté si singulière et son attitude glaciale, ses beaux yeux bleus brillants et sa stature si frigide... Ichigo ne pouvait être qu'être encore plus impressionné.

_Kaien m'a fait part de la grande joie qu'éprouve Rukia en ta compagnie. Pour ainsi dire, j'ai eu vent qu'elle t'appelle plus lorsque je suis absent, est-ce vrai?

_Oh oui, Kuchiki-sama, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas à considérer ces heures comme heures supplémentaires. Je lui tiens juste compagnie et euh...

_Je vois.

_Mais j'aimerais vous parler d'elle et... je pense que Rukia attend...

_Ne voudrais-tu pas l'appeler Kuchiki-chan, je te prie?

Le roux tiqua. Était-ce une manie chez ce type de ne pas être polie? Couper quelqu'un en pleine phrase...

_Oui, bien sûr, concéda-t-il. Je veux dire : elle attend beaucoup de vous. En cela, je veux dire qu'elle aimerait avoir de la reconnaissance de votre part. Elle travaille dur pour cela, seulement pour vous faire plaisir et...

_Un Kuchiki ne travaille pas dur pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un mais bien parce que son rang l'exige. De plus, ce n'est pas ta place de juger mon attitude de frère, encore moins envers Rukia.

La réplique cinglante lui fit baisser les yeux et le courage de Kurosaki s'évapora presque immédiatement. Mais en se remémorant l'expression de Rukia, sa tristesse évidente et son envie de voir son travail reconnue, il se promit de ne pas abandonner :

_Kuchiki-chan fait du mieux qu'elle peut, je vous assure. Elle travaille très dur, cependant, un peu d'encouragements lui permettrait d'atteindre de meilleures notes, j'en suis persuadé.

_Je pense que Rukia doit en effet faire mieux, ce n'est guère digne d'une enfant Kuchiki. Cependant, je te serais gré de garder ton avis personnel sur notre famille pour toi. Je ne tiendrai aps compte d'un tel manque de respect pour cette fois car il se trouve que Rukia t'aime beaucoup. Et d'ailleurs en cela, j'aimerais te mettre en garde.

_Euh... oui?

Kuchiki baissa les yeux un instant et prit place dans son large fauteuil de cuir noir. Il croisa ses jambes élégamment et Kurosaki s'attendit au pire :

_J'ai bien la désagréable impression que Rukia est amoureuse de toi. Une petite amourette d'adolescence n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, je le cautionne. Toutefois, j'aimerais te mettre en garde : ne lui fais pas croire qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans peut aisément séduire un étudiant comme toi.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Rukia? Amoureuse de lui? Impossible!

Pour un peu, il lui aurait rit au nez. Mais cet homme vous coupait l'envie de rire pour un bon moment et il se douta que ce n'était pas la meilleure attitude à adopter face à son employeur :

_Je suis certain que vous vous trompez, Kuchiki-sama, reprit-il. Ruk.. je veux dire Kuchiki-chan est une jeune fille censée, elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse de moi aussi facilement. De plus, je pense qu'elle n'éprouve pour moi que de l'amitié ou alors de la tendresse poussée. Étant donné que je suis le seul à avoir un peu de sentiments pour elle face à ce qu'elle fait...

Mais il se tut tout de suite. Cette phrase avait l'allure d'un reproche acerbe envers Byakuya et le brun le comprit aussitôt. Il tiqua, plus le fusilla du regard. Ichigo comprit alors qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin pour une première rencontre :

_Je vous prie de m'excuser, lança-t-il alors en s'inclinant légèrement. Je... ferai attention. Maintenant excusez-moi...

Mieux valait quitter cet endroit avant qu'il ne recommence à sortir des conneries. Cet homme allait le détester à vie maintenant, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était être prit en grippe par son employeur, le neveu de l'empereur et frère de Rukia...

« Kurosaki espèce de crétin fini! Tu veux perdre ton job ou quoi? Insulter ton employeur et de plus Kuchiki Byakuya!!! » se dit-il en guise remontrance.

Visiblement Kuchiki semblait en avoir assez de lui puisqu'il ne le retint pas. C'est ainsi que le jeune roux se retrouva dans le jardin et poussa le large portail aux portes de fer forgée d'un geste rapide. Il pivota sur sa droite pour se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche lorsqu'une silhouette attira son regard.

Une silhouette connue sur le trottoir d'en face, une silhouette sombre, carrée, appuyée contre une large moto noire flambant neuve...

Kurosaki s'immobilisa et observa l'homme brun, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qui l'observait lui aussi. Malgré lui, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il traversa la rue en vitesse :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux et le sourire plus que large.

_Eh bien, je me suis dit : tiens je passe par là, et si j'allais chercher mon mec, hein?

Shuuhei lui lança un clin d'œil qui le fit rire, et les deux hommes restèrent un instant sans parler. Le roux était évidemment bien surpris par sa présence ici mais il était aussi très... heureux!

Enfin! Enfin un petit-ami de ce nom!

_Allez viens, je t'invite à dîner!

_Oh? Un rendez-vous?

Le brun lui tendit le casque avec un sourire en coin :

_Visse ça sur ta tête et te fais pas trop d'illusions : on va dîner chez moi.

_Ça me va!

*** ***

Pour être franc, Ichigo s'était attendu à pire! Pour l'appartement de Shuuhei, il avait plutôt imaginé un endroit plus ou moins propre - pour ne pas dire crade -, un canapé défoncé, des cadavres de canettes de bière éparpillés partout, enfin un bordel quoi!

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un endroit grand et clair, propre du moindre grain de poussière et en parfait ordre. Pas de canapé douteux, pas de vaisselles dans l'évier, rien que du rangement, de l'ordre, de la propreté...

_On dirait que ça t'étonne, non? Demanda le brun en attrapant deux bières dans on frigo.

_Un peu... je veux dire : comment tu peux te payer un tel endroit avec un salaire de maître-nageur?

Ichigo n'avait aucune mauvaise idée derrière la tête en posant cette question. Mais en voyant la réaction d'Hisagi, il se douta que quelque chose clochait chez ce type. En effet, aussitôt après sa question, le brun commença à suer à grosses gouttes et avait du mal à cacher son stress :

_Et bien... je... j'ai plusieurs boulot en fait, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux et en déglutissant difficilement. Je.... je bosse les week-ends aussi alors... alors voilà quoi!

Il porta sa bouteille de bière à la bouche et Ichigo l'observa avec méfiance. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir menti à Muguruma-san pour protéger ce type. Il ne le connaissait pas après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce type n'était pas vraiment dealer, hein?

Il s'en voulait pour avoir ainsi menti à un homme qui comptait beaucoup pour lui et pour sa famille.

« Bon sang Kurosaki, tu pars en vrille ces derniers temps! »

Il s'en voulait vraiment beaucoup pour lui avoir menti, lui qui s'était pensé « amoureux » de lui pendant un accès de folie démesuré! Est-ce qu'un homme amoureux agissait de la sorte?

Et d'ailleurs... était-il encore « amoureux » de Muguruma-san? Ou bien ses sentiments n'avaient été qu'une divagation étrange, rien que pour tenter de combler sa solitude?

_Alors, comment va ton pote flic? Lança tout à coup le brun avec un sourire en coin.

Ichigo le fusilla du regard. S'il comptait se servir de lui pour embrouiller Kensei, il n'allait pas le laisser faire!

_Je te préviens encore une fois, Shuuhei. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit : ne crois pas que parce que je connais Muguruma-san, je vais agir en ta faveur! Si tu as des ennuis avec la police à nouveau, ne compte pas sur moi! Ne compte pas te servir de moi comme d'une arme, c'est clair?

_Mph... je crois que j'ai bien compris cette partie, merci.

_Bien.

Ichigo but une gorgée de bière puis le brun l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Le reste de la soirée, ils la passèrent à regarder la télévision en dînant. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que le roux appelait un dîner mais au moins, il lui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de petit-ami, quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps sans vraiment se prendre la tête.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Muguruma-san à nouveau, et le roux se trouva étrangement détendu avec lui. Ils pouvaient parler de n'importe quel sujet sans que cela ne porte à confusion. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle liberté dans ses propos. Dans sa vie de tous les jours, il faisait grandement attention à ne pas avoir un mot de travers, quelque chose qui pourrait trahir sa sexualité. C'était rudement dur face à sa famille. C'est pour cela qu'il se sentit quelque peu libre et soulagé avec Shuuhei. Et malgré ses méfiances à propos de lui, il s'avoua que le brun embrassait très bien et qu'il était très doué pour le peloter... D'ailleurs, il aurait bien voulu qu'ils passent toute la nuit à se peloter mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait rentrer chez lui....

_... sinon mon père va me passer un sacré savon, si je découche.

_Quel âge t'as : cinq ans?

Le brun lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Ichigo sortit sur le perron :

_Mph... j'aimerais habiter seul un de ces quat', ça doit être cool...

_Ouais, c'est cool! Tu... pourrais passer plus de temps ici tu sais.

Les yeux ambrés le dévisagèrent avec inquiétude. Quoi? Seulement deux jours et il lui proposait pratiquement d'habiter avec lui?!

_J'y penserai, promis, répondit-il en souriant.

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène? Il est tard et...

_Il est 22h30, et puis... c'est à un quart d'heure à pieds, c'est pas la mort!

_Si tu le dis...

Shuuhei fit un pas en avant, dans l'espoir de lui quémander un dernier baiser pour la soirée, mais Ichigo feignit de ne pas comprendre et tourna a les talons à ce moment :

_Bonne nuit! Lança-t-il avec un signe de main.

_Bonne nuit, répondit l'autre d'une voix monotone.

*** ***

Le roux rejoignit la maison familiale en se bombardant le cerveau de questions : pourquoi avait-il envie d'esquiver ce type maintenant? Il était content d'avoir un petit-ami, un petit-ami indépendant qui plus est! Oui, mais un petit-ami qui visiblement, n'était pas tout à fait net...

Il faisait qu'il réfléchisse plus sérieusement à ce que cette relation allait donner.

En découvrant la maison familiale au bout de la rue, il abandonna ses pensées sur Shuuhei. Il fronça les sourcils et constata avec étonnement que le rez-de-chaussée était encore allumé. C'était quelque peu étrange...il fronça les sourcils.

Il était 22H45 et ses sœurs devaient être au lit, de plus son père devait certainement travailler dans son bureau à l'étage alors pourquoi le salon était-il allumé?

L'orangé ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et pénétra dans la maison. Il fit halte dans l'entrée pour retirer ses chaussure et une voix grave mais familière lui parvint aux oreilles.

Le roux se figea immédiatement. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse ainsi au son de cette voix? Kensei était ici...

_Fils!! tonna le paternel Kurosaki en débarquant dans l'entrée. Où étais-tu?!

L'air courroucé, il se planta devant lui. Ichigo se demanda alors si Kensei lui avait raconté pour Shuuhei et tout ce qu'il s'était passé au commissariat. Mais en croisant les yeux gris du capitaine de police, il comprit qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.

_J'étais chez un ami, répondit-il en commençant à gravir les marches jusqu'à l'étage.

_Tu ne devais pas rentrer après ton boulot chez Kuchiki? Karin t'a attendu pour que tu corriges ses exercices de maths!

Le roux s'immobilisa alors qu'il atteignait la quatrième marche. Il avait complètement oublié sa sœur! Il se gifla mentalement :

_Désolé, marmonna-t-il, j'ai oublié. Désolé.

_C'est plutôt à elle que tu devrais aller t'excuser, mais tu le feras demain. En attendant, bonne nuit!

Le roux monta les dernières marches en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se laissa glisser contre sa porte, ses fesses touchant enfin le sol; il soupira...

Bon sang tout partait vraiment de travers chez lui ou quoi?

Il faisait un faux témoignage, mentait à Muguruma-san, puis il se mettait dans la tête de sortir avec un type qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont il savait qu'il n'était pas clair, et en plus de cela il oubliait ses sœurs?

_Tu devrais essayer de le laisser respirer, Isshin. Tu sais, avoir son âge et vivre encore chez ses parents, c'est peut-être un peu dur pour lui. Laisse couler...

La voix de Kensei lui parvint aux oreilles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise dans le noir de sa chambre. Pourquoi le défendait-il de la sorte? Pourquoi était-il de son côté même après ce qu'il avait fait? Après qu'il ait découvert son homosexualité et son petit-ami?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas...

Fatigué, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Il ferma les yeux et laissa toutes ses inquiétudes couler, comme l'avait suggéré Kensei à son père.

Il le savait depuis longtemps : Kensei avait toujours été celui qu'il admirait, celui qu'il respectait le plus. Il avait toujours les bons mots au bon moment. Jamais il n'avait agit dans son propre intérêt, il mettait toujours les autres en premier, délaissant même sa propre vie amoureuse et familiale... Comment Ichigo pouvait-il faire cela à un homme comme lui?

Il lui sembla qu'il s'était endormi depuis longtemps lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups sourds frappé. Il ouvrit un œil et entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

Il se releva en sursaut pour voir Muguruma-san pénétrer dans la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui

_Ken... Kensei! S'exclama-t-il dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce que....?

_Chuuuut! Lui ordonna-t-il. Tes sœurs dorment.

Kurosaki se redressa complètement et se déplaça jusqu'au bord du lit où il s'assit. Le policier se planta alors devant lui :

_Je voulais seulement te parler...

_Papa est furieux, hein?

_Non, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait que tu es jeune et que tu n'as pas forcément envie de passer tes soirées devant la télé avec lui.

Ichigo soupira devant le léger sourire de Kensei. Il savait que dans peu de temps, il allait certainement embrayer sur le sujet qui fâchait :

_Ichi, tu comptes vraiment continuer à voir ce type?

Il soupira. Et voilà, ils y étaient...

_Qui? Demanda-t-il, même s'il savait pertinemment de qui il parlait.

_Hisagi, répondit l'autre en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

_Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien pour toi..., murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

_Comment peux-tu savoir qui est bien ou non, pour moi?! Répliqua-t-il sèchement en se tournant vers lui.

Mais Muguruma lui tournait le dos. Il observait la lune à travers sa fenêtre et sa carrure singulière se détachait à la lumière brute. Le roux soupira une énième fois. Si seulement cet homme pouvait se montrer froid et dur avec lui, sûrement n'aurait-il jamais développé ce genre de sentiments à son égard?

Et si après tout, Ichigo n'avait voulu que de lui comme d'un père? Si ses sentiments, qu'il pensait amoureux, n'étaient en fait qu'un rejet d'affection paternel pour celui qu'il avait toujours plus admiré que son propre père?

« Non, ça fait inceste.... » pensa-t-il en secouant la tête vivement.

_Tu sais, Ichi, j'ai été.. un peu surpris quand tu m'as avoué aimer les hommes, chuchota alors la voix de Kensei. J'ai été surpris, je ne te le cache pas.

_Et choqué également? J'ai vu le regard que tu avais!

_Oui, j'étais choqué, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune étudiant. Mais seulement parce que tu ne me l'avais jamais dit! Je pensais qu'on... que tu me disais tout! Je pensais que j'étais... je ne sais pas, un peu comme ton confident et j'aimais cette idée! Et là... je vois que tu me caches tellement de choses importantes sur toi... je sens que tu t'éloignes de...

_Je ne suis plus le petit garçon de cinq ans que tu connaissais, Kensei! Le coupa l'autre, gêné et à la fois énervé. J'ai changé! Oui, je suis différent, je le sais... et je le constate dans tes yeux que tu me vois d'un autre œil!

_C'est faux, et tu le sais!

_Si je ne te l'ai jamais dit c'était justement pour ça : je ne voulais pas voir ton regard choqué sur moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'observes comme... comme une bête de cirque! Je ne voulais pas que notre relation change à cause de ça!

_Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille?! S'écria le plus âgé en levant les bras au ciel. Tu me prends pour quoi? Pour un intolérant? Un mec qui ne peut pas comprendre des choses aussi complexes soient-elles qu'une sexualité différente? J'ai un cerveau, et Dieu merci je sais m'en servir!

Ichigo resta muet. Il avait tord sur toute la ligne finalement. Il avait toujours cru que cette révélation aurait choqué Kensei à tout jamais. Mais il aurait dû savoir que leur relation proche aurait survécu, il aurait dû savoir comment il allait réagir. Kensei avait toujours été ainsi : son travail avait une dimension sociale et humaine qu'il était difficile de trouver ailleurs. Il était tellement tourné vers les autres...

Ichigo devait avoir plus confiance en cet homme qui l'avait pratiquement élevé...

_Je suis désolé.

_Oublions cela pour le moment, reprit Muguruma en avançant vers lui.

Il s'accroupit tout à coup devant le jeune homme, et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Ichigo sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux extraordinaire sans sa poitrine. Son corps se raidit des pieds à la tête et un frisson le parcourut. D'autant plus que le visage de Kensei, levé vers lui, n'avait jamais été aussi proche...

Il pouvait voir jusqu'à cette infime lueur de détermination au fond de la couleur grise. Ichigo avait toujours aimé ses yeux, ou plutôt leur couleur. Il aimait cette couleur....

Et si... et si lui aussi finalement aimait les hommes? Et s'ils venaient tout simplement de se révéler l'un l'autre qu'ils étaient semblables?

Il avait envie de l'embrasser là maintenant et il fallait qu'il le fasse.... maintenant...

_Ichi, pourquoi tu m'as menti?

_Hein?

Le roux reprit quelque peu ses esprits et l'idée d'embrasser Kensei se volatilisa en une fraction de seconde, devant son regard inquiet.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu menti à propos d'Hisagi?

_De quoi tu parles?

L'autre soupira :

_Tu n'étais pas avec Shuuhei au moment où on l'accuse d'avoir trafiqué avec les chinois. Je suis allé à la fac aujourd'hui, pour vérifier ton alibi comme tout flic l'aurait fait. J'ai rencontré ton prof de géologie marine et tu étais à ton TD de 10h à 12h avec lui ce jour-là! Tu n'as pas été noté absent, il peut même certifier très précisément que tu étais ici et peut même me dire la note que tu as obtenu au TD. Tu n'étais donc pas avec Hisagi à ce moment! Son alibi est donc faux.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Son sang sembla se figer dans ses veines comme si lui-même, venait de comprendre sa terrible erreur!

Bordel, comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent, aussi bête? Il s'en voulait à mort maintenant pour avoir fait une chose aussi ridicule!

Kensei savait désormais qu'il lui avait menti... Et il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste...

_Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_Bon sang, Ichi est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait?! Répliqua Kensei en le fusillant du regard. Tu as fait un faux témoignage, nom d'un chien! Tu sais dans quelles emmerdes tu t'es mis?!

_Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, bredouilla-t-il en plaquant sa main devant ses yeux. Je suis désolé...

_Ce n'est pas tout d'être désolé. Tu as changé ces derniers temps, Ichi. Trop changé. Que t'est-il passé par la tête, bon sang?!

_Tu n'as rien dit à papa, hein?

_Non.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Le roux sentit comme un poids sur sa poitrine, il avait envie de disparaître des yeux de cet homme, de s'enfuir et de ne plus avoir à croiser son regard! Il avait tellement honte de lui!

_Merci, de ne rien avoir dit...., murmura-t-il. Mais.... Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant? Je suis prêt à... je prendrai mes responsabilités et je vais...

Il posa des yeux perdus sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et l'implora du regard. Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Kensei était mécontent certes, mais ne semblait pas éprouver de la colère contre lui. Son regard était emplit de réprimandes mais restait correct, ce qui réconforta quelque peu le jeune homme.

_Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit le policier. Tu n'as rien à faire. En fait, je... j'ai validé l'alibi de Shuuhei et ai classé l'affaire.

Le visage de Kurosaki se détendit avec la surprise :

_Quoi? Mais pourquoi?!!

_Si j'avais invalidé l'alibi tu aurais eu de sérieux ennuis, de gros ennuis, Ichi!! s'écria-t-il en l'empoignant fermement aux épaules. J'ai fermé le dossier, normalement personne n'ira mettre son nez dedans. Mais j'espère que tu as bien conscience que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça! J'ai mis ma carrière en jeu pour toi!!

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo ferma les yeux et serra ses poings de toutes ses forces!

Pourquoi était-il un tel con? Par ses stupides idées à la noix il venait peut-être de faire perdre à Kensei son travail!!! Mais... qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête?!

Pourquoi était-il un tel égoïste, nom d'un chien?!!

_Merde..., chuchota-t-il en plissant les yeux. Je suis.... tellement con! Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je... suis tellement désolé...

Kensei se pinça les lèvres mais ne tenta pas un geste pour le réconforter :

_J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, Ichi.

_Évidemment! Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire! Tu aurais dû me laisser dans la merde et... tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça pour moi!

La rage grandissait de plus en plus en Kurosaki. Ses muscles étaient tendus, tentant de retenir des gestes violents contre lui-même. Il voulait crier, balancer des meubles à travers la pièce, se faire mal peut-être! Comment avait-il osé faire ça à Kensei?! N'avait-il pas évalué les conséquences? Non, bien sûr que non, il ne pensait qu'à lui! Il ne pensait qu'à lui et à sa stupide envie d'avoir un petit-ami...

_J'me sens tellement nul, couina-t-il en secouant la tête.

Kensei, qui sentait qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, attrapa le jeune homme par le cou et l'attira vivement vers lui.

Le front d'Ichigo heurta l'épaule musclée et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du dos du policier, instinctivement.

Il le serra dans ses bras d'une telle façon, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il s'était fait mal ou qu'il cherchait juste à trouver de la chaleur dans les bras d'un adulte. Et cela faisait si longtemps que le roux n'avait pas éprouvé une telle chaleur...

_Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. Tout est ma faute, c'est ma faute...

_Pourquoi as-tu agi comme ça? C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, reprit Muguruma d'une voix tendue. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu aimes ce type au point de vouloir t'attirer des ennuis pour lui?

_Non, je...

Mais il se rappela qu'il avait un autre mensonge à faire tenir : Hisagi était son petit-ami. Ce qui à l'heure actuelle, n'était plus un mensonge...

_Tu sais, ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis seul... et que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme Shuuhei. J'ai besoin de lui...

_C'est faux. Tu as besoin de ta famille, c'est tout ce qui compte...

_Mais je... je me sens bien avec lui, il est comme moi! Lui et moi on se comprend tu sais, il me voit tel que je suis pas comme.... pas comme papa qui ne me voit comme un fils doué pour les études et brillant, ou alors le fils qui sort tard et ne s'occupe pas de ses sœurs! Lui, il ne me juge pas!

Kensei soupira et se sépara de lui.

Aussitôt, Ichigo se sentit vide. Un froid envahit son corps, c'était comme s'il ne voulait plus être séparé du corps de Kensei. La chaleur qu'il avait éprouvé à son contact était la chose la plus agréable, la plus réconfortante qu'il n'ait jamais expérimenté. Et il eut envie de se blottir à jamais entre ces bras réconfortants...

_La vérité c'est que... j'ai besoin de lui parce que... parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à oublier celui dont je suis raide dingue amoureux...

Il avait l'impression de se confesser à l'église, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il pensait peut-être que d'avouer qu'il était amoureux allait calmer Kensei? Bon sang, il l'avait dit! Oh non! Il l'avait dit! Il l'avait dit, devant Kensei!

_Tu es amoureux? Répéta l'autre avec un sourire. Mon petit Ichigo grandit!

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux mais Ichigo prit la mouche :

_Non, je ne suis pas petit! Je ne suis plus un gosse!! Oui, c'est vrai je fais des choses insensées, débiles, des grosses bêtises, mais je... je suis amoureux d'un type complètement inaccessible et ça me tue!

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Son dos heurta le matelas et fit rebondir légèrement son corps. En réalité, tout lui avoir dit était encore pire que de tout contenir en lui. Qu'est-ce que cela allait lui apporter de dire tout ça à Kensei? D'autant plus que c'était vraiment trop étrange de le lui avouer alors qu'il était justement celui qu'il tentait d'oublier...

Kensei avait écarquillé les yeux. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait raté tout un épisode de la vie d'Ichigo là.... Il était amoureux d'un homme et allait certainement vivre un chagrin d'amour, vu la tournure des choses. Il pencha la tête de côté, interloqué et marmonna :

_Si je peux faire quelque chose... Tu sais... pourquoi penses-tu qu'il soit inaccessible?

_Oh non! Je ne veux SURTOUT pas parler de ça avec toi! Lança le roux en dissimulant son visage sous un oreiller.

_Pourquoi pas? Gémit le policier en s'invitant sur son lit et s'en s'étendant à côté de lui. Raconte tout à Tonton Kensei, hein?

Il souleva l'oreiller qui cachait le visage de l'orangé et lui lança un sourire réconfortant. Ichigo avait encore l'impression de lui mentir et il détestait cette sensation.

_Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. Il est hétéro, il est plus vieux, il ne m'a même pas remarqué! Ça n'arrivera jamais lui et moi!

L'oreiller se plaqua de nouveau sur son visage, et il avait sérieusement dans l'idée de s'étouffer avec tout de suite et maintenant! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tout déballer comme ça?!

Il était malade! Si ça continuait comme ça, Kensei allait tout découvrir et là... ils serait vraiment très mal!

Tiens d'ailleurs... c'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé. D'un côté il désirait ardemment que Kensei le découvre. Car il avait cet espoir fou que peut-être, peut-être quelque chose pourrait se passer mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas le choquer, pas le mettre mal à l'aise...

Contradiction quand tu nous tiens...

Et même si ça ressemblait très fortement à la vérité, Ichigo avait encore et encore, le sentiment de lui mentir. La vérité était-elle à ce point déjà, une sorte de mensonge?

_Tu sais, certaines personnes peuvent te paraître comme ça mais en réalité elles sont différentes. Crois-moi j'en ai vu des tas de gens qui ont l'air de telle ou telle manière et qui finalement s'avèrent être l'opposée de ce que l'on pense, avec mon boulot.... Peut-être que cet homme aime aussi les hommes? Peut-être que.... que tu crois qu'il ne t'a pas remarqué alors qu'en réalité lui aussi a les mêmes angoisses que toi à ton propos?

_Tss... n'importe quoi! Kensei en conseiller amoureux, on aura tout vu!

_Hey, te moque pas! Lança le policier en lui assénant un coup dans l'estomac.

Le roux eut la respiration coupée et se replia sur lui-même. Il se tourna dans sa direction et le poussa de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber du lit avec un rire sonore.

_Tu crois que tu peux m'faire tomber d'là, t'as rien dans les biceps mon pote!

Kensei se saisit de ses bras et le fit basculer en avant pour l'éjecter du lit mais Ichigo cala ses jambes de part et d'autre de corps musclé, ce qui lui permet de rester accroché à lui et donc de ne pas tomber.

_Haha! Lança-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que...?

Mais la réalité le frappa de plein fouet!

Il se retrouvait à califourchon sur Kensei, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, son bassin reposant sur le siens, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

_On dirait que j'ai perdu, souffla Kensei avec un sourire joueur.

Kurosaki ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Figé par la situation dont il avait déjà plusieurs fois fantasmé, il pouvait même sentir les abdominaux de Kensei contre son ventre ses cuisses musclées contre les siennes et son souffle contre son nez.

Et...

Il se releva en vitesse en descendant du lit et se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle, malgré le fait qu'il soit bouleversé, mais fit tout de même bonne figure.

Bon sang, il avait failli avoir une érection! Ou plutôt, il avait une érection! Pourvu que Kensei ne l'ait pas remarqué...

Et effectivement, Kensei n'avait rien remarqué. Il descendit du lit et étira un sourire :

_Alors, est-ce que je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu? Après tout, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, non?

_Quoi? Mais euh... je....

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui avouer, c'était... impossible! Mieux valait éviter le sujet dès à présent et embrayer sur autre chose :

_Kensei, j'aimerais vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

_Bah... ce n'est rien! Lança-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,d'accord?

_Non, vraiment j'aimerais faire quelque chose! Répéta-t-il en se tournant vers lui, le regard sincère. C'est la moindre des choses, tu ne crois pas? Demande-moi ce que tu veux!

Kensei soupira et dodelina de la tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de demander quelque chose au rouquin, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire quelque chose pour lui et d'en attendre une autre en retour.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, puisqu'il insistait tant pour lui rendre la pareille....

_Je veux que tu arrêtes de voir ce type.

Ichigo eut une légère grimace; il aurait dû s'y attendre!

_Mais...

_Tu m'as bien dit que je pouvais demander ce que je voulais, hein? Réfléchis avant de parler dorénavant, s'il te plait!

Ichigo baissa les yeux à nouveau. Il s'était encore fait avoir, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à bien réfléchir avant d'ouvrir cette maudite bouche!

Mais il ne pouvait refuser quoique ce soit à Kensei, même ça...

_D'accord, je ne verrai plus Shuuhei.


	7. Chapitre 6:L'inaccessible et le futur ex

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi_

**Chapitre : **_L'inaccessible et le futur ex petit-ami._

**Pairing :** _Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**Personnages utilisés : **_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

Chapitre 6. L'inaccessible et le futur ex petit-ami._

Le lendemain, un coup de fil de Rukia obligea Ichigo a bouleverser ses projets avec ses amis. Chad et Ishida l'avaient pourtant invité à prendre un verre avec eux, en sortant de leur cours de géologie structurale – qui se terminait à 20h - mais le roux fut contraint de décliner l'invitation.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans cette fichue demeure de riche, surtout pour y croiser Kuchiki Byakuya, mais il devait bien cela à Rukia et la jeune fille lui avait semblé un peu inquiète au téléphone.

En réalité, elle avait juste besoin de lui poser quelques questions sur un exercice de géométrie qu'elle avait à faire pour le lendemain. Ichigo, se demanda pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas demandé cela au téléphone, mais en lançant un regard à Kaien, il comprit que la jeune fille avait besoin de le voir...

Et si Kuchiki avait raison? Si elle était bien amoureuse de lui?

_Nii-sama!!

La jeune brune sauta tout à coup sur ses pieds, et se raidit comme un piquet alors que la porte du salon s'était ouverte sur son grand-frère.

Ichigo se leva lui aussi et salua respectueusement le noble. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un regard gelé, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte repoussant, et le roux comprit qu'il valait mieux après tout qu'il ne le regarde pas du tout! Comme la veille...

_Kurosaki Ichigo, j'ai à te parler, annonça-t-il, le plus solennellement du monde.

_Oh euh... oui, bien sûr, j'arrive! Excuse-moi Rukia.

La jeune fille inclina doucement la tête, et observa son professeur particulier quitter le petit salon.

L'orangé suivit le maître des lieux dans un silence religieux à travers le même couloir que la veille. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui voulait mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une très bonne nouvelle... Derrière lui, Renji le suivait et ne le mettait guère à l'aise. De plus, le rouge entra avec eux dans le bureau de Byakuya et l'ambiance tira sur le glauque...

Très glauque même.

Abaraï déposa devant son employeur, sur son large bureau, un document que le brun ouvrit et dont il sortit plusieurs photographies.

Ichigo, interloqué, n'osa dire le moindre mot avant que l'on ne l'informe de sa présence ici. Mais lorsque Kuchiki balança les trois photographies jusqu'à lui, l'orangé fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour les ramasser, une certaine inquiétude sur le visage.

_Merde, souffla-t-il, ne pouvant contenir sa surprise.

Le visage de Shuuhei s'étalait sur la première qu'il prit en main. Comment...? Sur la seconde, il était en compagnie d'Ichigo adossé à sa moto, comme la veille... Est-ce qu'ils l'espionnaient?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda le roux, sans quitter des yeux les photos, l'une après l'autre, sans s'arrêter.

_Ça ne se voit pas? Lui répondit Renji. C'est ta tronche avec cet espèce de timbré!

_Timbré? Répéta-t-il en fusillant le rouge du regard. Je peux savoir ce qui...

_Silence!

L'ordre de Byakuya résonna dans la large pièce comme un coup de gong sonore.

Le roux reposa à nouveau ses yeux sur les photographies, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Kuchiki semblait si inquiet...

_Cet homme, est-il votre compagnon?

Kurosaki ouvrit la bouche de surprise, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'était quoi cette histoire encore? Et puis en quoi cela intéressait-il ce type?

_Cen'estpasexcatementçavousvooyezenfait..., bredouilla-t-il, perdu.

_Cet homme, Hisagi Shuuhei, se trouve être un individu que notre sécurité garde à l'œil depuis longtemps, le coupa Kuchiki, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Si tu tiens à garder ton emploi auprès de Rukia, je te prierai de ne plus voir cet homme. Non seulement tu pourrais perdre ton emploi, mais il se pourrait également que nous vous dénoncions à la police.

_Qu'est-ce que...? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Demanda Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Shuuhei?

Bon sang, il était vraiment tombé sur le pire des petit-ami!

_Ce type fait du commerce pas net avec les chinois, intervint alors Abaraï. Nous avons les preuves de son implication dans plusieurs choses pas très nettes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nous le savons car Kuchiki-sama est très proche de ce clan chinois. Ils sont en affaire ensemble et il se trouve justement, que ces chinois ne soient pas satisfait de la marchandise de Shuuhei et en ont fait part à Kuchiki-sama. Voilà comment nous sommes au courant...

Ichigo sentit son estomac se contracter.

Commerce avec les chinois?! Exactement ce dont était accusé Shuuhei et ce dont il l'avait disculpé avec son faux alibi!!!

_Comment le savez-vous?! S'écria-t-il.

_Il a effectué une transaction il y a deux jours avec certains d'entre eux, nous les avons surpris.

_Oh mon Dieu...

Il plaqua une main devant sa bouche, ne pouvant réfréner la surprise qui envahissant son corps tout à coup. Alors c'était vrai.... Tout était vrai! Kensei avait eu raison depuis le début et Shuuhei lui avait menti!!

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne faisait pas ce genre de trafic et... bordel, il avait fait un faux témoignage pour lui!!! Tout ça pour sortir un coupable de la merde?!

Ichigo reposa doucement, d'une main tremblante de colère, les photos sur le large bureau de son employeur. Résolu et au courant qu'il était coupable lui-même de complicité - même si Kuchiki l'ignorait, il baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Intérieurement cependant, bouillait de rage. S'il croisait Shuuhei... celui-ci n'allait pas faire de vieux os!

_Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, murmura-t-il d'un filet de voix. Je ferai le nécessaire avec Shuuhei, je ne le verrai plus, croyez-moi. Je souhaite continuer mon travail auprès de Kuchiki-chan, je vous en prie. Je vous laisse décider de mon sort. Excusez-moi...

Il s'inclina légèrement et recula jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, lorsque la profonde voix sombre l'arrêta :

_Kurosaki Ichigo.

Il se tourna lentement, pour croiser les yeux marines du maître des lieux. Le temps se suspendit un instant, amenant un silence glacial entre les deux hommes. Kuchiki toisa le plus jeune du regard, s'assurant par là qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Les orbes ambres se contentèrent de le soutenir, sans rapport de force :

_Je ne souhaite pas que vous cessiez votre activité auprès de ma sœur. Je dois avouer que vous avez fait du bon travail et que Rukia s'améliore, même si c'est encore loin de ce que j'attends d'elle. J'espère que vous ferez le nécessaire concernant cet homme.

_Je le ferai. Merci pour votre confiance.

Le roux sortit enfin de la pièce, le regard noir et les dents serrés.

Il n'en voulait pas à Kuchiki, même si ses méthodes laissaient à désirer, il en voulait à Shuuhei, terriblement. Et il s'en voulait aussi lui-même.

Il avait fait tant de choses idiotes; il avait failli perdre son emploi ici, il pouvait maintenant risquer le complicité dans l'affaire de Shuuhei. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?

Il repassa rapidement souhaiter une bonne nuit à Rukia et se retrouva dehors, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. La rue était illuminée de lampadaires qui lui firent mal aux yeux. Et comme la veille, une silhouette connue attendait sur le trottoir d'en face.

L'orangé observa Shuuhei d'un œil noir et se décida à le rejoindre :

_Qu'est-ce qu tu viens faire ici? Lui cracha-t-il.

_Hey! Calme-toi, Kuchiki déteint sur toi ou quoi?!

_Ta gueule!

_Pardon?

_A cause de toi... à cause de toi j'ai failli perdre mon emploi ici et j'ai fait un faux témoignage!!

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Ichigo, très en colère, attrapa son « amant » par le col de sa veste et le rapprocha de son visage :

_Tu m'as menti, souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche, tu m'as fait faire un faux témoignage, alors que tu es coupable de ce que t'accuse Kensei!! Tu m'as utilisé, c'est ça, hein? J'étais une bonne poire facile à manipuler, ça t'a plu, hein?

_Mais...

_Ichi!!

Une voix les fit sursauter tous les deux et des phares aveuglants se braquèrent sur eux.

Le roux lâcha immédiatement le brun et plaqua une main devant ses yeux.

_Ichi!

Il reconnut alors la voix de Muguruma-san et commença à paniquer. Merde! Est-ce qu'il était là pour vérifier que Shuuhei et lui ne se voyaient plus? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

Il se dirigea alors vers la voiture, ne faisant pas attention aux protestations de Shuuhei qui lui demandait d'expliquer ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

La vitre conducteur de la voiture noire de Kensei était déjà baissée lorsque le roux s'y pencha. Le visage inquiet et quelque peu mécontent de Muguruma-san lui tordit les entrailles :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ce type? Demanda le policier en désignant le brun du menton.

_Je... Je n'y peux rien, s'il vient me chercher ici, non? Répliqua-t-il en s'accrochant à la portière pour se donner du courage. Il est venu me chercher, je ne pouvais pas juste l'ignorer, si?

_Si! Répliqua l'autre en le fusillant du regard. Je suis venu te chercher, monte!

_Hé, attends un peu! Laisse-moi au moins lui dire que je rentre avec toi!

_Profites-en pour lui dire que tu ne veux plus _jamais_ le voir!

Ambre et gris se rencontrèrent. Les yeux d'Ichigo semblèrent quelque peu gênés et Kensei le remarqua. Était-il gêné et hésitait-il à rompre avec ce type? Ou alors, désirait-il le faire à un moment plus opportun, qui n'incluait pas la nuit et le trottoir de la maison d'un inconnu? Le policier tenta de relativiser les choses :

_Tu n'as pas besoin de cet Hisagi pour supporter ta peine de cœur....

_Ce n'est pas une peine de cœur! Protesta l'autre en coupant le contact visuel.

_Ichi, écoute-moi.

Muguruma prit subitement sa main dans la sienne et le jeune homme se sentit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

_Je peux comprendre ta situation actuelle, même si évidemment tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas. Laisse-moi te remonter le moral, hein? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te connaît, quelqu'un qui saura te faire oublier tout ça, tu ne crois pas?

_Mais...

L'orangé leva ses yeux vers Shuuhei. Ce dernier, quelques mètres plus loin, observait la scène d'un œil sévère. Ichigo hésitait. Évidemment qu'il savait que Hisagi lui avait menti, qu'il s'était joué de lui et pensait l'utiliser seulement parce qu'il était ami avec un policier, mais il avait cru, au début - c'est-à-dire il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça - qu'il réussirait à chasser Muguruma-san de son esprit.

Or, il venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas possible.

Ichigo ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait mais il devait admettre que Kensei avait raison. Quelle ironie d'être tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui pouvait vous servir de confident! Maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

_Tu as raison, murmura-t-il, tu... tu avais raison depuis le début...

_A propos?

_De...

Mais Kurosaki réalisa soudain. S'il avouait maintenant que Shuuhei était coupable – ce dont Byakuya lui avait apporté le preuve - Kensei se verrait contraint de rouvrir le dossier de l'affaire et donc d'avouer qu'il avait validé un alibi qu'il savait pourtant faux. Tout ceci mettrait en péril sa carrière et Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'il soit dans une telle situation à cause de lui, encore une fois.

Mieux valait rien ne dire, même si ça permettait à Hisagi de s'en sortir les mains blanchies.

_Rien, tu as juste raison, comme d'habitude. Excuse-moi.

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas définitivement rompre avec ce type? Demanda l'autre en levant les yeux sur la silhouette sombre face à sa voiture.

_Oui, assura le roux, mais tu dois me laisser le temps. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça à la va-vite, tu comprends? Je n'aime pas passer pour un lâche et je préfèrerais lui annoncer la rupture à un meilleur moment.

Kensei haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard méfiant :

_Hé! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rompre avec lui, assura le jeune homme en pressant son bras. Je suis peut-être un petit con qui fait des faux témoignages mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes conneries, alors fais-moi confiance, d'accord?

Muguruma acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

_Viens, je t'invite à dîner?

Le rouquin bénit l'obscurité de la nuit qui les entourait. Sans celle-ci Kensei aurait sans doute remarqué que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée très caractéristique....

_Okay, bredouilla-t-il en se redressant enfin.

Il remonta son jean nerveusement et se tourna enfin en direction de Shuuhei. Ce dernier, attrapa le casque posé sur sa moto et le lui tendit, une fois que le roux fut face à lui :

_Tiens, monte là-dessus, je t'invite à dîner.

Kurosaki soupira en fermant les yeux. Ils s'étaient concertés ou quoi, avant de l'inviter chacun de leur côté?

Il laissa un instant ses yeux se tourner en direction de Kensei. Il l'observait, les mains posées lascivement sur le volant de sa voiture.

Il savait que s'il partait avec lui, cette soirée risquait d'être des plus étrange. L'homme dont il était épris s'efforçait de le réconforter d'une peine de cœur alors qu'il ignorait qu'il était lui-même cet homme! Ichigo avait l'impression de lui mentir encore et encore, et il voulait s'éviter ça. D'autant plus que la situation devenait de moins en moins supportable pour lui...

Finalement, il n'agissait que comme Shuuhei : il lui mentait.

_Désolé, Shuuhei, finit-il par articuler, je rentre. Muguruma-san me ramène.

_Quoi?

Le brun écarta les bras en signe d'incompréhension, il sembla alors furieux :

_Qu'est-ce que ce type t'a encore dit sur moi?! Tempêta-t-il. Ne le crois pas!

_Ça suffit, Shuuhei!

_C'est à cause de vous tout ça, laissez-le tranquille!! s'écria-t-il, rageusement en direction de la voiture du policier.

Le poing levé et les yeux plissé de colère, Hisagi tenta de repousser Ichigo pour s'avancer jusqu'au véhicule. Mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha, le ramenant à la raison, et au calme :

_Arrête!!! hurla-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Laisse Muguruma-san en dehors de tout ça, compris?

_Ichigo...

_Je t'appelle, d'accord? On se verra un autre jour, mais pas maintenant.

Le brun fronça violemment les sourcils et rattrapa le jeune Kurosaki avant qu'il ne rejoigne la voiture. Il l'attira rapidement contre lui, leurs deux torses s'entrechoquant dans un soupir douloureux de la victime, et capta la bouche de le fraise dans un baiser ,qui laissa l'autre sans voix.

Muguruma n'en manquait pas une miette, ce qui était, bien entendu, le but premier d'Hisagi : lui montrer qu'il avait possédé Ichigo et qu'il le possèderait encore, même s'il était dans les parages.

_Lâche-moi!!

Le roux lui envoya un coup de pied dans le genoux, l'air enragé.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! S'écria-t-il en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres avec dégoût. Pas ici!!

Shuuhei leva des yeux déterminés vers lui et étira un sourire qui se voulait satisfait :

_De quoi as-tu peur? Qu'il te voit tel que tu n'es?

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il eut l'impression que Shuuhei avait déjà tout compris de lui. Qu'il avait déjà sondé son cœur dans les moindres recoins pour tenir entre ses mains sa plus grande faiblesse : ses sentiments pour Muguruma-san. Il avait cette impression folle qu'il savait... qu'il savait...

Hors de lui, et ignorant si le jeune homme avait compris ou non, il s'éloigna dans un pas vif et colérique. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'Hisagi n'en était pas venu à cette conclusion, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait ce genre de sentiments pour le policier. Sinon, qui savait quelle utilité il pourrait bien en avoir...

Le faire chanter?

Après tout, il n'avait pas fait d'état d'âme face au faux témoignage, alors...

L'orangé grimpa très rapidement dans la voiture de Kensei en claquant la porte rageusement et celle-ci démarra, dépassant Shuuhei, se tenant le genoux douloureusement, au milieu du trottoir.

A travers la fenêtre, le conducteur et le motard échangèrent un regard bourré de haine. Hisagi soutint le regard du capitaine de police et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta au carrefour, il leur lança un geste excessivement vulgaire que les deux autres purent admirer dans le rétroviseur.

_Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit Muguruma alors que le brun avait disparu de leur vue.

_Ça va...

_Il t'a fait mal?

_Non.

_Embrasser quelqu'un de force ce n'est pas...

_On peut arrêter de parler de ça?

Kensei obtempéra. Bien qu'il fut quelque peu gêné lui aussi d'avoir assisté au baiser entre Ichigo et Shuuhei, il devait admettre que celui qui devait être était le moins à l'aise en ce moment n'était autre que le jeune Kurosaki....

Le voyage fut silencieux. Ichigo tentait de chasser de son corps cette nervosité qui ne cessait de croître. Il mourrait d'envie de passer plus de temps avec Kensei, mais il redoutait de se retrouver face à son regard inquiet, à ses questions expertes.

Car lorsqu'il s'agissait de tirer les vers d'un nez de quelqu'un, Kensei était doué. C'était même son métier... Aussi, le rouquin craignait qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt sur le secret qu'il tentait de cacher avec tant de ferveur.

*** ***

_Qu'est-ce que tu prends?

_J'ai pas très faim...

_C'est moi qui t'invite!

Le regard malicieux de Kensei dénoua les maxillaires du jeune homme et il étira un sourire amusé. Il releva ses yeux brillants en direction du menu du fast-food dans lequel ils avaient atterri tous les deux.

Il préférait ce genre d'endroit, plus conviviale et moins stricte que les restaurants qu'ils fréquentaient en famille. Muguruma-san avait accepté de le suivre ici, certainement pour lui faire plaisir. Cependant, le roux put constater qu'il était un habitué des lieux, commandant un type spécial de sandwich que lui-même n'avait pas remarqué sur le menu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

_Parfois entre deux interventions, je commande ici, expliqua-t-il en déposant son plateau sur une table éloigné de l'entrée. C'est gras, j'avale le contenu d'une boîte sucre en calories et ça en une seule bouché, mais... c'est pas grave!

Ichigo laissa échapper un rire en voyant l'homme face à lui, vêtu d'un costume noir impeccable – qui risquait de ne pas le rester longtemps - mordre avec appétit dans la montagne de steak hachés enfermée dans deux tranches de pain.

_C'est gentil de m'avoir invité...

_Oh, tu t'attendais peut-être à mieux? Demanda-t-il en piquant une frite bien grasse à son voisin.

_Hey! Protesta son voisin en question. C'est la mienne!

_Une frite en moins Ichi, t'éloigne un peu plus de l'obésité...

_C'est pas une pauv' frite qui va changer quoique ce soit, bredouilla-t-il, gêné par l'intention – bonne ou mauvaise d'ailleurs, il ne saurait dire – de Muguruma-san.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de si bonne soirée ensemble. Ichigo mangea avec appétit, malgré le fait que toute cette nourriture ne valait pas la cuisine de sa jeune sœur.

_Ah... Yuzu est un cordon bleu, que veux-tu! S'exclama Kensei en inspirant profondément.

Il s'essuya les mains et la bouche, mais manqua un reste de ketchup à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans se soucier des conséquences, le roux tendit son pouce vers lui et retira avec précaution le reste de sauce rouge.

Puis, l'ayant recueilli sur son pouce, il la porta à sa bouche et étira un sourire victorieux :

_T'es pire qu'un gosse quand tu manges! Se moqua-t-il.

Kensei avait suspendu ses mouvements. Le geste de son voisin le mit mal à l'aise, bien involontairement.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le roux en remarquant son trouble.

_Hein? Non, rien!

Kensei vérifia qu'il n'avait plus rien autour de la bouche et ferma les yeux un instant. C'était quoi ça, à l'instant? Certes, il avait déjà vu Ichigo agir ainsi avec ses jeunes sœurs, c'était un geste tendre, amical, rien de plus, mais... il l'avait rendu si mal à l'aise qu'il s'en voulut.

C'était... c'était comme flirter, pensa-t-il en s'assurant aux alentours qu'on ne les avait pas vus.

_Tu sais, Muguruma-san, reprit le roux après avoir terminé de manger, je sais que je t'ai causé des ennuis et crois-moi je regrette beaucoup ce que j'ai fait. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

_Hein?

Le policier leva ses yeux vers lui, ayant perdu pendant un instant le fil de ce qu'il se passait.

_Tu m'as entendu? Questionna l'autre, surpris.

_Oh oui! Désolé, c'est juste que... enfin, je... ce n'est pas grave. Ne parlons plus de cette histoire, ni d'Hisagi, ni de rien du tout! Sinon, euh... comment va Kuchiki?

La question désarçonna Ichigo un instant et il haussa les épaules tout en s'adossant à la banquette rouge derrière lui :

_Apparemment, lui non plus n'était pas trop de l'avis que je fréquente Shuuhei. Ça ne lui plait pas du tout!

_Ah bon? Pourquoi ça?

_Parce que...

« Bon sang, je suis un nigaud fini! J'ai encore failli tout lui avouer! »

Kurosaki garda le silence un court instant. La vérité c'était que face à Kensei, il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait, et avait pour habitude de toujours tout lui dire. Aussi, n'avait-il pas réfléchit avant de parler de Kuchiki et de Shuuhei. S'il disait que Byakuya ne voulait plus qu'il voit son petit-ami à cause de son implication avec les chinois, il serait repartit pour de grands embêtements et comme il l'avait pensé tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas encore mettre Muguruma-san dans l'embarras.

_Et bien parce que nous sommes deux hommes et qu'il pense que... que ça peut choquer Rukia, expliqua-t-il – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus.

_Oh, je vois. Donc, il sait que tu es de ce bord là, hein?

_Oui, et alors?

_Et bien...

Kensei haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers lui :

_Ce n'est pas une bonne chose? Je veux dire... c'est lui, non?

_Lui qui? Répliqua l'autre en laissant ses yeux divaguer de droite à gauche.

_Celui qui te cause tant de soucis, non?

_Quoi?!

Le jeune homme resta quelques instants pensif. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut guère de temps avant de comprendre le cheminement de pensée de Kensei et ses conclusions quelque peu hâtives : bon sang, Kensei pensait qu'il était amoureux de Kuchiki!!!

La cerise sur le gâteau!! Comme s'il n'avait pas encore assez de soucis comme ça...

_Bien sûr que non! Répliqua-t-il, ses joues prenant une teinte rose. Kuchiki? N'importe quoi?!

_Oh... tu rougis, tu rougis, tu rougis! Se moqua le policier en pointant son doigt sur lui.

Kurosaki attrapa son doigt au passage et le serra pour le punir :

_J'ai trop chaud par ici!! trouva-t-il comme excuse. Et... et j'ai trop mangé...

Il tenta de dissimuler son visage comme il le put mais Kensei était loin d'être un idiot. Il l'observait avec attention, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

_Ichi, pourquoi tu t'es entiché d'un type inaccessible?

_Très bonne question! Figure-toi que je me suis posée la même!! répliqua-t-il, sentant la colère monter en lui.

_Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es intéressé que par des types qui ne sont pas pour toi : Shuuhei et maintenant Kuchiki. Tu passes du coq à l'âne quand même!

_Tss....

Ichigo préféra couper court à la conversation tout de suite, sentant qu'il s'enfonçait encore quelque part où il ne désirait pas aller, et qu'il le regretterait tôt ou tard.

Kensei ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et embraya sur un autre sujet :

_Je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours à la maison quand tu seras tout seul.

Le rouquin émergea de ses pensées et étira une grimace :

_Hein? Demanda-t-il, l'air perdu.

_Non je disais, tu pourras venir quelques jours quand ton père et tes sœurs auront quitté la maison.

Quézaquo?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, interloqué :

_Quoi? Demanda Kensei en haussant les épaules. Ne me dis pas que Isshin ne t'a pas parlé de ça?

_Bah... On dirait bien qu'il n'en a pas parlé.

_Quelle cruche ton vieux père! Pesta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ton père part à Iwaki pour un séminaire quelconque, je ne me rappelle même plus du sujet... Et c'est les vacances scolaires, tes sœurs partent en classe verte, tu ne te souviens pas?

_Non... Oh! Ça y est, ça me revient...

Ichigo étira une mine mine figue mi raisin. Pour un jeune de son âge, rester seul à la maison pendant quelques jours était une aubaine! A lui la voiture de papa, les sorties quand il voulait sans avoir le paternel sur le dos et la nuit devant la télé du salon...

_Quoi? Tu n'es pas content que l'on puisse en profiter pour se faire des soirées entre mecs? Demanda Kensei en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_Ne te sens pas obligé, Muguruma-san...

_Ah, j'ai horreur quand tu m'appelles comme ça, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un vieux rabougrit...!

_T'es loin d'être un vieux rabougrit, rassura-t-il avec un sourire sincère, presque charmeur que son voisin ne sembla pas capter.

_Oh merci! Lança-t-il, reconnaissant. Ton père part le week-end prochain, on pourrait faire quelque chose samedi soir...

Oh bon sang! Ichigo avait l'impression d'organiser... était-ce mal de penser sans pouvoir s'en empêcher au fait qu'ils allaient rester _tous les deux_! Et qu'ils prévoyaient de se voir... comme le ferait un couple?

Il était conscient qu'il s'emportait vraisemblablement, mais qu'y avait-il de mal à rêver? Qu'y avait-il de mal à imaginer ce que pourrait être leur couple?

Le roux était au moins soulagé de voir que Muguruma-san ne le jugeait pas, qu'il l'acceptait comme il était et que rien - enfin pratiquement rien - n'avait changé entre eux.

_Alors? Tu es partant ou pas?

_OUI!!!!


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le choc

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi_

**Chapitre :**_ Le choc.  
_

**Pairing :** _Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**Personnages utilisés : **_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

Chapitre 7. Le choc._

Ichigo aida son père a faire rentrer sa valise dans la coffre de la voiture. L'après-midi tirait sur sa fin et le patriarche avait repoussé son départ pour Iwaki jusqu'à la dernière minute, comme s'il craignait quelque chose de la part de son fils.

Cependant, c'était bien la première fois que le roux n'avait aucune idée saugrenue à l'esprit, comme inviter ses amis à faire la fête ou bien rester dehors jusqu'à point d'heure.

Non, Ichigo avait l'intention de profiter de ces « vacances » pour rester seul et faire le point sur ce qui détruisait sa vie sentimentale actuellement : ses sentiments pour Muguruma Kensei. En réalité, il allait surtout en profiter pour se rapprocher de lui mais à quoi bon...

_Alors, tu te rappelles, hein? Règle numéro une...

_Aller chercher le courrier tous les jours, oui, je sais! le coupa le roux, agacé. La deuxième : ne pas faire de fête à la maison, dans la jardin ou tout ce qui se rapporte à une propriété Kurosaki, et troisième règle : faire le ménage...

_Bon alors, si tu as tout mémorisé, je peux y aller! N'hésite pas à appeler Kensei si tu as le moindre soucis...

L'orangé leva un pouce en l'air :

_Tu peux compter sur moi!

Et il regarda son père démarrer la voiture et s'éloigner le long de la rue. Évidemment qu'il allait appeler Kensei et plus vite que prévu! D'ailleurs ce soir, ils avaient déjà prévu de dîner ensemble, Kensei devant se charger de ramener de quoi manger après son travail, et qu'ils passeraient la soirée devant un film.

Kurosaki n'avait rien eu à faire, Kensei s'était proposé tout seul! La bonne affaire...

Mais en attendant, il avait une chose plus importante – et beaucoup moins agréable à régler...

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre et empoigna son portable. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et une grande confiance en lui - plus facile à dire qu'à faire - Ichigo composa la numéro de Shuuhei. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à avoir son répondeur et dut donc improviser :

_Salut Shuuhei, c'est Ichigo. Euh... J'aimerais que tu passes chez moi le plus vite possible, c'est important. Mon père et mes sœurs ne sont pas là et j'aimerais vraiment te voir, c'est important... Je crois qu'on a à parler toi et moi. Tu me dois bien ça après m'avoir menti, non? Est-ce que tu pourrais passer avant...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. S'il voulait que Hisagi passe chez lui, il fallait qu'il garde un laps de temps assez important avec l'heure à laquelle Kensei finissait son travail. En effet, si les deux hommes se retrouvaient chez lui en même temps, c'était la galère assurée...

« Pff... Comment font les femmes mariées qui ont un ou des amants? Tout mon respect! »

_Passe avant 18h s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'il est pratiquement 17h déjà mais... voilà, c'est important. Je ne sais pas si tu travailles mais si jamais tu as ce message plus tard dans la soirée, appelle-moi avant de venir, je ne serai peut-être pas chez moi. Bon, j'arrête de te souler, à plus!

J'arrête de te souler pour l'instant et pour toujours, vu que je vais te larguer, pensa-t-il en déposant son portable sur sa table de nuit.

Il espérait juste qu'il le rappellerait très vite, il voulait vraiment terminer cette histoire au plus vite dans l'optique de passer une bonne soirée avec Kensei.

Mais étrangement, il se sentait mal, presque coupable. Pourtant il savait que Shuuhei lui avait menti, qu'il n'était pas du tout le type d'homme qu'il pourrait aimer puisqu'il est _amoureux_ de Kensei, mais quand même! Le brun était beau garçon, sexy et il avait une belle voix... Ichigo avait des critères sélectifs chez les hommes susceptibles de lui plaire : l'allure, les mains et la voix. Après, c'était selon ses envies du moment.

Hisagi avait une allure décontractée, plutôt cool – ce qu'il appréciait, il avait de grandes mains parfaites - pas aussi parfaites que celles de Muguruma-san mais elles s'en approchaient – et il avait un grain de voix tout à fait électrisant.

Mais en y réfléchissant, le rouquin dut admettre qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Kensei sur ces critères...

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Kurosaki sursauta sur son lit alors que des coups forts étaient frappés contre sa porte. Tout à coup, son estomac se tordit alors que sa première pensée fut : « c'est Shuuhei!! »

Il descendit les marches à toute vitesse et ouvrit la porte d'entrée sur le brun, portable à la main et attitude défaitiste :

_Désolé, j'étais en moto quand tu m'as appelé. Une chance que j'me sois arrêté et qu'j'ai vu ton message. J'suis v'nu aussi vite...

_Entre, marmonna le roux qui était bien plus stressé qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Hisagi fit un pas dans l'entrée et laissa ses yeux parcourir le mobilier :

_Ouah!! jeta-t-il. J'savais que t'étais un gosse de riche mais là ça dépasse tout!! Elle est géniale cette baraque!

_Tu peux garder tes remarques désobligeantes pour toi, fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Le brun pivota sur ses talons pour l'observer :

_Désolé. C'est sortit tout seul.

Ichigo haussa les épaules puis se dirigea dans le salon, invitant par là l'autre à en faire de même. Il prit place dans le canapé et Shuuhei s'installa face à lui. Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien et le brun pressentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu m'appelles tout d'un coup comme ça, c'est sûrement pas pour m'demander en mariage, j'me trompe?

_Pas vraiment, non.

Le roux évitait son regard et Hisagi se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil :

_Oïïïï... Tu veux m'larguer, hein?

_En gros... oui.

Les yeux ambrés remontèrent sur lui, presque coupables. Pourtant Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait pas à ressentir cette culpabilité, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

_Okay, je vois. Disons que c'est pas comme si j'étais pas préparé. D'toute façon, j'l'ai bien vu l'aut' jour! Ce type il m'aime pas et toi, t'as décidé de l'écouter. Il t'a d'mandé d'me larguer?

Ichigo le fusilla du regard. S'il avait l'intention de mêler Kensei à tout ça, il allait vraiment s'énerver :

_Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé de te larguer, Shuuhei! Dont mon employeur!

_Oh?

_Ne fais pas ton air surpris! Si seulement tu n'étais pas un petit... un petit dealer ou je ne sais quoi, j'aurais peut-être envisagé de continuer à sortir avec toi, mais...

_Désolé Ichi, mais tu vois... moi j'ai pas un papa chirurgien qui fait tourner la boutique. J'bosse pas chez la famille impériale Kuchiki non plus. Faut bien que j'survive!

_Ne fais pas l'enfant battu, s'il te plait...

Le roux se leva, évitant toujours le regard du brun et prit la direction de l'entrée :

_Maintenant, sors, s'il te plait.

Hisagi laissa ses mains claquer ses cuisses bruyamment et consentit à se lever. Il rejoignit le jeune homme devant la porte de la maison, mais se tourna vers lui avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la porte :

_C'est dommage, on s'entendait bien, tous les deux.

_Crois-moi, je trouve ça dommage aussi, mais... je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, murmura Ichigo.

_On a toujours le choix, Ichi.

Le roux bougea nerveusement, comme si maintenant, il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui laissait les autres décider à sa place. Bien sûr Hisagi avait fait toutes ces choses et il lui en voulait, mais il se sentait coupable de s'être laissé influencer par d'autres personnes sur l'issue de cette relation. Si Kuchiki et Kensei n'y avaient pas mis du leur, il aurait certainement continué à le voir.

Parce que même s'il avait des sentiments pour un autre homme, le contact physique est une chose dont on peut se passer.

_C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement? Lui lança alors le brun, le sortant de ses pensées.

Ichigo soupira et croisa son regard sombre. Il haussa les épaule et fut incapable de dire la moindre phrase. Shuuhei sourit et se rapprocha de lui :

_Ne crois pas que... que parce qu'on se connaît depuis peu de temps je n'peux pas te comprendre. J'sais comme tu es, Ichi. J'sais que même si toi et moi c'est juste pour le fun, tu peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer ça, hein?

Ichigo savait qu'il ne pouvait empêcher l'autre de l'embrasser. Shuuhei était doué avec sa bouche, et pas que pour les baisers... Le roux se laissa aller alors que ses lèvres étaient prises d'assaut.

Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne devait pas faire ça ici et maintenant... ils venaient de rompre! Mais les mains délicates de Shuuhei se posant sur sa taille lui firent comprendre autre chose : Hisagi avait raison. Ce contact physique, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer...

C'était comme si son corps ne pouvait plus s'en passer maintenant. Et il devait l'admettre : c'était la première fois qu'il s'entendait si bien avec quelqu'un au lit...

Si Shuuhei n'avait pas été dans ces magouilles, s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Kensei, ils auraient pu avoir une relation sur la durée. Ils s'entendaient bien au lit, ils n'avaient pas de complicité particulière mais c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient mis des barrières dès le début.

Oui, cette relation aurait pu marcher... Mais voilà, Ichigo savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Que risquait-il maintenant à clore cette relation comme elle avait plus ou moins commencé : par ces contacts physiques?

-

-

-

Il ne comprit pas vraiment comment il était passé de son entrée à l'étage dans sa chambre... Mais l'instant d'après il était enlacé dans les bras puissants du brun sur le pas de sa porte de chambre. L'y avait-il conduit inconsciemment? Son corps agissait sans demander un quelconque à sa tête préalablement...

Quelque chose l'obligeait à se satisfaire une dernière fois entre les bras de Shuuhei. Évidemment, il ne pensait pas à lui seulement comme une sorte d'objet sexuel qui pouvait le satisfaire, il savait bien que le brun éprouvait le même plaisir que lui à faire ça. Malgré cela, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de calmer le jeu et de poser une main sur la poitrine d'Hisagi, l'éloignant un instant de son visage :

_Attends...

_Quoi? Répondit-il, les yeux débordant de désir.

_Je... Une dernière fois avant de casser, c'est bien ça?

Hisagi eut une moue boudeuse mais acquiesça en lui promettant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un « au revoir » rien de plus. Qu'une fois leur « affaire » terminée, il sortirait de sa vie.

Kurosaki savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, cependant, il crut ce qu'il lui disait et choisit de s'offrir une dernière fois.

Sa peau, son être tout entier criait son envie d'appartenir à un homme. Et même s'il aurait préféré voir Kensei se pencher sur lui de la sorte, le fait que Shuuhei soit si parfaitement bâtit – un peu à l'image de Muguruma-san – l'aida à se plonger dans l'acte.

Et il perdit la notion du temps et de ce qu'il était censé faire : attendre Muguruma-san, qui d'ici quelques minutes allait débarquer pour passer une soirée avec lui.

Ichigo ne l'avait même plus en tête, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se débarrasser de cette chaleur qui l'étouffait, qui enfermait son corps jour après jour. Comme cette relation dont il n'aura au final, même pas pris plaisir. Elle aurait certainement terminer par lui porter préjudice alors... quoi de mieux que de la conclure sur une note positive?

Et alors que son torse nu, son corps nu rencontrait celui de Shuuhei pour une dernière fois, une voiture fit halte devant la maison Kurosaki.

-

-

-

-

Kensei jeta un œil à sa montre et prit en main son dîner et celui d'Ichigo. Le roux serait certainement content de voir qu'il avait rapporté sa nourriture favorite et il étira un léger sourire en sortant de sa voiture.

Il savait qu'il était en avance, peu importe. Le jeune homme devait certainement travailler comme il le lui avait dit, et terminer plus tôt lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien.

Muguruma avait bien l'intention d'aider le plus jeune à passer outre son attachement sans lendemain à cet homme. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait de Kuchiki Byakuya et ne pouvait blâmer le jeune Kurosaki pour cela. Et même s'il n'était pas de ce bord-là, Kensei devait avouer que le noble avait un certain charme et comprenait – dans une certaine limite bien sûr – les sentiments de l'orangé.

Le visage apaisé et détendu, il entra sans frapper dans la maison qui lui sembla vide au premier abord. Le policier délaissa ses paquets sur le meuble de l'entrée, osant jeter un œil à l'intérieur du salon, vide.

Aucun signe d'Ichigo.

Il fronça les sourcils, se pouvait-il qu'il avait oublié leur soirée?

Un bruit sourd le fit lever les yeux au plafond soudain. Ça bougeait à l'étage...

Kensei resta un instant immobile, mais aucun autre son ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo il commença à gravir les marches. Le jeune homme devait être dans sa chambre... Seulement, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches à gravir, un gémissement aiguë le fit stopper.

La main crispée sur la rambarde des escaliers, Muguruma sentit son cœur accélérer. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il continua à monter les marches et aperçu la porte de la chambre de Kurosaki, entrouverte...

_Ah...

… fut le premier son qu'il entendit. Même si la pire impression du monde, et une certaine peur avaient envahi son esprit, Kensei poussa la porte entrouverte. Il émit alors un bruit entre le cri d'indignation et la surprise qu'il n'avait jamais poussé au cours de son existence.

Là, devant ses yeux, sur le lit fait au carré, Ichigo était en position très compromettante en compagnie d'Hisagi.

A quatre pattes, ses cheveux collés au front, le rouquin sembla cesser de respirer pendant un moment, à la vue de Kensei sur le pas de sa porte. Shuuhei cessa ses mouvements de bassin, lui aussi parfaitement immobile...

Un ange passa et Ichigo sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine. Sa première pensée fut : « Je vais me réveiller tout de suite, c'est un cauchemar! »

_Kensei! Lança-t-il alors, retrouvant subitement une certaine mobilité.

Il sauta du lit et plaqua ses vêtements sur lui, cachant son corps nu comme il le pouvait.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Rugit le policier, les yeux écarquillés et injectés de sang, tout en pointant son doigt sur Hisagi tout aussi déboussolé.

A cet instant, Kurosaki crut que Muguruma allait se jeter sur le brun et l'étrangler. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Avant même que le rouquin ait pu s'expliquer, ou même esquisser le moindre mot, il tourna les talons, dévalant les marches plus vite que s'il avait eut une armé à ses trousses.

Il arracha pratiquement la porte d'entrée et se précipita dans le jardin.

Ichigo sauta dans son pantalon, une telle peur s'était soudain emparée de lui qu'il ne voyait plus clair. Oubliant Shuuhei au milieu de la pièce, il tituba jusqu'aux escaliers, tout en fermant son jean. La panique se lisait sur son visage, et son coeur battait si vite qu'il ignorait s'il allait y survivre... Il descendit les escaliers courant après l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et malgré le froid de la nuit qui était déjà tombée sur Karakura, il rejoint la voiture du policier qui avait déjà démarré.

_Kensei!!! Attends!!!! s'écria-t-il, tapant des poings contre la vitre du conducteur.

Mais ce dernier quitta sa place en faisant crisser ses pneus, et la voiture disparut à l'angle de la rue. Ichigo fit quelques pas au milieu de la chaussée, pieds nus et le visage décomposé.

_Kenseiiii!!!! Hurla-t-il comme un dernier appel qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

Ses poumons étaient vides, sa tête était vide... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça? Tout était foutu maintenant....! Kensei ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir, il....

Cette seule pensée lui déchira le cœur. Il savait qu'il l'avait choqué, profondément choqué et que tout était sa faute, la sienne seulement... Si Shuuhei n'avait pas été là, si... s'il n'avait pas cédé...

Machinalement, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pas le firent rentrer de nouveau dans la maison. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les sachets que Muguruma-san avait déposé sur le meuble, disséminant une odeur épicée dans la pièce.

Ichigo découvrit avec un coup au cœur que le policier avait même pris soin de lui rapporter son plat préféré... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout? Il serra les poings, s'en voulant comme jamais.

_Il est partit?

Une voix dans son dos le fit se retourner brusquement. Les yeux lançant des éclairs et le visage légèrement rouge de colère, Kurosaki avança d'un pas vif jusqu'à Shuuhei, qu'il agrippa par le bas.

_Hé!

_Dégage de là!!! s'écria-t-il poussant le brun dans le jardin.

_Hé... Attends!!!!

_VA-T-EN!!!!!!!!

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et laissa son dos reposer contre la surface froide. Shuuhei frappa plusieurs coups, faisant trembler la porte :

_Attends, Ichigo!! C'est pas ma faute, si...

_FERME-LA!!!! J'VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR? T'AS COMPRIS?!!!

Sur ces mots, il gravit les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, complètement sonné...

Il allait se réveiller, hein? Tout ça était... c'était un cauchemar, une plaisanterie de son cerveau trop fatigué, n'est-ce pas?

Mais les minutes passèrent et il ne se réveillait toujours pas... Hisagi avait cessé de frapper à la porte, comprenant certainement qu'il devait s'en aller. Kurosaki retira ses mains plaquées sur ses yeux et observa le plafond.

Kensei... Kensei l'avait vu comme ça! C'était pire que de lui avouer ses sentiments! Comment allait-il le voir maintenant? Comme une traînée?

D'autant plus qu'il allait penser que le roux lui avait mentit sur sa soit disant rupture avec Hisagi... Pourtant, Ichigo le lui avait promit... Bon sang, il ne pouvait toucher plus le fond! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, non!

Il se releva tout à coup, amenant sa tête à tourner lui donnant la nausée, mais il s'en moquait.

Il empoigna son tee-shirt qui trainait encore au fond de la pièce et quitta la maison d'un pas décidé. Il décida d'aller le voir, de se confronter à lui sur un coup de tête. Il ignorait ce que ça donnerait mais il ne pouvait laisser la situation en l'état. Il remonta sa rue et traversa toujours à la même allure les rues qui se suivaient.

Lorsque enfin, la rue de Kensei et son immeuble se dessinèrent à ses yeux, une certain appréhension s'empara de son être. D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia que les fenêtres du troisième étage étaient bien allumées et que l'homme était chez lui.

Il inspira pour se donner du courage et avança son doigt face au bouton de l'interphone qui titrait « Muguruma », mais il hésita un instant.

Il était presque certain qu'il ne le laisserait pas entrer et qu'il ne l'écouterait certainement pas... Il soupira et arbora un visage triste et abattu. Sa seule solution était d'attendre qu'un autre locataire sorte ou entre dans l'immeuble.

Il se résigna et recula d'un pas, posant une main contre le large porte en fer forgé de l'immeuble. Il ne partirait pas d'ici avant de l'avoir vu...

Il décida donc d'attendre et trois quarts d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à songer à sonner lui-même, un couple rentra dans l'immeuble et lui permit donc de pénétrer le bâtiment sans avoir à sonner.

Il gravit les trois étages rapidement et sonna enfin à la porte de Muguruma, ses mains congelées d'être restées si longtemps dehors sans bouger...

La porte s'ouvrit sans concessions sur un Kensei aux yeux menaçants. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était glacé et eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le jeune homme :

_Kensei, je...

Mais le visage de l'homme se contracta soudainement et en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du roux, il referma la porte violemment. Ichigo ne parvint même pas à l'en empêcher.

_Attends, Kensei! Reprit-il en frappant du poing contre le bois. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Le silence lui répondit. Il entendit pourtant les pas de Kensei à l'intérieur, s'éloigner de la porte. Son regard... son regard était atroce! Il lui avait transpercé le cœur, il était si froid et... Ichigo n'avait jamais imaginé voir une telle expression chez lui. Le policier lui en voulait beaucoup, comme il s'en était douté...

_S'il te plait, Kensei, gémit-il en laissant son front rencontrer la porte close, écoute-moi... On... on a rompu, je te le jure!! Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça bien sûr, je... je me suis laissé aller je voulais... Je ne sais pas... excuse-moi mais... Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait...

Les minutes passèrent et le roux ne quittait pas la porte, son front y était comme collé. A l'intérieur de l'appartement, la lumière avait été éteinte. Plus la nuit avançait, plus le roux se sentait transit de froid. La cage d'escaliers n'était pas vraiment isolée et il se laissa tomber sur le paillasson, ses genoux contre la poitrine.

Il était hors de question qu'il quitte cet endroit avait d'avoir pu lui parler!

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait pu rester ainsi, congelé devant cette porte, assit sur le paillasson mais il savait que le temps était passé très lentement, trop lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme....

Tout ce qu'il se souvint ensuite fut un bruit métallique qui le réveilla en sursaut, l'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba les quatre fers en l'air sur les pieds de Kensei...

_Hé!! s'écria le policier, surpris.

Il se déplaça de côté pour aider le jeune homme à se relever.

_Ouille...

Le roux se frotta la tête et émergea d'un sommeil à demi profond. Il était blanc comme un linge et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleue très inquiétante...

_Bordel mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! S'enquit Kensei en lui lançant un regard méprisant.

_Bongour..., répondit le jeune homme, je suis resté un beu trop longdemps dehors je crois...

Muguruma leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte d'un coup de pied avant d'accompagner le jeune homme qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds sur son canapé :

_Quel imbécile dormirait dehors par ce froid?

_J'étais bas dehors, j'étais devant da porde...

_Baka!

Il lui envoya une claque sur la tête et Ichigo éternua très fort. Après une dizaine de mouchoirs et un thé brûlant, Kensei dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce gamin était si inconscient, qu'il avait peut-être attrapé une pneumonie!

_Pourquoi as-tu dormi sur le paillasson, espèce d'abruti?!

_Bais... barce que... tu voulais pas be parler alors j'ai empbloyé les grands boyens, tu vois... et puis...

_Oh ça suffit tais-toi! Mets ça dans ta bouche et ferme-là!

Il lui inséra entre les lèvres un thermomètre et retira enfin sa veste. Il empoigna ensuite son téléphone portable pour prévenir le commissariat qu'il serait considérablement en retard ce matin. Ichigo le suivait des yeux, se sentant quelque peu dans les nuages. Il avait un de ces maux de tête!

_39°5! s'exclama le plus âgé en lui retirant le thermomètre de la bouche. J'en étais sûr : tu es un imbécile!

_Z'est pas ba faude...

Kensei soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent de déception. Il prit son visage entre ses mains alors que le roux s'enroulait un peu plus dans la couverture qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Son visage et ses lèvres avaient repris une teinte normale, mais il claquait toujours des dents. Peu lui importait s'il avait attrapé quelque chose de mauvais, il était heureux de pouvoir parler avec Kensei...

_Ze suis désolé...

_Tais-toi...

_Z'est vrai! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant vivement. Je sais que ce n'est bas vraibent ce que je d'avais dit sur Hisagi bais... hier soir, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on rombe et... et ça c'est dermidé cobe ça... pas ba faude...

_Tu m'as menti..

_Dan!!! protesta-t-il en se rapprochant de Muguruma. Dan, j'ai pas mendi!! J'ai rompu avec lui!! C'est vrai!!

_Comment veux-tu que je te crois, Ichigo? Questionna l'autre en croisant son regard.

_Parce que j'ai dorbi sur ton paillasson doude la duit pour ça... C'est pas ude preuve?

Muguruma soupira. Un gros malaise s'installait entre eux et il en avait parfaitemant conscience.

Ichigo soupira également, resserrant la couverture autour de lui. Il avait l'air d'un parfait imbécile avec son nez bouché, sa fièvre et ses excuses bidons...

_Je sais que... que Hisagi est quelqu'un de pas vraibent fréquentable, je le sais, reprit-il d'un ton calmé et plus bas. Bais... bais j'ai besoin de lui. Enfin, j'avais besoin de lui... Tu... de sait pas combien c'est dur d'aiber quelqu'un et de savoir que jabais ça ne sera pour de vrai!

_Ichi... ma vie amoureuse est une catastrophe et ce depuis des années. Alors crois-moi je sais mieux que personne ce que c'est de se ressentir rejeté et... et délaissé.

Le roux posa des yeux tristes sur lui. Tout à coup il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'envelopper pour ne plus qu'il ressente ce genre de choses. Il voulait l'aimer et lui prouver que_ vie amoureuse_ n'était pas systématiquement égale à _catastrophe_...

_Kensei...

_Je sais que je n'ai jamais été d'un grand soutient et ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur. Désolé Ichi, mais je ne suis pas très fort dans ce domaine. Je suis même nul! Tout ce que je connais là-dedans c'est... c'est un mariage raté, fait à la va-vite avec une femme qui ne m'a jamais aimé, et une enfant dont je ne connais presque que le nom. Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à... à être un soutient pour toi, tu comprends? Ce genre de trucs, j'y comprends rien.

_Je sais. Bais... Ce n'est pas tellebent ta faute si... si ça n'a jabais barché avec Lisa, pas vrai? Et je suis sûre que si tu debandais des douvelles de Mashiro elle t'en donnerait!

Kensei étira un sourire comme pour s'excuser :

_Je te remercie de vouloir m'aider, mais tu vois... Mashiro va avoir cinq ans et... et je n'ai jamais été présent à un seul de ses anniversaires! Qui sait? Elle ne sait peut-être même pas que je suis son père! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller la voir et de me rendre compte qu'elle ne sait pas qui je suis. Je crois...

Il baissa les yeux avec culpabilité :

_... que ça me tuerait.

Ichigo inspira profondément et ressentit une étrange douleur au niveau de son cœur. Et lui qui venait le bassiner avec ses problèmes à la noix avec une petite frappe qui réussissait à le mettre dans son lit en claquant des doigts....

Il se trouvait tellement nul! Les problèmes de Kensei étaient plus importants que les siens et il s'en voulut d'avoir été si égoïste pendant tout ce temps. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et à son envie d'avoir un petit-ami et de s'envoyer en l'air!

Tsss....

_Je suis désolé...

_Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'y es pour rien.

_Je suis sûr que si...si tu debandais à Lisa...

_Je voudrais qu'on arrête de parler d'elle, d'accord?

_Bais...

Le regard menaçant de Kensei le fit taire, et le roux soupira.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Un silence qu'il aurait souhaité rompre par des mots, mais il n'en avait aucun. Aussi, Ichigo fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus naturelle au monde : il se libéra de la couverture qui l'entourait et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Kensei. Puis, il laissa sa joue se poser contre la poitrine du policier.

Ce dernier, ne sembla pas s'en soucier et plaça une main dans ses cheveux. Après tout, lorsqu'il était enfant, ils avaient souvent eu ce genre d'étreintes, il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë pour eux dans cette attitude.

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai pensé qu'à boi, reprit-il en fermant les yeux.

_Tu es amoureux, que veux-tu que je te reproche?

_Oui, bais... bais je n'ai pensé qu'à boi et je voulais oublier celui que...

_Je sais, le coupa Kensei.

Il eut un rire léger qui réchauffa quelque peu le jeune homme :

_Tu sais ce que je crois, Ichi?

_Dan, quoi?

_Je crois qu'il en a de la chance, celui dont tu dis être « amoureux ».

Ichigo rouvrit ses yeux, toujours appuyé contre le torse puissant du policier. Une certaine panique passa dans ses yeux et ses entrailles se tordirent...

_Ah... ah oui?

_Oui. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'être aimé comme ça. Peut-être que s'il le savait, je veux dire... s'il savait la force de tes sentiments, peut-être y répondrait-il?

Le cœur de Kurosaki fit une saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Là, tout de suite... quelque chose était en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas? Il ne rêvait pas...?

Il ne voulait pas se redresser de peur de croiser le regard de Muguruma-san. Mais il sentait son étreinte ferme et chaude. Quelque chose se passait...

Mais s'il ne faisait rien, ce moment allait s'envoler comme il était venu...

_Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Questionna-t-il alors d'une voix hésitante.

_Ça va peut-être te sembler ridicule et peut-être totalement dépassé mais... ne laisse pas tomber. Ne laisse pas tomber ce type, même si je ne comprends pas trop comment on peut être amoureux d'un homme! Mais... peut-être que si je m'étais battu moi aussi j'aurais eu une chance de voir ma fille grandir... Ne laisse pas tomber parce que tu risques de le regretter plus tard. Et puis, si tu insistes, ce type ne pourra pas dire « non » longtemps, tu sais?

Ichigo était pétrifié. Pourquoi lui disait-il de ne pas laisser tomber de cette façon? Il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui! C'était encore le tromper que de le laisser croire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il devait lui dire la vérité une bonne fois pour toutes!

Avant que ce moment ne prenne fin, il devait lui dire qu'il avait ces sentiments pour lui et pour personne d'autre!


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le choc, 2

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi_

**Chapitre : **_Le choc, n°2_

**Pairing :** _Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**Personnages utilisés : **_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

**Note : _Ne pas oublier que Ichi est enrhumé au début de ce chap et que donc, il parle toujours bizarrement (ce ne sont pas des fautes de frappe ^^)_**

**_

* * *

_**_Chapitre 8. Le choc, n°2._

Ichigo était déterminé en cet instant. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais d'opportunité si belle pour pouvoir avouer à Muguruma-san ce qu'il ressentait. Et même s'il était dans un état misérable, même si son nez bouché le faisait parler comme un imbécile, même s'il savait qu'il allait certainement le choquer à nouveau – et peut-être le perdre – il ne pouvait plus rester muet ainsi.

Il tenta alors un mouvement pour se sortir de l'étreinte de Kensei. Le froid l'envahit à nouveau et il sut qu'il devait réunir tout son courage pour parvenir enfin à lui dire la vérité. C'était maintenant, ou jamais...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'apprêta à prendre la parole lorsque l'autre le prit de cours et déserta le canapé :

_Je te fais un petit-déjeuner? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Tu dois avoir faim, congelé comme tu l'as été, hein?

_Kensei...

Le roux s'entortilla à nouveau dans la couverture qui lui tenait chaud aux épaules et descendit lui aussi du canapé en suivant le propriétaire des lieux :

_Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Muguruma s'assit à la table de la cuisine après avoir placé deux tasses devant lui, et les remplit toutes deux de café bien chaud.

Une douce odeur piquante envahit la pièce et Kurosaki soupira, tout en tentant de réunir un peu de courage. Mais comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, il lui semblait que le destin était contre lui, ne voulant pas le laisser avouer ses sentiments. Comme une sorte de sonnette d'alarme lui signifiant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

_Écoute Ichi, commença alors le policier, avant que tu ne me dises quoique ce soit, je voulais te dire que... tu peux compter sur moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu galères comme j'ai pu moi-même souffrir à cause de telle ou telle femme. Homme ou femme j'imagine que c'est la même chose, n'est-ce pas?

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Les yeux ambrés tentèrent de capter plus profondément les sentiments de cet homme. Il voulait également voir si la colère qu'il éprouvait à son encontre s'était en allée.

Qu'était-il en train de lui faire comprendre exactement?

Qu'enfin il avait accepté sa sexualité, qu'il serait un soutient pour lui à présent?

_Je suis content que tu le predes cobe ça, finit par avouer le rouquin avant de rejoindre la table de la pièce.

Kensei acquiesça silencieusement et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres en silence. Kurosaki se plaça à ses côtés, restant pourtant debout, et hésita à prendre en main sa propre tasse :

_Tu sais... papa d'est pas au courant...

_Je m'en doute, je m'en doute, le coupa le policier avec un sourire. Je te promets de ne rien lui dire. Tu comptes le lui avouer?

_J'ibagine qu'un jour j'y serai obligé bais pour l'instant, je d'en vois pas l'utilité.

_Mph...

Le roux baissa les yeux sur le visage de Kensei. Comme le policier était assis, l'orangé le dominait, étant lui encore sur ses pieds. Il s'appuya d'une main contre le table de bois :

_Je suis désolé pour tous les enduis je t'ai causés tu sais...

_Je sais déjà ça.

_Et puis, si tu d'étais pas là je be debande à qui je pourrais bien be confier...

Kensei eut un petit rire :

_Tu devrais t'entendre avec ton rhume. Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux?!

Il eut un air amusé et lui fit comprendre qu'il blaguait.

_Stupide dez bouché! Ragea le rouquin en prenant une teinte rosée. Bref... Tu comprends, hein?

_Oui, je comprends. Je suis désolé moi aussi d'avoir réagit aussi... violemment. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans la maison comme ça... Ça me servira de leçon.

_Oui, je crois.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide et Kensei porta une fois de plus sa tasse à ses lèvres. Ichigo l'observa avec attention. Les lèvres du policier s'entrouvrirent légèrement pour laisser passer la boisson chaude et il observa sa gorge musclée et son épiglotte bouger, en avalant le café brûlant.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça? L'interrogea-t-il alors.

Le roux baissa rapidement les yeux, se sentant trop nerveux pour lui avouer finalement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il devait amener la chose en douceur...

Délicatement, il posa une main sur l'épaule musclée de l'homme assis, histoire d'avoir toute son attention. Kensei parut un instant surpris, mais ne se formalisa pas du geste :

_J'aiberais t'aider avec Mashiro et Lisa, et ne dis pas que tu de ne veux pas de bon aide! Lança-t-il en pointant un doigt devant le visage carré. Je d'aibe pas savoir que tu es triste à cause de ça..

_C'est mon problème, Ichi.

_Justebent don! Réagit-il en enserrant fortement son épaule. Tu b'as déjà beaucoup aidé avec bes histoires à dorbir debout alors... si je peux faire quelque chose.

Kensei soupira mais ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire :

_Pourquoi es-tu si borné avec ça? Tu veux absolument m'aider, hein?

_Oui.

_Merci, mais... j'ai déjà fait tellement de bêtises dans ma vie... Tout ça a complètement foiré parce que je n'y ai jamais mis du mien. Parce que je n'aimais pas Lisa, c'est ma faute tout ça, tu comprends? Ce n'est pas en allant la trouver que tu arrangeras tout.

_Alors, excuse-toi!!

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple! Crois-moi, si c'était aussi simple il y a longtemps que j'aurais arrangé les choses.

Le roux soupira et ne put s'empêcher d'avouer qu'il avait raison. Si la vie était plus simple, il ne serait certainement pas lui-même en train de se sentir si nerveux à côté de cet homme.

_Kensei, tu sais que... que je suis grand baintedant, hein?

_Je sais que tu as déjà vingt piges, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile non plus!

Ichigo sourit :

_Tant bieux, chuchota-t-il. Parce que je peux comprendre tes problèbes.

_Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu as certainement raison, parce que je me sens coupable quelque part d'avoir fait échouer ce mariage, de ne pas être un bon père....

_Tu es un bon père! Le coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu t'es toujours occupé de dous! Sans toi, papa serait devedu dingo! Il l'est déjà bais...

_Merci, Ichi...

Les yeux ambrés capturèrent à nouveau le gris des yeux de son vis-à-vis. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres minces du capitaine de police. Et pendant un instant ils s'observèrent longuement dans les yeux, sans rien dire.

Il sembla au rouquin que cet instant dura une éternité. Il avait l'impression que Muguruma-san attendait quelque chose de lui, qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un moment comme celui-ci pour qu'il lui avoue enfin...

Cet homme le connaissait tellement bien. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

_C'est vrai que tu es un bon père. Bêbe si Mashiro d'a pas pu en profiter, je pense que plus tard, elle le découvrira... Je serai toujours là pour lui dire que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que... et que tu t'es toujours inquiété pour elle. Je suis sûr que Lisa le sait, ce d'est pas une bauvaise persode.

_Mph... Décidément, ton père peut être fier d'avoir élevé quelqu'un comme toi.

_Je le dois aussi à toi. Tu sais à quel point tu es important pour nous... pour boi?

Kensei resta un moment immobile, perçant à jour la lumière des yeux du plus jeune. Il semblait comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire, mais d'un point de vue purement amical. Pas de la façon dont Ichigo l'espérait, pour faire court.

_Vous l'êtes aussi pour moi... tu es important pour moi.

Le roux ne put s'en empêcher – poussé par une envie incontrôlable - il se pencha rapidement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Muguruma. Comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était petit garçon.

Le policier dissimula un sursaut, étant peu habitué à ces marques d'affection de sa part. Avec Yuzu il y était habitué, mais là c'était différent. Ichigo avait cessé ce genre de geste dès l'âge de six ans! Il ressentit clairement quelque chose d'inhabituel à travers le baiser, mais n'en dit pas un mot.

Kurosaki se redressa lentement, dominant encore une fois le visage carré de Kensei. Le silence qui tomba tout à coup sur la pièce était certainement pire que la vérité cachée par le roux. Cependant, ce dernier ne trouvait aucun courage. Les yeux gris le rendaient faible et il ne put se résoudre à avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Ces yeux qui le dévisageaient avec tant d'intensité, il y était si peu habitué... Ils le troublaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

_Dernièrement, chuchota de nouveau Muguruma sans ciller, je me suis dit que j'aimerais sincèrement être aimé comme tu aimes cet homme.

Le cœur d'Ichigo fit un saut périlleux. Bon sang, il voulait le faire mourir pour de bon?! Lui dire de telles choses... lui laisser sous-entendre de cette façon... C'était lui donner des espoirs incroyables! L'orangé sentit son cœur déborder de joie, sans pouvoir y faire grand chose.

Ses yeux criaient au plus âgé qu'il pouvait réaliser son souhait, que c'était justement lui l'homme qu'il aimait de cette façon!

Kurosaki se demanda si par hasard... Kensei ne désirait pas... être cet homme.

Pourquoi tout lui semblait-il plus facile maintenant qu'il avait entendu cette phrase?

Il se sentit soulagé, et le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'envola pour se transformer en un sourire sincère.

Le dos de sa main caressa la joue de Kensei dans un souffle et avant qu'il n'ait pu stopper son geste, il s'était penché pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Muguruma-san. Il n'avait plus aucune réticence, il voulait simplement lui montrer qu'il était aimé comme il le souhaitait.

Que son désir pouvait se réaliser, avec lui.

Le roux pressa très légèrement ses lèvres contre celles, fermées et statiques du policier. Aucune réponse ne semblait venir de lui, comme s'il s'était figé sous le baiser.

Kensei avait fermé ses yeux, pendant une fraction de seconde par pur réflexe mais les rouvrit immédiatement, les pupilles écarquillées. La panique s'empara de son visage mais il fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Kurosaki pencha sa tête de côté pour mieux embrasser pleinement ses lèvres, et se sentit partir dans des contrées lointaines ou seul le « bonheur infinie » était de mise. Une envolée de papillons frémissants venait de ravager son bas-ventre et lui fournit des frissons. Il venait de toucher du doigt le Paradis, le septième ciel et ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Il le savait maintenant : ses sentiments pour Muguruma-san n'étaient pas du chiqué. Ils étaient puissants et il ne les effacerait pas d'un revers de main.

Mais tout à coup, les deux mains puissantes de Kensei se posèrent sur ses épaules et les serrèrent, le repoussant violemment de quelques centimètres.

Ichigo prit une grande inspiration choquée, son cœur se remettant à battre la chamade. Les yeux gris le dévisageaient avec intérêt. Et il y vit la pire chose au monde, qui lui brisa le cœur, à nouveau : le choc.

_Qu'est-ce que... tu fais? Demanda le plus âgé, la lèvre tremblante et un semblant de panique dans les yeux.

Ichigo resta interdit, choqué lui aussi par ce regard qui se changea peu à peu en haine profonde. Kensei le détestait maintenant! Et pour de bon!

Il avait pensé qu'il ne pouvait faire pire que cette histoire avec Shuuhei, mais il l'avait fait!

Un long silence s'installa. Le corps de Kurosaki refusait de bouger, il sentait à peine ses membres, totalement pétrifiés. Il aurait voulu disparaître tout de suite, sous terre de préférence, pour ne plus jamais se retrouver face au regard perdu face à lui. Ne pas subir le regard interrogateur de Kensei qui attendait une réponse de sa part.

Espérait-il qu'il lui dise qu'il... qu'il était désolé ou au contraire qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de l'embrasser?

Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Mais il se sentait tellement honteux! La honte et la gêne le submergèrent soudain, allant jusqu'à empourprer ses joues.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se dégage des mains puissantes dans un mouvement violent. Il fit volte-face tout aussi rapidement et prit ses jambes à son cou, comme l'avait fait Kensei la veille. Décidément c'était une manie chez lui de choquer Muguruma-san, et c'était une manie de s'enfuir en courant... Ils se ressemblaient un peu tous les deux, d'une certaine façon.

_Ichigo!! tonna le policier en tendant son bras vers lui.

Mais le jeune homme avait rejoint l'entrée et ouvrit la porte à la volée, si violemment qu'il pensa l'avoir arrachée de ses gonds. La fuite semblait être la meilleure réponse. Le roux ne pouvait faire face à son geste honteux qu'il avait pourtant désiré profondément.

Il dévala les escaliers, ne faisant pas attention à son nom crié par Kensei derrière lui :

_Reviens ici tout de suite!! tonnait-il. Ichigo!!

Le jeune homme, le visage contracté et dans l'incapacité de cesser de courir, sortit de l'immeuble, Muguruma sur ses talons.

Le problème, c'était que l'orangé était totalement déboussolé et que Kensei, habitué aux courses poursuite, était un bien meilleur sprinteur que lui.

A quelques mètres de l'immeuble, il rattrapa le jeune homme par le bras et le fit stopper violemment, ramenant son corps contre le sien. Le choc du visage d'Ichigo contre le torse musclé le fit glapir bruyamment.

Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas qu'il l'avait poursuivit – Ichigo l'avait bien fait lorsque Kensei l'avait surpris avec Hisagi – c'était plutôt qu'il le serrait dans ses bras, d'une telle façon que le jeune homme se colla complètement contre lui.

On ne l'avait jamais enlacé comme ça, même pas sa petite sœur Yuzu qui pourtant était celle qui fournissait les accolades les plus tendres. Il se sentait tellement bien entre ces bras. Une autre preuve que ses sentiments n'avaient pas de demi-mesure. Il voulait Kensei...

La main du policier passa dans ses cheveux, caressant la chevelure orange doucement, procurant un bien fou au concerné.

Kurosaki soupira et enroula ses bras autour du corps puissant. C'était certainement un rêve... Il s'était endormi sur le canapé de son appartement et rêvait de tout ça, très certainement...

_Ichi...

La voix faible de l'homme qui le serrait le fit frissonner.

Les passants qui les dépassaient, les observaient avec intérêt, plus ou moins choqués. Une telle accolade entre deux hommes, à cette heure de la matinée en plus...!

_... Tu as l'air... complètement à côté de la plaque depuis que ce type est entré dans ta vie, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. Je mets ça sur le coup de... de la faiblesse ou quelque chose du genre. Mais tu devrais oublier ce type, il te fait faire n'importe quoi!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, tout contre le torse de Muguruma-san et n'osa pas redresser le visage. Alors c'était donc ça : Kensei pensait qu'il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il était paumé en ce moment, que ce geste n'était qu'une erreur...

Une douleur affreuse perça le cœur du jeune homme. L'incompréhension de Kensei, son ignorance à propos de tout ça lui était bien trop douloureux, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas le heurter d'avantage et ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Alors, dans le but de ne pas être égoïste, Ichigo décida de garder ça pour lui.

Mais que Kensei puisse penser qu'il soit amoureux d'un autre homme le faisait souffrir....

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en apercevoir tout seul; qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait à ses yeux?

_Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il en se redressant, évitant son regard. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Oublie ça et... je veux rester seul un moment...

Kensei arbora une expression triste et inquiète à la fois.

_Bien, consentit-il.

Il lâcha le jeune rouquin et l'observa s'éloigner lentement, respectant son souhait de rester seul. Il aurait souhaité faire quelque chose, il se sentait impuissant...

*** * ***

Ichigo poussa la porte de l'amphithéâtre de son cours avec des cernes incommensurables. Son teint blafard effraya plus d'un de ses camarades étudiants, et il s'installa au dernier rang à côté de trois jeunes étudiantes qui l'observèrent avec inquiétude.

Le roux n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et toute concentration l'avait fuit le lendemain de sa « bêtise » avec Muguruma-san. Ce qu'il avait fait lui restait en travers de la gorge, il s'en voulait horriblement même s'il savait que cette envie était incontrôlable : vouloir embrasser l'homme qu'on aime...

Toute la matinée, il ne cessa de se répéter que plus jamais Kensei ne voudrait lui adresser la parole, que tout était perdu. Qu'il venait de chasser le seul ami de son père de leur vie. Encore une fois, il n'avait été qu'un petit égoïste pourrie gâté qui pensait que tout lui tombait tout cuit dans le bec!

A la pause déjeuner, il évita royalement ses amis, prétextant une mauvaise migraine pour se prendre un sandwich et squatter les endroits les plus reculés de la bibliothèque universitaire.

Il s'était trouvé un box individuel dans la section « langues » malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas un de leurs étudiants. Mais il s'en moquait. Il se sentait encore plus mal que lors de sa dernière cuite, et de son réveil à côté de ce type qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ce genre de sensation qui vous faisait vous sentir très nul, qui vous donnait envie de disparaître à jamais.

Le roux l'avait déjà vécu tant de fois, mais cette fois-ci l'envie était encore plus grande. Il se sentait sale, nul et incapable...

Il mordit dans son sandwich sans appétit et le mâcha comme s'il était du vulgaire plastique.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il mangeait tellement son esprit restait tourné vers cette histoire. Il voulait juste oublier, oublier jusqu'à Kensei.

Tout à coup, il sursauta très haut lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer sur sa table de travail. Tout en prenant la machine en main il pensa qu'il s'agissait de son père, qui l'avait appelé pas plus tard que le matin même, avant qu'il ne parte en cours.

Mais son estomac manqua régurgiter tout ce qu'il venait de manger lorsque sur l'écran de son portable, il lut le nom suivant :

« Kensei »

_Merde..., jura-t-il en tournant des yeux paniqués autour de lui.

Son cœur s'emballa tout à coup et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Et plus il observait le nom inscrit sur cet écran plus il était capable d'imaginer Muguruma-san dans son bureau son portable à l'oreille, l'air courroucé.

Il ne pouvait pas décrocher, il avait trop honte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire? Mais en même temps, Kensei avait respecté son souhait de rester seul toute la journée de la veille, sans doute s'était-il fait du soucis, et appelait aujourd'hui pour avoir des nouvelles...

Et au moment où il se décida à décrocher, le portable cessa de vibrer et le nom de Kensei disparut. Le roux suspendit son geste, son pouce à quelques millimètres seulement de la touche pour accepter l'appel.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudain et le haut de son corps tomba en avant jusqu'à se poser sur la surface froide de la table. Il soupira, quelque peu soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à répondre.

Mais maintenant, il était déçu. Il avait vraiment envie de l'entendre. Il avait envie de le voir terriblement... Et puis la curiosité ne le quittait pas : et si Muguruma-san l'appelait pour... pour quelque chose d'important.

L'orangé se fit un milliers de scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres sur la cause de l'appel de Kensei. Il se promit de l'appeler une fois chez lui ce soir. Il serait plus détendu, plus calme et trouverait sûrement quelque chose de pas très débile à lui dire...

Six heures sonnèrent et Kurosaki sortit de sa salle de T.D aussi vite qu'il le put et remonta la rue de l'Université avec un air plus serein. Au moins, il allait pouvoir se changer les idées avec Rukia. Lui donner des cours était de loin le passe-temps le plus agréable qu'il ait pu trouver. A part peut-être devoir se coltiner un employeur comme Kuchiki...

Il haussa les épaules, se réconfortant comme il put en pensant que Kuchiki serait de un : soulagé de ne plus le savoir avec Hisagi, et de deux : que le noble était une tirelire inépuisable qui pourrait l'entretenir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie étudiante.

Le moral se portant un peu mieux, il aperçut enfin le manoir Kuchiki et traversa la rue qui l'en séparait encore. Au même instant, la porte donnant accès au jardin s'ouvrit laissant sortir quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que très bien.

Il stoppa immédiatement sa marche, son cerveau tentant de faire le lien entre ce type et Kuchiki...

_Sh... Shuuhei?! s'écria-t-il en se plantant devant son ex.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, s'immobilisant soudain. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, ne sachant vraiment quoi se dire. Hisagi sembla pâlir à la vue du jeune Kurosaki mais ne trouva rien à dire de très éloquent.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Reprit Ichigo, plus méfiant que jamais.

Hisagi qui sortait de chez Kuchiki?!

_Je... Rien! Répondit alors Hisagi en cherchant ses mots.

L'orangé le fixa avec intérêt, il connaissait trop bien son air coupable et sa façon de mentir. Il le considéra suspicieusement et jeta un œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls :

_Pourquoi es-tu ici? Je t'ai vu sortir du jardin là, tout de suite! S'écria-t-il en pointant son index sur la poitrine de Shuuhei. Je... Kuchiki me demande de ne plus te voir parce que tu les as doublés avec je ne sais qui et tu...

_On dirait que tu es plus au courant que moi, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_Kuchiki m'a demandé de te larguer..., reprit Kurosaki, un ton plus bas.

_Oui, je sais. D'ailleurs il vient expressément de me demander de te laisser tomber. Presque un ordre quoi...

_Mais...

_Oui, t'en fais pas, je lui ai déjà dit que tu ne voulais plus me revoir. A plus!

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et fourra ses mains dans ses poches silencieusement.

Kurosaki l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle de la rue. Son employeur tenait donc tellement à ce qu'il se sépare de Shuuhei qu'il le lui demandait en personne? Pourquoi?

Était-ce simplement par sécurité pour Rukia ou pour le punir d'avoir été impliqué avec certains de ses partenaires?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce genre de business et préférait d'ailleurs en rester à l'écart. Après tout, il n'avait pas à s'en faire, Shuuhei et lui n'étaient plus ensemble.

_Kuchiki-sama veut t'voir, cracha le plus aimable des gardes du manoir aux cheveux rouges.

_Je me doute, répondit le jeune rouquin en le saluant d'une grimace.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la demeure en silence et Ichigo fut conduit de nouveau à travers le large couloir sombre par Renji. L'ambiance était toujours aussi tendu avec Abaraï, il était de notoriété publique dans le manoir Kuchiki désormais, que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas vraiment se voir en peinture.

Une fois devant la porte imposante du bureau du noble, le roux attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

Le brun raccrocha son téléphone au moment où il entra, et se leva pour lui tendre une main. Étonné, Kurosaki serra la main gelée pour la première fois. C'était comme si Byakuya était devenu civilisé tout à coup.

_Je serai rapide, Kurosaki, précisa-t-il en braquant ses beaux yeux marines sur lui.

_Moi aussi, débuta le jeune homme, un regard de défis planté sur le visage. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez en parlant directement avec Shuuhei mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires personnelles!

Byakuya haussa un sourcil de manière significative. L'ambiance devint tout à coup congelée et Kurosaki regretta immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit :

_Je vois, murmura le noble. Néanmoins, il se trouve que mon entretient avec Hisagi Shuuhei ne te concerne pas complètement. Je lui ai en effet demandé de cesser cette stupide affaire de cœur avec toi et...

_C'est déjà terminé! le coupa le roux. J'imagine que vous êtes content?!

Un silence s'installa. Kuchiki baissa les yeux un instant :

_Très bien. Je te propose donc que nous n'en parlions plus.

_Pour une fois j'suis d'accord.

Ichigo fit un pas en arrière, s'attendant déjà à entendre l'ordre de se retirer, mais le brun fouilla un moment sur son bureau, prenant en main quelques documents :

_Il se trouve que je pars en Inde en visite officielle pour quelques jours. Je pense que Rukia voudra que tu lui tiennes compagnie. Bien entendu, ce sera compté dans tes heures.

_Oh euh... d'accord.

_Cela ne te dérange pas?

_Non, si je n'ai pas cours je peux très bien lui tenir compagnie. Je pense que... qu'elle se sent moins seule ainsi.

Kuchiki sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir mais ne le réprimanda pas sur sa remarque déplacée. Il soupira simplement :

_Je suis navré mais il se trouve que je suis un homme pris. Rukia est certes ma sœur mais elle a aussi des responsabilités, et Kaien est ici pour l'aider. Nous avons toujours fonctionné ainsi dans la famille.

Le roux se pinça les lèvres, ne désirant pas entrer de nouveau en conflit avec le noble :

_Je... je comprends. Vous êtes le plus à même de gérer Rukia, excusez-moi.

L'orangé fut autorisé à quitter les lieux et retrouva donc la petite brune dans le salon pour ses devoirs du soir.

Son entrevue avec Byakuya s'était bien passé pour une fois et il se sentit soulagé. Même s'il savait qu'une épreuve bien plus difficile l'attendait le soir-même... En effet, il était nerveux. Il avait décidé de rappeler Kensei en rentrant, et ne pouvait se résoudre à encore repousser. Il devait vraiment trouver le moyen de lui parler, de ne pas rester muet comme un abrutit!

Mais même s'il était résolu, il tenta de repousser l'échéance le plus possible en discutant avec Rukia, puis avec Kaien le tuteur de la jeune fille, tard dans la soirée. Bientôt, Rukia quitta la pièce pour aller dîner avec son frère et le roux fut raccompagné jusqu'à la porte.

Kurosaki rejoignit la maison familiale lentement, comme pour repousser toujours le moment fatidique. Que craignait-il tant? Kensei était un homme censé et compréhensif. Peut-être redoutait-il de l'entendre encore dire : « tu devrais oublier cet homme; l'amour te rend dingue; tu veux de l'aide? ». Certainement. Ichigo devait avouer que ces mots le faisaient souffrir, même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas l'objectif du policier.

Il avança en direction du téléphone familial prudemment, avec une anxiété non dissimulée sur le visage. Si comme il le prévoyait, il allait mettre un certain moment à s'expliquer, il ferait mieux d'utiliser le téléphone familial plutôt que son portable. Grillage de forfait en moins de deux!

En se saisissant du combiné, il remarqua alors que la boîte du répondeur affichait un nouveau message. Il appuya sur le bouton « play » :

_Ichi, c'est ton vieux père! S'écria joyeusement une voix dans l'appareil. Tu dois être chez Kuchiki. C'était juste pour savoir si tout se passait bien, rien de grave à la maison? Tout va bien? J'espère que ça se passera bien aussi jusqu'à notre retour... Si tu te sens trop seul tu as tes amis, n'est-ce pas? Maintenant que Kensei est parti...

_QUOI?!!

Le roux se précipita sur l'appareil, comme s'il espérait que son père soit toujours à l'autre bout du fil mais l'appel datait de plus de deux heures.

Le cœur tambourinant comme un dingue contre sa poitrine, il écouta de nouveau le message, jusqu'au bout cette fois :

_... maintenant que Kensei est parti à Hokkaido pour son travail, reprit la voix d'Isshin. Mais tu es un grand garçon, hein? Tu sauras te débrouiller tout seul? Appelle-moi quand tu veux!

Le silence gagna à nouveau la pièce.

Kurosaki se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, échappant son sac rempli de livres à ses pieds. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore?

Kensei avait quitté la ville?! Est-ce qu'il l'avait tant traumatisé qu'il fuyait la ville maintenant?

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Se demanda-t-il en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Merde...

Puis, il se rappela de l'appel du concerné lors de sa pause déjeuner et s'empressa d'empoigner son portable pour composer son numéro. Peut-être l'avait-il appelé pour lui signaler son départ?

L'estomac noué, il porta son téléphone à l'oreille et attendit patiemment d'entendre la tonalité. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il n'y eut aucune tonalité. Une voix féminine lui répondit :

_Votre correspond n'est pas joignable actuellement...

_MERDEUH!!

C'était le pompon : il avait fuit à l'autre bout du pays et il refusait de lui parler!!!


	10. Chapitre 9 : Demain est un autre jour

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi._

**Chapitre :**_ Demain est un autre jour.  
_

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**_Personnages utilisés : _**_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

Chapitre 9. Demain est un autre jour.  
_

_Votre correspondant n'est actuellement pas disponible...

_Je sais espèce de grosse truiiiiiiiiiiiie!!!!!

Voilà ce que l'on pouvait entendre ce soir-là dans la maison Kurosaki. Un cri sauvage de jeune homme dont les hormones commençaient à surchauffer dangereusement.

Depuis maintenant deux heures, le roux tentait de joindre Muguruma-san qui avait quitté la ville pour Hokkaido. Et sans rien lui dire en plus! Et alors qu'il l'avait embrassé!

_Ça pue..., soupira-t-il en tombant allongé sur le canapé.

En effet la situation n'était pas au beau fixe.

Le jeune homme ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, ressassant encore et encore ce geste lourd de conséquence qu'il avait eu l'audace de faire. Pourtant, ça avait été si tentant, tellement plaisant de l'embrasser... Le roux jeta un œil à son réveil : 23h35.

_Bordel...

Il ne parvenait pas du tout à dormir... comme la nuit précédente. Cette insomnie le rendait dingue d'autant plus qu'une culpabilité virulente l'assommait. Et cette culpabilité laissa peu à peu la place à un goût d'inachevé franchement amer : et si Kensei ne revenait jamais? Et s'il ne lui parlait plus jamais?

Toutes ces pensées le faisaient paniquer. Qu'est-ce que Kensei pensait donc de lui?

Le roux passa la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Les mots qu'il avait dit à Muguruma-san lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, et il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit.

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé? Il ne le souhaitait pas... En réalité il éprouvait une peur sans limite à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus jamais l'entendre...

Sa nuit fut ainsi rythmée de mille et une questions, et il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant le petit matin, exténué par un mal de tête tenace.

S'extirpant des draps, il jeta enfin un œil à son réveil qui indiquait 7h30. Dans 30 minutes, il devrait se lever pour aller en cours mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Aussi, pour la première fois depuis son entrée à l'université, le jeune étudiant modèle décida de sécher les cours. Après tout, il était dans un piteux état et puis... il se considérait lui-même comme « malade ». Malade d'amour certes, mais ça comptait quand même!

Il descendit les escaliers de la maison et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il but quelques gorgées d'eau et laissa son regard flâner sur le jardin tout juste éclairé par la faible lumière du soleil levant. Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant.

_Bon sang, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le front.

Il se sentait idiot. Si seulement il avait pu retourner en arrière et effacer cette effroyable chose qu'il avait faite! Mais c'était impossible et il devrait désormais vivre avec, c'était le prix à payer pour sa stupidité!

Il ressassa encore et encore ses pensées jusqu'à ce que 8h sonnent puis il disparut sous la douche pendant un bon quart d'heure. Il voulait laver ses erreurs et la nervosité qui s'était emparée de lui depuis la veille.

Seulement, lorsque le téléphone de la maison sonna une demi-heure plus tard, il attrapa le combiné s'attendant à avoir son père au bout du fil :

_Allô?

_... Ichigo?

Son cœur fit un bon immense dans sa pauvre petite poitrine bien mise à mal depuis la veille. C'était lui... enfin en tout cas c'était sa voix! Le roux pensa qu'il devait sans doute rêver encore un peu... c'était trop beau qu'il l'appelle de lui-même après ce qu'il s'était passé!

_Kensei? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_Ouais... c'est moi.

Il sentait clairement la gêne de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil et c'était tout naturel. Lui aussi était nerveux, ses joues s'étaient d'ailleurs empourprées de honte. Comme si entendre la voix de Muguruma-san le confrontait violemment à sa culpabilité.

Ichigo ignorait la raison de son appel matinal, mais il savait qu'il devait absolument s'excuser tant qu'il en était encore temps :

_Je... je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais! Débuta-t-il alors en plissant les yeux comme pour se donner plus de courage. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je sais que je t'ai choqué et que... que tu m'en veux mais...

_Ichi, écoute-moi deux minutes.

La voix grave et quelque peu inquiète de son interlocuteur le fit rouvrir les yeux. Sa gorge se noua et il fut bien incapable de parler à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'était que Kensei n'allait pas lui faire tous les reproches du monde...

Il sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine, alors qu'un soupir particulièrement poussé se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Je suis à Hokkaido depuis hier soir. J'ai été demandé sur une enquête très importante, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'évite ou quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, ni te prévenir à temps, crois-moi, j'ai essayé mais tu ne m'as pas répondu... Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je devrais rentrer d'ici deux ou trois jours et à mon retour toi et moi nous aurons une discussion sérieuse, tu m'entends?

Ichigo déglutit très difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne voulait pas... attendre :

_Deux ou trois jours? Répéta-t-il dans un souffle. Je...

_Je vais en profiter pour penser avec détachement à ce qui a bien pu se produire pour que tu...

_Non! Le coupa le roux tout à coup angoissé. Ne te prends pas la tête à cause de moi s'il te plait!

Un souffle agacé retentit du coté de Muguruma et l'orangé ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Il décida de s'asseoir sur le carrelage froid de l'entrée de la maison. Le combiné qu'il serait dans sa main était déjà moite. Ses mains transpiraient de nervosité et son front également. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais été aussi faible de sa vie! Il ne s'était jamais mis dans des états pareils pour quiconque auparavant!

_Ichi, dis-moi... Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a laissé croire que je voulais ça? Si... si c'est ma faute je suis prêt à assumer et à m'excuser, je suis dé...

_Non!! le coupa à nouveau Kurosaki. Ne dis pas ça! C'est ma faute, la mienne! Ma faute!

_Mais je ne comprends pas... Explique-moi.

Le jeune homme ignorait si c'était une bonne idée.

Ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé avouer ses sentiments à Muguruma-san. Lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui au téléphone, non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais il fallait qu'il soit honnête :

_C'est moi qui suis désolé, Kensei. Je me suis... un peu monté la tête. Je me sens seul depuis un moment, j'avais tellement envie d'avoir... quelqu'un. Tous mes amis ont des petites-amies je voulais juste pouvoir moi aussi faire ce que tous les jeunes de mon âge font, même si... si je suis différent. Et je me suis mis à imaginer des choses avec toi, c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas?

Kurosaki eut un rire nerveux mais le silence qui régnait à l'autre bout du fil refroidit ses plus violentes ardeurs.

_Je comprends..., souffla alors Muguruma-san, mal à l'aise.

_V... vraiment?

_Mmm, affirma-t-il.

Le jeune homme essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front :

_Alors, s'il te plait, ne culpabilise pas à cause de moi. Je suis le seul à blâmer! J'ai cru que... enfin tu vois? Et c'était déplacé et je suis un imbécile et maintenant tu me détestes...

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, trancha la voix autoritaire. Je savais que tu avais changé ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hisagi et Kuchiki, tout ça... Ça t'a retourné la tête ou je ne sais quoi...

_Kensei, je te jure que ce qu'il a eu entre Hisagi et moi n'était rien du tout... J'ai juste voulu m'amuser et c'était stupide parce que... je n'aurais pas dû faire ça...

Un court silence suivit ses paroles. Est-ce qu'il allait le croire au moins? Après tous les mensonges qu'il avait dit, à son propos, à propos de Shuuhei, c'était peu probable...

_Tu veux dire que... que tu t'es amusé avec Hisagi par dépit?

_Plus ou moins.

_A... à cause de moi?

_....

_Oh bordel de merde!

Ichigo ferma les yeux, il ne voulait surtout pas entendre ça! Il s'attendait d'ailleurs à ce que bientôt seule la tonalité du téléphone résonne à ses oreilles, lui signifiant par là que Kensei avait raccroché et l'avait définitivement rayé de sa vie. Il venait de comprendre tout en quelques secondes!

Mais son interlocuteur semblait bien trop remué pour raccrocher :

_Je ne savais pas que... que tu étais... enfin, que c'était moi qui...

_Je suis désolé, Kensei. Mais ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas. J'ai essayé d'aller contre mes sentiments mais... c'était impossible.

Il entendit l'autre pousser plusieurs soupirs bruyants. Il pouvait l'imaginer clairement, en train de piétiner dans tous les sens, ses yeux balayant l'espace vivement et ne tenant pas en place. Il le connaissait tellement bien...

_Très bien. Je crois que je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant, c'est euh... un peu...

_Choquant? Tu peux le dire, je crois que c'est le mot, non?

_Mph... Je ne sais pas, je suis surpris, avoua le policier d'une voix plus douce. Je croyais que tu devenais cinglé à cause... à cause de quelqu'un d'autre et je craignais que... enfin que tu ne te sois entiché de quelqu'un de pas fréquentable. Finalement, je suis plutôt soulagé que ce soit... enfin que ce soit moi, je veux dire...

Kensei s'emmêlait les pinceaux, mais Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre ses mots au tout premier degré. Il s'imaginait maintenant que sa déclaration allait avoir l'effet escompté sur l'ami de de la famille, mais il se faisait des idées, il en était certain.

Comment pouvait-il croire que Kensei allait tomber dans ses bras après avoir entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide?

_Je crois que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler, conclut alors le plus âgé qui ne savait manifestement plus quoi dire ni penser.

_Tu vois, je t'ai choqué et maintenant tu ne sais même plus quoi dire... Mais... qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? S'interrogea le jeune homme en plongeant sa tête entre ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine.

_Rien ne cloche chez toi, Ichi, le rassura-t-il. Je crois que tu as besoin, toi aussi, de reprendre tes esprits. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je reste à Hokkaido trois jours ou plus pour que nous ayons le temps de bien faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Surtout toi.

_Je sais... Je suis désolé.

Ichigo sentit son estomac de contracter. Il avait tellement envie de le voir, même si toute la honte du monde le submergeait, il voulait simplement le voir... C'était uen envie tellement immense qu'il aurait été prêt à sacrifier beaucoup de choses rien que pour le voir là maintenant et même... le serrer dans ses bras.

_Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Ichi, lorsque tu penseras à tout ça, reprit le policier. Je ne veux pas que tu te morfondes dans une culpabilité que tu ne dois pas éprouver. Et puis ton père et tes sœurs rentrent dans peu de temps...

Le roux soupira. Il sentait venir la fin de cette conversation et ne voulait pas raccrocher. En fait, il ne voulait surtout pas rester seul. Pas après avoir discuté ainsi avec Kensei...

_Est-ce que ça va aller? Reprit Muguruma-san.

_Je... Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais tout ce temps sans te voir.

La réponse franche sembla désarçonner Kensei qui resta muet. Ichigo se pinça les lèvres, il creusait sa propre tombe! S'il continuait ainsi, Muguruma-san perdrait son sang-froid et finirait par lui dire que son petit jeu n'avait que trop duré et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir...

_Je suis sûr que tu sauras faire sans moi, répondit-il enfin. Sors, vois tes amis, hein?

_Oui, mais... Tu comprends, tu... tu as toujours été là pour nous, pour moi et depuis j'avoue que je t'ai idéalisé, un peu trop certainement. Pour moi tu es le seul homme qui vaille la peine de se faire du mal... J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour, je voudrais être avec quelqu'un qui te ressemble. Et peu à peu ça s'est transformé en : «_ je veux être avec toi..._ ». Et je n'arrive pas à faire marche arrière et... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte toutes ces conneries, je perds la boule...

_S'il te plait, Ichigo, arrête, le coupa le plus âgé. Tu dois te calmer.

Un nouveau silence gêné occupa la ligne. Kurosaki soupira, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole :

_Je suis touché que tu me dises tout ça mais c'est un peu trop, tu ne crois pas? Je ferais mieux de te laisser avant que tu ne dises d'autres bêtises...

_Non, attends!

L'orangé sursauta, s'accrochant de plus bel au combiné :

_Désolé, s'excusa l'autre, on en reparlera lorsque tu seras calme et que nous aurons laissé coulé un peu de temps, hein?

_Kensei, ne raccroche pas!

_Prends soin de toi.

_Attends! Je t'aime!

Trop tard.

Il avait raccroché avant d'entendre ses mots. Il lui avait pratiquement raccroché au nez!

_Merde...

Le roux laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui. Il laissa tomber le combiné par terre et plissa les yeux plus fort encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait tout fichu par terre encore une fois alors que Kensei avait fait le premier pas vers lui...

Allait-il continuer encore longtemps à tout foirer comme ça?

Il avait la poisse, c'était certain! Quand arriverait-il à se sortir d'une situation compliquée correctement?

Au moins il savait une chose maintenant : la balle était dans le camp de Kensei. Il connaissait ses sentiments et devait choisir de les accepter ou non.

Le roux ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions : Muguruma n'était pas de ce bord-là. De plus, il était le meilleur ami de son père, et il semblait beaucoup lui en vouloir. Aucun espoir à avoir sur la suite de cette relation à sens unique...

*** * ***

Ichigo avait finalement décidé de suivre le conseil de Muguruma-san et de voir ses amis. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad et Uryuu s'étaient réunis devant chez lui, dans la voiture de Keigo et étaient prêts à faire la fête.

La journée avait passé trop lentement et le roux s'était occupé comme il avait pu, prétextant à ses amis des problèmes de famille le préoccupant un peu trop ces derniers temps. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs, pas totalement faux.

Kurosaki grimpa à l'arrière du véhicule en arborant un sourire forcé :

_Salut! Lança-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

_Hey! Ichigooo!!! s'écria Keigo joyeusement en se tournant sur lui depuis le siège conducteur. Comment ça va?

_Pourrait aller mieux!

_Ah? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Chad de sa grosse voix sans ton.

_Rien, répondit l'orangé en lui jetant un regard.

Chad tourna son profil vers lui, alors qu'il était assis sur le siège passager, et un silence suivit. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas le croire lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'y avait "rien".

_T'as l'air tout pâle pourtant, conclut Uryuu assis à ses côtés, alors que la voiture démarrait.

_Mais non! Tout va bien!!

Kurosaki se trouvait dans cette voiture tout à fait à contre cœur. Il avait horreur des sorties en boîte où ailleurs, et redoutait plus que tout Keigo au volant... Mais là, c'était vraiment la seule solution pour le sortir de sa torpeur et pour se changer les idées.

_Arg! C'est ce soir qu'on va mourir ou quoi?! Lança Mizuiro de sa voix aigüe. Pitié Keigo je ne veux pas mourir vierge!!!

Ichigo étira enfin un sourire sincère, même s'il était lui-même franchement nerveux.

Keigo haussa les épaules en zigzaguant entre plusieurs voitures alors qu'ils approchaient du centre de la ville.

_Je suis d'avis que tu lèves le pieds, Keigo, fit remarquer Uryuu en enfonçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_Ouais, moi aussi! Lança Ichigo.

_Vous inquiétez pas! Lança le conducteur. Chad fera airbag au pire. Hein, Chad!

Il posa une main sur son épaule amicalement.

_Retire ta main et concentre-toi, lança le passager de sa voix réfrigérante.

Keigo n'osa plus rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent garés et qu'ils descendirent enfin du véhicule.

Ichigo -quelque peu soulagé d'être arrivé vivant - suivit ses amis dans le silence jusqu'à une boîte de nuit toute proche dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Il se laissa conduire à l'intérieur et accepta un verre de vodka orange gracieusement offert par Mizuiro qui – pour une fois – avait décidé de ne pas faire son radin.

Alors qu'entre Keigo et Mizuiro la conversation s'orientait sur les filles « potables » de la salle, Chad et Uryuu se penchèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de leur ami :

_Tu as l'air préoccupé, Kurosaki, lui fit remarquer Ishida.

_Ah oui?

Chad haussa un sourcil :

_On sait que tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'endroit, alors pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir?

Ichigo avala son troisième verre d'une seule traite et fit claquer la surface vide contre la petite table devant lui.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec effarement :

_Et depuis quand tu bois autant? Questionna Uryuu en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes.

_T'inquiète, j'sais ce que c'est une cuite et je connais ma limite! Décréta le jeune homme en se versant un nouveau verre.

_Ichigo...., commença Chad en tentant de stopper son geste.

_Hé!

Mais le roux envoya valser sa main et se versa un autre verre contre l'avis de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Keigo et Mizuiro avaient quitté leurs sièges, naviguant déjà entre plusieurs groupes de jeunes filles plus ou moins réceptives.

L'ambiance allait franchement tourner au glauque, surtout que Kurosaki avait déjà vidé la bouteille à lui tout seul...

-

-

-

-

_Hé toi!! Un aut'!!

L'orangé tapa du poing sur le bar, brandissant son verre vide au barman exaspéré. Uryuu attrapa alors le bras du jeune homme :

_Ichigo, tu devrais arrêter là...

_Nan!!! ragea l'autre en se détachant de lui. Hé!! Aut' verreuuuuuh!!!

Mais le barman fit la sourde oreille et Ichigo s'affala sur le bar, ne faisant pas attention aux regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il savait qu'il était pathétique, mais il s'en moquait.

Tout de suite, il se sentait un peu plus léger. Tellement plus léger qu'il avait envie de tout laisser aller, de tout laisser sortir jusqu'à ses sentiments les plus intimes. Il avait juste envie de pleurer, pour résumer! Ces gens qui l'observaient, que savaient-ils de lui?

Est-ce qu'ils avaient déjà au moins vécu un chagrin d'amour comme il était en train de le vivre?

Peut-être n'avaient-ils même pas été amoureux...

_Pfff... connards... marmonna-t-il en se redressant lentement.

Il fit un pas en arrière, un instant déséquilibré par l'alcool qui coulait à flot dans ses veines. Il buta alors sur quelqu'un, une personne qu'il pensa être Uryuu ou Chad, mais ses deux amis étaient à côté de lui, l'observant avec inquiétude.

_Oups... pardon... bredouilla-t-il à l'attention de la personne qu'il venait de piétiner.

Uryuu et Chad le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre à nouveau et Ichigo donna l'impression d'être définitivement à sa limite d'alcoolémie.

_On ferait mieux de le ramener, décréta Ishida avec un signe de tête.

Chad acquiesça et s'éloigna pour demander les clefs de la voiture de Keigo. Quelques minutes plus tard, le roux avait été placé à l'arrière du véhicule qui roulait en direction de chez lui.

Chad avait convenu avec leur ami qu'ils ramenaient Ichigo chez lui et qu'ils reviendraient ensuite. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas piquer sa voiture à ce pauvre Keigo!

_Fais gaffe Ichi, t'es complètement bourré! Tu ne vas pas vomir, hein? questionna Uryuu.

Sur la banquette arrière, le roux gigotait dans tous les sens, à la plus grande exaspération de ses meilleurs amis.

_Naaaan..., gémit-il.

_Quoi? Tu ne veux pas rentrer? Demanda Ishida, s'engageant dans une rue étroite.

Ichigo se pencha vivement en avant, attrapant le haut du siège devant lui, et s'y accrochant pour rester droit :

_Il me déteste, hein? Je sais qu'il me déteste, c'est pas vrai les gars?

Chad se tourna rapidement en direction d'Uryuu qui haussa les épaule en signe d'incompréhension.

_De qui tu parles, Kurosaki? Questionna le brun à lunettes.

Ichigo se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette arrière à nouveau :

_J'le sais..., marmonna-t-il. M'déteste... Faut que j'l'appelle...

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver son portable mais Chad le lui brandit bientôt sous le nez :

_C'est moi qui l'ai ramassé, expliqua-t-il. Tu l'as laissé tomber tout à l'heure et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte.

_Donne...

Chad le lui tendit et le roux remarqua qu'il pouvait à peine voir les touches sur lesquelles il appuyait.

_Oh bordel..., gémit-il, se rendant compte également qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état.

_Tu avais quelques appels en absence, reprit Chad, un certain Muguruma Kensei.

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent tout à coup. Il oublia aussitôt son portable et se pencha de nouveau en avant :

_Qui?! S'écria-t-il.

_Muguruma Kensei, enfin je crois...

_Combien?! Quand?!! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit!!! se mit-il à hurler en secouant le siège du passager dans tous les sens.

_Bon sang, mais t'es déchainé! S'écria à son tour Ishida plus qu'étonné par le comportement de son ami.

Le roux se calma soudain et plaqua son front contre le siège passager :

_Dis-moi quand...

_Je n'ai pas vu l'heure mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait quatre appels de ce type.

_Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit?

_T'étais bourré...

_Regarde maintenant.

Il lui tendit à nouveau son portable et Chad s'exécuta à contre cœur, cherchant rapidement dans l'appareil :

_Voilà : dernier appel en absence à 23h48. Muguruma Kensei.

_Oh merdeuh...., se lamenta alors l'orangé en secouant la tête.

Même si son esprit était encore englué par l'alcool, il comprenait clairement qu'il avait manqué plusieurs appels de Kensei. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il appelé et quatre fois en plus?

Se faisait-il du soucis pour lui?

_Faut que j'le rappelle!

_Pas dans ton état! Objecta Ishida en se saisissant du portable.

_Pourquoi? Couina Kurosaki.

_Muguruma Kensei, c'est bien l'ami de ton père, non? Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu l'appelles à une heure pareille, complètement ivre? Il le rapporterait certainement à ton père...

_Tu sais pas qui est Kensei alors ferme-la!

Ishida et Chad échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Vivement qu'ils arrivent chez le roux, que celui-ci aille se coucher et qu'ils n'en parlent plus.

-

-

-

Le véhicule stoppa enfin devant l'entrée de la demeure des Kurosaki, vide et calme. Chad descendit pour aider le jeune homme à sortir sans s'effondrer lamentablement sur le trottoir.

_Hé! Couche-le dans son lit qu'on soit sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries! Lança Ishida par la fenêtre.

_Et tu veux pas que je lui chante une berceuse non plus? Répliqua le colosse en soutenant le roux par la taille.

_Ahah! Ricana Uryuu, pas très amusé.

_Merde! S'écria alors Kurosaki s'étant enfin immobilisé sur ses deux jambes branlantes.

Chad remarqua que son ami avait les yeux braqués sur quelque chose derrière lui. Il remarqua alors une voiture garée devant le garage de la grande maison et l'orangé semblait connaître le véhicule :

_Quoi? Demanda Chad, inquiet.

Ichigo avança d'un pas, examinant de plus bel le véhicule face à lui, voulant être certain de ne pas rêver :

_Tu... dis-moi que j'rêve! Que cette voiture n'est pas là!

_Quoi?! Questionna le brun. Nan, elle est bien là, t'as fumé un truc ou quoi?

Le roux plaqua une main devant sa bouche violemment. C'est pas vrai, il était rentré... Il allait le tuer!!!

Il se précipita dans l'entrée, sans faire attention à son état - donc sans faire attention à ses zigzagues dangereux - et sortit ses clefs nerveusement pour les introduire dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

_Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Chad en arrivant derrière lui, les sourcils froncés.

Mais l'orangé ne lui répondit pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Là au milieu de l'entrée, une silhouette sombre et massive attendait.

Assise sur les escaliers, la tête baissées entre ses genoux, la silhouette sembla s'animer et releva son regard sur les deux arrivants.

_Qu'est-ce que....? demanda Ichigo.

Chad chercha de la main un quelconque interrupteur et la lumière envahit tout à coup la pièce.

Deux yeux gris mais emplis de colère se posèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes plantés au milieu de l'entrée.

_Il est deux heures et demi du matin. Ça va faire quatre heures que je t'attends ici et tu rentres puant l'alcool?!

Ichigo sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux, le plus grand de son existence :

_Kensei...., marmonna-t-il, sonné. Mais qu'est-ce que... tu fais là?

_Merci Chad, mais je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant, lança alors le policier en direction de l'ami du roux.

_Bien, répondit ce dernier. Bonne chance... Il a beaucoup bu.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme massif ne tarda pas. Il tourna les talons, laissant Ichigo entre de bonnes mains et referma la porte d'entrée sans un bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture démarra et s'éloigna dans la rue.

Le silence avait pris place entre les deux hommes. Le roux toujours estomaqué se demandait pourquoi Kensei était là maintenant? L'avait-il appelé pour lui signifier son retour?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il.

Un long silence gêné s'installa, et ils étaient tous les deux aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Ichigo n'osait pas lever les yeux sur lui, il ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux perçants, il ne voulait pas le voir en colère. Mais il voulait tellement savoir pourquoi il était ici...

_Je me suis dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser seul après mon coup de fil. Je... j'avais envie de te voir alors je suis rentré par le premier avion.

Le roux plissa les yeux et se retourna enfin en direction de son visiteur.

« Envie de le voir? » Pourquoi lui dire ce genre de choses?

_Comment ça?

_Quoi « comment ça »? répéta-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'avais juste envie... ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne comprends pas! Je ne sais pas! Je me suis senti coupable et... je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi et tout ce que tu m'as dit ça m'a... ça m'a retourné, voilà!

Ichigo secoua la tête et recula d'un pas :

_Je ne veux pas entendre ça... Je ne veux pas encore me faire des films. Je veux que tu t'en ailles... j'me sens pas bien...

Il posa une main sur son ventre et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la salle de bains mais Kensei l'en empêcha. Il quitta sa place sur les escaliers et saisit le poignet du jeune homme dans le but de stopper sa marche. Les deux hommes se firent alors face :

_Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre...

_Comprendre quoi?

_Ce que je te dis!

_Si, je comprends très bien!

Il soupira, sentant une migraine gagner rapidement son pauvre petit cerveau brassé dans tous les sens :

_Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire simple pour ce soir? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son front. Je... j'en ai assez de tourner en rond avec toi, de tourner en rond avec tout le monde! J'aimerais juste que pour une fois ça soit simple. Je veux que tu me comprennes et je... je veux qu'on arrête de tourner en rond alors dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux, ce que tu penses, avec des mots simples, pas en passant par des phrases longues et sans intérêt! On n'est même pas obligé de faire des phrases si tu veux!

_Comme tu veux.

Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant. Finalement, tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Non, car il allait lui permettre de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais fait en état de sobriété :

_Je vais te le dire sans tourner en rond alors, souffla-t-il. Juste trois mots. Et si tu les comprends pas... alors ça veut dire que t'es vraiment bouché!

_Je croyais que tu avais dit : pas de longues phrases sans intérêt?

Les yeux ambrés captèrent à nouveau le gris des yeux de Kensei. Le jeune homme réunit tout l'alcool qu'il restait dans ses veines, et tout le courage dont il était capable. Faire simple...

_Moi vouloir toi.

C'était comme si tout à coup les deux hommes s'étaient enfermés dans une bulle, une bulle qu'eux seuls pouvaient pénétrer. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde, face au souhait - et à la déclaration - du jeune homme. Toute la sincérité du monde se reflétait dans ses opales ambrées et Kensei comprit combien il était sincère. Depuis que Ichigo lui avait donné un baiser, ils n'avaient jamais été si proches. Et cette proximité faisait à nouveau tourner la tête du plus jeune qui, cette fois-ci, comprit aisément qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'alcool.

Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir poussé toutes les barrières du monde. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il n'embrasserait pas Kensei, il ne voulait pas le choquer plus que de raison.

Trois petits mots, trois petits mots avaient réussi à pousser les barrières de l'âge, de la sexualité, de tout ce qui restait encore à surmonter entre eux. Ça avait été tellement simple, trop simple peut-être?

_Kensei...

Mais il avait oublié que l'homme face à lui pensait peut-être différemment. Ces trois mots ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre, il en était certain.... Aussi, le jeune Kurosaki ne comprit absolument rien lorsque la bouche de Kensei se posa sur la sienne, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Mph...

Le jeune homme étouffa un cri de surprise contre la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui l'observait toujours de ses pupilles grises.

Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs bouches collées, plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils n'osent bouger pour se détacher. Ichigo vit un million de choses défiler devant ses yeux, un tas de possibilités toutes plus folles les unes que les autres mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la bouche de Muguruma-san se pressa de plus belle contre la sienne et les yeux gris disparurent derrière les paupières du policier.

Un immense frisson traversa le corps du rouquin, des pieds à la tête, et ses poils se dressèrent partout sur son corps. Il sentit la volonté un peu plus pressante de l'homme qui l'embrassait et ferma lui aussi ses yeux à son tour.

Un élan de bonheur et de plénitude total le poussa à enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Kensei et à apprécier le baiser qu'il lui donnait.

C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves, c'était vraiment mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer! Il se laissa conduire par son aîné et se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée. Il ignorait s'il était encore en train de penser des choses folles parce qu'il était ivre, ou bien s'il s'était endormit dans la voiture...

Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, c'était tellement bon...

Chaque parcelle de son corps ressentait avec délectation toute la passion qui filtrait à travers les lèvres de Kensei. Jamais personne n'avait eu l'audace de l'embrasser comme ça, et jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle plénitude. Ce baiser entre eux, était bien à la hauteur de ses espérances et certainement, les dépassait.

La langue de son partenaire s'insinua lentement dans sa bouche, le surprenant quelque peu. Cependant, il se laissa faire et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lécher doucement la langue de son partenaire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être excité à un tel point, juste en frottant le bout de sa langue contre la sienne. Et lorsqu'elles s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, il crut que ses jambes allaient fléchir sous le poids de l'émotion. Mais les bras puissants de Muguruma enserrèrent sa taille et l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer. Il sentit son cœur sortir littéralement de sa poitrine, son estomac faisait de tels sauts périlleux qu'il lui donna la nausée. Mais il savait parfaitement tout le plaisir qu'il en retirait.

Kensei avait un goût de tabac, pourtant très appréciable. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Muguruma n'avait jamais fumé... Peut-être fumait-il lors de certaines occasions? Comme lorsqu'il connaissait un grand état de nervosité?

Dans l'entrée de la maison Kurosaki, ce ne furent bientôt plus que des soupirs excités s'échappant de la bouche du roux qu'on pouvait entendre. Le frottement du tissu également, l'orangé laissant sa main caresser les épaules de son partenaire et sa nuque. Il sentait par moment, une main passer furtivement sur ses fesses et ça ne le rendait que plus fou encore. Il voulait lui appartenir totalement et dès ce soir s'il en avait envie! S'il le voulait, il était prêt à s'offrir à lui de n'importe quelle manière...

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne désire mettre un terme à l'échange passionné. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, la langue de Kensei fit marche arrière et leurs bouches se décollèrent doucement.

Ichigo garda les yeux fermés, se blottissant contre le torse puissant de son vis-à-vis.

_Je le savais, chuchota-t-il, je le savais...

_De quoi? Demanda Muguruma.

_Que ça valait le coup de me torturer et d'attendre aussi longtemps...

_Chuut... Ne complique pas plus la situation s'il te plait.

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent sur le visage carré. Ce dernier ne reflétait aucune inquiétude, seulement un sourire timide :

_Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'en sais rien. J'avais juste... envie?

_Si tu as d'autres envies comme celle-ci n'hésite surtout pas à m'en faire part, d'accord?

Kensei étira un sourire et posa son menton sur l'épaule du roux :

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Mais pourtant, je... je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est mal, tu vois?

_Oui, je sais.

Le policier soupira et se redressa. Il posa une main sur la joue du rouquin et chassa de son esprit la foule de questions qui s'y pressait :

_Et si on laissait les interrogations et les explications pour plus tard. Là... j'ai pas vraiment envie de penser aux conséquences. Et crois-moi c'est pas mon genre de dire ça!

Le roux baissa les yeux un instant, échappant un petit rire :

_Moi non plus j'ai pas envie d'y penser.

Il avait plutôt envie de continuer ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie! Si c'était un rêve, qu'il ne se réveille jamais!

_Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un..., avoua alors Muguruma dans un souffle.

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase, et Ichigo lui adressa un sourire sincère :

_Les explications pour demain...

Et il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« _Demain est un autre jour... _» pensa-t-il.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Du rêve à la réalité

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi._

**Chapitre : **_Du rêve à la réalité..._

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**_Personnages utilisés : _**_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

Chapitre 10. Du rêve à la réalité..._

Ichigo s'étira tel un chat dans son lit. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et sa bouche restait désespérément pâteuse. Il ouvrit un œil quelque peu collé pour voir que la lumière du jour envahissait déjà brutalement sa chambre.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ne voulait pas la connaître et tenta de rassembler ses esprits.

Hier... il était complètement ivre lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui. Il revoyait par flash certains moments de sa soirée jusqu'à son baiser avec Kensei...

Doucement, il laissa ses doigts passer sur ses lèvres fermées. Est-ce que... est-ce que tout cela avait un rêve? Un vulgaire rêve? C'était ce que le jeune homme ressentait...

Pourtant, alors qu'il se tournait légèrement pour changer de position, il butta contre un corps étendu à ses côtés. Un corps chaud qui semblait inanimé, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Les yeux ambrés observèrent les cheveux qui dépassaient des couvertures et bientôt, un large sourire se planta sur ses lèvres.

Non, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Kensei était bien là. Mais....

_Oh merde..., chuchota-t-il soudain en sentant une sensation désagréable à son entre-jambe.

Il souleva les draps, alors que son voisin bougeait faiblement à son tour, observant son corps totalement habillé.

Le roux lui, découvrit qu'il était en caleçon et que visiblement... hier soir... il s'était un peu libéré dans son pauvre caleçon qui collait beaucoup, maintenant.

« Merde! » pensa-t-il, paniqué. « Qu'est-ce qui...? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce qu'on a... couché ensemble? »

Mais plusieurs évènements lui revinrent alors en mémoire comme si tout à coup, son cerveau s'était mis en marche. Non, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin que le baiser.

Cependant, les deux hommes avaient bien dû passer deux bonnes heures à s'embrasser sur son lit. Et Kurosaki se rappelait maintenant avoir été terriblement excité; sûrement l'alcool qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Et...

La honte! Il avait jouit dans son caleçon!

A cette pensée ses joues se colorièrent d'un rouge vif et il espéra très fort que Kensei n'ait rien vu.

_Mph, désolé... marmonna le policier en remarquant son air catastrophé. C'est moi qui t'ai retiré tes fringues hier...

Le cœur du roux s'emballa et il écarquilla les yeux, terrorisé :

_Mais en tout bien tout honneur, hein? Répliqua l'autre en levant les mains, comme pour se déculpabiliser. Je voulais juste que tu sois à l'aise pour dormir.

_Ah... euh.... merci.

Pourquoi était-il si mal à l'aise? Kensei ne semblait pas l'être lui... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Avait-il oublié ce qu'il s'était passé?

_Onze heures..., reprit alors Muguruma en consultant sa montre d'un œil endormi.

_Tu ne travailles pas?

_Je devrais être à Hokkaido, Ichi, marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Le roux sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kensei ainsi : au levé du lit. Ses cheveux rebiquaient sur sa nuque et il avait même la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Mais il était toujours aussi craquant, se dit-il en passant un bras autour de la taille musclée.

Il se moquait de son mal être. Il voulait avoir le cœur net sur ce qui se passait entre eux, et voulait aussi rafraîchir la mémoire du policier. Il voulait savoir ici et maintenant que tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve.

_Hey...

_Mmm?

Muguruma tourna son visage vers lui et le roux déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le laissant quelque peu surpris. Kensei soupira, se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

_Oh bon sang...

Il tenta de se redresser mais une main se saisit de son bras :

_Non, reste encore un peu...

_Ichi...

_Nan! Si tu te lèves, alors ça veut dire qu'on est demain et qu'il faut qu'on en parle! Je ne veux pas en parler!

Kensei haussa les sourcils et pointa son index sur le jeune homme toujours sous les couettes :

_Je te signale que c'est toi qui viens de lancer le sujet, imbécile!

Il se leva, échappant à l'étreinte collante du rouquin qui soupira de déception. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec une quelconque explication.

Muguruma-san fit un arrêt devant la fenêtre de la chambre et vérifia que sa voiture était toujours à la même place. Il semblait inquiet et beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Oh... J'ai la tête retournée, marmonna-t-il.

_Tu vas me dire que tu regrettes, hein? Murmura le jeune homme, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Qu'il faut mieux oublier, c'est ça?

Le policier se tourna rapidement dans sa direction et l'observa s'extirper des couettes pour se laisser tomber au bord du lit, allongé sur le ventre, sa tête pendante au coin du matelas.

_Mph... Ichi, hier je me suis laissé aller.

Muguruma vint s'asseoir tout près de lui, accueillant la tête rousse sur ses cuisses. Il sourit légèrement en voyant le visage du rouquin quelque peu serein. Un sourire tendre et affectueux. Il était maintenant certain que sa vision du rouquin avait complètement changé.

Il laissa un instant ses doigts jouer avec les mèches de cheveux oranges et ferma les yeux, soupirant de fatigue. Il s'était fait un tel sang d'encre la veille. Et en voyant revenir Ichigo ivre, ça avait été le pompon! Mais la soirée avait encore réservé bien des surprises...

_Tu me fais du mal en disant ça...

La voix du roux le ramena à la réalité et le fit rouvrir les yeux. Son regard gris se planta dans les pupilles ambrées visiblement émues. Kensei sourit, histoire de le réconforter. La dernière chose qu'il souhait c'était faire du mal à Ichigo. Il n'en avait pas du tout l'intention.

Il caressa de sa main la joue du jeune homme, et lui souffla :

_Ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais parfois, tu sais, il faut savoir juger ses propres actes, Ichi.

_Ça ne change rien! S'écria l'autre dont les entrailles se tordaient douloureusement à présent. On dirait que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ce qu'il s'est passé!

_J'essaye juste de relativiser les choses, d'accord?

_Tss..., se calma tout à coup l'orangé. Parfois j'oublie que j'ai vingt piges et toi plus de trente!

_En effet, soupira-t-il.

Ichigo soupira également, attendant avec angoisse le moment où il lui annoncerait qu'il avait juste pété un câble la veille, que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

_Notre écart d'âge est quelque chose à prendre en compte, tu sais. Tout comme le fait que je sois le meilleur ami de ton père. J'imagine tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il pourrait s'imaginer...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, son estomac se contractant douloureusement, à nouveau :

_Tu... tu ne penses quand même pas à dire ça à papa, hein?! T'es dingue?! S'écria-t-il. Et... et tu dis ça parce que tu.... tu envisages sérieusement de sortir avec moi?

Le cœur du rouquin cognait comme un fou contre sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il était dans un tel état de nervosité. Même avant ses examens il n'avait connu une telle fébrilité. C'était comme attendre que le pire – ou le meilleur du monde – vous tombe dessus.

_Ichigo, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler sérieusement, s'il te plait? Je ne me suis pas rué ici hier pour parler avec une gueule de bois sans cervelle!

Le roux se redressa sur ses genoux et prit un air plus sérieux, à contre cœur cependant :

_D'accord.

Kensei sembla s'apaiser et tenta de reprendre ses esprits pour pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il prit une profonde inspiration :

_Après ton coup de fil hier, je t'ai senti très déprimé, presque trop. J'ai compris tout ce que tu devais endurer pour ne pas me choquer, pour ne pas... enfin pour m'avoir dit toutes ces choses il faut avoir du courage. J'ai eu très peu de chance dans ma vie amoureuse Ichigo, comme tu le sais. Les femmes que j'ai connues, j'ai appris à les connaître petit à petit et j'ai eu un nombre incalculable de mauvaises surprises si tu savais! Alors quand tu m'as dit tout ça... je me suis mis à penser qu'avec toi tout serait tellement plus simple, connaître quelqu'un aussi bien et pouvoir être avec cette personne aussi intimement, c'est une chance.

_Mais je... je pensais que jamais tu ne comprendrais! Que tu n'aimais que les femmes! S'écria le roux qui tout d'un coup s'agitait dans tous les sens.

Kensei la calma d'un geste et évita clairement son regard.

_Peut-être que tu me connais bien mais il y a quelques petites parcelles de mon adolescence que j'ai passé sous silence. Même ton père ignore que... enfin que je suis déjà sorti avec un garçon.

Kurosaki se redressa sur ses genoux et se rapprocha du plus âgé, penchant son visage pour mieux observer le sien :

_Nooooooooooooon!!! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait de découvrir le Saint-Graal. Tu plaisantes, hein?

Kensei se passa une main sur le front, visiblement nerveux d'avoir fait un tel aveux :

_Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été très loin avec lui. C'était au lycée, j'étais jeune, on fêtait nos diplômes de fin d'année et... enfin voilà... Alors quand je t'ai vu avec Shuuhei l'autre jour j'étais choqué je crois, c'est vrai. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais jaloux.

_Tu... tu étais jaloux de me voir avec Shuuhei?

Kensei tourna enfin ses yeux sur lui :

_Oui, avoua-t-il dans un effort surhumain. Parce que... parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un type comme lui ais quelqu'un comme toi! Je ne pouvais m'avouer ce genre de choses, comme cette jalousie, parce que je te connais depuis l'enfance. Parce que je connaissais ta mère, parce que ton père a confiance en moi...

Ichigo leva rapidement sa main et la déposa sur la joue de son voisin, la caressant avec tendresse. Par ce geste il le fit taire et sembla le calmer également. Leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement, avant que Muguruma ne baisse les yeux à nouveau :

_Je sais tout ça, lui répondit l'orangé. Crois-moi j'y ai aussi beaucoup pensé.

_Alors quand tu m'as appelé pour m'expliquer tout ce que tu ressentais j'ai cru devenir fou, reprit-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul en fait... j'avais envie de te soutenir, d'être avec toi, de te voir. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette envie et je ne peux pas la contrôler!

Kensei semblait choqué par sa propre réaction.

Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de nervosité, et finalement il comprit que le policier connaissait les mêmes angoisses que lui. A présent, c'était à lui, Ichigo, de se calmer et de retrouver ses esprits. C'était la seule façon d'aider l'homme qu'il aimait à clarifier la situation :

_J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je t'ai dit qui t'a secoué, hein? Demanda le jeune homme. Je ne savais pas que ça aurait un tel impact sur toi. Je pensais même que... que tu allais me rayer de ta vie alors que... j'avais envie de te voir moi aussi à en crever!

Muguruma releva les yeux. Il n'était plus surpris par la franchise du rouquin à présent, mais ce dernier put aisément constater qu'il était perdu.

_Comment pourrais-je te rayer de ma vie, imbécile? Questionna le policier.

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire :

_Bon sang... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive!! Qu'est-ce que...? J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue ou quelque chose du même genre! J'ai toujours été droit dans ma vie, j'ai toujours tout contrôlé ou presque.... et là... je perds complètement les pédales et je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Ichigo resta un instant surpris par les paroles de son voisin. Lui savait quoi faire bien évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas bousculer encore plus Kensei. Surtout que ce dernier avait l'air vraiment perdu...

_Kensei, tu n'as pas à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Quand j'ai... j'ai commencé à être attiré par toi, j'ai essayé de combattre ça, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Crois-moi, plus tu tentes d'expliquer l'inexplicable, plus tu perds la boule! Tu dois juste être honnête avec toi-même et me dire ce que tu attends de moi. Je suis prêt à tout entendre, tu n'as pas à te retenir avec moi.

Le regard gris se perdit un moment dans les opales ambres du jeune étudiant. Les rôles étaient désormais totalement inversés.

Désormais, c'était le jeune qui guidait le plus âgé. Ichigo avait fait des bêtises plus ou moins sérieuses dans sa vie et Kensei avait toujours été là en adulte responsable pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Mais maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'histoires de cœur et peut-être même de couple, le policier perdait les pieds. Ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection, alors le roux savait qu'il devait lui prêter main fort et lui montrer, à son tour, le chemin.

Mais Kensei semblait toujours aussi perdu :

_Et... et si ton père l'apprend? Commença-t-il à débiter, nerveusement. Et si... et si on ne peut plus rien cacher?! Et si on s'attache trop et que...

_Wouah! Le stoppa Ichigo en éclatant de rire. T'es vraiment flippant lorsqu'il s'agit de tes histories de cœur!

Il stoppa le flux de mots qui s'échappait de la bouche de Kensei en posant son index sur ses lèvres, puis tenta de le calmer par des gestes simples. Il savait bien lui aussi, qu'une telle situation aurait effrayé plus d'une personne.

Il y avait tellement de choses à prendre en compte, ils ne pouvaient ignorer leur entourage dans cette histoire. Ichigo tenta alors de détendre la situation :

_C'est vrai que ça change du Kensei qui contrôle tout de sa vie. Je te fais perdre les pédales à ce point?

Muguruma haussa les épaules se sachant quelque peu novice avec ce sujet. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les histoires de cœur, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à garder aucune partenaire. Il était déjà très rare qu'il rencontre quelqu'un à son goût alors ensuite, pour engager la conversation...

Kensei n'était pas quelqu'un de timide au contraire. Seulement, son air sérieux et trop stricte rebutait la gente féminine. Une seule personne ne s'en était pas formalisé : Lisa, son ex. Mais vu où tout cela l'avait conduit, il n'était plus certain d'avoir la bonne attitude lorsqu'il était en couple.

Sa seule chance : quelqu'un qui le connaisse sur le bout des doigts, avant d'entamer une relation. Quelqu'un de proche en qui il puisse avoir confiance, pour se livrer totalement.

Et cette chance c'était Ichigo.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla le rouquin, si tu veux vraiment qu'on tente ça, on ira... à ton rythme. Je veux vraiment être celui qui te réconciliera avec l'amour...

Kensei eut un rire nerveux, cette discussion n'avait aucun sens!

_Est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Ichi? Demanda-t-il. Tu... tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

_Et alors? Demanda le jeune homme. Est-ce que je te dégoûte? Je ne te plais pas?

Kensei secoua la tête, évitant la question.

_Réponds-moi! Ordonna le roux.

_Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que...

_C'est juste que je ne te plais pas! Tu peux le dire, je m'en moque, je peux tout entendre! Ne sois pas gentil avec moi, sois honnête!

_Ichi... Tu...

_C'est la différence d'âges?

_Mais non!! répliqua le policier, perdant son sang-froid. Tu... je n'ai jamais dit que l'âge était un obstacle et encore moins... tu... tu es un jeune homme intelligent, charmant et tu... pourquoi tu ne t'aies pas trouvé un petit copain, hein?! C'est seulement parce que tu te sens seul que tu me proposes cette chose folle?

Ichigo inspira profondément, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de son voisin.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est bien plus que ça, Kensei. Jamais je... jamais tu ne seras un « bouche-trou » ou quelque chose du genre pour combler le manque. Tu... tu es bien plus que ça. Je... j'ai des sentiments pour toi, des vrais sentiments, tu comprends?

_Ichi...

Les regards des deux hommes s'attachèrent un long moment. Ichigo lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas du chiqué d'un seul regard. Toute la sincérité du monde suffirait peut-être à faire fléchir cet homme face à lui.

_C'est la vérité, murmura-t-il en caressant les épaules musclées. Je suis honnête avec toi.

_Je...

_Tu as peur?

Kensei haussa les épaules :

_Un peu.

Le roux déposa sa joue sur son épaule et se blottit contre lui :

_Je veux que tu me répondes franchement : si toi et moi on s'était rencontré dans des circonstances différentes, sans que tu connaisses papa, et qu'on aurait pris le temps de se connaître, est-ce que tu te serais laissé séduire par moi?

Le rouquin s'attendit à ce que Muguruma proteste et évite sa question, ne pouvant faire abstraction du contexte gênant lié à son père. Cependant, une voix fluette lui répondit après quelque secondes :

_Oui.

Kurosaki ferma les yeux pour éprouver un peu plus cette sensation de bonheur qui envahissait son corps. Ça voulait dire oui! Mais il tenta de garder les pieds sur terre. Si Kensei avait dit oui, c'était aussi parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher :

_Bien. Alors, pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que tu te ronges les sang avec papa, ou avec mon âge ou quoique ce soit d'autre, compris?

_Mais...

_Laisse-moi m'occuper des détails ennuyeux, d'accord? Je serai ton guide parce que je veux que ça fonctionne toi et moi.

_Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de recul, je ne peux pas moi! Se lamenta le plus âgé en cachant son visage entre ses mains. En général, je m'emballe tout de suite ou alors... au contraire, je plante tout dès le début. Je suis tellement nul pour ça. L'intimité, c'est pas mon fort...

_Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tais-toi..., lui ordonna Ichigo en se redressant.

Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Kensei enroula ses bras autour de son cou sans hésitation, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Il trouva surprenant son aisance à ne pas avoir peur de ses gestes, lui qui n'avait jamais été très doux avec ses conquêtes. Avec Ichigo, il se surprenait à devenir calme et apaisé.

Il se surprenait même à oser certaines choses qu'auparavant il n'aurait jamais tenté de peur de brusquer la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Ichigo le connaissait par cœur, il savait ses réticences, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours être honnête avec lui, pas de cachotteries, pas de méfiance.

Kensei avait l'impression de vivre sa première vraie relation d'adulte.

-

-

-

Ichigo lui, planait totalement en se présentant à son cours cette après-midi là. Il retrouva ses amis qu'il salua avec une joie non dissimulée. Ces derniers se demandèrent quelle bonne nouvelle Kurosaki avait bien pu apprendre. Mais le jeune homme leur répéta toute l'après-midi qu'il était seulement de bonne humeur, que le beau temps le mettait de bonne humeur et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie!

_Autrement dit, commenta Mizuiro, il est amoureux!

Les autres échangèrent des regards surpris alors que le roux rêvassait sans s'en cacher en plein cours, et durent admettre que peut-être, Mizuiro n'avait pas complètement tord.

Dès la fin des cours, Ichigo trottina joyeusement jusqu'à la sortie du campus, évitant royalement ses amis qui lui avaient proposé de boire un café.

Il empoigna son portable et composa tout de suite le numéro de Muguruma qui lui répondit qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau au commissariat. Il avait repris le travail, se sachant très peu disposé à la fainéantise.

Ichigo lui signifia donc qu'il venait lui rendre visite immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme pénétrait dans le bureau austère de celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler « mon petit ami ». Tout du moins c'était l'idée qu'il avait en tête, il ignorait si pour Kensei c'était la même chose.

Le policier l'accueillit avec un sourire quelque peu crispé, penché au-dessus de son bureau.

_Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le jeune homme en avançant vers lui et en remarquant son air contrarié.

L'autre étira une grimace :

_Arf... Je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par mon patron pour avoir déserté mon boulot à Hokkaido.

_Aïe! Se renfrogna le roux. Désolé...

_Mph, pas grave, lui répondit-il avec un sourire sincère. Tu sais, je ne suis pas un mec embêtant pour le boulot. Kyouraku sait bien que je suis quelqu'un de sérieux, il m'a juste fait un reproche rien de plus.

_Tant mieux.

L'orangé cependant, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Il espérait que le travail de Kensei n'aurait pas à en pâtir.

_Tu ne m'embrasses pas? Demanda-t-il en se tortillant nerveusement devant lui.

Muguruma releva les yeux sur lui et délaissa son travail un instant :

_Pas dans mon bureau, chuchota-t-il comme s'il était apeuré tout à coup qu'on ne les entende.

_Et pourquoi pas? Répliqua l'autre sur le même ton.

_Parce que... parce que c'est...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver une excuse adéquate, Ichigo s'était penché pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

Kensei resta figé un instant et observa le sourire tendre que l'autre lui lançait :

_Parce que tu as encore peur, termina-t-il à sa place. Je t'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de tout alors n'aie pas peur, d'accord? Laisse-toi aller...

Le policier acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête, et accepta un nouveau baiser, toujours aussi furtif. Puis enfin, Kurosaki s'écarta de lui, ayant bien conscience qu'il ne fallait pas non plus trop le brusquer, surtout dans un endroit pareil.

Si quelqu'un venait à entrer malencontreusement lors d'un de leur baiser, Kensei en resterait contrarié à jamais et bonjour l'ambiance pour le début d'une relation de couple!

_Dis, commença le jeune homme, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ce soir?

En parlant de « couple » il fallait peut-être qu'ils commencent à vraiment établir les bases de _leur_ couple. Autrement dit, passer du temps ensemble... en amoureux cela va de soit!

_Mmm? Marmonna Kensei qui ne sembla pas comprendre la portée de la question.

_Tous les deux... Ensemble..., poursuivit-il.

_Oui, pourquoi pas? Répondit enfin le plus âgé en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Ichigo sourit plus largement, réfléchissant plus activement encore. Faire quelque chose où ils ne soient que tout les deux, mais où il éviterait de jouir dans son caleçon comme le jeune homme trop émotif qu'il devenait, au contact de Kensei.

Il se sentait tellement honteux à cause de ça...

_Tu n'as plus mal à la tête? Reprit Kensei pour changer de conversation.

_Non, ça va mieux, merci.

_Tu étais vraiment dans un drôle d'état hier, reprit-il.

_Oui, je sais.

_Est-ce que tu sais que tu t'es frotté à ma jambe comme un chien en chaleur jusqu'à ce que tu... tu.. enfin, tu comprends? Demanda-t-il avec geste nerveux. Tu avais une telle expression lorsque tu as... Enfin j'vais pas t'faire un dessin?!

Ichigo manqua s'étrangler de honte et rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Bon sang, c'était ce qu'il avait redouté! La honte totale! Kensei l'avait remarqué et maintenant se moquait de lui... Comment faire baisser son estime de soit en moins de deux!

Cependant, il constata que le sujet – quelque peu épineux – du sexe, ne semblait pas trop rebuter Kensei, ni encore l'inquiéter outre mesure, et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant!

_Alors lorsque tu auras envie de revoir cette expression, dis-le moi, souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé. A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit!

_Ichi...

_Je t'ai dit qu'on irait à ton rythme, le coupa-t-il avec un visage apaisant. Et nous irons à ton rythme. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer!

Muguruma le fusilla du regard et un silence s'installa, que le roux rompit bientôt :

_Bon, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je vais prendre une bonne aspirine et me mettre à bosser! Tu passeras à la maison quand tu auras terminé?

_Oui, si tu veux, mais... je préfère qu'on passe la soirée chez moi.

Ichigo haussa les épaules avec un sourire :

_Comme tu voudras!

Muguruma quitta son siège pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Il plaça délicatement sa main sur les reins du jeune homme, un geste affectif qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu avec lui.

Ichigo sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements tout à coup. Un simple geste de Kensei et il était déjà dans tous ses états. Il eut alors un rire nerveux.

_Quoi? Pourquoi tu rigoles? Questionna l'autre, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

L'orangé se retourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

_Dès que tu me touches, tu me rends dingue...

_C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, avoua le policier en baissant le visage.

_Mais c'est la vérité.

L'orangé ramena le corps musclé contre le sien et capta sa bouche. Il y laissa un premier baiser timide auquel le policier répondit. Puis, il poursuivit l'étreinte dans un échange plus poussé et alors que Kensei n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser au milieu de cette pièce, ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans un baiser passionné qui éveilla tous les sens du jeune roux dont la tête tournait beaucoup trop vite, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas bu d'alcool.

_Pfiou..., souffla-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent cessé. Tu veux me faire exploser dans mon caleçon une nouvelle fois?

Kensei sourit mais ne répondit pas.

_Allez, je te laisse tranquille. Bon courage pour ton travail...

Il lui laissa un baiser sur la joue et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas dans le couloir qu'il se figea.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines alors qu'il apercevait une silhouette qu'il connaissait très bien.

_Merci pour tout, Shunsui.

Sous leurs yeux, ils virent clairement Hisagi Shuuhei enlacer avec un peu trop d'entrain Kyouraku Shunsui, le seul homme placé plus haut que Muguruma dans le commissariat.

Ils l'observèrent laisser un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigner avec un sourire large sur le visage.

Le couple resta abasourdit par la scène qui venait de s'offrir à leurs yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que...? murmura Kensei lui aussi estomaqué par la scène.

Kyouraku et Hisagi se connaissaient? Et très intimement en plus...

_Kensei, souffla le roux, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Il se tourna sur son amant qui fronça les sourcils d'un air fortement contrarié.

Était-ce un hasard ou pas?

Non ça semblait bien trop gros! Hisagi Shuuhei semblait se trouver là où ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Et maintenant, il semblait être très proche de son propre patron?

Comment ce type qui semblait enchainer les ennuis avec la police pouvait être si proche d'un homme si haut placé que Kyouraku.

Peut-être étaient-ils de la même famille? Non, impossible. Kensei avait parlé à Shunsui d'Hisagi, il lui aurait bien dit s'ils avaient été lié par un quelconque lien sanguin.

Alors, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

_Ichi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...


	12. Chapitre 11 : Etancher cette soif

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi._

**Chapitre : **_Étancher cette soif_**.  
**

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**_Personnages utilisés : _**_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

__Chapitre 11. Étancher cette soif.  
_

_Kensei...? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda un Ichigo ébahis.

Le policier restait sans voix.

Avoir assisté à une telle accolade entre son propre patron et Hisagi Shuuhei semblait avoir éveillé tous ses sens d'enquêteur. Sa matière grise n'avait jamais tant chauffé, et il porta une main à son front, l'air exténué.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il enfin.

Il s'adossa à la porte de son bureau toujours ouverte, et Kurosaki observa son visage inquiet. Il avait bien sûr compris ce que cela impliquait.

Que Shuuhei connaisse ce Kyouraku ne sentait pas bon du tout! Se pouvait-il que le patron de Kensei le protège? Ou alors ne connaissait-il rien de ses activités?

Et quel était leur lien?

Le jeune roux se rappela alors qu'il avait vu Shuuhei chez Kuchiki, ou plutôt, sortant de chez le noble. Devait-il le lui dire? Ça lui semblait pourtant être une information futile...

Mais il fallait mieux lui en parler :

_Kensei, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le policier soupira, visiblement trop plongé dans ses pensées pour lui porter de l'intérêt.

_J'ai vu Shuuhei sortir de chez Kuchiki le jour où tu es parti à Hokkaido. Il avait l'air... légèrement paniqué que je le vois là. Enfin il était mal à l'aise quoi.... Comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

Kensei releva lentement ses yeux sur lui et le fixa avec un intérêt certain. Ichigo sembla un instant mal à l'aise.

_Je... je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais... avec tout ce qui est arrivé entre nous, j'avais la tête ailleurs! Je suis désolé!

A sa plus grande surprise, une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Muguruma lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et pétrit son épaule comme pour la réchauffer :

_Pas grave, articula-t-il, le plus important c'est que tu me l'ais dit.

_Mais... je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi...? Il faut que tu préviennes ton patron tout de suite!

Kensei secoua la tête :

_Non, souffla-t-il. J'ai l'impression que c'est bien plus compliqué. Merci pour ton aide, Ichi, mais je vais m'en occuper tout seul. C'est mon job!

Il haussa les épaules et l'étudiant l'observa avec inquiétude. Il voulait mettre un terme à cette discussion et l'orangé le comprit. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête léger :

_Très bien... On se voit ce soir alors?

_Oui, à ce soir, répondit-il, un sourire timide à l'appui.

Sa main lâcha son épaule et Ichigo fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Après quelques secondes, il entendit la porte du bureau de Kensei se refermer et il se sentit quelque peu coupable. Ils avaient tous les deux un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui s'était produit devant leurs yeux. Un très mauvais sentiment même. Et vu que leurs avis coïncidaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper...

Cette étrange histoire les rattrapait tous les deux puisque désormais, Shuuhei avait même mis un pied dans le commissariat.

A cet instant, l'orangé aurait tout donné pour connaître le lien qui unissait Kyouraku et Hisagi. Mais s'il se rappelait bien, Shuuhei avait souhaité sortir avec lui car il connaissait Kensei. Autrement dit, cela signifiait qu'il ne connaissait pas Kyouraku il y a encore quelques jours.

Comment avaient-ils pu nouer une relation, qui semblait si intime, en quelques jours?

Pas de doute pour le rouquin, ils étaient bel et bien amants! Et depuis seulement quelques jours.

Mais où et comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés?

Par hasard? Certainement pas.

Une rencontre provoquée par Hisagi? Certainement. Mais voilà, le roux avait beau chercher comment, il ne comprenait pas la situation.

Mieux valait ne pas y penser outre mesure. Il en parlerait à Kensei lorsqu'il le verrait ce soir, et encore, il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec son travail dès qu'il en sortait.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble...

-

-

-

Ichigo passa quelques heures chez lui, étudiant sérieusement, même si par moment, ce n'était plus ses cours qu'il voyait sous ses yeux, mais bel et bien Kensei.

Muguruma-san envahissait son esprit si facilement... Et il fantasmait de plus en plus sur lui, rien qu'en pensant au dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

_Mph..., soupira-t-il en laissant son regard s'égarer par la fenêtre.

Quelle sensation agréable de savoir qu'il allait le retrouver ce soir. Qu'il avait enfin l'homme qu'il avait choisi à ses côtés et que ce dernier connaissait ses intentions.

Ichigo était vraiment très heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait maintenant le serrer dans ses bras l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il lui manquait ou l'embrasser passionnément dès qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble. Des libertés non négligeables en pensant aux sentiments sérieux qu'il avait pour cet homme.

Des sentiments d'ailleurs, qui se renforçaient de jour en jour.

Kurosaki se demanda un instant comment Kensei le prendrait si jamais il lui avouait qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis quelques temps déjà. Sûrement ne le croirait-il pas.

Mais selon lui, il fallait mieux laisser ce genre de déclaration pour plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il voulait seulement prendre un bon départ avec lui, construire quelque chose doucement en prenant son temps, sans le brusquer.

Il laissa échapper un rire. Il avait eut si peu l'habitude de ce genre de choses... Son dernier petit ami en date avait été si pressant avec lui qu'ils avaient couché ensemble dès le premier soir. Finalement, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment été amoureux de son ex.

C'était à la sortie du lycée qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Ichigo avait été très attiré par lui depuis longtemps, mais sans plus. Cependant, lors de leur fête de fin d'année ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il sourit en pensant aux souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec lui. Mais étrangement, son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi fort qu'avec Kensei.

Le jeune homme savait que sa relation avec Muguruma-san lui était bien plus importante que celle avec son ancien amant.

Il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde...

-

-

-

_Tu es prêt? Toi et moi on se fait un ciné ce soir!

Un Kensei visiblement ravie, sourire ravageur à l'appui, venait d'apparaître sur le perron de la maison Kurosaki. Ichigo, très surpris, avait pourtant cru comprendre qu'il voulait passer la soirée chez lui, tranquillement dans son appartement. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question sur la raison de ce changement d'avis, sa main fut empoignée par celle du plus âgé et il ne put s'en défaire.

_Mais... je croyais que tu voulais rester chez toi! Finit-il par articuler alors qu'il fermait la maison à la va-vite.

_J'ai changé d'avis! Scanda Kensei d'un air ravie.

Finalement, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans une salle obscure à regarder un film dont l'orangé ne connaissait même pas le titre. Il se moquait de tout, de ce film, du lieu où ils se trouvaient.... il était seulement au septième ciel.

Au paradis même!

Kensei, assis à côté de lui, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, serrait sa main dans la sienne, le tout posé sur la cuisse du roux. La tension qu'il imprimait sur ses doigts, croisés entre ceux du policier, faisaient voleter des milliers de papillons dans son bas-ventre. Un geste si banal, si fleur bleue que celui de se tenir la main et pourtant, il suffisait à transporter le jeune roux au-delà du bonheur.

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement émoustillé par son contact.

Au-delà de ça, il était infiniment heureux... Kensei et lui, en amoureux.

Oui, en _amoureux_! Car il n'y avait pas de mot plus adapté à la situation, le roux en était certain!

A la sortie du film - auquel Ichigo n'avait absolument rien suivit! - le policier entoura sa taille de son bras, nullement inquiet des regards qui pesaient sur eux.

C'était tellement nouveau pour Kurosaki qu'il se montra réticent à tant d'attention. Et même si ses gestes le touchaient directement au cœur, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce brutal changement de comportement chez Muguruma-san.

Quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien trop rapide. Certes, ils étaient intimes depuis longtemps mais pas de cette façon. Ils s'étaient rapprochés en si peu de temps, en à peine une journée, qu'il s'en trouvait étourdi.

_Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Kensei avec un sourire tendre une fois qu'ils furent rentrés chez lui. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est sorti de la séance.

_Oh euh... désolé..., marmonna le jeune homme en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Muguruma émit un petit rire charmeur et déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il y plaça celle d'Ichigo et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Le cœur du roux se mit immédiatement à battre à un rythme effréné. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il allait s'évanouir de bonheur, de plaisir et de toutes ces sensations plaisantes qu'il ressentait.

Pouvait-on être plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était?

Certainement pas.

Lentement, le jeune homme déposa sa joue sur le torse chaud face à lui et entoura la taille de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi sans dire un mot pendant plusieurs secondes.

_Tu voulais peut-être qu'on fasse autre chose? Aller dîner dehors ou...

_Non, non! Le coupa l'orangé en s'écartant de lui. Non, c'était... je préfère qu'on soit rentrés.

_Oh? Demanda le policier en haussant les sourcils. Alors, tu... tu n'as pas aimé le film, hein? Je le vois bien tu es contrarié. Ce n'est pas à cause de cette histoire avec mon patron et Hisagi quand même?

Ichigo secoua la tête vivement et étira un faible sourire :

_Un peu, mais... c'est juste que... désolé, j'ai été surpris je te voir agir comme ça avec moi. Je pensais que tu serais... plus timide peut-être? Ou que tu serais hésitant avec moi. Tu m'as un peu pris au dépourvu, ce qui me fait très plaisir, ne te méprends pas, hein? Mais c'est juste que... je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Tu m'as tellement surpris, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Kensei soupira :

_Je vois, murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ah... Je savais bien que j'allais trop vite en fait...

_Non, ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que j'étais surpris, je te jure, il n'y a pas de mal à ça...

_C'était parce que c'était en public?

_Non! Non, bien sûr que non!

Ichigo posa une main sur son front. Bon sang, était-ce possible qu'ils ne puissent pas se comprendre sur une chose aussi simple?

_Je te l'ai dit, répéta-t-il calmement, tu m'as surpris, point. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

_D'accord...

Un silence gêné tomba entre eux.

C'était sans doute la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un tel moment : le silence. Le roux redoutait plus que tout ces instants de silence. Lorsque vous avez l'impression que la situation vous échappe, ou que l'autre attend quelque chose de vous mais que vous ignorez quoi.

Ce genre de silence que vous ne savez pas comment rompre, et que, si vous faites le premier pas, vous passerez pour un imbécile qui veut faire la conversation pour ne rien dire...

Oui, Kurosaki en avait déjà vécu des situations similaires où il était justement passé pour un imbécile. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait...

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Kensei qui brisa le silence et fit s'envoler ce mal être ambiant :

_Oublions ça, d'accord?

Il passa une main sur sa joue avec un sourire, et le roux ne put qu'accepter.

_Embrasse-moi, lui souffla-t-il.

Muguruma répondit à sa requête sans rechigner.

Ichigo était peut-être celui qui avait décidé de prendre leur relation en main mais Kensei restait cependant le plus à même – et le plus mâture – pour gérer les situations délicates. Un tact qui n'était dut qu'à son expérience.

Le roux se sentit tout de suite plus confiant. Il avait certainement vu trop gros en lui proposant de tout prendre en main. Ses épaules n'étaient pas assez solides et Kensei ne pouvait pas se contenter d'observer tout ça de loin, sans tenter de supporter leur relation lui aussi de son côté.

C'était tout simplement impossible pour lui.

_Ton père et tes sœurs rentrent demain, on devrait en profiter, non?

_Oh..., soupira le jeune homme, j'avais oublié ça aussi....

Un autre obstacle dont ils devraient s'accommoder très vite.

_Ça ne changera rien, le rassura Muguruma. C'est juste que... nous ne pourrons plus nous voir chez toi. Mais c'est tout!

_Ouais... ouais, t'as raison. Je me fais une montagne du plus petit des problèmes.

Le plus âgé lui sourit et laissa un baiser sur son front pour le réconforter.

Ils prirent le chemin de la cuisine et dinèrent tranquillement, profitant tous les deux de cette « dernière » soirée avant le retour de la famille Kurosaki.

Bien entendu, cela ne changerait rien à leur relation mais Ichigo savait que son père mettrait un frein à ses sorties nocturnes. Et le roux ne pourrait certainement pas dormir ici pendant un long moment, son père refusant qu'il découche. Autrement dit, il devrait attendre que les poules aient des dents pour dormir une nouvelle nuit dans le même lit que Kensei! Et s'il annonçait à son père qu'il restait la nuit chez Muguruma-san, il se demanda si Isshin ne se douterait pas de quelque chose.

Enfin pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas s'en soucier.

Il voulait seulement profiter de l'homme à côté de lui, avec lequel il venait certainement de passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

Ichigo se posait toujours mille questions. Comment était-il possible qu'aucune femme n'ait voulu le garder plus longtemps? Kensei était affectueux, tendre et généreux. Peut-être était-il différent avec les femmes qu'il avait connues...?

_Dis-moi, commença alors le jeune homme entre deux bouchées de riz, combien de temps es-tu resté le plus longtemps avec une femme?

Le policier toussota un instant, visiblement surpris par la question, puis se mit à rire timidement :

_Je n'en sais rien, articula-t-il avec difficulté. C'est sûrement avec Lisa... un an et demi ensemble. Le temps de nous marier, de faire un enfant et pouf! plus rien...

_Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en mord les doigts encore aujourd'hui, le réconforta l'orangé.

Kensei l'observa un instant avec tendresse :

_C'est gentil.

_Je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules, si j'avais été une femme je t'aurais déjà demandé en mariage! Tu es l'homme parfait!

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Répliqua-t-il, gêné en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Ichigo sourit, ces compliments lui semblaient bien légers mais ils avaient l'air de beaucoup toucher son amant.

_Je suis sérieux, reprit-il. Mais tant mieux pour moi... Je t'ai pour moi tout seul!

_Mph... Merci, Ichi.

Les yeux ambrés le fixèrent avec attention. Ce remerciement là semblait bien plus sincère que les autres. Le roux sentait que Kensei changeait peu à peu de point de vue, ou tout du moins il avait accepté leur relation telle qu'elle était et était prêt à la vivre à fond. C'était l'impression que lui donnait cette journée. Il avait réussi à le convaincre totalement, et c'était le plus important pour lui.

_Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, reprit le policier en posant sa main sur la sienne. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la solitude je m'y étais habitué mais... maintenant que tu es là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté tellement de choses. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi....

Ichigo baissa les yeux précipitamment et sentit tout à coup son cœur se serrer. Finalement, c'était lui qui était touché par ses mots.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qui montèrent en lui à cause de l'émotion qui le submergeait.

Oh bon sang, pourquoi lui disait-il ce genre de choses?!

_Idiot..., chuchota-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu veux me faire chialer ou quoi?

Qui aurait cru que Kensei lui ferait une telle déclaration aussi tôt dans leur relation? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, le rouquin ne l'aurait imaginé!

A ce moment, ses sentiments redoublèrent d'intensité. Il se promit que quoiqu'il puisse leur arriver, il se battrait toujours pour leur relation, peu importe ce qui leur tomberait dessus...

La fin du diner se passa dans le silence. Cependant, ce silence n'était ni gêné, ni lourd, ni inconfortable. Au contraire, il semblait convenir aux deux amants qui voyaient plutôt cela comme un moyen de profiter, et d'apprécier – un peu plus encore - la présence de l'autre.

Le pied nu d'Ichigo choyait doucement la cheville de son voisin sous la table, sans bruit, alors que leurs genoux s'entrechoquaient timidement par moment.

Kurosaki sentit bientôt une légère chaleur lui empourprer les joues. Il avait toujours aimé ces moments au début d'une relation; lorsque vous flirtiez timidement, en vous faisant du pied sous la table ou en tentant d'intensifier chaque petit contact avec l'être désiré.

Ces instants étaient très importants pour lui. Ils conditionnaient toute la relation future, suivant les sensation qu'il en retirait.

Bien entendu ici, il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds à chaque fois que le pied de Kensei lui répondait sous la table; il sursautait de plaisir à chaque fois que son genoux entrait en contact – même infime - avec le sien. Et son cœur sortait de sa poitrine dès que les doigts de Muguruma passaient timidement sur sa main, son bras...

Il voulait seulement se ruer sur lui et enfin satisfaire ses lèvres qui brûlaient de ne pas sentir les siennes. Mais il ne le fit pas....

Laisser l'excitation monter en lui de la sorte allait pourtant finir par le faire exploser. Et le faire perdre la tête.

Mais... il ne pouvait se résoudre à brusquer Kensei.

_Je présume qu'il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à la télé, comme d'hab, lança soudain le roux en voyant le plus âgé se lever pour allumer le poste du salon.

Il fit une grimace et se tourna vers lui :

_J'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir raison..., répondit-il en parcourant les chaines les unes après les autres.

_Déjà que je n'ai rien suivi au film de tout à l'heure..., grommela l'orangé en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

_Oh? Pourquoi ça?

Ichigo arbora une expression coupable, c'était peut-être très mal poli de dire une telle chose alors qu'il l'avait invité! Mais dès que le plus âgé se fut assis à ses côtés, il enroula un bras autour du sien et se colla à lui :

_J'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu es si proche de moi...

Muguruma sourit :

_Je vois. Dans ce cas, on ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas se toucher du tout, non? demanda-t-il en souriant.

_Tu plaisantes?! S'écria l'autre en basculant en avant pour lui donner un baiser.

Le jeune homme sentit les bras puissants l'enserrer à la taille, et ne put se résoudre à casser ce contact. Tant pis s'il manquait d'oxygène et mourrait par étouffement! Il ne pouvait PAS casser ce baiser!

Il pressa ses lèvres, avec un peu plus d'ardeur, sur celles de son partenaire qui lui répondit tout aussi intensément.

Les bras de l'orangé s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et seul le murmure de la télévision envahit le salon. Ils ne portèrent aucune attention au petit écran, approfondissant leur baiser, minutes après minutes.

Kurosaki avait tout simplement dépassé sa limite. Rester auprès de lui sans pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher, se blottir contre lui, il en était incapable.

Lentement, il passa une jambe par dessus le corps assis de Muguruma et se plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisses, collant son bassin contre son ventre. Certainement que le policier allait sentir son excitation,... mais peu importe!

A cet instant, il se moquait de le choquer. Il se sentait dans un tel état d'euphorie... Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, sa volonté ne le lui aurait pas permis.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant et Kensei en profita pour fondre dans son cou. Ichigo sembla un instant surpris mais lui offrit sa peau avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Néanmoins, il sentit une certaine nervosité monter en lui. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'arrêter maintenant qu'ils en étaient là...

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire courir ses mains un peu partout sur le corps face à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait ses hanches, les formes de son torse aussi clairement. Il aurait voulu toucher plus bas, toujours plus bas mais il abandonna l'idée, se refrénant tant bien que mal.

Rapidement, l'échange se poursuivit plus intensément. Ichigo se sentit basculer en arrière et l'instant d'après, il était allongé sur le canapé, Kensei au-dessus de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le stopper.

Il n'avait aucune envie de le stopper, d'ailleurs. Il avait dit qu'ils iraient à son rythme, aussi si c'était le rythme que son amant voulait adopter, le jeune homme était prêt à l'encourager à continuer!

Une main caressa sa cuisse délicatement et il se sentit frissonner de plus bel.

Bon sang! Ils en étaient déjà si loin, pensa-t-il alors qu'il écartait ses jambes et les croisait sur les reins de son partenaire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement pour laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir timide. Il sentit Kensei bouger nerveusement contre lui suite à ce gémissement. Mais il ne délaissa pas son cou et poursuivit ses baisers.

Ses caresses étaient délicates, légères et tendres. Ichigo ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà expérimenté un touché aussi délicat sur sa peau. C'était certainement une sensation incroyable de faire l'amour avec l'homme pour lequel on avait des sentiments si forts.

Il voulait l'expérimenter lui aussi.

Il voulait tout simplement savoir si ça serait différent de ses autres fois.

Bien évidemment que ça serait différent, ça ne pouvait qu'être mieux! Il le voulait.... Étancher sa soif de lui.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir désormais, il fallait qu'il le lui dise maintenant! Ou qu'il le lui fasse comprendre...

Plaquant sa main sur la nuque de Kensei il profita encore un instant de la saveur de sa langue dans sa bouche puis recula son visage pour l'observer. Les yeux gris le fixèrent en retour avec un semblant de désir non dissimulé.

Quelque peu surpris par l'expression de son amant, le rouquin échappa machinalement ces quelques mots, les plus sincères du monde :

_Tu m'excites comme personne, murmura-t-il, sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer un peu plus encore.

Muguruma cassa immédiatement le contact visuel et baissa ses yeux pour apercevoir très clairement, la bosse qui ornait désormais le jean du roux. Ce dernier bougea nerveusement son bassin, mal à l'aise sous ses yeux, mais à son plus grand regret, Kensei recula et quitta sa position.

Il retomba assis sur le canapé en portant une main à son front. Il avait l'air exténué.

_Bon sang..., marmonna-t-il.

Kurosaki se releva à son tour, faisant tout son possible pour cacher la bosse au creux de son pantalon. Paniqué, il sentit son souffle accélérer...

Merde! Pensa-t-il. Il avait encore tout fichu par terre!!

_Désolé..., lâcha-t-il à son tour, avec une grimace, désolé...

_Non, c'est moi. Je... je ne suis pas prêt.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son estomac se contractant sous l'effet de la déception. Non, il ne devait pas déçu, ce n'était pas la bonne attitude à adopter...

Il posa une main sur l'épaule musclée à ses côtés :

_Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il, je t'avais dit qu'on irait à ton rythme, c'est ma faute. Je... j'ai perdu le contrôle... C'est dingue, à chaque fois que tu me... bref!

Il plissa les yeux et vit enfin le plus âgé tourner son visage vers lui. Il craignait qu'il ne soit fâché, qu'il ne lui en veuille, mais Kensei étira un sourire dans sa direction :

_Merci.

Kurosaki acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il s'en voulait pour ressentir cette déception extrême, il s'en voulait de ressentir une frustration certaine.

Il n'était quand même pas un animal en manque de sexe, bon sang!!!

Il serra les poings avec résignation. Non, il n'était pas déçu. Il était juste heureux qu'ils puissent stopper ce genre de choses et prendre leur temps. C'était la bonne attitude à adopter.

Il soupira :

_Je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux, je pense.

_Quoi?!

Kensei se tourna violemment dans sa direction, ses sourcils se fonçant tout à coup.

_Je ne veux pas que ça tourne comme c'était partit à nouveau et te brusquer, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'ai dit qu'on attendrait et j'ai brisé ma parole. C'est ma faute et... et avant que je ne fasse une autre bêtise, je ferai mieux de partir.

Une main se leva vers son visage et caressa son visage avec tendresse :

_Merci, répéta le policier. C'est juste que... je pense que ça ne serait pas bien de brûler les étapes au point où nous en sommes. Je pensais que j'étais prêt, mais...

_Non, tu as raison, je suis d'accord. Je perds les pédales dès que tu me touches! Je n'y peux rien, crois-moi. Je suis désolé.

_Tu es fâché, hein?

_Qu... Quoi?! Mais pas du tout!! s'écria l'orangé, une expression révoltée sur le visage.

Kensei soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Était-il déçu par sa propre réaction? Ou s'en voulait-il d'avoir stoppé quelque chose dont Ichigo avait envie?

_Je ne suis pas fâché, du tout, reprit le jeune homme en embrassant délicatement sa joue. C'est juste que je suis trop impatient!

_Je devrais être heureux, fier même de voir que tu as tant envie qu'on le fasse tous les deux, mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour moi, confessa-t-il, regard sincère à l'appui. Il faut vraiment que je m'y fasse, c'est difficile.

_Je sais. Je comprends, répondit l'autre avec un sourire tendre.

Ils s'observèrent un instant sans rien dire puis Ichigo se releva. Il vérifia sa tenue un instant et souffla pour évacuer la chaleur qui l'enivrait encore quelque peu.

Il dissimula son membre excité à la vue de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté l'appartement. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser encore plus.

Il n'y avait pas de mal être apparent entre eux, seulement une décision commune d'attendre un peu. Le roux savait qu'il s'agissait d'un pas énorme pour Kensei tout comme pour lui d'ailleurs, même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Il ne pouvait nier sa nervosité à l'idée de sauter le pas avec lui.

Mais son corps devenait fou dès qu'il entrait en contact avec lui. Il perdait l'esprit, le contrôle de lui-même, et n'était plus capable de s'arrêter.

Il se demanda si la prochaine fois, il serait capable d'accepter de mettre fin à leur étreinte.

_Pfou....

Il tomba sur son lit, exténué d'avoir été si excité et de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout. La maison était silencieuse et gelée, comparée à l'ambiance si chaude de l'appartement de Muguruma. Ses bras lui prodiguant une douce chaleur, son corps contre le sien se pressant avec envie pour caresser sa peau... il ne cessait d'y penser. Son membre en devenait même douloureux. Et plus il y pensait plus son volume augmentait...

Il se glissa sous les draps en voyant défiler devant ses yeux la scène qui les avait amenés si loin tous les deux. Il se rappelait chacune de ses caresses sur lui, la sensation de sa bouche dans son cou, chaque souffle sur sa peau, tout.

Et pour étancher sa soif de lui, Ichigo n'avait pas d'autre solution.

Ce soir-là, le silence de la maison Kurosaki fut brisé par un cri bestial, violent, venant du plus profond du jeune homme. Il cria de toutes ses forces le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait, en se libérant dans sa propre main....

Mais il était bien loin d'avoir étanché sa soif de Kensei, tellement loin..., pensa-t-il en retombant sur son lit, le front en sueur et sa semence s'écoulant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant enfin vivre ce plaisir charnel avec lui.

Ils en avaient été si proche et en même temps si loin de le faire, que sa frustration en était extrême.

_J'ai... tellement soif de toi...


	13. Chapitre 12 : Petite cachotterie

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi._

**Chapitre : **_Petite cachotterie._

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**_Personnages utilisés : _**_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**Disclaimer : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

__Chapitre 12. Petite cachotterie._  


_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiils!!!!!!

_Ichi-nii!!!!

Les cris qui ameutèrent le jeune étudiant en fin de matinée le lendemain lui serrèrent le ventre. Il releva les yeux de ses cours éparpillés sur son bureau et passa un œil à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. La voiture de son père, garée dans le jardin lui arracha un soupir...

Il quitta donc sa chambre et descendit les escaliers de la maison avec un sourire plus ou moins large :

_Okaeri! accueillit-il les trois arrivants.

Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de revoir son père et ses sœurs revenir à la maison. Sans eux, la maison était bien trop vide pour lui. Mais cela voulait également dire qu'il n'aurait plus la chance d'aller chez Kensei ou de l'inviter ici.

Son intimité pourtant déjà bien réduite avec le policier, se réduisait encore un peu plus.

Le roux ne voulait pas s'en formaliser mais il était bien contraint d'admettre que l'obstacle de sa famille était de taille. Mais mieux valait vivre au jour le jour et voir les points positifs : cela allait leur permettre de prendre leur temps, de souffler dans leur relation qui venait tout juste de commencer et de voir s'ils étaient à l'aise face à la famille de l'orangé, sans pour autant leur dévoiler le pot aux roses.

_Tout s'est bien passé, fiston? Demanda la paternel en déposant son bagage dans l'entrée, soulagé de rentrer.

_Oui, très bien.

_Regarde comme je suis bronzée Ichi-nii!!!

Yuzu exhiba son visage halé gracieusement devant son grand frère, sous les yeux de sa sœur Karin qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_C'était bien? Demanda le jeune homme.

_Super!! s'extasia la petite Yuzu.

_Et toi, tu t'es embêté tout seul ici? Demanda la petite brune.

_Oh.. non, pas le temps de m'ennuyer. J'avais beaucoup de boulot.

_Kensei m'a dit que tu n'avais pas fait de fête du tout! C'est très bien, fils! Annonça Isshin avec un air fier sur le visage.

Le jeune homme haussa les yeux au ciel. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire de fête! Enfin si.... surtout une, mais plus intimiste. Une fête avec Muguruma-san... mais sûrement pas le même genre de fête auquel son père pensait.

« Non, trop pervers » se reprit-il en secouant sa tête activement.

Ichigo prétexta un travail très important à terminer pour le lendemain et s'enferma dans sa chambre toute l'après-midi. En réalité, il voulait à tout prix éviter les questions de son père sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant leur absence. Il ne voulait pas les éviter et bien sûr, voulait s'intéresser aux vacances de ses sœurs, mais il ignorait s'il serait capable de garder son calme si son père lui demandait des tonnes de choses.

Car il allait certainement lui demander s'il avait fait des choses avec Kensei, des sorties, s'ils s'étaient vus. En réalité, le jeune homme craignait de devenir rouge comme une tomate en parlant de son tout nouveau petit ami.

Car dès qu'il pensant à Kensei, il avait cette sensation à la fois agréable et désagréable que son estomac se contractait et le rendait mal à l'aise. Ces petits papillons qui batifolaient dès qu'il pensait à lui également, il n'était pas capable de les contrôler.

En bref, parler avec son père de Muguruma-san allait devenir très compliqué....

Et le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce que la soirée tourne encore plus mal que ce qu'il pensait.

Il redoutait déjà le dîner mais là...

_Hé Ichi-nii! Lança joyeusement Yuzu alors qu'elle aidait son père à mettre la table. Muguruma-san vient dîner avec nous ce soir!

Ichigo stoppa sa marche en direction de la table et se figea.

_Bah quoi? Demanda Karin en le dépassant. T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi?

_Euh... non! Répliqua-t-il sentant soudain son cœur accélérer.

Bon sang, rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom il se faisait déjà repérer, alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait dévoiler face à l'homme qu'il aimait!

La façon dont il le regardait ameuterait certainement son père et ses sœurs! Il devait absolument rester cool... Ou éviter ce dîner.

_Kensei veut juste entendre les filles raconter leur séjour, reprit Isshin. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait directement après son travail.

_Oh... d'accord, marmonna le roux, plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Tentant de réfréner le stress qui l'envahissait à mesure que les minutes défilaient, il aida son père à préparer le dîner et écouta les anecdotes des filles en riant avec elles.

Et quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé lui arriva bientôt à l'esprit : comment ses sœurs réagiraient-elles si elles apprenaient que lui et Kensei « sortaient » ensemble?

Il laissa un instant son regard couler sur la plus petite, Yuzu et imagina son expression choquée en apprenant la nouvelle. La jeune fille était certes toujours d'humeur excellente mais elle était aussi très émotive. Quant à Karin, pensa-t-il en soupirant, elle adopterait une attitude fermée et se contenterait de le fusiller du regard, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

En fin de compte, l'orangé n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elles puissent tout simplement en être heureuses. Et c'était compréhensibles. Yuzu et Karin, encore plus que Ichigo lui-même, voyaient seulement Kensei comme un second père, pas comme un homme avec sa propre vie privée, ses problèmes ect. Alors, si elles apprenaient que leur frère vivait une relation amoureuse avec celui qui était comme leur père, certainement ne l'accepteraient-elles pas.

_Bonsoir, Muguruma-san!!

La petite voix enjouée de Yuzu l'extirpa de ses pensées et il se tourna rapidement en direction de l'entrée.

Kensei déposait sa veste sur le porte manteau au moment où il le vit. Son estomac fit un saut périlleux et son pauvre petit cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Bon sang, il était déjà en sueur, à cause de la nervosité...

_Tu es en avance, ajouta Isshin en serrant la main de son amie avec enthousiasme.

_Oui, je sais, répondit l'autre avec un sourire timide. J'en avais marre du bureau...

_Ah?! Demanda Karin d'un regard suspicieux. Muguruma-san ne dit jamais qu'il en a marre du bureau!! Tu es malade?

Kensei eut un sourire nerveux puis embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue en esquivant la question adroitement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ichigo, resté en retrait depuis son arrivée.

_C'est vrai que d'habitude tu nous radotes toujours que tu dois absolument terminer tel ou tel boulot.

Kensei leva enfin les yeux sur lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant un long moment. Le rouquin avança vers lui lentement et lui tendit une main que le policier serra, avec un mutisme rare.

_Bah... depuis quand vous vous serrez la main tous les deux? Demanda Isshin avec un sourire amusé.

Les deux concernés, totalement coupés des autres pendant un moment, sortirent de leurs bulles pour étirer des mines gênées que les autres prirent à la rigolade.

_Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux depuis qu'on est revenu..., laissa alors échapper Karin en prenant place à table.

Ichigo sentit son estomac se contracter :

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Lança-t-il en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

_Muguruma-san, mets-toi ici, comme d'habitude! Lança Yuzu et lui présentant la place face à Ichigo.

Kensei prit place sans protester évitant très soigneusement le regard de son voisin d'en face.

« Bon sang », pensa le jeune Kurosaki en se pinçant les lèvres, « on dirait qu'ils font tout pour nous confondre, c'est pas possible!!! »

Alors qu'ils entamaient le plat de résistance, la conversation tourna bien entendu autour du voyage scolaire des deux jeunes filles. Yuzu, lancée dans une explication rondement menée de leur séjour, accaparait toute la conversation, ce qui n'était pas son habitude.

Les trois hommes l'écoutaient religieusement pendant que Karin jouait les indifférentes, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

_Eh bien, finit par conclure Kensei en soupirant, tu en as vu des choses!

_Oui! J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse un jour un week-end comme ça tous ensemble! Lança la jeune fille. Tu viendrais avec nous, Muguruma-san?

_Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Mais... seulement si Ichigo vient aussi.

Le jeune orangé sursauta légèrement en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de son amant. Il tenta de garder un air neutre et pas franchement intéressé :

_Euh... oui, répondit-il en le fusillant du regard – il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lançant cet intérêt soudain pour lui. Mais... avec ton travail je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir de week-end libre?

Kensei baissa tout à coup les yeux et bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise, ce que le jeune homme observa avec intérêt, trouvant cela suspect. Quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de l'homme face à lui, il en aurait mis sa main à couper!

Il lui cachait quelque chose!

_Mais je peux toujours m'arranger, finit-il par répondre en relevant ses yeux sur le jeune homme.

Leurs pieds se frôlèrent sous la table et Kurosaki sursauta d'un bon mètre sous la surprise. Il fronça les sourcils violemment en gratifiant Kensei d'un regard noir.

Bordel, il cherchait vraiment à le mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi?!

Le dessert arriva très vite, entre deux explications de la semaine studieuse d'Isshin qui partait dans des monologues soporifiques que personne n'écoutait.

Les deux jeunes filles mangeaient avec appétit, sans vraiment écouter, et les deux hommes.... se dévoraient des yeux!

Ichigo avait ramené ses mains devant son visage, y déposant son menton, dans un air sérieux. Mais en réalité, il cachait le rouge de ses joues, qu'il sentait bien présent.

Kensei le fixait de ses yeux de velours, tout en caressant avec insistance sa cheville sous la table.

« Bordel! Il me fait du pied en plus!!! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à cette allure! »

Il hocha la tête de manière significative, voulant lui faire signe d'arrêter sa torture, et lui lança un petit coup de pied sous la table.

_Nan mais tu te rends compte, Kensei? J'ai rencontré le professeur qui m'a donné envie de devenir chirurgien! Tu l'aurais vu... Bon il a pris un coup de vieux c'est sûr...

Les paroles d'Isshin semblaient lui rentrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre. Kensei fixait l'orangé sans cesser de passer et repasser son pied autour de sa cheville. Le jeune Kurosaki tenta d'éviter son pied en ramenant les siens sous sa chaise.

Peine perdue, Kensei avait de longues jambes...

S'en suivit une bataille silencieuse sous la table qui se termina par la victoire du plus âgé. Finalement, Ichigo se laissa dompter et étira un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

_... je ne savais même pas qu'il avait écrit un bouquin! J'ai toujours voulu prendre la spécialité cardio à la fac, c'est vrai, c'est intéressant... déblatérait toujours Isshin sans s'arrêter.

Karin soupira un instant en terminant son dessert et observa sa jeune sœur terminer également.

_Oups!

La petite Yuzu vit sa serviette posée sur ses genoux, glisser sous la table et se pencha pour la ramasser.

_Karin-chan...., sollicita-t-elle.

La brune se pencha sous la table pour ramasser la serviette qui était à sa portée de main. Et ses yeux se posèrent inévitablement sur le balais qui avait lieu sous la table, caché aux yeux de tous.

Pris d'un léger sursaut à la vue des pieds s'enroulant sous la table passionnément, elle stoppa ses mouvements.

Elle observait avec méfiance les pieds de son frère et de Kensei s'enlacer, avec des yeux ronds. Son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia et elle émergea de sous la table, rendant sa serviette à sa petite sœur qui la remercia. Cependant, ses yeux en disaient long sur le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle porta son regard sur le profil de son grand frère, fermé et remarqua bien qu'il était profondément intéressé par son voisin en face. Ce dernier se trouvant dans même état que lui, absorbé par les yeux du jeune roux.

_Oh! C'est l'heure des infos! Scanda bientôt Isshin. Ils vont peut-être parler de la conférence à laquelle j'étais! Je vais peut-être passer à la télé!!

_Oh, génial! S'exclama Yuzu en se tournant en direction de l'écran.

Ichigo et Kensei sortirent enfin de leur moment d'absence, enfermés dans leur bulle et se tournèrent également en direction du petit écran pour voir débuter le journal télévisé.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard méfiant de la jeune Karin sur eux.

Le paternel se déplaça et augmenta le son de la télévision, la voix de la présentatrice du journal qui diffusait les images des gros titres du jour, s'élevant dans la pièce :

_C'est aujourd'hui que son Altesse l'empereur du Japon a atterri en Inde, pour une visite diplomatique. Il est accompagné de son neveu Kuchiki Byakuya, très impliqué dans les affaires de la famille impériale et qui pourrait désormais soutenir son oncle dans les décisions politiques importantes, selon un porte parole de la famille impériale...

Une image de Byakuya en gros plan fit réagir la petite Yuzu :

_Hé, Ichi-nii! C'est ton patron!!! scanda-t-elle, visiblement ravie.

Ichigo observa le visage paisible et fin du frère de Rukia sur l'écran. Il imagina la jeune brune seule chez elle, sans la présence de son grand-frère, qu'il savait pourtant très important à ses yeux.

Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas idée à quel point elle se sentait seule lorsqu'il partait. Et il se douta que ça allait sans doute continuer ainsi, si Byakuya travaillait maintenant à plein temps à Tokyo pour son oncle...

Peut-être allaient-ils déménager d'ici?

Kensei tourna un instant son profil sur le jeune roux, remarquant à son tour l'intérêt vif que le jeune homme portait au visage de son patron sur le poste. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

-

-

-

_Alors?

Kensei pénétra dans la chambre d'Ichigo, ce dernier penché au dessus de son bureau de manière attentive.

Le repas était terminé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et le policier, après avoir discuté avec Isshin pendant quelques instants, était monté visiter le roux.

Le policier referma la porte derrière lui :

_Alors quoi? Répliqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

_Ton patron est en Inde? Tu ne vas plus le voir pendant un moment, hein?

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_Je ne m'en porterai pas plus mal.

Kensei avança jusqu'au bureau de Kurosaki et s'assit sur le coin, jetant un coup d'œil à ses cours étalés un peu partout sur la surface de bois :

_Je pensais que peut-être... je ne sais pas... Tu avais l'air assez intéressé par lui lorsqu'il passait à la télé.

_Quoi?!

L'orangé étira un sourire amusé mais arborait maintenant une mine étonnée :

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce type!

_Pourtant, je vois bien la manière que tu as de le regarder, ajouta l'autre en baissant les yeux.

Le roux hocha la tête de côté. Il observa le profil concentré de son amant et soupira :

_Est-ce que tu es jaloux...?

Kensei étira une grimace à laquelle le roux répondit par un éclat de rire.

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'en pince pour Kuchiki, hein?

_Ça n'explique pas le fait de te voir dévorer ce type des yeux..., répondit-il, en croisant les bras un air sévère sur le visage.

Ichigo dissimula un rire derrière sa main. Kensei était jaloux et il trouvait ça totalement à son goût. Aussi, il se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de moment d'intimité ce soir et se leva donc de sa chaise pour se coller à son invité.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

_Donne-moi juste un baiser, tu m'as allumé toute la soirée!

_Je ne t'ai pas allumé!

_Ah non?! Répliqua l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Alors je peux savoir à quoi ça rimait de me faire du pied sous la table et de me dévorer des yeux pendant tout le repas, hein?!

_Je voulais juste te taquiner, rien de plus. Et te montrer combien tout ça pouvait être difficile à supporter en présence de ta famille.

Ichigo soupira en baissa les yeux.

Il avait sans doute raison. Encore...

Ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude...

Mais là maintenant, il voulait simplement ne pas y penser et se blottir contre lui pour sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle lui donnait du courage, un peu d'espoir aussi.

_Je sais que ça sera dur, reprit le jeune roux, la joue contre l'épaule du plus âgé, pas la peine de me le faire comprendre, je suis parfaitement au courant.

Kensei restait silencieux. Seule sa respiration, quelque peu bruyante se faisait entendre tout contre l'oreille d'Ichigo. Ce dernier finit par se redresser et croisa les yeux inquiets de son amant :

_Quoi? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Rien.

_Si, tu me regardes bizarrement! Et tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu : est-ce que tu es jaloux?

_Pitié...

_Alors pourquoi as-tu lancé le sujet Kuchiki en venant me voir jusqu'ici? Répliqua le jeune homme, légèrement en colère. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir arriver ici et de me parler d'un autre homme?

_Là c'est toi qui est jaloux...

Ichigo secoua la tête violemment et Kensei éclata de rire pour enfin attirer son corps contre le sien.

Il le serra dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était petit garçon et le jeune roux se laissa bercer, une main puissante caressant ses cheveux avec douceur.

_Pourquoi tu crois que je m'intéresse à ce type? Bougonna-t-il.

_C'est juste que... je voulais m'assurer que tu ne te trompes pas encore sur une personne.

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent vers lui, et il y eut un silence. L'attitude protectrice de Kensei lui faisait plaisir mais ça dépassait la simple protection là!

_Tu veux dire... que Kuchiki est... qu'il est surveillé par police, tu le soupçonnes de quelque chose, et tu me demandes de m'en méfier parce que j'ai déjà fait n'importe quoi avec Shuuhei?

_Oui et non.

L'orangé sembla tout de suite très intéressé par cette nouvelle conversation :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Tu as découvert ce que Hisagi faisait chez ton patron, c'est pour ça, hein?!

_Calme-toi, le rassura le policier en souriant. Bon sang, pourquoi tu t'emballes toujours dès qu'on en vient à parler de Shuuhei ou de Kuchiki, c'est...

_Tu es jaloux.

_Tu ne fais rien pour m'aider, crétin!

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Parfois l'incompréhension qui pouvait s'installer entre eux lui faisait peur. Elle lui faisait peur car il savait à quel point il pouvait être borné, et Kensei aussi. Un jour ou l'autre il redoutait une incompréhension bien plus grande dans leur couple. Mais le plus jeune était forcé de reconnaître que plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus une complicité de « couple » se mettait en place.

Après tout, pourquoi se soucier du reste. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne désirait rien d'autre. Il serait patient pour sauter le pas avec lui, parce qu'il le voulait plus que tout. Parce qu'il voulait aussi être son premier.

_Être le premier amant de Kensei..._

Cette phrase le faisait rêver, tout simplement. Et le fait qu'il soit jaloux le ravissait d'autant plus encore : ça voulait dire que Kensei s'était lui aussi bien mis dans la tête qu'ils étaient un couple. Et comme dans tout couple digne de ce nom, il était jaloux des hommes auxquels le roux pouvait s'intéresser.

_Ah..., soupira-t-il en entourant soudain le cou de son vis-à-vis de ses bras, tu me tueras à force d'être aussi mignon...

_Mignon? Répliqua Muguruma, à qui l'adjectif ne semblait pas vraiment plaire.

Mais Kurosaki ne trouva pas nécessaire de donner une réponse et à la place, lui donna un baiser. Il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que ses sœurs se trouvaient dans la pièce à côté, que sa famille se trouvait sous le même toit qu'eux, mais... L'appel de ses lèvres était plus fort que tout!

_Mph... Tu sais que tu prends des risques à faire ça? Chuchota Kensei.

_Je m'en moque!

Mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, empêchant le jeune homme de dire une autre bêtise :

_Tu t'en moques peut-être mais pas moi, murmura-t-il. Tu te rappelles m'avoir dit qu'on irait à mon rythme, n'est-ce pas?

Le rouquin soupira. Évidemment qu'il avait dit ça, et il le ferait mais...

_Ce n'est qu'un tout petit baiser! Et qui me faisait du pied sous la table?

_Okay, c'était ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça! Un partout la balle au centre, match nul, okay?

Il avait encore une fois raison.

Ichigo se contenta de sourire, comprenant par là, que son amant avait certainement plus de tact que lui. Et qu'il était certainement plus calme qu'il ne le pensait face à toute cette histoire.

Il était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point-là.

_Je ferais bien d'y aller, soupira bientôt Kensei.

Le roux acquiesça, même s'il était déçu :

_Tu travailles tôt demain?

_Euh... oui, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Tu voudras qu'on déjeune ensemble?

_Si tu n'as pas trop de travail!

_Pas de soucis là dessus...

Ichigo trouva sa dernière réplique quelque peu suspicieuse mais ne la releva pas. Après tout, au commissariat, c'était comme partout : il devait avoir ses hauts et ses bas dans son travail. Des périodes où il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, et d'autres où il en avait par dessus la tête également.

_Je t'appelle dès que je sors de cours à midi pour savoir si tu me rejoindras?

_D'accord, on fait comme ça.

Ils stoppèrent devant la porte fermée, Kensei posant sa main sur la poignée mais Ichigo l'empêchant d'ouvrir en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il plongea ses yeux ambrés dans le regard gris de son vis-à-vis. Et ce regard en disait long sur le désir des deux hommes.

_J'aimerais bien dormir avec toi encore cette nuit...

_Ichi...

_Je sais, je sais! Se précipita-t-il d'ajouter. J'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense quand même?

_Bien sûr, répondit le policier avec un sourire tendre. Mais si tu me laissais terminer mes phrases, peut-être que tu aurais une chance de savoir ce que je pense moi aussi, non?

Le roux baissa les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et deux doigts prirent son menton pour relever son visage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau pendant un court instant cependant, puisque Kensei se pencha bientôt pour l'embrasser.

Un vrai baiser d'au revoir. Celui qui vous donnait des frissons et ne vous donnait pas envie de vous quitter pour la nuit. Ichigo se demanda ce qu'il cherchait avec un tel baiser passionné. Car c'était bien la première fois qu'il semblait tant passionné, une main eu creux de ses reins et l'autre tenant toujours son menton.

_C'était pour que tu passes une bonne nuit...

_Avec ce genre de « bonne nuit » je vais plutôt tourner insomniaque! Répliqua l'autre en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

_Déjeunons demain ensemble et puis... peut-être que nous pourrons discuter pour passer ce week-end ensemble, non?

_Tu... tu plaisantes?! S'écria-t-il avec un large sourire.

Ses yeux se mirent tout à coup à pétiller et Kensei s'en trouva profondément réjouit, et même touché. Voir Ichigo si enthousiaste à propos de lui et de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble lui réchauffait le cœur.

En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas effrayé à l'idée d'aller vite ou trop doucement. Au contraire, il se sentait libre de lui proposer tout ce qu'il souhaitait, sans avoir peur de sa réaction.

Et s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, pas de soucis, ils semblaient pouvoir être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

L'honnêteté avait toujours été un élément crucial de la vie de Kensei, et c'était ce qu'il recherchait dans une relation stable.

La plupart du temps, il s'était voilé la face. Il avait cru que la plupart de ses compagnes seraient honnêtes avec lui mais finalement, elles avaient fini par toujours le décevoir un peu plus chaque fois.

Ichigo avait tant de choses que ces femmes ne possédaient pas. Il en était conscient.

_Non, je ne plaisante pas, répondit-il. Ce week-end, rien que toi et moi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

_Ça serait génial! Répliqua le jeune homme en haussant le ton. Mais... j'imagine que ça va chambouler ton travail et tout ça.

_Je vais y réfléchir. Si je te le propose, c'est que c'est possible.

_C'est vraiment génial...

_On en reparlera.

Et sur ces mots, le rouquin lui donna un nouveau baiser qui se voulait plus chaleureux, à travers lequel il lui montra tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Voir Kensei s'investir pour qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble était une sensation si euphorisante qu'il ne pouvait garder son bonheur pour lui seul...

-

-

-

Le lendemain, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent comme prévu pour déjeuner. Ichigo avait attendu ce moment toute la matinée, trépignant d'impatience pendant les cours, exaspérant même ses amis.

En s'asseyant face au policier cependant, le jeune étudiant remarqua tout de suite son air préoccupé. Mais il n'osa pas lui en demander la cause, ne voulant pas l'embêter avec ses soucis.

Néanmoins, une chose le tracassait : Kensei était sortit tôt du travail encore ce midi, ce qui était vraiment très rare.

Aussi, après qu'ils aient échangé quelques banalités, commandé ce qu'ils souhaitaient, il ne put éviter le sujet :

_Tu as l'air inquiet, lâcha-t-il tout à coup, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Kensei se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

_Vraiment? Demanda-t-il, étonné à ce qu'il semblait.

_Il se passe quelque chose au travail? Enchaina l'orangé en fronçant les sourcils.

Kensei secoua la tête pour répondre mais cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas le jeune homme qui reposa ses couverts et le fixa avec intérêt :

_Ouh... Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose toi! S'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

_Mais pas du tout, répondit l'autre, toujours aussi calme.

Il replongea immédiatement sur son assiette et Ichigo préféra éviter le sujet épineux pendant un certain temps. Il était inquiet mais il ne voulait pas exaspéré Kensei. S'il ne voulait pas lui en parler, il devait respecter son choix.

Cependant, à la fin de leur repas, vint le moment où ils durent se séparer.

Et le jeune homme, refusant de l'embrasser en public ou encore de le serrer dans ses bras de manière suggestive, se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la serrer; comme pour l'encourager.

_Si quelque chose n'allait pas tu me le dirais, hein? Demanda-t-il négligemment en regardant ses pieds avec intérêt.

_Tss.. qu'est-ce que je te cacherai? Demanda l'autre en haussant les épaules.

_Je ne sais pas.

Ils observèrent un silence pesant. Le jeune homme serrait toujours sa main dans la sienne mais la lâcha bientôt, ayant conscience qu'ils se trouvaient à l'entrée du campus et que ce geste attirait les regards.

Inconsciemment, il avait l'impression qu'un gouffre immense venait de les séparer. Que Kensei ne veuille pas se confier à lui... il le prenait vraiment très mal et d'ailleurs, il en souffrait. Mais il ne voulait certainement pas le lui montrer!

_Bien, je veux bien te croire, finit-il par dire. Même si je suis convaincu que quelque chose ne va pas. Ça ma fait du mal que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire.

_Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te parler de tout!

_Alors dis-moi juste : j'ai des problèmes au travail, ça m'aurait suffit comme réponse!

_Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu.

Le roux le fusilla du regard.

« _Si peu _»?

_Si peu? Répéta-t-il, étonné. Je croyais qu'on devait être honnête l'un avec l'autre, c'est toi même qui l'a dit! Alors si tu n'es pas honnête, ce n'est pas ma faute et ce n'est pas « si peu »!

Kensei soupira et baissa les yeux à son tour.

Ses traits de visage se détendirent lentement et il sembla réfléchir activement. Il fourra une main dans sa poche et de l'autre, prit la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer vers lui.

Il l'attira violemment contre lui, se moquant des passants aux alentours qui les observaient, puis laissa un baiser sur le front du jeune étudiant.

_Désolé, murmura-t-il, tu as raison. Mais... pas ici, je t'en parlerai ce soir.

Ichigo ne put que s'accrocher au dos de son partenaire, se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Pour un peu il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux, car le ton qu'avait employé Kensei laissait supposer quelque chose d'inquiétant, voire de grave.

Le cœur du roux s'emballa en pensant au pire :

_Tu me fais peur en disant ça..., souffla-t-il.

_Ne t'en occupe pas pour l'instant, lui répondit le policier. Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde.

_Mais tu es si préoccupé par ça! Je veux savoir!

_Ce soir... Pas maintenant.

Ichigo sortit son visage du cou de son amant et croisa un instant ses yeux inquiets. Il avait horreur de le voir comme ça! Il ignorait s'il pourrait attendre toute l'après-midi pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Et s'il lui annonçait qu'il avait rencontré une femme?!!!

Ou... ou quelque chose annonçant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble?!!!!

Le roux ne voulait pas y penser.

_Okay, finit-il par souffler.

_Passe après tes cours.

_Mais... je finis à 16h! Tu seras encore au...

_Passe après les cours, c'est tout.

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent très légèrement :

_D'accord.

Ce fut sans doute, l'épreuve la plus dure au monde pour Kurosaki que de se concentrer cette après-midi là. Il était nerveux, très nerveux, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Et plus l'heure approchait, plus cette petite boule dans son ventre grandissait.

Elle devint même une horreur à supporter, et lui assénait crampe d'estomac sur crampe d'estomac, alors qu'il poussait la porte de l'appartement de Kensei.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de sortir ses propres clefs, la porte était ouverte.

Kensei était déjà rentré? Se demanda-t-il, le visage contracté.

A 16h30?!!!

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et avança dans le couloir jusqu'au salon. Une désagréable odeur de fumée lui piqua les narines. Fumée de cigarette, se rassura-t-il, rien n'était en train de bruler.

Tout de même inquiet, le jeune home remarqua bientôt que la baie vitrée était ouverte et s'y aventura, son cœur battant la chamade.

Ses pas étaient lents, comme s'il voulait repousser l'échéance un peu plus loin encore. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il allait lui annoncer la fin de leur si courte relation?

Il mit enfin un pied sur le balcon de l'appartement, et soupira pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Là, à l'autre bout du balcon, accoudé à la rambarde, Kensei lui tournait le dos, laissant échapper des volutes de fumée autour de lui.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux...

_Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qui se passe ici, je te tue, t'as compris?! Lança-t-il, l'air menaçant.

Le policier se tourna lentement vers lui, son haut de chemise défait, ses cheveux visiblement en désordre. La cigarette qu'il tenait en main était presque terminée, et rien qu'à voir ses yeux rougis, ce n'était certainement pas la première.

Il avait une mine affreuse et... mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi n'était-il pas au travail?!

_Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, annonça-t-il d'une voix monotone, je ne suis plus capitaine de police.

Le jeune homme sentit un coup au cœur le frapper de plein fouet. Il écarquilla les yeux si fort qu'ils s'emplirent de larmes, causées par la douleur.

Il lâcha son sac qui tomba dans un bruit sourd au sol.

_Pourquoi?!! Comment?!!! Réussit-il à articuler, estomaqué. Tu... tu t'es fait virer?!!!


	14. Chapitre 13 : Un pas vers la vérité

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi._

**Chapitre : **_Un pas vers la vérité._

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**_Personnages utilisés : _**_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**_Disclaimer_ : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_**Warning : **Lime XD  
_

_

* * *

Chapitre 13. Un pas vers la vérité._

Un courant d'air quelque peu frais balaya les mèches oranges tombantes sur le front d'Ichigo. A quelques mètres devant lui, le corps aux épaules larges de Muguruma Kensei le cachait des rayons du soleil pourtant timides.

Le cœur du roux se mit alors à battre à un rythme fou, comme s'il redoutait la réponse à la question suivante :

_Kensei, est-ce que tu t'es vraiment fait virer?

Le roux observa le profil du policier avec inquiétude et une surprise non dissimulée.

Il semblait découragé. Pas anéantit, car c'était un mot qui ne pouvait coller à un homme comme lui, même après un tel événement, mais il semblait profondément heurté par le fait d'avoir échoué dans son travail. Et d'avoir été écarté...

Mais l'orangé ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire cette histoire! Comment....?

_Mise à pied, rectifia tout à coup l'autre en hochant de la tête.

Tout au long de sa vie, Kensei avait toujours été le symbole de l'honnêteté, de l'homme droit et confiant, celui qui était respecté et respectable, dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle. Le jeune Kurosaki ne pouvait admettre qu'on remette en question toutes ces qualités.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il l'idéalisait un peu trop qu'Ichigo se sentait si révolté?

Ou alors, parce qu'il l'aimait profondément? Cet amour qu'il s'acharnait à cacher, alors qu'il avait tant envie de lui en faire part.

_Mise à pied? Mais... P... pourquoi? Interrogea-t-il se rapprochant un peu plus de l'homme accoudé au balcon.

Muguruma se redressa dans un soupir douloureux et étira une légère grimace :

_Apparemment s'intéresser à Kuchiki ne plait pas à tout le monde.

Il laissa un instant au jeune homme pour encaisser la nouvelle. Ichigo tenta alors de comprendre mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que Byakuya pouvait avoir contre le policier.

_Mon patron trouve que je fourre mon nez là où je ne devrais pas, expliqua-t-il, quelque peu mécontent. Mon cul ouais! Depuis que je suis allé fouiller chez Kuchiki ce type me déteste! C'est lui qui a fait ça! Lui avec son pouvoir pourrie!

Il se retourna violemment pour tourner le dos à nouveau au jeune homme, qui comprit qu'il voulait lui dissimuler la faiblesse qui envahissait ses yeux.

Kensei était légitimement en colère. Et Ichigo le comprenait tout à fait.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ça! C'était injuste, bien trop injuste! Comment Kuchiki pouvait-il...?

Il secoua la tête alors que le visage de Byakuya se dessinait devant ses yeux. Certes il était de la famille impériale, mais est-ce que ça lui donnait le droit de faire du mal à autrui? De lui retirer son travail et même sa vie?

Le roux était tout simplement écœuré. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire une chose pareille!

_Tu... Tu es sûr que c'est Kuchiki? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Et Shuuhei alors dans tout ça?

_Je te dis seulement ce que Kyouraku, mon patron, m'a dit. Il m'a énoncé les raisons de ma mise à l'écart : mon enquête sur Kuchiki n'a tout simplement pas plu du tout à mes supérieurs. Kuchiki Byakuya aurait, semble-t-il, graisser quelques pattes pour qu'on me voit exclu de ma fonction! Mais Kyouraku a refusé... Il a dit qu'il me mettait juste à pied pendant un moment mais qu'il refusait de me virer.

Ichigo sentit son estomac de contracter. Tout s'entortillait dans son esprit.

Byakuya... faire une chose pareille! L'homme si froid et qui pourtant avait une telle notion des valeurs familiale dues à sa famille et à sa noblesse, il ne pouvait l'imaginer en homme cruel détruisant la vie d'un policier honnête... Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer.

Et Shuuhei alors?

Si Kuchiki et Kyouraku avaient des points de vue différents sur la mise à l'écart de Kensei, l'un désirant son départ et l'autre désirant qu'il reste, qu'est-ce que Shuuhei venait faire là-dedans?

L'orangé pensa alors que peut-être, il lui donnait trop de crédits. Hisagi n'avait peut-être rien à voir dans tout ça mais... lorsqu'il l'avait vu chez Kuchiki, il l'avait trouvé si étrange qu'il ne pouvait le croire totalement innocent dans cette histoire.

_Je crois que je commence à comprendre..., murmura-t-il soudain en portant une main devant sa bouche.

_Ichi, de quoi tu parles?

Kensei se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Mais le jeune Kurosaki se contenta de lui lancer un regard déterminé qu'il avait rarement vu chez lui :

_Shuuhei! Je l'ai vu chez Kuchiki l'autre jour, tu te rappelles, hein? Je te l'ai dit!

_Oui et alors...

_Et alors? Et alors? Reprit-il en bougeant nerveusement et en faisant les cent pas. Mais... Shuuhei est proche de ton patron et semble paniquer qu'on découvre qu'il connaît Kuchiki! Tu m'as dit que Kuchiki voulait te virer mais que Kyouraku avait refusé. Ils ont donc des avis différents! Et si Kuchiki avait tenté d'influencer ton patron grâce à un tiers pour que finalement, tu sois bel et bien évincé?

_Shuuhei aurait séduit mon patron dans l'unique but de le faire pencher vers l'avis de Kuchiki?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire de victoire s'affichant sur son visage. Mais ce sourire, se rétracta aussitôt, ayant conscience de la portée de ses paroles.

Kensei porta une main à son front et soupira, fatigué :

_Non, je ne crois pas... C'est... Trop de spéculation, on ne peut pas prouver une telle machination!

_Ah non? Répliqua le jeune homme. Tu me prends pour un imbécile? J'ai déjà vu des séries policières et ce genre de trucs! Je sais comment ça marche! Kuchiki a un mobile : il te déteste pour l'avoir à l'œil, il...

_Ichi..., le coupa tout à coup Kensei, s'il te plait..

Visiblement, le plus âgé ne voulait pas entendre ses théories farfelues et l'orangé consentit à se taire. Il ne fallait mieux pas parler de ça à nouveau ce soir. Et le rouquin avait plus qu'envie de changer les idées de Kensei.

_Viens, lui souffla-t-il en l'attirant à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger?

Le policier bougonna comme pour répondre par la négative mais le jeune homme prit l'initiative et se mit aux fourneaux. Et bien qu'il soit un piètre cuisinier, il parvint tout de même à réaliser quelque chose de comestible qui avait une allure à peu près correcte.

Enfin selon son avis... Car Kensei ne toucha pas à son assiette.

_Je n'ai pas faim, excuse-moi. Tu ne devrais pas te donner tant de mal pour moi...

_Et pourquoi pas? Répliqua l'autre en le fusillant du regard. Tu vas mal et je n'ai pas le droit de t'aider?

_Je sais que tes intentions sont bonnes, Ichi, répondit-il en se levant et en quittant la table, mais j'ai surtout envie d'oublier cette journée. J'ai vraiment envie d'oublier, il faut que je dorme...

Et il disparut dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre.

Kurosaki l'observa avec inquiétude. Le visage d'habitude si concentré de son amant avait une teinte inquiétante. Ichigo savait à quel point il vivait et avait besoin de son travail pour se sentir utile. Muguruma-san était un homme qui avait toujours vécu à cent à l'heure, avait sacrifié sa vie amoureuse et familiale pour ce travail. Comment ses supérieurs pouvaient-ils lui planter un tel poignard dans le dos?

Il serra ses couverts dans son poing, à s'en faire rougir la peau. Si Kuchiki était bel et bien derrière tout ça, il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour le lui faire cracher!

Et il se moquait de savoir s'il était noble, s'il avait du pouvoir, de l'argent et tout ce qui allait de concert! Ichigo avait bel et bien l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il pensait, et sans prendre des pincettes.

Il soupira brutalement, reprenant tout à coup un air plus calme. Il décida de laisser le sujet Kuchiki pour plus tard. A l'heure actuelle, il avait surtout envie d'aider Kensei à oublier, ne serait-ce que pour la soirée...

-

-

-

Ichigo débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle, consciencieusement. Puis, il nettoya la cuisine et lorsque tout fut parfait, rejoignit Kensei dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, un bras replié sur son visage et ses jambes étendues lascivement.

Le jeune roux hésita un instant, observant le ventre du propriétaire des lieux se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, puis se décida à entrer.

Sans faire de bruit, il monta sur le lit et s'étendit à ses côtés, ne quittant pas des yeux le profil voisin.

Kensei ne dormait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il tournait et retournait toute cette histoire dans sa tête. Sa mise à pied était pour lui, un misérable échec cuisant. Ses yeux ouverts fixaient le plafond lorsqu'il décala son bras à l'arrivée d'Ichigo. Il ne lui demanda pas de partir, sa présence lui apportant certainement un certain soulagement.

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ichigo savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, le policier voudrait se confier. Il le savait, presque instinctivement. Aussi attendit-il que la voix, quelque peu hésitante de Kensei, s'élève dans la pièce :

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

Le roux ne lui répondit pas. Et pour cause : il savait parfaitement que cette question ne s'adressait pas à lui. Kensei semblait essayer de comprendre le comment du pourquoi. Et il l'exposait à haute voix dans le but d'apporter de la clarté au sujet :

_Je n'ai fait que mon travail! Je... j'ai peut-être fait une erreur en débarquant chez lui comme ça mais... tout le monde fait des erreurs! Il m'a pris en grippe dès l'instant où j'ai posé un pied chez lui! Il me déteste! Mais... pourquoi aller si loin? Est-ce qu'il se sent mieux maintenant?! Si ce n'est pas moi, quelqu'un d'autre ira fouiller chez lui, il...

Il soupira violemment, coupant son flot de paroles désordonné.

Peut-être attendait-il que le roux lui réponde?

_Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus penser à ça pour aujourd'hui? Tenta-t-il en observant son profil.

_Je sais, mais... j'arrête pas d'y penser. Je n'y peux rien!

Il soupira à nouveau, son bras replié sur son front se retirant soudain pour l'aider à se redresser sur ses avants-bras.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, moi? Je vais devenir dingue si je ne peux plus travailler. Je vais tourner en rond, je vais... je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser et ça va me rendre dingue!

_Dans ce cas, pense à autre chose...

Kensei se tourna vers lui et observa le visage du jeune homme, paresseusement allongé à ses côtés. Une main douce et chaude se leva pour se poser sur la joue du policier :

_Pense à moi, chuchota Ichigo. Ne pense qu'à moi...

_Ichi..., protesta-t-il sans grande conviction, Ichi...

Mais le jeune roux le coupa en l'embrassant.

Rapidement, il attira le visage du plus âgé jusqu'au sien et le corps massif de Muguruma-san reposa sur son torse, lui prodiguant une douce chaleur dans tous ses membres.

Kensei ne protesta pas outre mesure. Il semblait vouloir vraiment oublier cette histoire et se perdre dans la baiser que lui donnait le rouquin. Certainement voulait-il s'y noyer, s'y fondre pour revenir plus tard à la réalité et constater que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve?

Tout du moins, c'était la première fois qu'il semblait si impatient avec l'orangé et ce dernier, ne s'y trompa pas.

Il enroula une jambe autour de la taille de Kensei, amenant leurs bassins à s'entrechoquer avec sensualité. Mais alors qu'il pensait que l'autre allait le repousser, Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter sous la surprise, lorsque la main puissante de son vis-à-vis se posa sur sa cuisse et se mit à la caresser avec envie.

C'était une sensation si euphorisante de constater que l'homme qu'il aimait le désirait aussi. Ses main qui le caressaient si ardemment, il n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle envie à travers des gestes aussi simples. Les mains de Kensei bouillonnaient, elles étaient si chaudes alors qu'elles ne touchaient pas encore sa peau...

_Nn...

Kensei cassa tout à coup le baiser pour glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, amenant le jeune homme à toucher - pratiquement – le septième ciel.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avec une telle catastrophe dans la vie de son amant, ce dernier se jetterait sur lui de la sorte. Il sentait bien que Kensei avait envie d'oublier cela et qu'il se jetait à corps perdu dans leur étreinte dans ce but.

Ichigo en avait parfaitement conscience mais il s'en moquait. Kensei semblait tellement pressant à cet instant qu'ils auraient pu, tous les deux, faire n'importe quoi!

Mais le roux se devait tout de même de garder une once de bon sens. Si Kensei voulait s'abandonner totalement ce soir, alors le jeune homme ferait ça pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout.

Il voulait que le jour où ils feraient concrètement l'amour, le policier soit lui-même, en pleine possession de ses moyens, ce qui apparemment, n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Même s'il insinuait en lui un plaisir bien plus grand que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant.

Ichigo repoussa tout à coup le corps puissant pour prendre le dessus. Il se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses de son partenaire, amenant leurs torses à se frotter l'un contre l'autre à travers les vêtements. Il termina leur long baiser dans un soupir de plénitude non dissimulé et laissa sa main caresser son cou offert. Les lèvres rougies de Kensei restaient entrouvertes pour chercher plus d'air.

Le jeune homme lécha avec envie ces lèvres qui s'offraient à lui, et reprit un instant sa respiration :

_Je peux te faire oublier tout ça, murmura-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux. Tu veux que je te fasse oublier toute cette histoire?

Kensei semblait quelque peu essoufflé lui aussi. La main du roux descendit lascivement le long du torse puissant, puis apprécia la bosse qui ornait le pantalon. Kensei bougea nerveusement mais ne protesta pas.

Il observa le rouquin dans les yeux, avec un désir non dissimulé et posa ses mains sur ses hanches fines. Kurosaki caressa doucement dans des gestes non appuyés, cette bosse qui alluma un incendie dans son bas-ventre. Il voulait seulement sentir la peau douce sous ses doigts. Il le désirait... Et rien que la chaleur dégagée par le membre de Kensei lui laissait comprendre à quel point il en avait envie :

_Fais-moi oublier, s'il te plait.

Le roux étira un sourire timide puis l'embrassa passionnément à nouveau avant de passer ses mains sous le vêtement du plus âgé pour apprécier les formes de son torse :

_Alors, murmura-t-il en frôlant son cou de ses lèvres, ne pense qu'à moi. Ne pense qu'à mes lèvres sur toi...

Kensei soupira et ferma les yeux, sentant les lèvres douces et charnues se promener entre ses pectoraux et réveiller ses mamelons roses. Il frissonna un instant alors que le roux laissait ses dents titiller le petit bout de chair rose puis le caresser du bout de sa langue.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre d'excitation. Il était déjà très excité, pensa Ichigo en débouclant doucement la ceinture de Kensei.

Il ignorait si le policier le laisserait aller jusque là. Ce dernier gardait les yeux fermés, les sourcils quelque peu froncés mais le roux avait bien l'intention de continuer. Il ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ça...

Le membre gorgé de désir de Kensei émergea de son sous-vêtement, aidé par les mains d'Ichigo qui timidement, l'encerclèrent pour le saluer.

_Mph..., soupira-t-il en soulevant son bassin du matelas.

Ichigo observa son visage contracté tout en commençant un léger mouvement de va et viens sur sa verge. Ses yeux passaient sur le visage de son amant jusqu'à son membre à la couleur si appétissante, tour à tour. Il se passa un instant la langue sur les lèvres n'ayant pour seule envie que d'avaler ce membre qu'il avait tant désiré.... Mais il ne voulait toujours pas brusquer les choses.

Ils étaient déjà si loin; il fallait mieux qu'il prenne son temps pour que son partenaire apprécie chacune de ses caresses.

Formant un anneau de son index et de son pouce, Ichigo intensifia la pression autour du membre palpitant de Kensei et de l'autre main, caressa furtivement ses testicules.

Kensei frissonna et sursauta en même temps, tout en laissant échapper un profond gémissement de plaisir. Ce gémissement suffit à exciter un peu plus le jeune homme qui se sentit lui-même palpiter dans son jean. La sensation en était inconfortable mais il ne voulait pas arrêter ses caresses, Kensei semblait si bien partit...

Il se mordit un instant les lèvres, ne sachant vraiment que faire... Ou plutôt si, il savait! Mais il ne voulait pas déranger le policier dans son plaisir.

Aussi, il se décida enfin à se pencher jusqu'à toucher de ses lèvres closes le sommet du membre qu'il tenait en main.

_Ah..., soupira l'autre qui visiblement, se laissait totalement aller sous ses mains.

L'orangé comprit alors qu'il pouvait y aller sans crainte d'être arrêté.

Sa bouche se referma doucement sur la peau tendue, accompagnant ses mouvements de sa langue qui récoltait les quelques effluves déjà émises par Kensei. Ce goût salé... Il était tel un nectar inestimable aux yeux du roux qui s'en délecta du début à la fin.

Une main se perdit bientôt dans les cheveux roux, massant avec tonicité son cuir chevelu comme pour l'encourager à toujours aller plus vite et le faire exploser.

Ichigo commença des mouvements plus durs, plus rapides. Sa main libre enserrait les bourses du policier pendant que son autre main, s'était frayée un chemin dans son propre caleçon...

Au comble de l'excitation, le roux ne pouvait se retenir. Sous les gémissements de plaisir de Kensei, il émettait lui aussi des soupirs de plaisir, se soulageant avec sa propre main.

Mieux valait sans doute que Kensei n'en sache rien...

_Oh! Ichi...

Kensei se redressa tout à coup, tirant en arrière les cheveux de l'orangé pour qu'il cesse ses activités, et se déversa sur son ventre dans des halètement sonores et jouissifs.

_Ngh...

Ichigo sentit sa tête basculer en arrière puis son esprit se ferma tout à coup alors que son orgasme le gagnait également, relâchant lui, le liquide blanc dans sa propre main.

Haletant et les joues rosies, le roux rouvrit lentement les yeux, n'ayant pour l'instant pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les dernières ondes de plaisir se diffusaient encore dans ses membres, et il relâcha soudain la pression due à son orgasme.

Les petits yeux gris de Kensei l'observaient avec attention et Ichigo se sentit très nerveux et très mal à l'aise sous son regard.

Bon sang... Il l'avait vu jouir! C'était plutôt... embarrassant. Et en même temps... excitant!

_Désolé...., murmura-t-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de son amant. Désolé, je... je ne voulais pas...

Mais une main se posa sur sa joue et le fit relever les yeux sur lui. Kensei lui lança un sourire sincère:

_Ce n'est pas grave, avoua-t-il, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. C'était... agréable et... merci de vouloir m'aider.

_Oui mais, je sais que tu voulais qu'on aille à ton rythme et...

_C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de m'aider, j'avais parfaitement conscience de ce que tu allais faire.

Un silence suivit et le jeune roux se mordilla la lèvre. Brutalement, il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu mais, il avait honte quelque part de s'être fait jouir comme ça... Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister mais... il se sentait si nul...

_Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose, reprit le policier en désignant le pantalon ouvert du jeune homme.

_Dé... désolé... répliqua-t-il en se précipitant pour le refermer.

_Tu étais magnifique, comme ça.

Ichigo sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'il retourna vivement ses yeux sur l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Il lui sourit et le roux se sentit pousser des ailes.

_Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... Tu... C'est vraiment trop gênant!

Mais l'autre se contenta de ricaner et l'attira vers lui à nouveau :

_Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi faire ma sieste, d'accord?

Le bras de Kensei l'enserra à la taille, le collant contre son corps et Ichigo ne put que se laisser faire.

_D'accord...

*** * ***

Après la soirée mouvementée de la veille, Ichigo était finalement rentré dormir chez lui ayant conscience que son père ne l'aurait pas laissé découcher. Il ne dit rien à propos de la mise à pied de Kensei à son père et le lendemain, il se présenta au manoir Kuchiki avec une intention de faire sa petite impression.

_Est-ce que Byakuya est là? Interrogea le roux à un Renji mal réveillé, semblait-il.

_Kuchiki-sama on dit d'abord! Répliqua le garde de mauvais poil.

_Je veux le voir!

_Il est pas là!

_Alors je veux l'appeler! Vous avez bien un numéro de téléphone, hein?

_Va te faire voir!

Byakuya se trouvait manifestement toujours en Inde et Ichigo ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre pour lui parler.

Aussi, à la fin de ses cours avec Rukia, il resta quelque minutes pour discuter avec la jeune fille.

_Dis-moi, ton frère rentre quand?

La brune haussa les épaules :

_Nii-sama ne le sait même pas lui-même j'en suis sûre!

_Mais... j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler! C'est urgent! Répliqua-t-il.

_Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et bien... je peux toujours te donner son numéro... Il ne sera pas en colère contre moi puisqu'il est toujours en colère contre moi. Ça ne changera pas beaucoup...

Ichigo resta un instant surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé à une telle possibilité mais si Rukia pouvait l'aider...

_Tu... tu es sûre? Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis tu sais...

Rukia brassa l'air de sa main :

_Quels ennuis veux-tu m'apporter? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant son portable dans sa poche. Si je peux te rendre service...

Malgré les quelques réticences d'Ichigo, elle lui dicta le numéro de son frère avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

_Tu es sûre que tu ne fais pas ça pour le faire un peu plus enragé? Lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir sincèrement remercier.

_Mmm... peut-être, répondit-elle avec un air joueur. Peut-être que comme ça, il me dira autre chose que « tiens-toi bien! » ou « ne parle pas la bouche pleine! » ou encore « tes notes sont médiocres ce semestre ci! »...

Le roux ne répliqua pas. Si Rukia avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, il n'allait pas refuser.

Lorsqu'il quitta le manoir, et sortit sur le trottoir devant le large portail, il se décida à appeler le noble. Cette conversation le rendait déjà nerveux, il voulait en finir tout de suite!

Il avança de quelques pas sur le trottoir, shootant machinalement dans un caillou qui trainait, et commença à tourner en rond alors que la tonalité retentissait durement à ses oreilles.

Son estomac se tordit mais il ne perdit pas courage pour autant.

_Kuchiki Byakuya à l'appareil, répondit soudain une voix glaciale.

Perdant quelque peu ses moyens, le jeune roux fut tenté de raccrocher violemment mais se reprit bien vite en pensant au désarroi de Kensei.

_Euh... Bonjour, Kuchiki-sama, articula-t-il difficilement. Kurosaki Ichigo, votre sœur m'a donné votre numéro et...

_Kurosaki? Répéta le noble, visiblement surpris. Mph... Rukia n'a, comme d'habitude, aucune notion de la place qu'elle doit garder!

_C'est moi qui l'ai supplié, reprit le jeune homme sans cesser de faire les cent pas sur le trottoir. J'avais besoin de vous parler et c'est extrêmement urgent!

Byakuya laissa passer un court silence :

_Bien. J'imagine que puisque nous sommes en contact, il ne faudrait pas gaspiller notre temps, n'est-ce pas? Je t'écoute.

_Oh euh...

A vrai dire, Ichigo ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il s'attendait plutôt à un rejet violent et il en aurait profité pour piquer une colère et lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la figure. Mais le ton poli de Byakuya, le força à revoir son plan.

_Je voudrais comprendre, commença-t-il d'une voix claire sans hésitations, comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça!

_De quoi parles-tu?

_De... de votre intervention pour faire virer Muguruma Kensei!!

Ichigo sentit tout à coup ses nerfs lâcher en prononçant le nom de son amant et commença à laisser s'exprimer sa colère :

_Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille?! S'écria-t-il. Juste parce qu'il est venu faire son travail chez vous, vous vous permettez de dire à ses supérieurs qu'il doit partir!! Je pensais que vous étiez un homme qui n'agissait pas de cette manière!! Que... que penserait Rukia si elle apprenait tout ça?! Que penserait-elle de vous?!

Le roux coupa ses paroles, essoufflé. Il ferma les yeux en s'insultant à voix basse. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas fermer sa grande bouche par moment?!

Le silence qui suivit ses reproches lui fit penser que Byakuya avait raccroché. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Kuchiki poussa un soupir visiblement ennuyé dans le combiné et Ichigo secoua la tête... Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire!

Il allait certainement le virer! C'était certain... Mais il s'en moquait maintenant. Il avait fait ce qu'il souhaitait...

_Kurosaki Ichigo, retentit enfin la voix grave et lente du noble, il y a hélas, certains détails que tu ignores concernant cette histoire. Je vois que tu fais des conclusions hâtives à mon sujet, et j'en suis très éprouvé, crois-le bien. J'aimerais, dès mon retour si cela t'est possible, m'entretenir avec toi à ce sujet. De vive voix nous parviendrons certainement à mieux nous comprendre.

Ichigo cessa de faire les cent et s'immobilisa en entendant ses mots. Il fronça les sourcils... Comment ça il ignorait certains détails? Que... que voulait-il dire?

_Je ne comprends pas. Il s'est passé autre chose? Dites-moi ce que j'ignore!

_Je rentre demain dans la soirée, passe me voir à partir de 18h, je serai au manoir.

_Mais... attendez! Qu'est-ce que...?

_Je ne peux hélas exposer cette affaire au téléphone. Nous serons plus à même d'en parler à mon retour. Je suis navré. Je te dis à demain.

_Attendez!

Mais Byakuya lui avait raccroché au nez.

_BORDEL!!! hurla-t-il en mimant un lancé puissant dans l'intention d'envoyer son portable s'écraser contre le bitume.

Mais il ne le fit pas...

Kuchiki avait maintenant éveillé toute sa curiosité. Pourquoi lui cachait-il des choses...?

Et il avait également semé un certain doute dans son esprit.

Se pouvait-il... se pouvait-il que Kensei lui cache aussi certaines choses?

Après tout, il avait été très surpris de savoir que Byakuya avait voulu le faire virer pour seulement avoir fait son travail! Quelque chose clochait, Byakuya était certes un homme froid et hautain mais il était respectueux du travail des autres, enfin c'était à peu près l'idée que se faisait le rouquin.

Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé faire virer quelqu'un...

Il se figea un instant, tournant ses yeux sur les nuages qui venaient de passer devant le soleil pour en cacher sa lumière. Il fallait qu'il comprenne!

Et sans réfléchir outre mesure, il se précipita chez Kensei.

Son cœur battait si vite qu'il croyait qu'il allait le lâcher d'ici peu de temps. Les rues défilaient sous ses pieds, et il se mit bientôt à courir, son cerveau harassé par des questions futiles mais dont l'importance croissait pour le jeune homme.

Il parvint enfin dans l'appartement du policier et le trouva assit négligemment dans son canapé, devant la télévision.

Un sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Kensei :

_Ichi...

Tout d'abord heureux de l'avoir vu arriver chez lui aussi tôt, le policier remarqua tout à coup son air essoufflé et choqué. L'orangé se précipita vers lui alors que Muguruma s'était levé, et attrapa ce dernier par le col de sa chemise :

_Si... tu me cachais quelque chose... tu... dis-moi ce que... ce qu'il se passe! Ordonna-t-il, fixant intensément le plus âgé.

Surpris et à la fois inquiet, Kensei fronça les sourcils :

_Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là? Tu... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_J'ai.... je viens de parler avec Kuchiki au téléphone et...

_Quoi?!

_Et je lui ai fait comprendre que... qu'il avait agit comme un salaud et... et il m'a dit que... que je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire, ça veut dire quoi?! S'écria-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant tout à coup.

Le jeune Kurosaki sentait la nervosité monter de plus en plus en lui, surtout en détaillant le visage plus pâle que d'habitude de Muguruma.

_Pourquoi as-tu appelé ce type? Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

_Parce qu'il fallait que je le fasse! Pourquoi...? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose!

_Je t'ai dit hier de ne pas appeler ce type, de ne pas faire de bêtises! S'écria Kensei tout à coup hors de lui. Et toi... tu... Bon sang, ça t'arrive de m'écouter!!! Pourquoi tu veux tout le temps fourrer ton nez dans mes histoires?!!

Piqué à vif, et une colère incommensurable envahissant son être, Ichigo se sentit totalement perdu. On lui cachait des choses et il était profondément blessé de savoir que Kensei ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourtant s'il avait fait ça, s'il avait voulu comprendre l'intention de Kuchiki, c'était pour une seule raison :

_Mais parce que je t'aime!! s'écria-t-il en renforçant sa poigne sur le col de la chemise qu'il tenait. Parce que je t'aime depuis tellement de temps et tu ne vois absolument rien!!!

Kensei écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il s'immobilisa, les mots du jeune homme ayant eu un impact considérable sur sa personne.

Ichigo reprit sa respiration, alors que le silence assourdissait ses oreilles tout à coup.

« Quelle déclaration minable » pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Je suis minable... ». Mais il ne voulait plus de ce silence qui sonnait comme sa propre mort.

_Je... suis fou de toi, avoua-t-il. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on te fasse du mal... Et si je fais toutes ces choses c'est... peut-être parce que j'espère que tu m'aimeras aussi en retour, si tu vois... que j'en vaux la peine. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi mais... c'est bien plus que ça!

Il relâcha alors progressivement la chemise qu'il avait froissée dans sa colère. Lentement, ses doigts se détachèrent pour s'éloigner du corps de Kensei mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier attrapa ses mains et l'attira contre lui vivement.

Il le serra dans ses bras, dans une étreinte si étroite qu'elle l'empêcha de respirer pendant un moment. Les yeux écarquillés, le roux ne comprit pas ce que cette étreinte signifiait. Lui qui avait pensé se faire rejeter...

_Ichi, je suis désolé, chuchota Kensei au creux de son oreille.

Ichigo plissa ses yeux, sentant une certaine douleur pointer le bout de son nez dans son cœur :

_Mph... Tu es désolé mais tu ne peux pas me rendre mes sentiments, hein? J'ai compris...

_Il y a des choses qu'il faut que je te dise. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi d'avance pour ce que je vais te dire...

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme accéléra soudain. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Kensei voulait dire mais, petit à petit il sembla prendre conscience que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il lui cachait définitivement quelque chose...

Mais qu'est-ce que Kensei lui avait donc caché? Il semblait s'en vouloir lui-même pour cette cachotterie, et le jeune roux s'attendit au pire...


	15. Chapitre 14 : La face cachée de Kensei

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi._

**Chapitre : **_La face cachée de Kensei._

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**_Personnages utilisés : _**_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**_Disclaimer_ : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_

* * *

Chapitre 14. La face cachée de Kensei_

Ichigo laissa un instant son cœur se calmer. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait envahit était certes justifié, mais il ne pouvait croire que Kensei puisse faire quelque chose dans le but de le blesser.

En réalité, il n'avait même pas envie d'entendre la vérité que le policier s'apprêtait à lui avouer, car de toute façon, il lui avait déjà pardonné.

Lentement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du plus âgé en poussant un soupir fatigué. Il ne pouvait nier, malgré ses sentiments pour cet homme, que le discours de Byakuya – lui avouant qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire – avait tout de même attisé sa curiosité.

Il hésitait donc entre connaître cette vérité et ne pas le connaître...

_Je risque de me fâcher? S'enquit alors le roux en fixant son amant dans les yeux.

Ce dernier soupira, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête maladroit.

Peut-être qu'après tout, ça ne serait pas si facile de lui pardonner? Se demanda le jeune roux de plus en plus inquiet.

_La vérité c'est que... depuis que tout ça a commencé que je me suis mis à avoir des espoirs, expliqua Muguruma. Je me suis dit que... que peut-être c'était ma chance! Que pour une fois, je pourrais enfin établir une relation honnête avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un comme toi. Et je me suis jurée, après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, que... que je voulais nous laisser une chance! J'étais prêt à tenter avec toi quelque chose qui restait inespéré pour moi, tu comprends? Je veux te garder!

L'orangé sembla touché par sa déclaration. D'autant plus que les yeux de Kensei le fixaient avec une telle sincérité.!

_Kensei...

Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Et bien qu'une certaine inquiétude pesait toujours sur ses épaules, il se sentit réchauffer par les sentiments de Muguruma.

_J'ai décidé que je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous! Je veux y croire, voilà pourquoi! Alors... alors quand j'ai compris ton intérêt pour Kuchiki, je... tu as clairement vu que j'étais jaloux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis allé si loin, mais... je ne suis pas débile, je sais bien que cet homme est riche, élégant, puissant... il est si différent de moi!

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Interrogea tout à coup Kurosaki, perdu en chemin.

Kensei soupira et ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser pendant un instant. Le jeune homme l'observa en secouant la tête, attendant en vain qu'il lui dise où il voulait en venir :

_Tu as cru que j'étais attiré par Byakuya? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Comment tu as pu croire une chose pareille?

_Comprends-moi. C'est allé beaucoup trop vite tout ça! Nous, toi qui est si pressant... J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue, de... de ne pas savoir où je mets les pieds même si je sais que j'en ai envie, très envie même! Mais je ne veux plus vivre ce que j'ai vécu par le passé!

Il soupira un instant, reprenant sa respiration :

_Je ne veux pas être trompé, je ne veux pas être jeté à nouveau. Tous ces échecs m'ont laissé un goût amer et j'ai envie d'empêcher que ça nous arrive!

_Mais moi aussi!! s'écria l'orangé avec conviction. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

_J'ai juste voulu le prévenir, le prévenir que...

_Que quoi?!

Kensei haussa les épaules :

_J'ai demandé à Kuchiki de te virer.

_QUOI?!!

Ichigo plaqua ses mains violemment sur les bras de son partenaire pour le repousser. Il le fixa dans les yeux, une lueur d'incompréhension brillant dans ses orbes ambrées.

_Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi?!

Il semblait si abasourdi en cet instant que même l'explication la plus censée n'aurait pu le ramener à la raison. Tout à coup, Ichigo eut l'impression que Kensei venait de le trahir.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi!! Répliqua l'autre en haussant le ton. J'ai décidé de ne te laisser à personne, et surtout pas à ce type!! Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit?!! Il m'a dit qu'il ne te laisserait pas partir aussi facilement, qui lui aussi voulait te garder!! J'ai tout de suite comprit où il voulait en venir!! Il a dit des choses... que je ne te répèterai même pas!! Alors j'ai... j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins, que c'était trop tard et j'ai... fait des choses stupides!!!

Le rouquin resta sidéré.

Il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir comprit un traitre mot de ce que Muguruma avait dit. Mais en réalité, il avait parfaitement comprit et poussa un soupir en conséquence :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda-t-il, l'air méfiant.

_J'avoue y être allé un peu fort et... Finalement il a porté plainte contre moi pour harcèlement. Mon boss a cherché à me protéger mais mes supérieurs ont rien voulu entendre. Résultat, j'ai été mis à pied. Kuchiki voulait que je sois viré... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais... Dès que ça en vient à tourner autour de toi je deviens DINGUE!

_Dingue_, c'était sans doute le mot.

Le temps que Kurosaki se remette de ses émotions, Muguruma avait enchainé :

_Il m'a raccroché au nez la première fois qu'on s'est parlé. Tout simplement parce que je lui ai dit que toi et moi on était ensemble...

_Tu as quoi?!

_... il ne m'a pas cru. Alors j'ai essayé de le rappeler! Ce type est arrogant et se croit tout permis... Plus je l'appelais plus il semblait perdre son sang-froid. Alors j'ai continué à l'appeler... Ce jour-là, j'ai dû composer son numéro une vingtaine de fois par heures. Et je me disais qu'il finirait par comprendre qu'en agissant de la sorte, il comprendrait que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il devait te virer et ne pas te « garder » comme il le disait si bien...

Ichigo recula d'un pas.

Sa surprise était à la hauteur de ce que Kensei avait fait. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Car ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de l'avoir vu s'aharner ainsi sur Kuchiki qui le surprenait, c'était surtout de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Kensei.

L'homme si calme, si réfléchi, qui impressionnait par son sang-froid et son doigté avait complètement disparu!

L'homme qui avait servi de modèle à Ichigo venait de s'envoler d'un seul coup pour faire place à un homme jaloux, irrationnel et blessé.

Il lui semblait si différent d'un seul coup. Et il ne pouvait combattre ce sentiment.

_Bon sang... Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu... tu es fou! Lança-t-il en pointant son index sur lui. Où es-tu allé chercher que Kuchiki voulait...

_Ce type a des sentiments pour toi, et j'en mettrai ma main au feu!

Ichigo secoua la tête et dut faire quelques pas dans la pièce nerveusement, pour canaliser les émotions si diverses qui l'envahissaient. Il ricanait par moment, ne pouvant croire à cette histoire mais à d'autres moments, il reprenait une expression choquée et inquiète.

_Non, impossible, souffla-t-il enfin. Byakuya? C'est impossible! Il me déteste!

_Oh vraiment? Tu crois que je te mens là-dessus?

_Tu m'as menti sur autre chose!

Kensei ferma les yeux, sa culpabilité le frappant de plein fouet à nouveau. Mais le rouquin enchaîna :

_Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt?! Pourquoi tu es allé voir Kuchiki et t'est monté la tête avec ça?

_Mais je l'ai fait parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne mette le grappin sur toi!!!

Ichigo secoua la tête d'un air déçu :

_Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi? Tu croyais que j'allais me jeter dans les bras de ce type pour...

_Tu sais comme je suis, Ichi. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce qui nous arrive, tout du moins je sais que tu veux des choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas prêt. Tu... tu 'attendras pas éternellement!

_Bien sûr que si!! répliqua le rouquin en fronçant violemment les sourcils. Alors... alors tu crois que puisqu'on ne peut pas coucher ensemble parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt, je vais aller... je vais te tromper avec ce type?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là?!

Kensei prit son visage entre ses mains :

_Oh... je sais, je ne tourne plus rond.

_T'as carrément pété un câble oui!! Et... quel intérêt avais-tu d'aller le harceler?!! Tu croyais qu'il allait rester les bras croisés, que ça changerait les choses radicalement?!

_Je sais bien! Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire qu'il réussirait à t'avoir, tu comprends?!

Ichigo secoua la tête à nouveau en signe d'incompréhension :

_Je ne te comprends vraiment pas... D'un côté, tu te montres réticent à toutes mes avances, tu me repousses, tu... tu me dis qu'on va trop vite et d'un autre côté tu en viens à harceler mon patron parce que tu penses qu'il me court après? Tu crois franchement que ça a l'air logique ça?!

_J'en étais sûr, tu es fâché...

Kurosaki laissa échapper un ricanement :

_Fâché? Fâché? Mais non pas du tout!! ironisa-t-il. Quand je pense à toutes les belles leçons que tu m'as fait lorsque je sortais avec Hisagi et maintenant regarde-toi! Nan mais qui a trente piges et qui en a vingt, je te le demande!!!

_Tu es fâché.

_Ça suffit, je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Et j'espère que tu es prêt à assumer les conséquences de tes actes parce que je ne vais sûrement pas aller m'excuser pour toi auprès de Byakuya!

Muguruma acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide :

_Je sais. Je ne te demande rien.

_Tss... Et moi qui débarque et te dis que je t'aime! Ah j'arrive pas à le croire!

Kensei posa sur lui des yeux coupables mais Ichigo évita soigneusement son regard. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et laissa un silence s'installer entre eux. A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

Sa colère n'avait été que le fruit de sa très grande surprise, rien de plus.

Il était certainement déçu d'un côté, vraiment très déçu. Mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait nier que l'acharnement de Kensei vis-à-vis de Byakuya cachait des sentiments profonds à son égard, il en était conscient. Mais pour l'instant, il était choqué par cette annonce.

Par le comportement de Kensei qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire une chose pareille. La pilule était dure à avaler.

_Je vais rentrer...

_Quoi?! Non, attends! Le retint l'autre alors que le jeune homme avait déjà fait demi-tour.

_Attendre quoi? Lui demanda-t-il. Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant?! Je crois que c'est à ton tour de me laisser du temps pour digérer ça, d'accord?

_Mais...

_C'est un tout nouveau toi que je viens de découvrir là. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à l'aise avec ça.

Le policier plaqua une main sur son front :

_Bordel... , jura-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre mais... je te jure que tu me fais perdre les pédales et...

_Et regarde les conséquences! Ton travail maintenant... comment tu vas vivre, hein?

Le policier soupira :

_S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

_Tu as raison, je vais y aller, décréta-t-il. Te laisser réfléchir à ce que tu as fait...

L'orangé tourna les talons rapidement, ne laissant pas de temps à Kensei pour répliquer ou le retenir à nouveau. Il quitta l'appartement et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.

Une fois dehors, il expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

Il regrettait déjà d'être parti.

Il ne pouvait laisser un acte de pure jalousie se dresser entre eux de la sorte. Il aimait sincèrement cet homme et ne voulait pas laisser une telle chose mettre fin à ce qu'ils venaient à peine d'entamer. Non, ce n'était pas voué à finir comme ça. Ni lui, ni Kensei ne le désirait. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait prendre le temps d'oublier ce choc.

Mieux valait rester calme pendant un moment et laisser Kensei se remettre lui aussi. Ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme ne s'évanouirait pas en un claquement de doigt.

Et toute la nuit durant, Kurosaki ne cessa de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit... Qu'il voulait construire quelque chose avec lui, qu'il voulait le garder. Ces mots lui faisaient un bien fou à travers l'acte stupide de son amant. Et il ne pouvait nier que d'un certain côté, son amour pour lui s'en était renforcé...

* *

_Tu es bien pâle aujourd'hui, Ichi-nii!

Ichigo s'assit à la table de la cuisine, éblouit un instant par les rayons du soleil matinal. Il était rentré tard la veille, souhaitant sortir avec ses amis pour digérer ce qu'il avait appris.

Son père le dévisagea par dessus son journal avec inquiétude :

_Yuzu a raison, ajouta-t-il. Tu es malade?

_Non, ça va, répliqua le jeune homme en refusant l'assiette que sa petite sœur lui présentait. J'ai pas très faim...

_Oh toi! T'as une peine de cœur!! lança joyeusement le paternel avec un sourire dément.

_Et nous on a un père débile, grommela Karin, le nez dans son bol.

Mais Isshin ne l'avait pas entendu et avait déjà voyagé jusqu'à son fils unique pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras. Le rouquin étira une grimace dégoûté et tenta de se sortir de l'étreinte de son père, qui avait toujours une force de dingue...

_Raconte tout à papa! Lança-t-il en collant son visage à celui du jeune homme. Une fille t'a largué? Non, tu t'es fait rejeté! Ah... les filles sont si cruelles avec nous la gent masculine! Mes filles écoutez ça : ne faites jamais souffrir un homme, pitié!!!

Karin leva bien haut les yeux au ciel et observa son grand frère avec un œil curieux :

_Au fait, Ichi-nii, lança-t-elle, pendant que tu étais chez tes amis hier, Muguruma-san n'a pas arrêté d'appeler à la maison! T'as perdu ton portable?

Ichigo tenta de prendre une expression neutre alors que son cœur tambourinait comme un fou contre sa poitrine. Rien que penser à Kensei lui retournait l'estomac...

C'était plutôt bon signe, non?

_Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas perdu mon portable! Répondit-il enfin en évitant le regard suspicieux de sa sœur. Non, pas du tout! Il devait être éteint c'est tout.

_Bah en tout cas, Muguruma-san insistait pour te parler! Il m'en a donné la migraine, reprit la petite brune. Enfin, j'imagine que vous avez sûrement des secrets de garçons, hein?

Ichigo la fusilla du regard, son ventre se tordant tout d'un coup sous le poids du secret. Il ignorait, à cet instant, que sa jeune sœur se doutait – depuis qu'elles les avaient vus se faire du pied sus la table – que les deux hommes cachaient quelque chose. Cependant, Karin était bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait entre son frère et Kensei.

Elle imaginait plutôt des secrets entre hommes, à propos d'elle-ne-savait-quelle fille, ou alors de sorties bien masculines à boire de l'alcool jusqu'à point d'heure. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'imaginait leur relation complice.

-

-

-

Après avoir été à moitié étouffé par son père, avoir eu l'impression d'être passé entre les mains de Columbo...

_Elle est à la fac dans ta classe? Elle est brune? Blonde? Elle est gentille? Son père a une bonne situation?

Le roux avait cru que son père n'arrêterait jamais son flot de questions.

C'était vraiment la totale : que son père s'imagine maintenant qu'il avait une petite amie! C'était bien le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver en ce moment...

Le jeune étudiant quitta la maison familiale ce matin-là et prit le chemin de l'appartement de Kensei. Le visage grave et les mains dans les poches, il prit tout son temps, la marche lui éclaircissant remarquablement l'esprit.

Il ne pouvait nier ressentir cette dose irritante de nervosité. Il la sentait jusque dans ses mouvements les plus futiles. Oui, il était nerveux de le revoir. Et il était surtout nerveux par sa propre réaction. Car même s'il voulait le retrouver et mettre un point final à cette histoire ridicule avec Byakuya, il ignorait s'il pourrait totalement oublier en sa présence

Il espérait pouvoir se montrer compréhensif et faire preuve de tact. Sans perdre son sang-froid. Mais dans la famille Kurosaki on avait plutôt le sang chaud...

Il arriva enfin sur le perron de l'immeuble et appuya sur la sonnette portant le nom de Kensei.

Il dut attendre un certain temps, et même sonner une seconde fois pour que l'homme lui réponde enfin.

_Ouais? Demanda-t-il d'une voix visiblement fatiguée.

_C'est moi, Ichigo. Je peux monter?

_Oh euh... Bien sûr.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le jeune homme s'insinua dans le large hall. En empruntant les escaliers, son cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement fort qu'il lui en donna la nausée. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux?

Et ce fut encore pire, une fois que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se retrouva face à lui...

Kensei portait des vêtements amples qu'il avait certainement voulus confortables. Il était à peine coiffé, ses cheveux rebiquant sur le haut de sa tête, lui donnant un air piquant, presque sauvage et résolument plus jeune.

Ichigo s'en serait trouvé amusé – dans d'autres circonstances - et il devait admettre que cette allure lui plaisait plus que celle, sérieuse et coincée que le policier affichait d'habitude.

_Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il finalement, alors qu'ils étaient restés immobiles un bon moment, sans rien se dire.

Un certain mal être était perceptible entre eux, et c'était tout à fait normal. Cependant, Ichigo ne souhaitait pas se sentir mal à l'aise face à lui.

_Bien sûr. Évidemment...

Le policier se détourna et le laissa entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui. Puis aussitôt, il prit le chemin du salon, pensant que le jeune roux le suivait mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ichigo était resté dans l'entrée et interpella son amant :

_Avant d'aller plus loin, je veux savoir...

Le plus âgé se retourna précipitamment, ses yeux s'écarquillant visiblement de nervosité en constatant que le jeune homme était encore plus sérieux qu'auparavant :

_Je veux savoir si ce que tu as fait... enfin, si tu as déjà été d'une telle jalousie maladive avant?

_Tu veux dire : avec quelqu'un d'autre?

_Oui.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux. Le roux espérait qu'il lui dirait non, de tout cœur. Ça aurait signifié beaucoup de choses pour lui.

Kensei se passa une main nerveusement dans les cheveux, se décoiffant un peu plus.

_Non, jamais, répondit-il enfin. Je te l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que je fais un truc pareil. Et c'est seulement parce que j'ai vraiment envie de me battre pour cette relation.

Ichigo resta un instant sans réaction, toujours aussi surpris. Tout à coup la franchise de Kensei l'incita à aller plus loin dans ses questions. Aussi, acquiesça-t-il d'un signe de tête puis baissa les yeux subitement en posant la question suivante :

_Ça veut dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi? Je veux dire... pas ce sentiment d'affection ou un truc aussi simple que ça, je parle d'un vrai sentiment d'attachement amoureux, tu vois?

Mais il regretta tout aussitôt de l'avoir posée...

Et s'il disait non?

S'il disait qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour lui, que tout ça lui était tombé dessus par hasard, qu'il...

Mais une main se posant sur sa joue stoppa son flot de questions stupide. Le roux redressa son visage et croisa les yeux gris du propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier lui souriait, timidement peut-être, mais au moins ce sourire lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il se détendit quelque peu, prêt à écouter ce qu'il allait lui avouer :

_J'ai toujours été nul pour exprimer mes sentiments. Lisa m'a toujours appelé le cœur de pierre... Dieu sait qu'elle avait raison. Les femmes que je ne connaissais pas avaient peur de moi, je suis très dur à cerner aussi... Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à rencontrer des femmes quand ça s'est terminé avec Lisa. En fait, j'étais certain que ce genre de trucs : l'amour et tout ça, ce n'était pas pour moi. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de le dire. Je n'ai pas peur de te dire que j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour toi. C'est sûrement parce que c'est la première fois que je suis si à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Tout ce que je t'ai dit hier, c'était vrai. Ne crois pas que je veux te garder seulement pour ne pas me sentir seul. Je veux juste te garder parce que je pense que je peux te rendre heureux. Je n'ai pas de doute te concernant, tu m'as déjà apporté tellement plus que ce que j'attendais... Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais encore de moi après ce que j'ai fait et je vois que tu m'as pardonné, hein?

Le rouquin acquiesça silencieusement. Et alors qu'il pensait que l'autre allait poursuivre son monologue, Kensei resta silencieux, l'observant de manière attentiste. L'orangé ne sut quoi dire. Cette nouvelle déclaration, à laquelle il ne s'était pas non plus attendu, le surprit d'autant plus que celle de la veille.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise après ça? Lui demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Kensei en fit de même puis sourit à nouveau :

_Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes. Encore une fois.

_Ça ne te fais pas fuir?

_Ça devrait?

Ichigo baissa les yeux :

_Je ne sais pas! Tous les mecs que j'ai connu, enfin ceux avec qui c'était sérieux, n'ont jamais vraiment aimé s'entendre dire qu'ils étaient aimés. Je dois passer pour un faible à leurs yeux...

_Mais pas aux miens! Ajouta-t-il. Si certaines personnes ne peuvent pas comprendre la chance qu'elles ont d'être aimées c'est leur problème. Je crois que je suis chanceux que tu aies des sentiments aussi fort pour moi. Je ne fuis pas, j'ai seulement envie de pouvoir te les rendre un jour.

Ichigo plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

C'était là qu'il reconnaissait le vrai Kensei. C'était là qu'il reconnaissait l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux, l'homme plus âgé que lui, peut-être pas plus sûr de lui, mais moins peureux de ses sentiments. Il était rare de trouver quelqu'un de l'âge de Kurosaki ayant ce genre de discours.

Il comprit que leur relation venait définitivement de se transformer en quelque chose de plus sérieux s'inscrivant sur le long terme.

_Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille pour ce que tu as fait si tu me sors des trucs pareils? Interrogea le roux sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire. Tu vas me faire mourir de bonheur si tu continues!

Kensei se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui laisser un baiser timide sur les lèvres. Ichigo blottit son torse contre le sien, un sentiment de légèreté s'insinuant dans ses veines si rapidement qu'il n'eut plus aucune notion de la réalité pendant un certain temps.

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter un peu plus du contact avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait, souffla Muguruma contre son oreille. J'ai failli tout foutre en l'air!

_Ne refais plus jamais ça!

_Promis.

Un silence s'installa.

Kensei bordait avec délicatesse le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras, si bien que le jeune rouquin manqua s'endormir. Il se sentait tellement relaxé. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps.

Trop longtemps...

_Alors, reprit enfin Kensei dans un filet de voix timide, est-ce que tu veux bien passer ce week-end avec moi?

L'orangé étira un sourire très large :

_Évidemment. Mais je ne garantie pas que mes mains sauront rester sages!

Kensei lui lança un regard réprobateur qui fit rire le jeune homme :

_Il faut savoir payer de sa personne, mon cher!

_Arf... Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu, répondit Muguruma. Fais de moi ce que tu veux...

Il écarta les bras et Ichigo s'y plongea.

Il savait, à cet instant, qu'ils étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases et il espérait qu'ils continueraient ainsi.

Il ne voulait plus se soucier de la moindre petite chose....

-

-

-

Après avoir passé sa journée chez Kensei, avoir fait la cuisine avec lui, avoir discuté une bonne partie de l'après-midi et avoir fait une sieste improvisée entre ses bras sur le canapé, Ichigo rejoignit le manoir Kuchiki pour y retrouver Rukia.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas oublié son entrevue avec Byakuya mais ne s'en souciait plus à présent.

En effet, il connaissait toute la vérité sur cette histoire et était prêt à faire face à ce que Kuchiki allait lui dire à ce sujet.

Lorsque la fin du cours de Rukia sonna, Kaien le tuteur de la jeune femme, invita le rouquin à se rendre dans le bureau du propriétaire des lieux.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Ichigo pénétra dans le bureau du noble qui l'accueillit froidement, mais avec un peu plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant :

_Je suis soulagé de voir que tu acceptes d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, Kurosaki ichigo, entama-t-il après lui avoir serré sommairement la main.

_Je vais vous éviter cette peine, enchaina le jeune roux. Je sais déjà tout.

Les sourcils bruns se haussèrent bien hauts. Bien évidemment, Byakuya n'en croyait pas un mot :

_Vraiment? Demanda-t-il, intéressé. Vous a-t-il tout dit?

_Oui! Kensei m'a raconté qu'il vous avait harcelé et il en est sincèrement navré. Croyez-moi, je le connais, ce n'est pas son genre. Il s'est laissé emporter par ses sentiments! Il regrette d'être allé aussi loin. Mais vous avez aussi dépassé les bornes!

_Je vous demande pardon? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Ichigo soupira. Il ignorait pourquoi il défendait Kensei avec tant de virulence, surtout qu'il s'était promis de ne pas intervenir en sa faveur car il n'approuvait pas son comportement. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le défendre devant les autres.

_Pourquoi lui avoir dit que vous vouliez me « garder »? reprit-il. Dans sa situation, dans son état, ça ne faisait qu'empirer sa colère, je pense que vous en aviez conscience!

_M'accuses-tu de l'avoir fait délibérément dans le but qu'il continue à me harceler de la sorte?

_Je... je ne sais pas! Mais... vous êtes allé loin aussi! Vouloir le virer... Pourquoi? Ça ne vous aurait servit à rien!

Byakuya fixa le jeune homme sans dire un mot. Un silence tomba entre eux, un silence bien lourd. Aussi lourd que le regard glacial posé sur le jeune étudiant qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il s'opposerait à un membre de la famille impériale. Qu'un beau jour, il dirait de tels mots et accuserait même cet homme qui pourtant, il admirait d'une certaine manière.

_J'ai estimé que cette démarche était bien loin du préjudice qu'il m'a porté, expliqua enfin le brun. J'aurais pu en référer à mes avocats et l'attaquer pour harcèlement moral. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

_Et pourquoi?!

_Tout d'abord parce qu'il est l'un de tes amis, que tu l'as en très haute estime. Ensuite parce que faire une telle chose aurait eu pour conséquence la dégradation de nos rapports et je ne le souhaite pas. Cela aurait sans doute compromis ton rôle auprès de Rukia et tu as toujours fait de l'excellent travail avec elle. Même si j'ai mis un certain temps à te renconnaître cette qualité.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Tant de bonnes intentions de la part de Kuchiki Byakuya n'était jamais de bon augure... Mais cette fois-ci, il crut à ses paroles :

_J'espère que c'est vraiment le cas, soupira-t-il. Et évidemment, je vous remercie de ne pas avoir poussé cette affaire plus loin.

_J'aurais pu aisément le faire, ajouta-t-il.

Kurosaki soupira, évaluant ainsi la folie que Kensei avait commise. Si Byakuya ne l'avait pas apprécié, s'il ne l'avait pas connu, Kensei serait certainement rayé du commissariat de Karakura à l'heure qu'il était. Finalement, c'était un peu grâce au fait qu'Ichigo était proche de Rukia que Kuchiki avait épargné ces poursuites. Il s'en trouva soulagé quelque part et comprit le geste que le noble avait fait pour lui :

_Je vous demande de l'excuser. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse à sa place. Je pourrais sans doute lui demander de vous faire des excuses en personne et...

_Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, le coupa-t-il d'un geste gracieux de la main. Tes excuses ont certainement plus de valeur que les siennes.

_Je n'ai jamais compris... pourquoi vous me teniez en si haute estime? Est-ce parce que... je fais du bon travail? Parce que j'aide Rukia efficacement...?

_J'aime les personnes honnêtes et franches, droites dans de ce qu'elles font. Tu me sembles être de cette trempe aussi, je t'apprécie pour ces qualités.

_Oh...

Le rouquin détourna les yeux un instant. Tant de compliments, de la part de cet homme était tout simplement inattendu. La plupart du temps, les gens ne voyaient en lui que l'élève modèle, le fils qui n'avait jamais causé de tord à son père, le grand-frère idéal... Ce qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de ses défauts - sa franchise, son honnêteté et sa tête de mule - semblaient passer pour des qualités auprès de cet homme.

Ça semblait pourtant si irréel!

_Je vois... Merci, remercia-t-il sincèrement.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau lorsque Byakuya le rappela.

_Kurosaki!

Le roux pivota pour lui faire face à nouveau :

_Quoi?

Mais Kuchiki eut un geste nerveux et finalement, retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau :

_Non, rien. Tu peux partir.

Kurosaki l'observa reprendre ses activités avec un certain étonnement. Il aurait pourtant juré que le ton du noble avait quelque peu changé en prononçant son nom de la sorte. Mais vraisemblablement, ce qu'il désirait lui dire n'avait que peu d'importance.

Ichigo quitta le manoir avec une impression étrange pesant sur lui. C'était comme si Byakuya n'avait pas été lui-même ce soir-là. Il avait été... trop gentil!

L'orangé ne doutait pas que l'homme puisse être aimable, conciliant avec ceux qu'il aimait. Mais avec lui...

Et si Kensei avait raison?

Si Kuchiki Byakuya avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui?

_Tu débloques, Kurosaki!! se lança-t-il, seul au milieu de la rue. Tu débloques!


	16. Chapitre 15 : Désir irrépressible

**Titre : **_Moi vouloir Toi._

**Chapitre : **_ Désir irrépressible._

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei  
_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

**_Personnages utilisés : _**_Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

**_Disclaimer_ : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

_**Note : Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde!!! ^^**  
_

_

* * *

Chapitre 15. Désir irrépressible.  
_

Ichigo retrouva Kensei chez lui ce soir-là. Le week-end commençait à peine pour eux et le roux avait déjà l'esprit bien englué par toute cette histoire.

Kensei et Byakuya... Ça avait bien failli se terminer très mal pour son amant si...

Enfin Kurosaki était en partie soulagé.

Byakuya n'avait pas attaqué son amant en justice pour « harcèlement moral », ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus grave, mais avait simplement jugé son attitude « en dehors de ses fonctions » sans réellement l'accuser de harcèlement.

Finalement, si le noble avait vraiment voulu le départ de Muguruma, il l'aurait tout de suite accusé sans se soucier de sa relation avec Ichigo et Kensei aurait été pratiquement viré sur le champ.

Mais de savoir que Kuchiki ne l'avait pas fait réconfortait le jeune homme. Byakuya avait retenu ses attaques par simple respect pour lui. Il était un homme qui, finalement, s'avérait très prévenant. Peut-être même plus avec lui qu'il ne l'était avec sa propre sœur. Cette pensée gênait beaucoup le rouquin, surtout qu'il ressentait maintenant les intentions pas si innocentes que ça de Byakuya pour lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à se retenir d'agir pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Mais le voir agir ainsi pour lui ne faisait que démontrer sa trop grande considération pour Kurosaki.

Un certain embarras le prit lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son amant :

_Alors? Comment va « balais dans l'cul »? jeta ce dernier en observant le jeune homme avancer jusqu'à lui.

Le policier était aux fourneaux, penché au-dessus d'une casserole qui sentait bon les épices. Il tourna sa tête vers son invité pour le saluer puis la retourna très rapidement sur ses ingrédients. Il n'était pas rare de voir Kensei aux fourneaux et le jeune roux n'y fit pratiquement pas attention. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait eu l'habitude de venir déjeuner ici le midi, l'école primaire se trouvant dans la rue derrière cet immeuble.

De ce fait, il se laissa plutôt bercer par les douces odeurs parfumées et piquantes, et en oublia quelque peu ses inquiétudes. Avoir pris conscience qu'un homme comme Kuchiki Byakuya semblait attiré par lui avait été un choc conséquent.

_Tu avais raison, soupira-t-il en se positionnant aux côtés de son amant.

_Mmm? interrogea l'autre qui l'entendait visiblement mal, absorbé par son activité.

Ichigo dodelina de la tête, avec déception :

_Kuchiki a...

Mais au simple nom du noble, le policier délaissa fourneaux et ustensiles pour pivoter violemment en direction du jeune roux :

_Il est amoureux de toi, il te l'a dit?! S'enquit-il en le dévisageant avec attention.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils sans dissimuler un certain amusement. Kensei était vraiment très nerveux à cause de cette histoire. Il ne pouvait nier que sa réaction vive - assez rare chez lui - l'amusait quelque peu et le fit rire. Ou était-ce seulement un rire nerveux?

_Non, pas explicitement. Enfin... il m'a fait tout un tas de compliments, je ne crois pas être un pur imbécile!

Le plus âgé étira une grimace déçue et reporta son attention sur son repas. Il haussa les épaules en signe de faiblesse :

_Et il a dit quoi d'autre?

_Il a dit que... tu sais, il aurait pu t'enfoncer encore plus s'il l'avait voulu, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a avoué ne pas être allé plus loin dans ses poursuites car il ne voulait pas me faire de la peine.

_Le lèche-cul!

_Hé!

Ichigo donna un coup dans le biceps de son voisin, levant les yeux au ciel soudainement. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était toujours jaloux, ça en devenait un peu maladif.

_Quoiqu'il puisse faire, je te rappelle que c'est avec toi que je suis! Assura le jeune homme.

Il prit place sur une chaise de la cuisine et soupira d'aisance. Les odeurs appétissantes qui emplissaient ses narines le faisaient languir de se retrouver devant son assiette. Et il languissait aussi d'en terminer avec cette journée et de se coucher dans son lit... Mais en prenant conscience qu'il devait dormir chez Kensei ce soir-là, ses entrailles se tortillèrent violemment. Il était tout aussi nerveux...

_Et puis, il te faut quoi comme preuve pour que tu cesses d'être jaloux, hein? Demanda-t-il soudain dans l'espoir de chasser sa nervosité.

_J'suis pas jaloux! Grommela l'autre sans le regarder.

_Si tu l'es. Et cela, malgré le fait que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais...

Muguruma s'immobilisa un instant, son visage baissé sur sa marmite frémissante. Il avait peut-être redouté cette conversation bien plus que celle sur Byakuya. Le terrain des sentiments était un terrain glissant, Ichigo le savait pertinemment, mais il n'avait pas envie d'éviter le sujet. Surtout qu'il lui avait fait une déclaration en bonne et due forme il n'y avait pas si longtemps... Mais le cuisinier resta muet, attendant sans doute que son interlocuteur reprenne.

Les sentiments si soudainement exprimés par Ichigo le mettaient visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il en était très heureux. Parfois les réactions de Kensei le laissaient quelque peu... déconcerté.

Il avait l'air d'une girouette agitée par le vent. La moindre petite bise le faisait changer de direction, et ce genre de réaction ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, Ichi, expliqua-t-il en abandonnant son dîner quelques minutes. Je suis seulement... tout ça va trop vite entre nous. Et je sais par expérience que lorsque ça va trop vite le choc est d'autant plus brutal quand on se réveille.

_Alors tu te méfies toujours, c'est ça? Tu n'as pas confiance?

Le plus âgé laissa un silence s'installer et gratifia l'orangé d'un regard insistant, répondant sans mot à sa question, comme si la réponse était évident. Mais elle ne l'était pas pour Ichigo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme ne lui faisait pas confiance, et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas seulement se lâcher une bonne fois pour toute et lui ouvrir son coeur?

_J'ai compris, soupira-t-il en baissant son beau visage fatigué. J'ai bien compris. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, seulement de... j'ai seulement dit que j'irai à ton rythme, mais tu ne l'as toujours pas compris. Et dire que je pensais que ça irait comme sur des roulettes toi et moi, vu qu'on s'entend tellement bien, et en fait...

_Je suis désolé.

Muguruma prit la main du roux dans la sienne et la serra timidement, si brusquement qu'il lui coupa la parole.

_Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je sais que je te déçois mais... Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je te promets que j'ai très envie de nous voir évoluer, c'est juste que ça me semble trop tôt pour parler de « sérieux », tu vois?

_Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Tu te protèges, c'est normal. Je ne suis pas comme ça moi. Je fonce, tu comprends?

La conversation sembla se terminer à cette réplique. Kensei ne voulait pas en dire plus, par peur de les voir à nouveau en désaccord.

En réalité, le dîner se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Un certain mal être régnait même dans la pièce, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvint à chasser.

Ichigo gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, ne sachant comment réagir à ce manque de confiance de son amant. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à avancer dans le bon sens si Kensei restait refermé sur lui-même et n'ouvrait jamais son cœur. Et lui qui avait cru qu'ils avaient fait un pas de géant lorsqu'ils avaient échangé des caresses intimes, il n'y a guère de temps.

Mais non, apparemment, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Kensei lui, adoptait une attitude foncièrement différente. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur son voisin d'en face, attendant impatiemment qu'il regarde dans sa direction. Mais bien qu'il le désirait ardemment, le roux n'esquissa pas un geste ni un mot pour lui. Quelque part, le policier s'en voulait. Était-il en train de gâcher sa vie professionnelle et amoureuse?

_Je file prendre une douche, annonça timidement Kurosaki en déposant sa serviette de table à côté de ton assiette.

_Okay, mais...

Le jeune homme se leva mais s'immobilisa en comprenant que l'autre n'avait pas terminé sa phrase :

_Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise... je veux dire, je comprendrais que tu sois en colère alors, peut-être que tu préfèrerais rentrer?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard :

_Tu veux que je m'en aille?! demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Soupira-t-il en voyant la dispute se profiler à nouveau. Je disais juste ça parce que tu as l'air de te faire vraiment _chier_ avec moi!

Kensei sembla étonné par ses propres mots. Un silence suivit sa réplique, pendant lequel il reprit lentement sa respiration. Son jeune invité appuya son regard, se montrant un peu plus dur à son égard :

_Tu veux que je parte?! Demanda-t-il, éberlué. Non, parce que je peux partir et ne plus te faire _chier_!

Le policier voulut répliquer mais décida de s'en abstenir. Il porta une main à son front en signe de faiblesse, il n'avait manifestement pas la force de se disputer avec lui ce soir, pas encore une fois. Voir son seul soutient le considérer aussi durement était pour lui une plus grande douleur que tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

_Ichi...

_Je vais prendre une douche, le coupa-t-il soudain sans attendre son reste.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses, et disparut des yeux du propriétaire des lieux en si peu de temps que l'autre en resta sonné. Cependant, la tension qui pesait sur lui sembla s'évanouir aussitôt que les yeux ambrés ne le fixaient plus.

Sous le regard d'Ichigo il avait tout simplement l'impression d'être transparent. Et pour Kensei, se sentir nu devant quelqu'un était une chose très difficile à supporter, même s'il s'agissait d'Ichigo.

_Bon sang, murmura-t-il en retombant assis sur sa chaise.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, tentant de retrouver un semblant de fierté. Un amour-propre que les événements de ces derniers jours avaient balayé d'un seul coup, violemment, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'en retourner.

Sa jalousie, son insistance à harceler Kuchiki, la perte de son travail et avoir révélé la vérité à Ichigo étaient des incidents successifs très difficiles à surmonter pour lui. Mettre sa relation avec lui en danger pour une suite de complications dont il n'était que le seul fautif semblait une punition à la hauteur du préjudice qu'il avait causé au jeune homme.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir à l'entente de l'eau dans la salle de bains et imagina le jeune rouquin sous la douche, nu, l'eau coulant sur sa peau couleur miel, son visage détendu et serein...

_Pfff...

C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à ce genre de choses, et c'était si soudain qu'il rattacha cette pensée à sa faiblesse actuelle. Il avait seulement un besoin colossal d'affection, lui qui n'avait jamais été si demandant question tendresse il en venait maintenant à en réclamer.

Quelle ironie du sort.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes que l'écoulement de l'eau dans la salle de bains cesse, puis en prit le chemin pour voir le jeune roux à demi-nu devant la glace. Une serviette autour de la taille, Ichigo coiffait ses cheveux en s'observant avec attention. Il ne remarqua pas la présence de son hôte au préalable et continua ses activités, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Kensei émit un rire.

_Quoi?! Lança Kurosaki en se tournant vivement vers lui, une teinte rosée sur les joues.

L'autre l'observait avec attention, ses yeux plantés sur lui, le fixant avec intérêt.

Le rouquin se sentit soudain réchauffé de l'intérieur, son corps sembla s'enflammer tout à coup sous ce regard qui lui sembla foncièrement différent. Un désir irrépressible semblait s'en dégager.

Mais il ne se calma pas pour autant :

_Tu comptes rester là à m'observer comme ça?

Kensei s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bains, restant sur le pas de la porte sans dire un mot. Son regard mélancolique semblait détailler chaque parcelle du corps du jeune homme et ce dernier s'en trouva quelque peu gêné.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cet homme l'observer ainsi. Mais ce dernier n'avait rien de précis en tête. Il courait après une affection que, visiblement, il ne parviendrait pas à obtenir ce soir.

_Si tu me cherches, je suis sur le balcon, annonça-t-il d'un ton morose en désertant soudain son poste d'observation.

Kurosaki l'observa tourner les talons et disparaître derrière la porte.

Une certaine inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il sentait bien que Kensei commençait à accuser le coup et il se sentait maintenant coupable de ne pas pouvoir le soutenir un peu plus. Il se contentait de faire sa stupide tête de mule et de l'accabler un peu plus!

_Quel nul je suis!

-

-

-

Ichigo sortit sur le balcon, pour rejoindre son amant, après avoir pris soin de s'habiller et de se sécher les cheveux.

Il faisait frais dehors et il frissonna de tout son corps. Kensei était à l'autre bout du balcon, une cigarette à la main et ses cheveux au vent, décoiffés, tombant sur son front en désordre. En le voyant ainsi, solitaire et accablé, le jeune homme n'hésita pas; son cœur se gonfla d'une tristesse sans nom et il se sentit responsable. Il relevait maintenant de sa responsabilité de le soutenir comme il se devait.

Kurosaki s'approcha de lui et entoura son corps de ses bras. Un geste naturel qu'il ne pouvait plus réfréner. Les voir s'affronter ainsi ne lui donnait en fait, que plus envie encore de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui montrer toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui.

Il entoura la taille du policier et posa sa joue entre ses omoplates. Le plus âgé étira un sourire soulagé et laissa sa main caresser les mains enlacées du jeune Kurosaki sur son ventre.

Le calme était revenu entre eux et les deux hommes n'avaient plus l'envie de se disputer, ni de confronter leurs points de vue divergents sur cette histoire. Cette simple accolade le leur démontrait.

_J'ai froid, finit par lancer Ichigo, sa bouche tremblante.

Kensei échappa un rire étouffé. Il tapota la main du roux sous la sienne et sans dire un mot, lui fit comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Muguruma referma la baie vitrée et ferma les volets de l'appartement. Pendant ce temps, le rouquin l'observait, non sans une certaine gêne. Celle-ci s'était brusquement insinuée en lui en envisageant le fait que, cette fois-ci, tout laissait croire qu'il allait réellement passer à la casserole et pour de bon!

Il en avait envie, très certainement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. C'était une réaction naturelle, en somme humaine et même s'il appréciait indéniablement le regard de cet homme sur lui, même s'il était incontestablement amoureux de lui, quelque chose le gênait.

C'était toujours un pas difficile à sauter. Une première fois avec l'homme qu'on désirait. Et malgré son expérience dans ce domaine – contrairement à Kensei – l'orangé s'en trouva soucieux. Était-ce si naturel d'être aussi nerveux? Kensei, lui, ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de l'être. Peut-être qu'après tout, il ne pensait pas du tout à cela non plus... coucher avec lui.

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva aux côtés de Muguruma, dans son lit qui plus est, droit comme un « I » et nerveux comme s'il passait son permis de conduire, ce dernier le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher une remarque :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Il éteignit la lumière de la chambre et la tension de l'orangé grimpa en chaîne.

_R... rien, répondit-il tentant de se détendre mais il avait beau se contenir, il n'y parvenait pas.

« Oh et puis mince, hein? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? » Son corps tout entier était tendu, ses muscles tirés à leur maximum et ses yeux balayaient le plafond nerveusement, ne souhaitant pas être pris par surprise.

_Je suis un peu stressé, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Si, il savait parfaitement pourquoi...

_Ah... Ne me dis pas que tu es encore dans tous tes états? Se moqua Kensei en étirant un large sourire. Tu es intenable!

_Je serai peut-être tenable si tu n'étais pas aussi excitant! Répliqua l'autre, piqué à vif.

Kurosaki adopta un visage mécontent, reflétant son agacement. Mais le plus âgé se contenta de sourire de plus bel et tapoter son épaule, comme s'ils étaient de bons amis :

_Je prends ça comme un compliment. Allez, fais dodo. Enfin, si tu arrives à te calmer!

_Idiot!!

Un coussin s'abattit sur le sommet du crâne du Kensei. Ichigo se tourna à son opposé, les bras croisés avec irritation. Il ne supportait pas qu'en plus, il se moque de lui... Sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. Mais c'était mal connaître le policier qui, quelques secondes plus tard se colla à lui en l'entourant de ses bras. Il semblait avoir oublié Byakuya bien vite...

Le cœur de Kurosaki se serra douloureusement. Tout son être se tendit à nouveau et son estomac se tortilla de plus belle. Sentir son corps si proche, en discerner chaque forme, de ses pectoraux à son entre-jambe étrangement volumineuse et tout cela en gardant son sang-froid... Ichigo ignorait d'où il sortait cette volonté de fer.

Bientôt, le nez de Muguruma se fraya un chemin entre les mèches oranges, et sa bouche glissa - malencontreusement – dans son cou en lui donnant des frissons. Le jeune homme soupira d'aisance, évacuant ainsi toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée. Ce si grand désir parcourait encore et toujours ses veines en lui laissant une impression de faiblesse insumontable.

Il était incapable de résister à cet homme.

Les deux amants ne pouvaient être plus proches. Leurs corps, collés l'un à l'autre, s'épousaient parfaitement et d'une certaine manière, ne faisaient plus qu'un. Une sensation de plénitude envahit le jeune homme qui, lové au creux des bras de Kensei, se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il n'aurait pu souhaiter meilleur environnement pour s'endormir...

S'endormir entre les bras de Kensei...

-

-

-

Hein?!

-

-

-

S'endormir?!

-

-

-

« Merde! »

Une touffe rousse émergea violemment de sous les draps, rejetant jusqu'à ses pieds la couverture encore imprégnée de la chaleur humaine des deux corps.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse et l'esprit englué, Ichigo reprit son souffle.

Ses yeux balayèrent la chambre plongée dans la pénombre mais néanmoins éclairée par un faible rayon de lumière, qui laissait entendre que le jour pointait le bout de son nez. Ce qui signifiait, ni plus ni moins, que le lendemain était déjà arrivé.

Non, il... il n'avait pas pu s'endormir, c'était impossible! Pas comme ça, pas... pas comme une vieille masse sans rien faire du tout!! Il voulait que cette nuit soit la bonne, soit LA nuit... Il ne s'était pas endormi, absolument impossible!!!

_Mph...

Une main passa rapidement sur ses reins et s'en suivit un soupir fatigué. Une main chaude et envieuse qui ne se gêna pas pour lui procurer frisson sur frisson.

Lentement, le jeune roux tourna son profil en direction de son voisin de couche qui ouvrait les yeux avec difficulté.

_Bonjour..., lui souffla-t-il en s'étirant.

« Bonjour? » se demanda le jeune homme.

_On... il fait déjà jour? demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_8h34 pour être exacte. Marmotte!

Kensei sortit du lit et s'aventura jusqu'à la fenêtre en ouvrant les volets rapidement pour refermer la fenêtre tout aussi vite. Il faisait froid au dehors...

_Brrr... jeta-t-il en enfilant son pantalon. Hé? Tu vas bien?

Ichigo était resté planté au milieu du lit, une expression d'incompréhension totale sur son visage. Lui qui avait tant espéré de ce week-end, de cette nuit ensemble, il s'était endormi en deux secondes et n'avait pas profité de cette proximité?

_J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois endormi comme ça! Comme une masse, hier soir! Se lamenta-t-il. La honte...

Kensei éclata de rire et se passa une main dans les cheveux :

_Comment dire... je crois que oui, en effet, tu as raté quelque chose. J'étais en train de... comment dire ça, de m'aventurer plus loin pour te faire plaisir, j'en avais envie, et tu étais déjà en train de ronfler! Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller...

La mâchoire de Kurosaki s'ouvrit en grand, et manqua s'abattre au sol dans un bruit tonitruant. C'était bien la première fois qu'une chose aussi embarrassante et ridicule lui arrivait!

S'endormir comme une masse alors que ce qu'il désirait plus que tout avait été sur le point de se produire.

_Tu... tu veux dire que si je ne m'étais pas endormi alors qu'on allait peut-être...? Ensemble...?

Les yeux gris de son partenaire se firent plus petits et un sourire joueur mais tendre naquit sur ses lèvres :

_Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non...

_Joue pas avec moi, insensible!!!

Mais le policier quitta la pièce en catimini avant de se recevoir un oreiller de nouveau sur le coin du visage. Ichigo retomba sur le matelas, mortifié tout d'abord puis serein ensuite. Un sourire vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres encore sèche de sa longue nuit, et il eut l'impression d'avoir manqué un événement capital. Si Kensei avait vraiment été prêt hier soir, il le serait à un autre moment...

Il soupira et se replia sur lui-même, songeant que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils parviendraient un jour à aller jusqu'au bout. Ils semblaient le vouloir l'un et l'autre. Mais plus ils attendaient, plus la conclusion risquait d'être meilleure.

Kurosaki se réconfortait comme il pouvait...

-

-

-

Si Ichigo avait eu à décrire ce dimanche passé en la compagnie de Kensei – pourtant pas désagréable – il l'aurait qualifié de « horriblement long » et de « passablement agaçant ». Il s'en voulait beaucoup de ressentir ce genre de choses, surtout qu'il désirait apprécier chacun de ses moments avec Kensei mais là... La situation était devenue trop tendue.

Et plus l'heure de son départ pour rentrer chez lui approchait, plus il avait l'intention de clarifier cette situation et d'enfin dire ce qu'il pensait. Lui crier – peut-être une énième fois – que son corps ne pouvait plus tenir le coup.

_Tu sais, commença-t-il alors timidement, je crois que les couples qui n'ont pas de relation sexuelle ne durent pas très longtemps...

Ses mains trituraient les coussins du canapé nerveusement et bientôt, Kensei tourna son profil vers lui délaissant de ses yeux l'écran de la télévision.

_Hein? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et se tourna à son tour dans sa direction, affichant sur son visage, une détermination à toute épreuve :

_Tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir!

_Ichi, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie..., soupira l'autre, agacé.

_Je crois avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, grommela-t-il.

Muguruma soupira, ne cachant pas son irritation devant cette énième discussion sensible. Néanmoins, il ne se rétracta pas et expliqua son point de vue :

_C'est vrai que hier soir si tu ne t'étais pas endormie, j'étais prêt à aller plus loin. Mais je ne veux pas que ça soit quelque chose que l'on ferait sur simple demande tu comprends? Je veux que... que ça se déroule lors d'un moment spécial. Pas comme ça : on est des animaux alors hop! je te saute! Je ne veux pas de ce genre de choses avec toi. Je veux seulement quelque chose de posé et d'établi. Hier, j'étais prêt à le faire parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé ton étreinte sur le balcon. Je ne sais pas... par moment, tu me bouleverses. Et j'aimerais que ça arrive à ce moment-là.

Le policier termina en haussant les épaules, appuyant ses propos d'un regard hésitant mais pas si perdu que ça. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et Ichigo ne put que le comprendre davantage.

Le rouquin apprécia chacun de ses mots, ayant tout à coup l'impression de passer pour un homme avide de sexe, sans sentiments aucun. Kensei avait raison. C'était peut-être trop fleur bleue pour lui, ce type de pensées, mais il pouvait en comprendre l'essence, et l'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soit.

_Ouais, je comprends, finit-il par avouer. Je... c'est vrai que ça en ferait quelque chose de vraiment mémorable.

_Je ne veux pas gâcher notre première fois comme ça. C'est important pour moi.

_Mmm... Ça me plaisir, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Tu vois, c'est pour ça...

Muguruma fronça les sourcils :

_Pour ça quoi? Demanda-t-il en étirant un sourire d'incompréhension.

_Pour ça que je t'aime.

Le visage de Kensei se détendit petit à petit. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille réplique. Son sourire se fit plus sincère et ses yeux brillants reflétèrent le visage d'Ichigo. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un regard charmeur et d'un sourire qui s'y associait. Muguruma lui rendit son sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne pour la réchauffer d'une étreinte troublante.

Troublé, c'était précisément l'état de Kensei. La déclaration d'Ichigo l'avait perturbé, il ne pouvait rester ainsi à se complaire dans ces sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui rendre. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui l'incitait à lui rendre la pareille. Peut-être ne les formuleraient-ils pas en utilisant ces mêmes mots, mais plutôt en agissant de manière à le lui faire comprendre.

Sa main bougea à nouveau pour cueillir la joue du jeune homme et l'amener à ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'il y déposa aurait pu faire chambouler le cœur le plus dur de ce monde. Mais Ichigo n'en avait pas besoin. Cet homme avait déjà bouleversé jusqu'à son âme, remettant en question tous les sentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver auparavant. Il laissa son visage se poser contre son torse, appréciant les formes sculptées de son corps qu'il avait toujours apprécié.

Cette étreinte aurait pu être le moment que Kensei attendait tant. Il aurait pu l'être; Ichigo n'était pas prêt de s'endormir et son cœur était bien décidé à le garder éveillé tellement il battait fort. Mais si c'était maintenant ou jamais, il devait le savoir. Et il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Lentement, il releva son visage pour capter le regard de son partenaire. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent immobiles, s'observant avec une intensité non dissimulée, chacun exprimant à travers la lumière de son regard ce qu'il souhaitait, comment il voulait poursuivre cet échange.

_Tu crois qu'un homme peut tomber sous le charme d'un autre homme, comme il le ferait pour une femme? interrogea tout à coup Kensei.

Le roux, surpris par sa question lui lança un regard étonné.

_Tu es tombé sous mon charme alors?

_On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, jeune homme.

Le jeune homme en question échappa un rire moqueur :

_Alors si je réponds à ta question, tu répondras à la mienne?

_Oui.

Leurs regards se scellèrent à nouveau de façon remarquable. Ce moment était bel et bien celui que Kensei avait attendu, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à le laisser filer. Quelque chose de bien plus profond pouvait en résulter, et Ichigo savait que l'homme face à lui attendait une réponse sincère.

Un simple mot n'aurait pas suffit en guise de réplique. Kensei méritait bien mieux qu'un simple mot décharné et attendait évidemment bien plus. Aussi, le jeune homme choisit ses mots précieusement :

_Je crois qu'un homme peut être charmé par un autre, qu'il soit d'un bord ou de l'autre. Comme je l'ai toujours pensé, la séduction est un art auquel on est plus ou moins sensible. Je suis sûr qu'un homme, foncièrement établit dans sa sexualité hétéro s'est déjà retourné sur un autre homme ou s'est déjà dit "cet homme a la classe", ou " il est plutôt bel homme". Alors je dirais oui.

Il termina son explication par un haussement d'épaule et Kensei sembla réfléchir à ses mots. Peut-être était-ce un angle sous lequel il n'avait pas envisagé les choses...

_Tout a l'air tellement plus simple quand tu expliques les choses, Ichigo, reprit-il alors en baissant les yeux. Ta simplicité m'a toujours étonné et j'en ai toujours été admiratif. Tu tiens ça de ta mère, indéniablement. Et pour moi c'est une des qualités que je préfère chez toi.

L'orangé écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu lui dire une chose pareille! Il lui sourit en guise de remerciement :

_Est-ce que c'est la réponse à ma question? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es tombé sous mon charme?

Le jeune homme sourit innocemment, sachant que cette attitude faisait également partie de ses atouts de charme. L'homme face à lui l'observa à nouveau dans les yeux et rapprocha son visage du sien. Et avant que leurs lèvres ne se fondent l'une dans l'autre, il souffla :

_Oh que oui...

Tombant à nouveau dans ce gouffre de désir qui le submergeait depuis quelques temps déjà, Ichigo se laissa conduire dans cet échange intime. Muguruma le prit jalousement dans ses bras, le renversant bientôt sur le canapé pour prendre le dessus. La vérité éclata alors à la vue du jeune roux : le langage du corps ne pouvait mentir et il comprit à quel point Kensei avait également envie de lui.

Tout ne pouvait être plus parfait. Il se sentait léger, sur un petit nuage, après que Kensei lui ait révélé une des raisons de son intérêt certain pour lui. Et même s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années déjà, c'était comme s'ils se touchaient réellement pour la première fois.

Finalement, Kensei avait raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils gâchent leur première fois ensemble. Ce moment était tout à fait propice à l'intimité ultime que le jeune homme n'avait vu seulement comme un besoin physique. Désormais, c'était bien plus que cela...

* * *

_**Moi je dis : ça annonce un futur lemon tout ça ^^**_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Premières découvertes

**Titre : _Moi vouloir Toi._**

**Chapitre : **_Premières découvertes._

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

_**Personnages utilisés : **__Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

**Note : **_Lemon!!_

_**Merci à Setsu qui a bêta readé ce chapitre et a Rily pour ses remarques ^^**  
_

_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Premières découvertes._

Des pas précipités se faisaient entendre sur le carrelage du couloir de l'appartement de Kensei. Des pas rapides qui se hâtaient de rejoindre la chambre à coucher.

Une main fermement sur son poignet, le propriétaire des lieux se laissait entrainer à la suite de son visiteur, torse nu et le pantalon déjà ouvert sur un caleçon sombre, encombré d'une bosse naissante...

Les deux hommes traversèrent le pas de la porte et pénétrèrent dans la chambre à coucher éclairée par les dernières lueurs de l'après-midi. Ichigo fit halte dans sa marche, à quelques centimètres du lit et relâcha son amant pour rencontrer ses lèvres dans un élan spontané.

Une main puissante se posa sur sa nuque, bloquant sa position intime. Sensuellement liés par leurs lèvres et ensuite leurs langues, les deux hommes s'enlaçaient intimement, entrelaçant leurs langues avec envie.

Kensei était totalement soustrait au plus expérimenté qui n'était pas, ici, le plus âgé. Il se laissait conduire, se sentant quelque peu perdu sous le flot d'émotions qui montait en lui précipitamment.

A l'image du roux, il redoutait cette première fois. Il avait peur de sa réaction face au jeune homme nu, s'offrant à lui. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir supporter une telle vue, de ne pas en être capable.

Pourtant il le désirait ardemment, bien plus ardemment qu'aucune autre femme auparavant. C'était tellement différent. Ichigo était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, de toutes ces relations dans lesquelles il avait mis ses espoirs et qui, au final, s'étaient éteintes comme elles étaient venues, le laissant déçu et le cœur froid.

Un seul pas de l'orangé avait réchauffé tout son être. Un seul de ses regards l'avait comme sorti de son état de « larve », et lui avait redonné la foi en une relation intime partagée.

Il avait fallu qu'un homme, ou plutôt un jeune homme, qu'il avait connu enfant s'intéresse à lui pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait besoin d'une personne à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la compagnie du roux, maintenant qu'il pouvait le serrer dans ses bras, le regarder tendrement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait retourner en arrière.

Les années de célibat et de désespoir amoureux étaient derrière lui.

_Viens, souffla Ichigo du bout des lèvres en l'attirant avec lui sur le bord du lit.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le matelas, leurs épaules entrant furtivement en contact. L'appréhension de Kensei se ressentait jusque dans ses mains qui par moment, étaient secouées de tremblement légers. Les doigts fins, soyeux comme une étoffe précieuse se croisèrent aux siens, plus rugueux, plus durs, si différents; à l'image même de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Lui, le dur policier aux expériences traumatisantes et lui, le jeune étudiant tout feu tout flamme.

_Tes mains tremblent, fit alors remarquer le rouquin, étonné.

Avait-il peur? Kensei avait peur de faire l'amour avec lui? S'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Non, c'était autre chose.

La main libre de Muguruma vint alors se poser sur la joue du jeune homme, esquivant la question et quémandant ainsi, un nouveau baiser :

_Laisse-moi t'embrasser, soupira-t-il en démontrant que ses tremblements n'étaient pas de l'appréhension mais seulement de l'excitation.

Kurosaki obtempéra.

La bouche qu'il adorait vint à nouveau cueillir la sienne dans une caresse douce comme la soie. Son cœur s'apaisa puis s'affola à nouveau sous la tendresse inespérée de cet homme. Ichigo, laissa le déroulement du baiser au bon vouloir de son partenaire.

Il était certainement plus judicieux de laisser Kensei dominer la danse, et le laisser ainsi, aller à son rythme. Le jeune homme lui, se laisserait faire, peu importe la façon dont ils sauteraient le pas, il en mourrait d'envie et savait déjà qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre un moment inoubliable.

Ils délaissèrent bientôt le coin du lit pour rejoindre les oreillers sur lesquels Ichigo prit place. Allongé sur le dos, son visage tourné vers l'homme qui le surplombait, il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures à l'observer.

Cette intense lumière de désir dans les yeux gris de son partenaire, ce visage et cette expression si profonde, si intense elle aussi, qu'on ne pouvait se méprendre à son sujet.

Kensei exprimait tout comme lui un désir irrépressible à passer cette étape.

Les cuisses du plus âgé se posèrent sur celles d'Ichigo qui réprima un frisson et déposa ses bras autour de son cou, pour l'encourager à se rapprocher de lui lentement, jusqu'à s'étendre sur son torse. Le poids de son corps sur le sien était comme la plus belle des jouissances, diffusant une sensation de chaleur étouffante et à la fois réconfortante en lui.

Il ferma ses yeux, goûtant au plaisir d'être à nouveau enlacé entre ses bras confortables. Il n'avait pas d'autre envie que celle de s'abandonner complètement serré contre lui, se laissant aller au gré de ses caresses pourtant hésitantes et de ses mouvements parfois maladroits.

De temps à autre, la main de Kensei semblait vouloir s'égarer dans son pantalon, puis au dernier moment, abandonnait l'idée, sûrement ne se sentant pas encore prêt. Ses quelques gestes maladroits ne montraient que sa fébrilité devant ce qu'il se passait.

Mais tout cela faisait le charme de cette première fois.

_Ah désolé, se redressa soudain le plus âgé. C'est... je m'y prends mal? Je suis trop nul....

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter de se reprendre. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire tendrement et lui fit comprendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance :

_Je... j'ai l'impression de... de te toucher comme une femme, reprit-il, visiblement contrarié.

_Alors, touche-moi comme une femme peu importe! Lui répondit-il, toute la conviction se lisant sur son visage.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et se lièrent passionnément. Kensei avait seulement besoin d'être rassuré, rien d'autre. Et peu importait à Ichigo s'il s'y prenait mal ou s'il hésitait. Ce qui importait était sa propre envie, le fait qu'il voulait passer ce cap avec lui, pour de bon.

_Mais je ne veux pas te toucher comme une femme! Répliqua enfin Muguruma en plissant les yeux.

Il secoua sa tête nerveusement, comme s'il voulait oublier ce qui venait de se produire. Il se trouvait particulièrement incompétent. Et c'était ainsi qu'il se considérait lui-même : ses prouesses au lit n'étaient jamais vraiment restées dans les annales de ses ex-compagnes et il redoutait à chaque fois cette étape.

Mais le touché du roux sur sa joue, le caressant affectueusement, calma son inquiétude soudaine et lui fit reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même. Ichigo lui sourit à nouveau :

_Ça n'a pas d'importance...

_Si ça en a! Tu es différent et je ne veux pas que ça se passe de... Mmmm!!

Kurosaki stoppa ses mots en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Kensei tenta de protester, mais finalement, sombra dans le délice intime de cet échange.

Leurs lèvres scellées si chaudement lui laissaient des picotements dans les reins et dans le bas-ventre. En un simple baiser, Ichigo était capable d'allumer un feu ardent à l'intérieur même de son corps.

Il avait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui!

_Mmm... Tu es excité, fit remarquer le jeune homme en laissant voyager sa main jusqu'à la braguette de son amant.

Il la descendit lentement, libérant bientôt la bosse volumineuse qui s'était formée. Le roux s'attendit à un recul de la part de son vis-à-vis, à un quelconque frein de sa part, lui demandant de ralentir, mais rien de tel ne se produisit.

Comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, le désir qui brûlait dans les yeux du policier n'avait pas de demi-mesure. Tout comme le baiser qu'il lui donna alors que sa main cajolait divinement sa virilité déjà érigée fièrement dans sa direction.

_Ichi..., soupira voluptueusement le dominant.

La main du rouquin descendit plus abruptement le long de sa peau tendue, appréciant la chaleur émanant de son membre rigide.

Le sang battait aux tympans des deux hommes qui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, basculaient dans le monde des délices charnels qu'ils n'avaient que si peu exploré ensemble.

Et le voyage ne faisait que commencer.

_Ichi... doucement..., implora enfin le policier alors qu'il avait perdu sa place de dominant.

L'orangé, grimpé sur lui et sa bouche dévorant son cou, haletait bruyamment, en pleine effervescence. Sa main appliquait durement de nouvelles caresses plus intimes, s'acharnant à faire rougir un peu plus, le sommet du membre palpitant :

_Pourquoi...? Gémit-il au creux de son oreille. Tu as peur?

_Mph... Si je dis oui, ça changera quoi?

Ichigo s'immobilisa, se redressant pour croiser à nouveau le regard gris de son partenaire. Ce dernier lui sourit et déposa ses mains sur ses hanches nues à présent :

_Ça change beaucoup de choses, répondit le rouquin.

_J'ai seulement peur de te décevoir, c'est un moment important pour n...

Ichigo apposa son index sur ses lèvres l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre sa phrase. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait leur première fois, il ne désirait pas que son amant en fasse tout un fromage et qu'il en soit si perturbé. Il voulait seulement partager une chose certes importante avec lui, mais surtout profiter de sa présence et lui montrer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

_Ne dis plus rien, lui souffla-t-il, et laisse-toi aller.

Le doigt qu'il avait posé sur ses lèvres se retira et alla trouver une main de Kensei, pour l'enlacer à la sienne. Le jeune homme, laissa tomber son corps sur celui de son vis-à-vis et déposa sa joue sur son torse nu, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient tellement rapides.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Les bras puissants de Muguruma entourèrent bientôt son dos et Ichigo ferma les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait sentir son désir, jusque dans les battements de son cœur. Ces derniers semblèrent s'apaiser au fil des minutes, reprenant un rythme plus calme, berçant le jeune homme lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se perdre dans ses cheveux et le sorte de sa somnolence.

Kurosaki croisa à nouveau ce regard gris qui, toujours emplit d'un désir certain, montrait maintenant une certaine détermination. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Kensei ne semblait plus ressentir cette peur que pourtant, il avait exprimé quelques instants plus tôt. Et l'un comme l'autre comprirent que la dernière barrière qui les séparait encore, venait de tomber.

Lentement, le roux vint à nouveau cueillir le baiser qui lui était offert et se laissa basculer sur le lit, retrouvant sa position sous le corps de son amant.

C'était comme si la nature elle-même, le monde même avaient cessé de fonctionner pour témoigner de la tendresse qui venait de naitre entre leurs deux corps. Seuls au monde, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux amants ne pouvaient plus attendre.

Ses craintes envolées, Kensei ne pouvait que ressentir ce gouffre de désir qui se creusait en lui, le laissant tel un admirateur abasourdie devant le corps sous ses doigts. Quelque chose de si doux, de si sensuel et presque inexplicable émanait de cette peau qu'il ne cessait d'explorer au gré de ses caresses. Tout comme la forme de ses hanches, si différente de celle d'une femme et pourtant si désirable, sa peau de pêche qui avait un goût de cannelle et l'odeur de ses cheveux, insaisissable.

Une excitation démesurée s'empara de tout son être devant la nudité et l'intensité de ce regard ambré.

Ichigo entoura son cou de ses bras, l'attirant dans une nouvelle étreinte, plus confinée celle-ci, bougeant son bassin pour que le membre de Kensei prenne le bon chemin.

_Att... attends! S'écria ce dernier, tout à coup secoué par la tournure des événements. Tu... tu ne vas pas avoir mal?

_Peu importe, fais-le!

_Non... Je ne veux pas te faire mal, jamais.

Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans sa bouche puis après les avoir mouillés, les plaça à l'entrée du jeune homme qui par réflexe, se contracta. Mais les yeux qui l'observaient étaient comme la plus rassurante des caresses et il se détendit. L'inconfort passa rapidement dans son corps chassé par les baisers papillons que Kensei laissait dans son cou.

Les soupirs d'Ichigo encourageaient le policier à toujours aller plus loin, ses doigts s'enfonçant plus loin en lui, dans des mouvements doux mais rythmés.

_C'est bon, maintenant..., souffla bientôt le jeune homme en appliquant une pression sur son bras.

Le plus âgé cessa, lui obéissant et reprit une position confortable entre ses jambes. Le visage d'Ichigo était légèrement contracté mais présentait également de pâles rougeurs sur ses joues, lui donnant un air particulièrement coquin.

Séduit par l'attitude désirable qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui, Kensei prit délicatement les jambes fines dans ses mains. L'intérieur de ses cuisses était déjà humide, souillé par la transpiration qui se mélangeait à ses effluves de plaisir.

Sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire satisfait, heureux de voir que son petit effet avait amené le jeune homme jusqu'au point de non-retour et l'avait incité à se libérer sans en souffler un mot à son partenaire.

Lentement, le prévenant de son intrusion par des gestes plus vifs, il put enfin accéder à l'intimité du roux. Et bien que ce dernier se contracta sous l'intrusion, une immense chaleur, qui se diffusa jusque dans sa gorge, ne put que le détendre.

Doucement, Kensei entama sa danse silencieuse, se penchant au-dessus du corps finement musclé de son amant et frottant le bout de son nez dans son cou. Mille et un frissons parcoururent les deux hommes, enivrants leurs sens au plus profond de leur être.

Et si Kensei doutait encore du lien qui pouvait les unir, c'est en constatant lui-même à quel point le lien qui les unissait en cet instant était fort, qu'il comprit qu'il ne devait plus combattre les sentiments qui se bousculaient à la porte de son cœur.

Il ne ferait que retarder le début d'une histoire qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais espéré avoir. Mais voilà que la vie lui offrait une nouvelle chance et il ne pouvait que la saisir.

Le corps qui se mouvait sous ses mains, réagissant au moindre de ses soupirs, attentif à tout son être ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui à présent.

Car il voulait le posséder, et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que cette vie soit terminée.

-

-

-

Les draps défaits trainaient au pied du lit, froissés et sales des ébats qu'ils venaient d'abriter.

Une fois n'avait pas été suffisante aux deux amants. Une seule fois ne pouvait les satisfaire, aussi avaient-ils remis le couvert pour une seconde fois.

Et maintenant, c'est essoufflés qu'ils reposaient, l'un à côté de l'autre sur les draps, nus comme des verres, et les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

_Alors....? Demanda Kensei. J'imagine qu'on oublie la troisième?

Ichigo éclata de rire avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait.

_On va plutôt la remplacer par une session sous la douche, non?

_Ouais, sage décision, approuva-t-il en se redressant difficilement. Et après je te ramène chez toi...

Le roux marqua un temps d'arrêt observant son amant se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

_Me ramener? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Muguruma se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules :

_Ton père va encore faire une crise si tu rentres trop tard.

_Oh... Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là! Je pourrais pas juste rester ici toute ma vie?

Il passa devant le propriétaire des lieux, pestant contre le fait que ce dimanche était passé trop vite et que déjà, la nuit tombait sur la ville et que leur week-end prenait inexorablement fin.

Mais Kensei avait bloqué à l'entente de sa phrase et la perspective de voir Kurosaki parler de « toute la vie » avec lui avait mis son cerveau sur « _pause _». Il avait tout simplement réagit de façon étrange aux quelques mots, peut-être dit au hasard par Kurosaki.

Devant ses yeux, passèrent alors des images d'une vie imaginée à deux avec le jeune orangé et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ces pensées allumèrent un espoir tenace en lui. Son cœur se gonfla de bons sentiments et il suivit religieusement le jeune homme jusque sous la douche.

Là, sous l'eau tiède qui s'abattit sur ses épaules en clapotis sonores, il enroula ses bras autour du cou offert devant lui si étroitement que Ichigo s'en trouva fortement comprimé.

_Kensei....?

_C'est moi qui étais aveugle depuis le début alors que tu savais déjà...

Seul le bruit de l'eau rythmait le silence qui suivit ses paroles. Étroitement collé contre lui, Kensei cala son visage dans son cou et resta longuement immobile.

Abasourdie, le rouquin haussa ses sourcils bien hauts et tenta de se détendre malgré l'étreinte qui ne tarderait pas à avoir raison de son souffle.

_Je... je savais quoi?

_Tu savais déjà que toi et moi ça allait coller, n'est-ce pas? Tu en étais certain et je suis resté sourd et aveugle face à tes certitudes.

_Ce n'est pas...

_Je t'ai fait ramer et j'en ai conscience, alors que j'aurais dû suivre mes envies dès le début.

_Mais... Tu avais aussi raison d'hésiter, tu sais, avec tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous.

Kensei soupira bruyamment. Ichigo ferma les robinets et laissa quelques instants le vide du silence reprendre son droit. Il frissonna, délaissé par l'eau tiède qui avait maintenue son corps nu à une température normale, puis déposa ses mains sur les bras puissants qui l'enserraient.

_Je n'aurais pas dû me soucier des autres, j'aurais dû me soucier de toi et de moi, rien d'autre. On a perdu du temps pour rien!

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Le temps, on en aura toujours.

_Je m'en veux de....

_Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé, le coupa l'orangé, inquiet par la réaction de son amant. On s'en fiche maintenant! Tu crois pas?

Le policier haussa les épaules, une certaine inquiétude flottant toujours sur les traits de son visage :

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir failli tout gâcher, je te jure! Reprit-il. Après toutes les conneries que j'ai faites, avant tout ça ou plus récemment, tu comprends que je me sente nul, hein?

_Tu n'es pas nul! Le rassura le jeune homme en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

_C'est nul de repousser quelqu'un qui est sincère avec soit! Tu es la première personne qui est sincère avec moi, Ichi. Et j'ai failli te laisser filer.

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé filer! Et je ne filerai jamais, crois-moi, lui avoua-t-il, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens.

Muguruma poussa un soupir, les paroles du roux le réconfortaient indéniablement mais au fond de lui, le regret de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt à cette attirance qu'il avait chercher à combattre, restait bien vivace. Cependant, aucun moyen de revenir en arrière à présent. Il voulait en profiter au mieux.

_Viens, on sort d'ici, je me les gèle!

Il ouvrit la cabine de douche d'un geste mal assuré et posa un pied sur le carrelage. Se munissant de la serviette de bain toute proche, il y enveloppa son corps, ainsi que celui de Kensei, se blottissant contre son torse et fermant les yeux pour écouter les battements de son cœur.

Son propre cœur d'ailleurs, s'était lui aussi mis à battre la chamade suite à ces paroles. Quelles idées, quels regrets envahissaient encore la tête de Kensei?

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas le voir éprouver un quelconque regret, c'était pour lui, la pire chose qui puisse arriver entre eux.

_Ichi?

_Mm?

_Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester ce soir?

Le roux ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, inspirant profondément :

_Tu l'as dit toi-même : papa va me tuer.

_Je sais, mais...

_Non, il faut vraiment que je rentre. On se verra demain, d'accord?

Kensei ne répondit rien. Cependant, l'orangé sentit nettement les battements de son cœur accélérer comme si tout à coup, ce dernier s'apprêtait à affronter un quelconque danger.

_Ichi, il va bien falloir à un moment ou à un autre qu'on en parle à ton père. Tu le sais bien, hein?

Les paupières de Kurosaki se fermèrent à nouveau et il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras chauds comme s'il redoutait que cette question ne l'éloigne de son amant.

_Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler...

-

-

-

Kensei stoppa sa voiture devant la maison Kurosaki. Il faisait déjà nuit noire et Ichigo sortit de sa poche son portable en y jetant un œil affligé :

_Papa a déjà essayé de m'appeler trois fois! Quel pot de colle! Jeta-t-il en ouvrant sa portière.

Muguruma ricana, restant derrière son volant bien sagement, en attendant que le jeune homme sorte son sac de la voiture et le dépose sur le trottoir. Une fois fait, il contourna la voiture et le conducteur arrêta le moteur. Il abaissa sa vitre pour rencontrer les yeux ambrés.

Ichigo s'accouda à la portière et lança un sourire qui en disait long à son chauffeur.

_Quoi? Demanda Muguruma, amusé.

_Rien... Juste que... J'ai déjà envie qu'on remette ça!

Il se pinça les lèvres avec gêne amenant son amant à détourner les yeux lui aussi. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, étirant une grimace :

_Vilain garçon..., taquina-t-il, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

_Et tu aimes ça! Ajouta l'autre en caressant son oreille de sa main.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du policier qui tourna son profil dans sa direction. Leurs regards se lièrent et sans plus de cérémonie, leurs visages comblèrent précipitamment la distance qui les séparait encore, écrasant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Si les baisers qu'ils avaient échangé en faisant l'amour avaient été passionnés, ils n'étaient rien à côté de celui-ci. Les mains de Kurosaki empoignèrent le col de son partenaire, le maintenant contre sa bouche avec force, traduisant toute l'envie qui faisait encore bouillir son sang.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent dans un même mouvement, ils mirent tout deux un certain temps à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

_Tu es fou! S'indigna Kensei en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés au voisinage. On pourrait nous voir!

_Je m'en moque! Rétorqua l'autre en lâchant son col. J'ai envie de toi, c'est tout...

_Tu dis ça maintenant mais...

Un index se posa sur sa bouche et empêcha le policier d'en dire plus. Ce dernier sourit tendrement pour répondre aux yeux brillants qui l'observaient intensément :

_Ne fais pas trop de bêtises à la fac demain, lui conseilla-t-il.

_Et toi ne fais pas trop de bêtises tout court!

_Allez, tu vas encore te faire engueuler!

_J'y vais, ça va! S'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. Je t'aime...

Le bas-ventre du conducteur s'enflamma à l'entente de ces mots et une envie de le ramener chez lui à nouveau le saisit. Mais il se reprit en pensant à son ami, Isshin; même si la vie semblait maintenant plus douce avec Ichigo, elle lui mettait encore un obstacle conséquent sur la route du bonheur.

Il allait finir par croire qu'il était maudit!

_Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répondit-il enfin, cachant son inquiétude.

L'orangé disparut dans le jardin de la maison familiale et pénétra dans la maison. Il déposa son sac sur les escaliers et attendit que le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Kensei ait disparu, pour retirer ses chaussures.

_Et bien, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais rentrer! S'exclama le paternel, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur le canapé du salon.

_Désolé, lui répondit son fils. C'est juste que... tu sais comment ça se passe quand je suis avec Kensei; on discute à tour de bras et on ne s'arrête jamais!

Isshin tourna son profil vers lui, délaissant des yeux l'écran de la télévision. Le jeune homme sentit monter en lui l'appréhension de se retrouver face à son père. Était-il encore capable de cacher ses sentiments – qui ne cessaient de s'affirmer – pour Kensei?

Il en doutait fortement.

Aussi, il cassa le regard qu'ils échangeaient, par pure faiblesse, prenant le risque de se trahir très facilement.

« Imbécile! » se maudit-il. « J'ai l'impression que c'est écrit sur mon front qu'on a fait l'amour! Bordel... »

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce week-end? Reprit Isshin en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

Sa curiosité surpris quelque peu le jeune homme qui haussa les épaules pour minimiser l'impact de ce week-end en "amoureux" :

_On a... et bien, on a fait pas mal de choses.

_Tes amis sont venus sonner hier soir, pour te proposer une soirée, annonça le paternel l'air dégagé. Mais... on dirait bien que tu as remplacé tes amis par Kensei!

_Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda précipitamment le jeune homme en sentant une nervosité grandissante s'emparer de lui.

Mais Isshin se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule :

_Je dis juste qu'on a l'impression que Kensei a évincé tes amis. Je pense que tu devrais aussi fréquenter des gens de ton âge, Ichi. Kensei est vieux, il est comme moi!

Ichigo haussa les sourcils; son père se faisait du soucis parce qu'il passait du temps avec un adulte du même que âge que lui? Ou alors se faisait-il du soucis parce que cet adulte... n'était pas lui? Se sentait-il délaissé par son fils aîné?

_Kensei n'est pas vieux, papa! Et sache, pour information, qu'il a certainement vingt ans de moins que toi dans sa tête! Ajouta-t-il en esquivant le discussion sérieuse qui se profilait.

Isshin l'observa disparaître dans les escaliers avec une certaine inquiétude. Il n'y avait pas de mal à vouloir fréquenter des adultes, surtout Kensei, il était un homme bien mais... Isshin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire continuellement du soucis pour ses enfants.

En montant dans sa chambre, les épaules voûtées et trainant son sac derrière lui, Ichigo n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : être au lendemain pour pouvoir retrouver Kensei. Maintenant qu'ils avaient sauté le pas ensemble, il avait l'impression qu'il le désirait encore un peu plus, qu'il voulait le voir encore plus, qu'il l'aimait un peu plus aussi, certainement.

Et c'était bien cela le problème; il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête cette magnifique soirée au lit avec lui. Tout avait été encore meilleur que dans ses plus beaux rêves.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle intensité pendant l'acte, et il n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir si intense, si fort et si grisant, non plus.

Ce tourbillon de sentiments paraissait si fort qu'il se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait s'étendre.

Est-ce qu'il est possible de toujours aimer une personne, et même un peu plus chaque jour? Ou bien l'amour est-il un sentiment limité qui, une fois que l'on en a atteint le sommet, vous laisse sans possibilité d'aller plus loin?

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Mais les réponses à ses questions, durent attendre. Et bien qu'elles paraissent existencielles au jeune homme, il dû les mettre de côté alors que la poignée de la porte de sa chambre s'abaissa lentement, sans un bruit.

Karin poussa la porte de la chambre de son grand-frère et le trouva assis sur son lit, l'observant avec étonnement :

_Tu ne dors pas encore? S'étonna-t-il en voyant la petite brune entrer et refermer la porte derrière elle.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de rester devant la porte close, un regard grave planté sur son visage.

Lui en voulait-elle d'avoir passé le week-end ailleurs? Ou bien voulait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise note, que son père l'avait puni ou encore qu'elle avait encore des devoirs à faire et qu'elle s'en voulait?

Mais son regard emplit de reproches ne pouvait traduire tout cela. Ses yeux donnèrent d'ailleurs des frayeurs au jeune homme :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça?

_Est-ce que c'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

Le roux secoua la tête, sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine :

_Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?

_Toi et Muguruma-san?

Le cœur de Kurosaki s'arrêta sous le choc.

Les yeux écarquillés et tremblant de la tête aux pieds devant ce regard inquisiteur, il laissa s'installer un lourd silence qui jouait définitivement en sa défaveur. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et donc, de répondre par la négative à la question de sa jeune sœur, il resta immobile, son visage exprimant l'incompréhension la plus totale.

La jeune fille soupira puis baissa les yeux, déçue :

_J'en étais sûre, commenta-t-elle. Je...

_Co... comment? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Karin?! S'écria-t-il tout à coup en se levant dans un bond.

Les poings serrés et le sang battant à ses tempes, le jeune homme sentit que son monde s'écroulait.

C'était bien trop tôt, il n'était pas prêt! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait souhaité que ça se passe, pas comme ça!

Ils ne devaient pas être découverts, pas encore! Et pas par sa sœur! Comment savait-elle?!

_Ichi-nii, je t'ai vu avec Muguruma-san, là. Je t'ai vu descendre de sa voiture et tu es allé l'embrasser. Je n'ai plus deux ans, je sais bien ce que ça veut dire.

Sentant son souffle se figer dans ses poumons, Ichigo eut l'impression que plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la situation empirait.

IL n'avait plus aucun moyen de nier.

_Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit-il, maladroitement.

_Ah non?

_Non!!

_Ichi-nii, j'ai compris, pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi, reprit-elle, plus durement. Muguruma-san passe de plus en plus de temps à la maison, vous êtes de plus en plus complices, tu passes des week-end entiers chez lui et tout ça... Je n'aurais pas voulu y croire si je ne vous avais pas vu ensemble ce soir.

_Karin...

Il tenta un geste vers elle mais la jeune fille le fusilla du regard :

_Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Ça fait combien de temps? Et... et papa, il le sait?

_Karin, je...

_Réponds! Exigea-t-elle.

La jeune brune d'habitude si peu expressive lui montrait clairement qu'elle désapprouvait. Et maintenant, Ichigo n'avait plus rien à faire, il ne pouvait mentir, plus maintenant. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se défiler, sa jeune sœur avait tout vu, avait tout compris, c'était à lui à présent d'agir en grand-frère responsable.

La vérité ne pouvait être cachée plus longtemps.

_Ça ne fait pas longtemps, avoua-t-il, pas assez longtemps pour l'avouer en tout cas. On n'est pas encore prêt à le dire.

_Alors vous... vous...

_Oui.

_Mais... est-ce que vous.... vous....

_On s'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

La jeune fille resta un instant bloquée sur le visage ému de son frère, mais criant de vérité. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais finalement, ne put articuler le moindre mot.

Le choc de voir son grand-frère et celui qui était pour elle aussi important que son père, était dur à avaler. Ichigo pouvait parfaitement le saisir.

_Je suis désolé, reprit-il, d'une voix plus douce. Je sais que... ça peut te paraître étrange, voire même dégoûtant mais... on ne choisit pas toujours dans la vie, et moi je n'ai pas vraiment choisi la facilité. Je sais qu'on s'est mis tous dans le pétrin et que ça sera très dur mais... crois-moi, j'ai essayé de... de ne pas faire ça mais... c'est plus fort que moi.

_Comme papa aime maman?

L'orangé l'observa avec étonnement, immobile.

_Ouais... Tu sais, on peut aimer n'importe qui de cette manière. Un homme, une femme... Pour moi, ce qui m'importe c'est juste que je sois en phase avec moi-même ou avec cette personne. Je ne pourrais pas me forcer à aimer une femme pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit, tu comprends? Alors, je te demande de m'excuser pour n'avoir rien dit mais, ne me demande pas de renoncer à lui.

_Je n'ai pas dit ça, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, quelque peu émue elle aussi. C'est juste que... enfin, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Mais je peux comprendre, Ichi-nii, je n'ai plus deux ans, comme je te le répète souvent. Tout le monde me prend pour une gamine dans cette maison, papa ne se rend même pas compte qu'on grandit Yuzu et moi. Je suis contente, finalement, d'avoir découvert pour toi et Muguruma-san, parce que c'est la première fois qu'on me parle comme ça. Aussi sérieusement.

Alors, tout le monde avait eu droit à sa première fois aujourd'hui? pensa Ichigo avec amertume.

_Oh, bon sang...

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, soupirant devant le nouveau problème qui s'imposait dans sa vie.

_Karin, papa n'est pas au courant et... S'il te plait, implora-t-il la jeune brune de son regard inquiet.

Sa sœur acquiesça d'un mouvement rapide et bref.

_Je ne dirai rien, promit-elle. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais... tu comptes le lui dire?

_Je ne sais pas, Karin, j'avoue que je suis perdu. J'ai besoin de temps.

La brune observa son frère se frotter le visage. Il semblait fatigué et fortement préoccupé et pendant un instant, elle regretta de lui avoir avoué sa découverte.

_Ichi-nii, je sais que c'est peut-être dur de le dire à papa mais, plus tu attends, plus tu prends le risque qu'il le découvre comme moi je l'ai découvert. Et tu sais comme il peut être parfois, hein?

L'orangé releva son regard sur sa jeune sœur, appréciant le conseil qu'elle lui avait donné sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Tout à coup, la petite fille qu'il avait surprotégé tout au long de sa vie était devenue bien différente, et cette nouvelle pensée le heurta encore un peu plus. Tout semblait changer à une vitesse hallucinante autour de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_Tu as raison, Karin. Tu as raison. Merci.

La jeune fille quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter et laissa Ichigo seul. Seul avec ses questionnements auxquels il ne trouverait aucune réponse plausible.

Inquiet plus que jamais, il se glissa sous les draps, cherchant maladroitement de sa main, le corps de Kensei, comme un réflexe digne d'un couple depuis longtemps habitué à dormir ensemble.

_Mph... soupira-t-il en saisissant son portable.

Machinalement, ses doigts cherchèrent le seul nom qui pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

_Allô?

_J'ai envie de te voir...

_Ichi, je viens à peine de te laisser chez toi!

_...

Il poussa un soupir qui ne trompa nullement son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, ricana dans le combiné et employa un ton léger qui n'amusa pas son jeune amant :

_Tu t'es fait engueuler par ton père alors tu as envie d'un câlin, c'est ça, hein? Demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

_Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin d'un câlin, oui, répondit-il la voix lointaine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as? reprit l'autre, étonné par le ton qu'il employait.

Un immense soupir cassa le silence qui avait suivit sa question. Et même s'il savait que c'était encore trop rapide pour eux, pour leur histoire toute neuve, Ichigo n'avait plus aucune autre solution :

_Kensei, je crois... qu'il va falloir tout dire à papa!


	18. Chapitre 17 : L'union fait la force

**Titre : _Moi vouloir Toi._**

**Chapitre : **_L'union fait la force._

**Pairing : **_Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating : **_M_

**Résumé : **_Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

_**Personnages utilisés : **__Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

**Bêtas reader :** Setsu; et Rily pour la relecture ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : L'union fait la force._

Le silence au bout du fil rendit Ichigo mal à l'aise.

Sa position inconfortable – assis au coin de son lit – l'incita à bouger, et il se cala les reins contre un oreiller moelleux, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, et Kensei à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Il faut qu'on dise tout à papa! Karin est au courant, on ne peut plus rester muets! Répéta-t-il, ses mains secouées de gestes nerveux incontrôlés.

_Comment ça Karin est au courant? Interrogea le policier avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

Le jeune roux déglutit péniblement. Il avait su que le lui avouer s'annonçait très dur.

_Elle dit qu'elle nous a vu ce soir, toi et moi... quand je te disais au revoir à la fenêtre de la voiture.

Un soupir lui parvint aux oreilles et il ferma les yeux. Si seulement elle n'avait pas vu, tout aurait été tellement simple, mais en même temps...

… la facilité n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution.

_Oh bon sang..., laissa-t-il échapper, visiblement préoccupé par la nouvelle. Il... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

_Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Karin est une grande fille, elle a compris ce qu'il se passait.

_Elle a compris?! Répéta-t-il, paniqué. Mais... comment ça? Elle...

_Je sais que ça a l'air d'être... une catastrophe mais...

_Ichi, ta petite soeur est au courant! Et toi tu veux qu'on dise tout à ton père?! Reprit Muguruma au comple de l'incompréhension. Je ne vois pas pourquoi!

_Mais parce que... parce que je n'ai pas envie que papa l'apprenne de la bouche de Karin un de ces jours!!

_Bon sang... Tu vois ce que je te disais : quelqu'un nous a vu! Ronchonna le policier. Tu ferais bien de m'écouter de temps en temps!

_Ça va, je suis désolé! Je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser pour te dire au revoir maintenant?!

_Pas quand on est devant chez toi et que n'importe qui peut nous voir! Regarde le résultat!

Ichigo tenta de souffler pour reprendre son calme. La dispute qui se profilait entre eux ne ferait que compliquer encore plus les choses et il se sentait déjà tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Il avait juste envie de craquer là maintenant, entre sa sœur qui les avait vus et Kensei qui lui en voulait...

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

_Bon... tentons de garder notre calme, reprit Kensei la voix un peu plus posée.

Lui-même avait pris le temps de se raisonner et pensait certainement que montrer sa nervosité au jeune homme et lui faire des reproches n'était pas la meilleure solution.

_Est-ce que tu penses que Karin va le dire à Isshin?

_Bien sûr que non elle ne lui dira pas! Répliqua-t-il très sèchement. Mais... si elle fait une bourde un jour, imagine un peu papa! Ça sera encore pire!!

_Calme-toi, je ne t'agresse pas. Tu dois rester calme sinon on n'y arrivera pas...

Kurosaki ferma les yeux et les plissa de toutes ses forces. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il imaginait déjà leur relation partir en lambeaux et s'arrêter ici.

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il y avait beaucoup trop d'enjeux...

_Donc ta solution c'est de le dire à Isshin? Demanda-t-il.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre?! Répliqua très sèchement le jeune homme, une fois de plus.

_Si tu ne te calmes vraiment pas, je raccroche!

L'orangé expira à nouveau pour évacuer la tension, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre de tels états de nervosité, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins su mais là... C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. La respiration saccadée du rouquin ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se calmer et Kensei le comprenait parfaitement. Le fait était que cet incident arrivait bien trop tôt dans leur relation, et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à passer cette étape cruciale et à avouer à Isshin ce qu'il en était.

_Je ne suis pas sûr..., marmonna enfin Kensei.

_Pas sûr de quoi?!

_De vouloir et de pouvoir faire ça... Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis : imagine-toi deux secondes devant ton père lui dire la vérité à propos de nous...

L'orangé marqua une pause et tenta, comme venait de le proposer son amant, d'imaginer la scène tant redoutée. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver face à son paternel pour lui avouer qu'il était amoureux et en couple avec son meilleur ami, lui donna des sueurs froides. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, maintenant que Karin était au courant.

_Je ne veux pas que Karin porte seule la responsabilité de ça, reprit-il en posant une main sur son front moite. Tu te rends compte du poids qui pèse sur ses épaules? Je ne veux pas lui imposer un secret pareil.

Kensei poussa un énième soupir. Néanmoins, il était d'accord avec Ichigo et sa vision de la situation :

_J'imagine que tu as raison, Karin est malheureusement impliquée maintenant. On ne peut plus se comporter comme avant.

_Dieu soit loué tu comprends!

_Mais... il faudrait peut-être attendre un certain temps avant d'en parler à ton père. Je suis d'accord qu'il faudra le faire, et plus vite que prévu. Mais trouvons ensemble le moyen de le faire en douceur, d'accord?

_J'espérais bien que je n'aurais pas à le faire tout seul..., murmura-t-il.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas seul le jour de l'annonce. Je me dois d'être là.

Ichigo sentit ses muscles se relâcher et la tension s'enfuir tout à coup, chassée par une étonnante vague de soulagement. Le réconfort de Kensei était certainement le plus important à ses yeux, et sa compréhension ne faisait que le conforter dans ses sentiments envers lui.

Un pâle sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, le visage détendu.

_Merci, murmura-t-il. Mais ça ne change rien : j'ai toujours envie de te voir!

Un rire lui parvint aux oreilles.

_Viens me voir demain dès que tu as terminé les cours, d'accord?

_Je serais là vers midi alors!

Lorsque Kurosaki déposa son portable sur sa table de nuit, il se sentait étrangement bien. Si bien qu'un sourire bienheureux étira ses lèvres doucement. La peur et la tension qu'avait pu susciter la découverte de sa jeune sœur semblait être passées. Et même si la perspective de devoir annoncer leur relation et la dévoiler aux yeux de tous était une pensée quelque peu angoissante, elle restait tout de même un acte de solidarité avec Kensei.

Il sentait, à cet instant, que leur relation évoluait dans le bon sens et qu'il pouvait – sans prendre peur du lendemain – penser à progresser vers quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Et cette pensée le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Divers rêves utopiques de sa vie avec Kensei étouffant son cerveau et rythmant agréablement son sommeil.

-

-

-

Le lendemain, sur les coups de midi, après avoir terminé ses partiels de la matinée – en les foirant tous, bien évidemment - Ichigo prit le chemin de l'appartement de Kensei. Une certaine excitation l'avait envahit, comme à chaque fois qu'il projetait de le voir, et il avait de ce fait, plus ou moins bâclé ses examens; ses pensées totalement occupées par son amant.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs d'une humeur excellente – pour les circonstances – et Ichigo le soupçonna d'être aussi ravie que lui de le voir pour déjeuner. Finalement, Kensei était comme lui : il ne pouvait pratiquement plus vivre sans sa compagnie. Et cela, même s'ils s'étaient vus la veille.

_T'en fais une tête! S'exclama Muguruma en faisant entrer le jeune homme.

_J'ai tout foiré..., bougonna l'autre en retirant sa veste.

_Oh mince! C'est vrai, tes examens... Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça n'a pas dû être de toute repos hein?

_J'ai pratiquement rendu copie blanche, c'est pour dire...

_Arf...

Le policier passa sa main dans les cheveux oranges, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Ichigo afficha de nouveau un sourire, plus mitigé cependant, et après s'être plaint des sujets fastidieux de la matinée, ils passèrent à table.

_Mmm... Ça sent bon! Complimenta-t-il. Ça change des repas que tu nous concoctais lorsqu'on était encore petits! Je me rappelle quand tu nous prenais le midi à l'école et qu'on venait manger chez toi, on avait horreur de ça! Karin en faisait des cauchemars!

_Hahaha, rit-il amèrement. Sans blagues?

L'orangé sourit de toutes ses dents :

_Oui! Mais vois ça d'un côté positif : ça veut dire que tu t'es considérablement amélioré...

_Ouais...., marmonna l'autre, mi figue, mi raisin.

_En même temps, tu ne pouvais pas régresser!

Une serviette de table lui arriva en plein visage et le jeune homme éclata de rire tout en taquinant avec amusement de son pieds la jambe de son voisin sous la table.

Il se rendit alors compte de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble. En effet, il était rare de trouver un couple depuis si peu ensemble et partageant un tel passé commun. Ils étaient chanceux sur ce point-là : ils avaient tant de choses en commun qu'ils ne pouvaient que les partager encore et encore sans se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en restant muets comme des imbéciles. D'un autre côté, le rouquin n'avait aucun secret pour lui et il savait à quel point le mystère – dans une relation qui en était à ses balbutiements – pouvait être important. Cultiver le mystère était cultiver l'intérêt de l'autre pour soit.

_Dis, je pourrais passer ce week-end chez toi à nouveau? Interrogea-t-il, tout à fait innocemment.

Le policier fit claquer sa langue et déposa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette :

_Ichi, ton père va se douter de quelque chose!

_Tant mieux! S'écria-t-il avec un large sourire. C'est justement ça que l'on veut!

_Non, rectifia le plus âgé en levant son index, ce qu'on veut c'est lui avouer la vérité nous-même, pas qu'il le découvre seul en regroupant des indices.

L'orangé afficha une mine décontenancée et haussa les sourcils.

_Un jour il va vraiment falloir que tu décroches de ton boulot, Kensei. Papa n'a pas ton esprit tordu!

_Non, tu as raison. Il est pire!! Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ichigo laissa son front tomber sur son assiette, tout le poids du monde pesant sur ses épaules, mais Muguruma se contenta de rire de son état et se leva pour aller entourer son corps de ses bras. Il le redressa de force et pencha son visage jusqu'à son oreille :

_Je suis avec toi, lui chuchota-t-il, n'oublie jamais ça.

Et aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il n'avait jamais dit ça à personne. Pas même à Lisa, la mère de sa fille...

_Allez, hauts les cœurs! L'encouragea-t-il en le secouant. Personne ne va en mourir!

Ichigo soupira. Le réconfort tout à fait exceptionnel qu'il recevait gonflait son cœur à bloc et lui faisait monter l'émotion aux yeux. Et il savait que seul Kensei était capable de l'aider ainsi, de le soutenir de la sorte.

Lors de la mort de sa mère, qui avait soutenu à bout de bras la famille Kurosaki?

Qui avait été un ami, un soutien, un second père?

Kensei...

Lui et sa formidable énergie, lui et son courage ainsi que sa persévérance à toute épreuve.

Lui, le policier respecté et respectable avait porté le poids de ce décès sur ses épaules. Il s'était occupé de chaque petit détail de l'enterrement de Masaki, il avait été le soutien psychologique d'Isshin et s'était même occupé des enfants pour soulager le veuf quelque peu.

Kensei avait toujours été là, dans les meilleurs moments comme les pires. Il avait toujours été une main secourable pour eux.

Pourquoi cet homme avait-il mis toute son énergie, sa vie personnelle entre parenthèses pour les aider? Ichigo avait toujours été persuadé que cela allait au-delà de la simple amitié avec Isshin.

Kensei considérait vraiment la famille Kurosaki comme la sienne.

Aussi, aux yeux du rouquin, que leur relation puisse l'éloigner de « sa famille », était une chose qu'il redoutait grandement et qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver.

L'annonce de leur relation allait certainement engendrer des complications et il ne le souhaitait pas.

_Personne ne va en mourir mais... si papa décidait de couper les ponts avec toi, si tu ne pouvais plus voir Karin et Yuzu? Reprit le jeune homme. Moi encore je suis adulte, je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Mais...

_Tu crois sincèrement que ton père arriverait à prendre ce genre de décision radicale? Réfléchis un peu... Ça serait Karin et Yuzu qui en pâtiraient le plus.

Il avait encore une fois raison, pensa Kurosaki.

_Je ne dis plus rien maintenant, tu m'énerves à toujours avoir raison! Grommela-t-il en terminant son assiette.

La fin du déjeuner se déroula sans anicroches, et Ichigo tenta de faire abstraction de la pénible situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mieux valait profiter à fond du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, pensa amèrement l'orangé qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter à propos de la future réaction de son père.

Sans doute lui interdirait-il de le revoir à nouveau, d'entrer en contact avec lui. Et si l'orangé avait à choisir entre son propre père et l'homme qu'il aimait... Lequel choisirait-il?

Il espérait de toutes ses forces ne jamais se retrouver dans une telle situation.

_Si seulement maman était toujours là..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même sans que Kensei ne puisse l'entendre.

_Tu disais? Interrogea le plus âgé, s'extirpant du frigidaire avec deux desserts.

_Euh.. rien, rien!

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il lui tendit son dessert et laissa un baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin qui afficha un nouveau sourire, réconforté quelque peu.

_Alors, quel est le programme pour cette après-midi? Demanda-t-il. Des examens?

_Non, pas cette après-midi. Je reprends demain matin.

_Oh... alors tu vas pouvoir rester un peu?

Le regard malicieux du policier le fit rire avec amusement et fit naître de joyeux papillons dans son bas-ventre.

_Désolé, il faut que je révise et je dois être chez Kuchiki ce soir.

Le sourire de Muguruma se figea.

Le sujet Kuchiki était évidemment particulièrement épineux avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait espéré ne jamais le revoir pointer le bout de son nez entre eux mais la vérité était là : Ichigo travaillait pour lui et ne voulait pas perdre cet emploi. Surtout qu'il était très ami avec la jeune Rukia.

_Ne fais pas cette tête, le conforta l'orangé. Tout ira bien... Kuchiki ne sera même pas là je parie!

_Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit à propos de lui, hein?

Kurosaki leva les yeux au ciel. Kensei et sa stupide jalousie envers Byakuya... Il soupira en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos des sentiments de Kuchiki pour sa personne. L'orangé avait toujours du mal à le croire, même s'il avait pu se rendre compte que c'était sûrement vrai.

Bien qu'il ne se sente pas du tout attiré par cet homme, il ne l'imaginait pas une seconde pouvoir tomber amoureux d'un jeune homme comme lui, et même tomber amoureux tout court! Cependant, il ne pouvait combattre ce sentiment de flatterie qui l'envahissait en y songeant.

Voir un homme tel que lui attiré par un étudiant aussi ridicule que lui était surprenant, et très flatteur.

_Tu es perdu dans tes pensées ou quoi?

Kensei le tira de ses songes assez brutalement et Ichigo cligna des yeux nerveusement :

_Non, non... je... je pensais à mon planning de révisions.

_Mouais...

_Il faut encore que je m'avale trois chapitres de biologie végétale et ils sont super longs!

Ichigo afficha un sourire niais. Mais Kensei n'était pas de la dernière pluie et savait bien qu'il pensait à Byakuya et non à ses cours de biologie. Cependant, il ne trouva rien à dire de bien intéressant et préféra chasser le sujet de leur conversation et de son esprit.

Il avait confiance en Ichigo, bien entendu. Le jeune homme était celui qui était venu le trouver, lui qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments... Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à un autre homme désormais?

-

-

-

Kurosaki pénétra dans le manoir des Kuchiki et rejoignit Rukia dans le petit salon qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper. Cette après-midi avait été pénible, jonglant entre ses cours de biologie et de physique pour ses examens du lendemain. Il avait envie de donner ces cours de soutien comme de se pendre, mais Rukia avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à annuler.

Il désirait simplement ne pas rencontrer Byakuya, et d'ailleurs, il ne le croisa pas de toute la soirée, à son plus grand soulagement.

Attablés devant des exercices de mathématiques depuis de longues minutes déjà, la brune étira une mine déconfite et retira son stylo de sa bouche, qu'elle mordillait déjà depuis quelques temps :

_Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais...

_Regarde ce triangle là, on peut l'appliquer le théorème d'accord? Tu l'as fait là...

_Oui, mais.... pas dans celui-là, il n'est pas pareil! Protesta-t-elle en posant son index sur un exercice de géométrie.

_Il n'est pas pareil mais ces deux droites sont parallèles... Tu vois, là, comme ça....

Avant qu'il ne puisse tourner le livre pour lui montrer clairement ce qu'il signifiait la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit.

Un silence suivit le bruit métallique et la jeune Kuchiki leva bientôt ses yeux sur le visiteur :

_Nii-sama! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Byakuya entra dans la pièce sans lui répondre, avançant jusqu'à leur table de travail, ses yeux glacials pointés sur Ichigo qui ne broncha pas.

« Manquait plus que lui... » maugréa l'orangé en levant les yeux au ciel imperceptiblement.

Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde, attendre qu'il ait terminé ce qu'il était en train de faire?

Il devait certainement avoir une chose urgente à dire...

_Kurosaki, puis-je te parler en privé? Annonça bientôt le brun.

_Bonjour à vous aussi, répliqua le jeune homme peu enthousiaste. Nous n'avons pas terminé le théorème de Thalès et Rukia a un contrôle demain et...

_Ça ne sera pas long.

Le rouquin étira une moue boudeuse et haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre qu'il consentait à cette énième entrevue.

_Rukia...

A l'entente de son prénom prononcé par son frère, la jeune brune déguerpie sur le champ, et les laissa seuls au milieu du salon.

Byakuya prit la place de sa sœur, sur une chaise à côté d'Ichigo et croisa ses mains avec une certaine nervosité que Kurosaki n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

Il était plus exaspéré que inquiet de le voir encore agir ainsi avec lui, comme s'il allait lui annoncer la fin du monde. Cependant la proximité de leurs deux corps le rendait quelque peu nerveux et il bougea sa chaise nerveusement pour s'éloigner de lui.

_Muguruma Kensei va retrouver son poste au commissariat dès demain, annonça de but en blanc le noble de sa voix imperturbable.

Ichigo se tourna violemment dans sa direction, un sourire immense étirant brutalement ses lèvres.

_C'est vrai?! Vraiment?!!

Son corps avait été parcouru d'un immense courant électrique, le faisant sursauter bien haut sous l'effet de l'immense surprise qu'était cette nouvelle.

_Oui, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

La joie immense qu'éprouvait le rouquin sembla alors s'envoler complètement à sa réplique. Il fronça durement les sourcils face à son employeur, sentant derrière ses propos un but caché.

_Pourquoi faire ça?

_Parce que je t'ai expliqué une chose : je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses.

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent un peu plus encore, et le jeune homme recula sur sa chaise, conservant une distance sécurisante avec l'homme à ses côtés.

Si Kensei ne lui avait pas avoué savoir que Byakuya éprouvait ces sentiments pour lui, il ne se serait certainement douté de rien et n'aurait pas été aussi méfiant. Et qui plus est, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué non plus...

Kuchiki Byakuya est si peu expressif...

_Je peux vous poser une question? Reprit alors Ichigo en adoptant un ton plus sérieux.

_Je t'en prie...

_Je ne suis pas idiot. Si vous faites toutes ces choses c'est que... c'est que vous voulez obtenir quelque chose de moi!

_Je viens de te le dire, répondit le noble en fermant ses beaux yeux marines.

Les yeux du jeune homme lancèrent des couteaux.

_Vous dites que vous ne voulez pas que je vous haïsse. Donc, vous voulez que... que je vous aime, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux marines réapparurent immédiatement, fixant intensément l'homme au regard plus méfiant encore. Un ange passa et Kuchiki se recula bientôt dans son siège en soupirant, décroisant ses mains jusqu'à maintenant étroitement liées.

Tel un arbre qui se courbait puis lâchait prise sous le vent agressif, il laissa son port de tête hautain de côté et son visage se baissa lentement.

_Suis-je si transparent? Demanda-t-il d'un filet de voix à peine audible.

Devant la situation tout à fait exceptionnelle et le revirement dans son comportement, Kurosaki ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

Déstabilisé par la confirmation de ce qu'il n'avait voulu croire, il resta quelque peu idiot, immobile et ne sachant que dire. Et même si les mots de Byakuya corroboraient les dires de son amant, Ichigo ne parvenait toujours pas à croire ce qui était en train de se produire.

Aborder ce sujet n'avait pas vraiment été son désir premier, les sentiments de cet homme ne pourraient rien changer à sa relation avec Kensei. Cependant, il avait voulu en avoir le cœur net.

Et maintenant, il le regrettait.

_Est-ce que c'est vrai? S'enquit-il, le visage emprunt d'une profonde surprise.

_Ai-je l'air de te mentir?

Le visage du brun se tourna à nouveau dans sa direction et Ichigo se pencha dans sa direction, bien trop surpris pour rester muet :

_Mais... pourquoi? Comment? Je veux dire.... je ne comprends pas.

Byakuya prit sa main dans la sienne faisant sursauter son visiteur qui tenta de la retirer aussitôt, sans y parvenir cependant. Une certaine nervosité l'envahit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais cette proximité toute nouvelle avec cet homme ne le rassurait pas.

Sa main froide qui enserrait la sienne lui donnait des sueurs froides, et bien que ses grands yeux bleus marines soient magnifiques, il se recula sur son siège aussi loin qu'il le put :

_Je ne vais pas te manger.

_C'est juste que... vous... enfin vous...

_Tu m'as posé des questions : pourquoi et comment. Tu n'attends donc aucune réponse?

_Je...

Ichigo se sentait oppressé sous le regard perçant de Byakuya. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se laisser intimider, surtout par cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis peu de temps, et surtout qu'il avait en tête ses réelles intentions.

Mais malgré cette proximité il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse le choquer. Il savait que Kuchiki n'oserait jamais un geste déplacé et quelque part, il avait confiance en lui là-dessus.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il enfin, son corps tendu au maximum.

Il détourna les yeux précipitamment, gêné par les yeux si sincères qui l'observaient avec une certaine envie, non dissimulée cependant. Kensei avait eu raison, et sur toute la ligne... S'il avait été jaloux, il comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

Mais comment repousser un homme qui était celui qui finançait ses études et lui permettait de ne pas dépendre entièrement de son père?

_Ichigo, tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas...

_Arrêtez! S'écria-t-il en retirant enfin sa main de la sienne.

_Mais tu es un jeune homme intelligent, n'est-ce pas? J'aime la dévotion et le sérieux que tu mets dans ton travail, nous nous ressemblons sur ce point. Mais tu es aussi généreux, Rukia a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans son entourage...

_Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot! Répliqua-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, quelque peu déséquilibré par la surprise. Vous m'aviez dit de me tenir éloigné d'elle parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi!

_C'est exact.

_Alors ne l'utilisez pas pour... pour cacher ce que vous voulez vraiment me dire!! Laissez-la tranquille!

Malgré le sang qui battait à ses tempes et l'incompréhension qui envahissait son esprit, Ichigo ne pouvait le laisser parler sans réagir. Il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui, même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

Au fond de lui, il ressentait toute la sincérité de Byakuya dans ses yeux et se sentit coupable de réagir aussi durement. Il ne désirait pas le repousser aussi violemment, mais comment le lui faire comprendre dans ce cas?

_Je suis navré, reprit le noble, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère.

_C'est trop tard!

_Je suis sûr que toi et moi pouvons nous compléter, ne le penses-tu pas?

Le regard marine qui submergea son visage fit cesser son cœur un court instant, de surprise puis de panique. Lentement, sans un geste brusque, Kurosaki attrapa la veste qui reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise :

_Je vais m'en aller, annonça-t-il calmement. Et... et je reviendrai, mais seulement pour Rukia.

_T'a-t-il promis ce que je m'apprête à t'offrir?

Ichigo resta immobile, ne comprenant pas tout de suite le sens de sa phrase. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il comprit qu'il allait parler de Kensei. Ce qui allait certainement l'énerver d'autant plus...

_Quoi?

_Cet homme... est-il prêt à assumer ce que moi je peux assumer pour deux? Reprit-il en se levant élégamment sans un bruit, ses cheveux ondulant autour de ses épaules dans une brise légère.

Le rouquin ne pouvait plus bouger un seul membre. Immobile face à lui, il observa le noble avancer dans sa direction puis s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son être.

Il aurait bien pu faire n'importe quoi, Ichigo aurait été incapable de réagir.

_Crois-tu qu'il a les épaules pour supporter votre relation? Je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts, à affronter ta famille, à tourner le dos à la mienne s'il le faut... Mais sache que je ne désire pas que tu me haïsses, ni te faire du mal.

_Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Articula enfin l'étudiant. Vous... vous ne connaissez pas Kensei!

_Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi, puisqu'il était incroyablement jaloux de mon intérêt pour toi.

Le noble toisa Kurosaki et haussa les sourcils dans un mouvement hautain.

_Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Ichigo. Je veux être au contraire, ton allié.

_Kensei a confiance en moi, vous dites n'importe quoi! S'écria-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas croire ses paroles, qu'il ne devait croire seulement ses sentiments et que l'amour qu'il portait à Kensei était la seule vérité.

Mais face aux mots de Byakuya, il se sentait si fragile, nu et impuissant qu'il eut l'impression de lâcher prise et de se laisser dominer par ce regard perçant.

_Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire, mais... t'a-t-il proposé de porter le poids de cette relation avec toi? T'a-t-il dit : « annonçons-le autour de nous »?

_Non... il... il n'est pas comme ça! Répliqua-t-il soudain en sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il... a besoin de temps.

_Lorsqu'on aime vraiment crois-tu que l'on ait besoin de temps? Je serai prêt à annoncer notre relation ouvertement si j'étais à sa place. Parce que je sais à quel point ça semble important pour toi...

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils gravement, se méfiant de plus en plus de l'homme face à lui :

_Comment... comment savez-vous cela?

_Tu crois donc que je ne te connais pas? J'ai appris à te connaître à travers les récits de Rukia, elle me parlait de toi sans cesse. J'ai appris à travers tes attitudes et tes gestes, tes paroles même, quel genre de garçon tu es. Tu n'es pas le genre à te complaire dans le secret, et je sais combien ta famille est importante pour toi.

_Pourquoi parlez-vous de ce que vous ignorez! Qui vous dit que... que nous ne projetons pas de l'avouer?!

_Je l'ignore. Cependant, je ne me trompe pas en imaginant que Muguruma Kensei hésite, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo recula de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la pièce. Son visage s'était contracté de douleur. Pourquoi cet homme qu'il avait toujours respecté lui faisait-il de telles déclarations? Pourquoi?

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, lentement :

_Je m'en vais, répéta-t-il, je m'en vais et... je veux démissionner. Je ne veux plus travailler pour vous.

Le noble resta de marbre, comme à son habitude, mais ses yeux se troublèrent légèrement :

_Ne fais pas ça.

_Si, je vais le faire. Vous me faites peur et... et je ne sais pas comment vous savez tout ça mais... vous me foutez les jetons! Je m'en vais!

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons rapidement. Il traversa le hall d'entrée, son cœur battant à toute allure, craignant qu'il ne le poursuivre ou bien ne l'arrête en chemin. Mais il sortit du manoir sans obstacles et quitta le parc de la demeure en courant.

Il traversa la rue rapidement puis tourna à l'angle de la rue aussi vite qu'il le put.

Là, il ralentit ses pas et se retourna enfin, constatant que personne ne le poursuivait. Il reprit son souffle, s'accoudant à un muret d'un jardin tout proche.

_Je suis désolé... Rukia....

Il plissa ses yeux, et laissa sa tête basculer en avant.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire... Cet homme pour qui il avait toujours eu une admiration sans égale, qu'il respectait énormément pourquoi s'était-il abaissé à ça....?

Ichigo ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Kuchiki Byakuya était tombé amoureux de lui. Ou tout du moins, s'était senti attiré par lui, à un quelconque moment de son existence. Un tel homme... et lui n'était qu'un étudiant sans histoires. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait été si insistant tout à coup, pourquoi lui avouer tout cela en tournant le couteau dans la plaie à propos de Kensei...?

Avait-il entendu ses discussions avec Rukia?

Le jeune rouquin parlait souvent, en effet, de ses problèmes de cœur avec la jeune fille en restant cependant vague. Il lui avait notifié son problème concernant son père mais... Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Byakuya utiliserait cela pour le faire fléchir?

Il savait que le noble n'était pas mauvais, il ne l'était pas, bien évidemment. Il était seulement un veuf bien seul depuis de longues années, et il n'avait sûrement pas su comment lui exprimer son intérêt.

Mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation : Ichigo ne voulait pas laisser tomber Kensei pour cet homme.

En cet instant, il s'en voulut d'avoir été si peu compréhensif et pensa qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Byakuya ne méritait certainement pas cela, il l'appréciait, en dehors de son rôle de grand frère exécrable... Mais il ne voulait plus y penser.

Il empoigna son portable et composa le numéro de Kensei. Ce dernier était très certainement chez lui, peut-être avait-il reçu la bonne nouvelle qu'il reprenait le travail?

Ichigo espérait que Byakuya ne fasse pas marche arrière, en dépit de sa réaction brusque face à sa déclaration, et ne suspende pas à nouveau son amant.

_Ichi, tu ne devineras jamais où je suis! Lança joyeusement le policier dans le combiné.

_Au boulot? Répondit l'autre d'une voix sans ton.

_Bah... comment tu le sais?

_Je sors de chez Kuchiki, il me l'a dit.

_Oh... Tu as déjà fini?

Ichigo s'adossa à un poteau tout proche et reprit sa respiration, encore quelque peu saccadée. Devait-il le lui dire ou non?

_Ouais, Rukia n'avait pas beaucoup de devoirs et puis... elle ne se sentait pas bien, on a abrégé, mentit-il – ce dont il avait horreur pourtant.

Il savait pourtant combien il était important pour cette relation qu'ils puissent tout se dire mais là... Kensei serait certainement sortit de ses gonds s'il avait su.

_Je vois. Tu rentres chez toi?

_Ouais... Il faut que... que je révise encore pour demain.

_Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini.

Réviser?

Comme s'il avait la tête à ça...

Il traîna sa carcasse jusqu'au quartier voisin, avalant les mètres sans s'en rendre compte et il parvint enfin devant la maison familiale. Il soupira alors et se demanda comment il annoncerait à son père que non seulement, il n'avait plus de travail, mais qu'en plus il avait complètement raté ses examens.

Sans parler qu'il avait un petit ami de sexe masculin, plus âgé que lui, et qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami....

_Au moins, ça peut pas être pire..., grommela-t-il en poussant la porte de la maison.

A peine eut-il poussé la porte qu'il heurta un corps en plein milieu de l'entrée, planté devant lui. Il poussa un cri surpris.

_Salut, Ichi...

Le rouquin découvrit alors l'étrange scène qui s'exposait devant ses yeux.

Ses sœurs trônaient sur l'escalier, visiblement apeurées et Karin lui fit les gros yeux, tentant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, alors qu'au milieu de l'entrée, son père – dont le visage rougit par la colère ne laissait présager rien de bon – était en pleine discussion avec un étranger....

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shuuhei?

… qui ne l'était pas complètement.

_Je suis venu passer le bonjour à ton père et lui annoncer comment toi et ce type vous vous planquez de tous. A toi l'honneur ou tu me laisses tout déballer à ta place?

_Ichigo, ce type est entré ici et dit être un ancien ami! De quoi est-ce qu'il parle?! S'enquit son père à qui la situation ne plaisait guère.

Ichigo sentit sa respiration se figer dans sa gorge, et le regard moqueur que Hisagi lui lança ne semblait guère amical.

Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Soit il annonçait tout lui-même, soit une tierce personne s'en chargerait.

-

-

-

Mais pourquoi bon sang Hisagi faisait-il ça?!!


	19. Chapitre 18 : Joyeuse réunion

**Titre : **_**Moi vouloir Toi.**_

**Chapitre :** _Joyeuse réunion._

**Pairing :** _Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating :** _M_

**Résumé :** _Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

_**Personnages utilisés :**_ _Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

**Bêta reader :** Setsu; et Juju pour la relecture ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 18. Joyeuse réunion._

Byakuya laissa son regard balayer les jardins de sa demeure, immobile et le visage impassible, son esprit était pourtant bien tourmenté.

Pour qui Ichigo avait donc bien pu le prendre....? Maintenant qu'il avait agit de la sorte, il avait très certainement dégringolé dans l'estime du jeune homme, pensa-t-il en soupirant d'exaspération. Pourquoi avait-il dû agir si... si... si brutalement pour lui avouer ce qu'il ne pouvait cacher plus longtemps, et ce qui l'avait amené à faire maintes choses dont il avait honte à présent.

_Ichigo..., laissa-t-il échapper en rencontrant de son index, la fenêtre glacée qui lui renvoyait son image consternante.

Pourquoi le sort avait-il mis dans la vie d'Ichigo ce policier, homme qu'il pensait si parfait. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il de plus? Qu'avait-il de moins, là était la question.

Le rabaisser aux yeux du rouquin n'avait pas été la méthode la plus adaptée, Byakuya ne le comprenait que maintenant. Il ne désirait pas que le jeune homme le déteste pour cela. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là mais seulement, le poids de ce secret lui devenait plus lourd et plus pénible chaque jour; il n'était plus supportable pour lui.

Et il avait cru, oui il avait eu l'espoir, que le rouquin se serait rendu compte seul de sa détresse, qu'il aurait décelé dans ses yeux l'intérêt profond qu'il lui portait, et que malgré ses agissements perfides et odieux, il se tournerait vers lui. Il avait cru que Kurosaki Ichigo saurait comprendre ses sentiments, c'était un jeune homme vif et intelligent. Si seulement il avait pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt, peut-être ne serait-il jamais tombé dans les bras de cet Hisagi, ni de Kensei...

_Nii... Nii-sama? Entendit-il bientôt une petite voix prononcer dans son dos.

Rukia pénétra de nouveau dans la large pièce, ses grands yeux bleus balayant l'espace à la recherche d'Ichigo. Elle s'approcha de son frère et remarqua son visage troublé.

_Où est Ichigo? Questionna-t-elle alors, quelque peu hésitante.

Byakuya inspira profondément et posa ses yeux sur elle tout en déposant une main sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune fille étonnée.

_Il est parti, répondit-il, et je crois qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais.

_Quoi?! S'exclama-t-elle avec un mouvement de recul violent. Quoi?! Pourquoi?!

Ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension culpabilisèrent un peu plus Byakuya qui baissa le visage en signe de repentance. La portée de ses actes prenait une toute autre tournure à présent. Il n'avait pas pris la réaction de sa jeune sœur en compte, ni l'impact que cette situation pouvait générer sur elle. Il se devait d'en prendre la responsabilité.

_C'est ma faute, Rukia. Je suis désolé.

_Co... comment ça, c'est ta faute?! s'écria-t-elle sans rien comprendre. Et... que s'est-il passé?!

_J'ai été impoli avec lui et je l'ai blessé, il ne reviendra plus, soupira-t-il, déçu. Crois-moi j'en suis touché tout autant que toi...

La jeune brune ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa surprise était bien trop grande... Elle savait bien que son frère était un homme difficile mais Ichigo n'avait jamais eu de problème avec lui, ils ne s'étaient jamais opposés au point d'en arriver à une telle situation! Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire entre ces deux-là pour qu'ils en arrivent ici?

_Alors excuse-toi!! lui ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Va t'excuser et fais-le revenir!!

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_Si...! Si, ça l'est!! protesta-t-elle en agrippant la manche de sa veste pour s'y suspendre. Nii-sama...

Les yeux implorants de sa jeune sœur enfoncèrent un peu plus le brun dans une culpabilité affligeante. Rukia n'avait pas à pâtir de cette folie et de ce qu'il avait avoué à Ichigo. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas entichée de lui, tout aurait été tellement plus simple...

_Je te trouverai un autre professeur, tout aussi compétent.

_Je... je ne veux pas d'un autre professeur!! protesta-t-elle, avec plus de force. Je veux Ichigo!! C'est lui mon professeur, fais-le revenir!!

Entiché semblait être un mot peu adapté au constat que fit Byakuya; Ichigo avait séduit la famille Kuchiki toute entière; le frère comme la sœur.

_Et tu crois que je ne le veux pas moi aussi?! Lui répliqua-t-il enfin, son sang-froid s'évaporant au fil des secondes. Il y a des choses... on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Rukia le fusilla du regard.

_Pourquoi ne t'excuserais-tu pas... au moins essayer? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire cet effort?!

Ses yeux implorants fixaient maintenant durement l'homme à fière allure.

_Ça ne le fera pas revenir dans cette maison.

_Essaye! L'implora-t-elle à nouveau. S'il te plait...

Byakuya voulu répliquer mais le visage attristé de sa jeune sœur le prit à la gorge. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses auraient dû se dérouler, qu'avait-il donc engendré en dévoilant ses sentiments?

Et s'il mettait un seul jour sa fierté de côté? S'il le faisait pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés, de tenter de ramener le jeune homme vers lui et puisque c'était tout aussi important pour Rukia... Peu importe s'il se faisait rejeter à nouveau – néanmoins, il savait que Ichigo était un jeune homme censé, il comprendrait et accepterait certainement ses excuses – il devait aller s'excuser.

Essayer...

_Très bien, soupira-t-il enfin. Mais je le fais uniquement pour toi.

Même s'il désirait de tout son cœur pouvoir obtenir le pardon du jeune homme dans le but de renouer avec lui...

-

-

-

_Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce que tout ça signifie?

Isshin se planta devant l'inconnu et son fils, les poings sur les hanches et le regard assassin. Ses sourcils sombres particulièrement froncés laissaient supposer qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser de colère.  
Ichigo avait considérablement pâli en découvrant que son ex-petit-ami Shuuhei se trouvait chez lui en compagnie de son père et que, animé de mauvaises intentions il s'apprêtait à tout avouer à son paternel sur sa relation avec Kensei.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça, Hisagi? Demanda-t-il, la voix hésitante, et cherchant à gagner du temps.

Il se devait de trouver une parade à tout ça et très rapidement!

_Pourquoi je fais ça? Répéta Hisagi avec une moue étrange. Pourquoi...?

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisaient du regard. Ichigo avait la désagréable impression que Shuuhei voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Que gagnerait-il à dévoiler sa relation avec Kensei à sa famille? Était-ce une vengeance... ou bien cela cachait-il autre chose?

_Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi..., reprit-il. Parce que ça me permet de doubler Kuchiki! J'en ai marre de ses allures je-me-la-pète, je-suis-bien-sous-tout-rapport-et-par-derrière-je-t'entourloupe!

Le jeune rouquin déglutit difficilement. L'allusion à Byakuya n'était pas vraiment rassurante, surtout que la déclaration du noble était encore toute fraiche dans son esprit et qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'en remettre.

Aussi, la nervosité gagna encore un peu plus sur lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? Tu... qu'est-ce que Byakuya vient faire là-dedans?

_Oh mais tout! Absolument tout! S'écria le brun avec un sourire hypocrite. Notre relation, tout ça... c'est lui qui m'a ordonné de le faire depuis le début! Il m'a engagé pour ça...

Le cœur du roux fit un double saut périlleux et une désagréable sensation de nausée lui tourna la tête.

_Quoi?!

La révélation de Shuuhei sembla d'abord ridicule, absolument impossible.

_Tout ça est un peu le fruit du hasard. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, ce n'était pas un quelconque plan de Kuchiki. En fait, après notre première rencontre j'ai parlé de toi à mon meilleur ami... qui n'est autre que Renji, il bosse chez Kuchiki. Très rapidement, Renji a fait le parallèle entre toi et le mec dont je lui parlais et en a parlé à son patron. Alors Kuchiki a voulu faire ça dans ton dos.

Il reprit un instant son souffle, observant le visage atterré d'Ichigo qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Il voulait monter quelque chose comme : je devais te larguer assez sauvagement et pouf! tu tombais dans ses bras de désespoir. Je crois que c'était son plan, à l'origine. Mais tu vois, tout n'arrive pas comme on le souhaite! Il y a eu cet imbécile de flic qui a fourré son nez là-dedans et puis... j'ai été arrêté tout ça. Kuchiki sentait que son plan tournait mal que c'était toi qui allait me larguer, en plus je l'avais menacé de tout te révéler s'il ne m'aidait pas avec les flics. Alors il a fallu qu'il trouve autre chose : de peur que je te révèle qu'il m'avait embauché il t'a ordonné de ne plus me voir, il voulait couper court à ce plan. Mais je n'avais plus envie de faire ce qu'il voulait et j'ai... je me suis dit que tu étais assez intéressant pour ne pas te laisser filer...

Ichigo resta bouche bée.

Cette histoire était à dormir debout! C'était impossible que Byakuya ait pu penser une seule seconde à se jouer de lui de la sorte!! Il ne pouvait pas le croire!!  
Mais soudain, la vision de Kuchiki lui avouant ses sentiments lui revint en tête. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été aussi loin simplement pour l'avoir?  
Pourquoi...?

_Et ce flic a tout fichu par terre! Poursuivit Hisagi. Non seulement tu m'as largué, alors que c'était moi qui aurait dû le faire à l'origine, mais en plus tu as totalement oublié Kuchiki qui a bien tenté d'attirer ton attention à nouveau mais... il n'y est pas parvenu.

Isshin, qui était resté à l'écoute et tranquille pendant tout ce temps, attrapa soudain son fils par le bras et s'interposa entre Shuuhei et l'orangé. Puis, il se tourna vivement en direction des escaliers de la maison où Karin et Yuzu étaient toujours présentes :

_Montez dans vos chambres vous deux et restez-y!!

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent rapidement devant le regard noir du patriarche. Karin sembla hésiter un court instant, jetant un regard inquiet en direction de son frère. Mais elle se laissa tout de même entraîner par Yuzu jusqu'à l'étage.

_Et maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer toute cette histoire, jeune homme! Décréta Isshin en pointant son index sur le visage du brun.

Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul face au geste agressif du père Kurosaki mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son assurance. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en jetant un regard navré en direction de son ex petit-ami :

_Désolé Ichi. On dirait que je n'ai plus le choix...

_Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda le roux en le fixant durement, toujours abasourdie. Tu crois peut-être que je vais revenir avec toi si tu déballes tout? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes?

_Mais tout! Tu vas voir que dès l'instant où j'aurais révélé la supercherie, ton papa ne va plus vouloir que tu revois ce flic de misère!

_Ichigo? Il parle de Kensei? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans? intervint à nouveau Isshin, en tournant son visage inquiet vers son fils.

Le roux sentit son souffle devenir plus court, et son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il fixait Shuuhei toujours aussi durement, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire ça.

_Ça ne changera rien, Shuuhei! Je ne reviendrai pas avec toi!

_C'est ton ancien petit-ami, Ichigo? Reprit le paternel de plus en plus surpris et suspicieux. Je savais que tu fréquentais des garçons depuis longtemps mais alors de tels individus...

Ichigo sembla un peu plus surpris encore par la révélation de son père; alors il savait qu'il fréquentait des hommes? Depuis quand?

_Papa, je...

_J'ai compris il y a de cela très longtemps. Tu es mon fils. Un père sait remarquer ce genre de choses...

_Mais...

_Ichigo, je te préviens, le coupa Shuuhei qui ne semblait pas vouloir changer de conversation, si tu ne reviens pas avec moi, tu ne seras à personne! Ni à ce flic, ni à ce noble... Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Je me suis pris au jeu, c'est ta faute si je suis tombé pour toi alors que tout ce qui m'intéressait était l'argent que m'offrait Kuchiki. Je me suis dit que s'il s'intéressait à toi c'est que tu devais en valoir la peine et l'évidence est là : tu en vaux la peine.

Les yeux sincères de Shuuhei le firent tiquer un instant; il était sérieux. Très sérieux même, et extrêmement sincère également. Mais l'orangé ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre à ses attentes...  
Il secoua légèrement la tête, son front se plissant en signe de douleur :

_J'en aime un autre, et tu le sais! Il faut être deux pour vouloir ce genre de chose, Shuuhei. Et je ne le veux pas!

Les yeux sombres d'Hisagi le dévisagèrent avec un peu plus de fierté, tentant de le déstabiliser à nouveau. Mais le jeune Kurosaki savait bel et bien que son ex ne plaisantait pas. Aussi sincère puisse-t-il être, il n'avait pas l'intention de clore le débat et révélerait certainement tout à son père, même s'il ne gagnait rien par la suite. et il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

_Je te laisse encore une chance, Ichi, reprit-il en tentant un pas en avant.

_On reste à sa place jeune homme! Intervint alors Isshin en posant sa main sur le torse de Shuuhei pour stopper son mouvement. Et maintenant, j'exige des explications, Ichigo!

Le père fusilla son fils du regard.

Il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible pour le roux, absolument aucune. On en lui laissait plus le choix. Hisagi et son propre père l'avaientt amené au point de non-retour : celui où il devrait finalement avouer toute la vérité.

_Okay..., lâcha-t-il en inspirant profondément. Papa, je vais tout te dire mais... laisse-moi juste faire une chose avant de te le dire, d'accord? Je... je dois appeler quelqu'un.

Il fourra sa main dans sa poche avec une certaine nervosité et composa très rapidement le numéro de Kensei. Isshin fronça les sourcils et remarqua la tension sur le visage de son fils. Il ignorait qui Ichigo appelait et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se tourna alors en direction d'Hisgai et l'observa avec méfiance :

_Qui est-ce qu'il appelle? Demanda-t-il. Et comment ça se fait que vous en sachiez plus que moi?!

_Vous voulez savoir..., commença Hisagi.

Mais Ichigo ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de révéler le pot aux roses. Il plaqua rapidement sa mains sur la bouche du brun, coupant ses paroles, tout en s'adressant à Kensei qui venait de répondre à son appel. Sans explication aucune, il lui somma de se rendre immédiatement chez lui, sa voix traduisant sa préoccupation.

_Quoi? Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il? S'empressa de l'interroger Kensei, alarmé.

_Dépêche-toi, s'il te plait, lui répondit son amant pour seule réponse.

Puis, il raccrocha, coupant court aux protestations du policier dans le combiné.

Il porta une main à son front, ses mains tremblantes et son corps tout entier raidit par une nervosité qui ne cessait de croître.

_Je ne comprends pas, avoua Isshin, le visage troublé et ses yeux plissés. Est-ce que... tu me caches quelque chose? Quelque chose est arrivé?

Ichigo soupira et serra son portable entre ses mains, quitte à s'en faire mal. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela, ILS n'étaient pas prêts : ni lui, ni son père, ni même Kensei! C'était bien trop rapide, la vérité était encore trop fraiche pour qu'elle ne soit révélée.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que l'annonce à son père puisse faire exploser son couple. Il ne le voulait pas... Il n'avait pas envie de clore cette histoire de cette manière.  
Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait se jeter à l'eau ou bien Shuuhei le ferait à sa place.

_Papa, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, c'est très important.

Le chirurgien eut un geste nerveux en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et écarquilla des yeux surpris, pendu aux lèvres de son fils. Vraisemblablement, il s'attendait à se voir annoncer une catastrophe, vu ses yeux inquiets. De plus, l'expression du visage d'Ichigo n'était pas pour le réconforter. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait tant redouté : ce n'était pas une relation qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler à son père, mais un crime!! Et ce n'était pas du tout l'état d'esprit dans lequel il voulait le lui annoncer!

_Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, et... et aussi dans un autre moment mais maintenant je crois que le mal est fait et que tu es en droit de savoir.

_De savoir quoi?

Le rouquin baissa les yeux sans le vouloir, ne pouvant supporter le regard de son père qui dans quelques secondes, le haïrait de toute façon. Mais il voulait attendre Kensei pour le lui avouer clairement; tout simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de son soutien et qu'il était la seule personne à pouvoir le soulager de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et de cette peur qui submergeait son corps. Lui-même avait exprimé le désir d'être là lors de l'annonce, Ichigo se contentait de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

_Je vais tout t'avouer, promit le jeune homme, mais je veux juste qu'on attende Kensei, s'il te plait.

_Pourquoi ça? Est-ce que tu as fait une bêtise? Tu as eu des embêtements avec la police c'est ça?! C'est ça?!

_Papa...

Une petite voix émergea soudain derrière eux, coupant court à l'annonce qu'allait entamer le roux. Les trois hommes sursautèrent et dans un même mouvement, levèrent leurs visages en direction des escaliers de la maison, sur lesquels se trouvait Karin.

Elle descendit les escaliers, jetant un coup d'œil rapide en direction de son frère :

_Ichi-nii va t'avouer une chose très importante, pourquoi tu l'accuses d'avoir fait des bêtises?

_Karin..., tenta le grand-frère en secouant la tête.

Mais sa petite sœur le gratifia d'un regard dur qui signifiait qu'elle était bien assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire.

_Remonte dans ta chambre tout de suite! Ordonna Isshin.

_Je ne suis plus un bébé! Répliqua-t-elle férocement, ce regard sombre à l'appui. Figure-toi que tes ordres pour les gamines, j'en ai ras la casquette! Je suis même sûre que je peux comprendre le secret d'Ichi-nii mieux que toi!

Isshin se tourna vivement vers son fils :

_Est-ce que ta petite sœur est dans la cachotterie? Demanda-t-il, en colère. Suis-je le seul dans cette maison à ne rien savoir?! Je suis votre père, nom d'un chien!!

_Calme-toi, papa, reprit la petite brune. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

_Karin, s'il te plait, c'est mon problème, intervint le rouquin à nouveau. C'est moi qui dois régler ça avec papa...

_Mais il va encore faire sa tête de mule, Ichi-nii!

_'Tain alors c'est de famille! S'exclama Shuuhei qui observait la scène avec intérêt.

_T'es toujours là toi? Cracha Ichigo.

_Personne ne m'a demandé de partir, fit-il remarquer.

_Alors, vas-y! Va-t-en! Lui répliqua-t-il en se précipitant sur la porte d'entrée.

Délaissant sa jeune sœur et son père, il attrapa le brun par le bras, ravie de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui enfin.

_J'aimerais bien me tirer, avoua-t-il alors. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que deux hurluberlus s'en donnent à cœur joie sur le pas de la porte, lança-t-il en désignant la porte d'entrée de la maison du pouce.

Le silence tomba dans l'entrée des Kurosaki. Karin et Ichigo échangèrent un regard tendu et bientôt, chacun tendit l'oreille pour finalement discerner distinctement des éclats de voix tout proches.

_J'ai, tout comme vous, le droit de me trouver ici que je sache, disait l'une d'elle.

_Comme par hasard Ichi m'appelle catastrophé et c'est vous que je trouve ici! Et c'est une coïncidence?! Vous me prenez pour qui?!

Alarmé par les deux voix qu'il connaissait très bien et tout à coup envahit par un stress sans nom, Ichigo se précipita sur la large porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes se faisant face, en pleine chamaillerie.

Les deux hommes se jaugeaient mutuellement, les yeux dans les yeux et bientôt, ils remarquèrent tout deux l'assistance qui les observaient avec consternation. Leurs ardeurs se calmèrent et les deux nouveaux venus posèrent leurs regards sur le jeune roux qui les dévisageait, abasourdie.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?! Tonna alors Kensei en pointant son voisin du doigt.

Byakuya leva un sourcil, for mécontent de se voir désigner de la sorte.

_Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! Tonna à son tour l'orangé en désignant Kuchiki du menton.

_Et j'ajouterai même, que fait-il ici? Demanda enfin Byakuya, désignant élégamment de sa main gantée, Shuuhei qui le salua d'un geste de main, le visage crispé.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la joyeuse réunion improvisée bientôt brisé par un cri de stupeur :

_Ku... Kuchiki-sama?!! S'exclama tout à coup Isshin en faisant irruption sur le pas de la porte pour saluer l'employeur de son fils. Je... je suis navré de vous accueillir de cette façon et...

Ses yeux glissèrent sur Kensei qui observait Ichigo avec attention, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude, et il en oublia tout aussitôt son illustre visiteur :

_Kensei, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda-t-il. Et... et pourquoi tout le monde est là? Ichigo, tu veux me tuer?!

« Mon Dieu, venez-moi en aide! » fut la seule pensée du rouquin qui tout à coup, ne comprenait plus rien lui non plus.  
Pourtant, c'était bel et bien à lui de démêler la situation. Kensei le fixait rageusement, son doigt toujours pointé sur le noble qui semblait au comble de l'agacement. Sans oublier Hisagi qui tenta de se faire la belle par une fenêtre, Karin l'empêchant toutefois de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

_Bon, tout le monde se calme... soupira enfin Ichigo, dont le cœur battait la chamade. On... on va régler ça calmement et chacun son tour!

Il tourna son visage en direction de Byakuya et le fixa durement :

_Shuuhei m'a tout raconté! Il m'a tout raconté à propos de ce plan et... vous vouliez qu'il me plaque pour que je tombe dans vos bras?!

_Quoi?! S'exclama Kensei en se penchant en avant rapidement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore?!

_Toi tais-toi et attends ton tour! Le sermonna son jeune amant.

Isshin glissa ses yeux sur son meilleur ami et haussa les épaules d'un air absent... Lui non plus, ne savait pas tout de l'histoire, apparemment.

Byakuya soupira. Il s'était douté, en découvrant Shuuhei ici que sa visite n'était pas de courtoisie.

_Il s'agit en effet d'une chose dont je suis peu fier et je te demande de me pardonner, répondit-il en baissant légèrement son visage. Si je suis venue, c'est pour m'excuser. Je te présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce qui a pu se passer.

_Pourquoi...? Je ne comprends pas..., marmonna le jeune homme. Je croyais que vous étiez un homme dont Rukia pouvait se servir de modèle, que... que vous étiez le grand-frère parfait! Enfin plus ou moins... Vous avez voulu me piéger!

_Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela..., objecta-t-il. Mais il est vrai que j'ai voulu me servir d'Hisagi pour parvenir à mes fins, car j'ignorais comment me déclarer. Alors, je pensais que prendre le problème par un autre bout résoudrait tout. Mais je me suis trompé, tout s'est emballé et je n'ai pas été capable de le faire à temps. Et crois-moi que je le regrette. Ne te sens pas piégé par moi, ce n'était pas mon intention. Lorqu'on sent que la personne à qui l'on tient va nous échapper, nous sommes prêts à tout, n'est-ce pas?

L'orangé glissa son regard sur son amant qui semblait s'être calmé. Le discours de Byakuya le laissa pensif; il savait bien qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne perfide mais il l'avait beaucoup déçu. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait capable d'une chose pareille.

_Comment avez-vous pu croire que j'étais idiot à ce point? Demanda-t-il, attristé.

_Au contraire, s'empressa d'ajouter le noble, je pense que tu es un garçon extrêmement intelligent, mais... mais j'ai voulu croire en cette tentative. C'était une idée de fou. Pardonne-moi et... et ne prive pas Rukia du garçon formidable que tu es.

_Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus trop si je peux vous faire confiance.

_Dans ce cas, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux changer les données du contrat : Rukia se rendra chez toi, ici. Tu n'auras plus à me rencontrer ni à pénétrer ma maison. Cela... te va-t-il?

Les yeux marines du noble observèrent le jeune homme avec inquiétude, et une certaine tension.

Ce dernier sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition et répondit enfin d'une voix peu assurée :

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Il vaut mieux... laisser un petit temps avant de reprendre. Vous m'avez beaucoup choqué...

_Je suis désolé.

_Ichigo, que s'est-il passé? Interrogea Kensei qui ne pouvait plus tenir en place d'être laissé dans l'ignorance.

Les yeux ambres se posèrent sur lui et l'orangé étira un sourire réconfortant :

_Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Mais...

Il tourna ses yeux sur Isshin qui jaugeait tout ce petit monde avec exaspération. Il ne comprenait pas un mot à la situation et ça l'embarrassait fortement.

_Si personne ne me dit ce qu'il se passe ici, je vous préviens! Menaça-t-il en levant son index devant son visage.

Ichigo sentit que le moment était venu, pour lui, de tout avouer. Ca ne servait à rien de tourner en rond pendant des lustres, mieux valait saisir le taureau par les cornes.  
Il chercha rapidement la main de Kensei, d'un geste hésitant, puis la pris dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.  
Isshin écarquilla des yeux étonnés, le regard braqué sur ces deux mains qui semblaient vouloir se fondre l'une dans l'autre, et ces deux paumes si proches l'une de l'autre : celle de son fils et celle de son meilleur ami.

_On a quelque chose à te dire, reprit Ichigo, puisant son courage dans l'étreinte de cette main qui lui fournissait une chaleur réconfortante.

Il sentit l'autre main de Kensei se poser sur son épaule et la pétrir tendrement. Il ne se sentait plus seul et était prêt à le dire haut et fort :

_Kensei et moi, on est ensemble.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Pour toujours

**Titre : **_**Moi vouloir Toi.**_

**Chapitre :** _Moi vouloir toi pour toujours._

**Pairing :** _Ichigo X Kensei_

**Rating :** _M_

**Résumé :** _Comment construire une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on se connaît depuis toujours? Pour Kensei, Ichigo était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours pensé sage et raisonnable va s'avouer ne pas l'être du tout. Et si, en plus de cela, l'amour s'en mêlait?_

_**Personnages utilisés :**_ _Kurosaki Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Abaraï Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien et certainement d'autres, dans des moindres rôles ^^_

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Le manga et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je les emprunte pour écrire du yaoi et de la romance ^^_

**Note** : Voilà le dernier chapitre. Désolée pour cette très longue attente, je m'excuse encore, mais je suis bel et bien de retour ^^ Alors profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre et de l'issue de la relation entre Ichigo et Kensei...

**Note 2** : En relisant cette fiction avant d'écrire ce dernier chapitre, j'ai constaté que certains symboles utilisés pour couper deux situations différentes (ou paragraphes) avaient disparu... La compréhension semble plus difficile donc et je ne peux pas résoudre ce problème puisque mes textes sont déjà publiés U.U

* * *

_Chapitre 19. Moi vouloir toi pour toujours.  
_

_Kensei et moi on est ensemble.

Le visage d'Isshin sembla se décomposer à vue d'œil, de manière très surprenante. Son teint en devint même blafard et autour de lui, les autres attendaient sa réaction, comme si le temps s'était purement et simplement arrêté. Et il y avait de quoi...

Isshin venait d'apprendre que son fils ainé entretenait une relation intime et homosexuelle avec Kensei, son meilleur ami depuis plus de vingt ans!

Ses yeux noirs pointés sur son fils depuis un long moment glissèrent enfin jusqu'au visage de son ami Kensei. Ce dernier était en proie à une bataille intérieure des plus sauvages quant à l'attitude à adopter dans ce cas de figure, mais il n'y avait plus à tourner en rond; Kensei sut, après un moment d'hésitation, qu'il se devait de prendre à son tour ses responsabilités. Cette histoire n'impliquait pas seulement Ichigo, lui aussi était concerné, et de très près.

_C'est la vérité, corrobora-t-il enfin en brisant le silence lourd. C'est la vérité... On est ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà. On comptait te l'annoncer mais... quelqu'un l'a fait avant nous...

Il fusilla du regard Hisagi, le fauteur de trouble par qui tout était arrivé; à cause de lui ils en étaient là maintenant : obligés d'annoncer la vérité à Isshin plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient espéré. Et le policier n'était pas prêt de pardonner à Shuuhei son acte... Toujours retenu par Karin, le brun aurait pu s'échapper rapidement s'il l'avait voulu, Karin n'était qu'une enfant après tout. Mais il semblait éprouver un certain plaisir à assister au déchirement de cette famille, et Kensei le remarqua immédiatement.

Il lui ordonna alors - assez durement - de s'en aller :

_Ça va, je m'en vais! concéda Hisagi en se sortant de l'étreinte de la main de la petite sœur d'Ichigo.

_Et je te conseille de ne plus jamais revenir ici, ou encore de prendre contact avec Ichigo, compris?

Le jeune homme étira une grimace en guise de réponse :

_Adieu!

Après un dernier regard en direction de l'orangé, Shuuhei se décida enfin à s'éloigner et traversa le jardin sous les yeux de l'assistance qui l'observa disparaître de la propriété des Kurosaki en silence, Ichigo ne dissimulant pas l'énorme soulagement de le savoir parti. L'ex petit-ami du rouquin s'était rendu coupable d'un certain nombre de choses et Ichigo voulait simplement oublier l'intrusion d'Hisagi dans sa vie... Car elle avait été synonyme de tant de changements et surtout de cette situation catastrophique à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

Mais alors qu'il reprenait son calme suite au soulagement du départ de Shuuhei, Byakuya lui aussi se mit en mouvement :

_Je me dois de vous laisser régler cette histoire en famille. Je vais m'en aller.

Il tourna les talons dans un mouvement gracieux, se dirigeant vers la longue berline noire qui n'attendait plus que lui pour partir.

_Attendez! le rappela Kensei, alors que personne d'autre ne semblait avoir réagi à son désir de quitter les lieux. Si vous croyez qu'on va en rester là...!

Kuchiki stoppa sa marche et tourna des yeux glacials en direction de son interlocuteur. Malgré la surprise qui l'envahissait au fil des minutes, Ichigo retint son souffle; les deux hommes semblaient animés d'une animosité palpable et l'atmosphère n'était pas des plus accueillantes non plus.

Isshin, de son côté, apparaissait concentré, son visage plissé et ses yeux noirs observant les deux hommes adversaires dans leur lutte pour les beaux yeux de son fils avec un certain agacement. Il semblait vouloir ne rien rater de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il désirait comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait... jusque dans les moindres détails.

_Je crois que nous n'avons rien à nous dire, trancha Byakuya en dédaignant magistralement Muguruma de ses grands yeux lançant des éclairs.

_Ah vous croyez? Qui êtes-vous pour faire ça? Qui êtes-vous pour manipuler ainsi les gens? Ichigo n'est pas un jouet et je ne vous pardonnerai pas de l'avoir considéré comme tel!

_Kensei! s'écria le rouquin à son tour, estomaqué par le ton et les accusations de son amant.

Isshin toussota, mal à l'aise malgré la colère qui l'animait; comprenait-il seulement ce qui était en train de se passer? se demanda Ichigo. Nul doute que oui; Isshin était peut-être vieux jeu mais il pouvait comprendre ce genre de choses.

_Je suis navré Ichigo, reprit Kuchiki en glissant son regard jusqu'au jeune homme. Je te laisse régler cette histoire en privé...

Puis, il tourna les talons de manière rapide comme il savait si bien le faire, et entama des pas précipités qui laissaient deviner à quel point il voulait s'enfuir.

_Kuchiki-sama!

Mais ce fut Ichigo, à la surprise générale, qui courut à la suite du noble et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture aux vitres fumées. Kensei arborait une expression indéfinissable, à la limite entre l'incompréhension et la jalousie extrême... L'image d'Ichigo courant ainsi après Kuchiki alors qu'il savait éperdument que ce dernier était épris de lui ne lui plaisait guère.

_Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire non plus, Kurosaki Ichigo, énonça de sa voix sans ton Byakuya. Je m'en vais.

_Attendez!

Ichigo le retint par le bras et sentit clairement le noble trembler sous sa main, ou bien avait-il eu seulement un frisson? Peu importait, il était parvenu jusqu'à lui et à le retenir pour lui dire ce qu'il voulait avant que Byakuya ne coupe définitivement les ponts :

_S'il vous plait, attendez! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

Le visage fermé du noble ne trahit pas la moindre émotion et le plus jeune en fut hautement surpris. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà renoncé à ses sentiments pour lui?

Cet homme était si... étrange. Un homme amoureux ne devait-il pas traduire une certaine émotion lorsque celui qu'il aimait l'observait dans les yeux?

_Je ferai mon possible pour trouver un nouveau professeur particulier à Rukia. Il y a tout un tas d'étudiants très doués qui seraient parfaits pour cela et...

_Je te remercie, le coupa Byakuya en posant, inopinément, une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Un silence s'installa, pesant et quelque peu gênant. L'inquiétude d'Ichigo pour Rukia pouvait se lire au fond des yeux du jeune homme et Byakuya le comprit aisément. Il était touché par sa sollicitude envers sa jeune sœur, et même si cette scène ressemblait à un adieu il voulait croire qu'ils se reverraient un jour ou l'autre.

Ichigo baissa la tête un instant, comme si lui aussi avait conscience que ces mots seraient les derniers :

_Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça avec vous. De vous avoir dit tout ça, alors que vous n'avez fait qu'écouter votre cœur...

_Et Dieu sait que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai tenté de le faire, reprit Byakuya en plongeant ses orbes marines dans celles de l'étudiant. Ma position m'a toujours interdit de faire ce que je désirais, je pensais que pour cette fois je pourrais peut-être...

Même si Kurosaki ne pouvait comprendre réellement sa position, il pouvait en saisir l'essence et s'en sentait désolé pour lui. Si les sentiments que Kuchiki Byakuya éprouvaient à son égard étaient de la même nature que ceux que le roux avait envers Kensei, il savait mieux que personne combien il était dur d'en faire abstraction et sûrement, de pouvoir y renoncer.

_Peu importe, reprit Kuchiki en détournant les yeux. Le plus important est que tu saches que je suis désolé d'avoir voulu me comporter ainsi pour te séduire; ce n'est pas digne d'un Kuchiki et je m'en repentirai pendant longtemps je te le promets. J'espère sincèrement que tout ira bien pour toi et que tu seras heureux.

Les yeux brillants du jeune étudiant lui retournèrent son regard poignant. Le roux n'avait jamais aimé les adieux, il n'aimait pas cette sensation si désagréable qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais une personne, comme lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère... Les adieux faisaient revenir les sentiments douloureux qu'il avait éprouvés à cette époque.

_Merci. Je...

Mais le noble avait tourné une nouvelle fois les talons et semblait vouloir s'échapper le plus vite possible. Certainement cette situation était-elle trop pesante pour lui, pensa Ichigo en plissant les yeux, sentant son propre cœur battre douloureusement à la vue de cet homme renonçant à des sentiments vivaces.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte comme ça, que leur dernière entrevue soit de cette nature. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux, même s'il l'avait cordialement détesté, cet homme restait tout de même un homme blessé et meurtrit, étouffé par une position qu'il ne pouvait esquiver. Ichigo aurait aimé pouvoir lui procurer un soulagement efficace; bien entendu il n'en était pas capable, ce qu'il attendait il ne pouvait pas le lui procurer.

Son amour allait à Kensei, lui et seulement lui.

Mais cet homme et cette douleur au fond de ses yeux...

_Byakuya...

Le geste qu'il eut à cet instant était stupide et totalement incontrôlé, et il ignorait pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte. Mais il savait une chose : il voulait – au moins pour leurs adieux – procurer un peu de soulagement à cette silhouette rigide et froid.

Aussi, ses bras rattrapèrent Kuchiki et s'enroulèrent autour de son tronc, serrant le dos robuste contre son torse qui se soulevait rapidement sous sa respiration saccadée.

L'étreinte se voulait chaude et tendre, bien trop tendre au goût de Kensei qui, à quelques mètres de la scène, sentit son propre cœur se serrer et ses yeux se plisser. Ses poings se serrèrent alors que la vue d'Ichigo enlaçant ainsi son « rival » lui faisait du mal; il avait l'impression, en cet instant, d'avoir perdu face au noble.

Son souffle se fit plus court et il fit un pas en direction des deux hommes plus loin pour arrêter cette scène qui le torturait abominablement. Mais une main puissante le retint par le bras et il tourna ses yeux pour découvrir le visage de son vieil ami Isshin, lui-même concentré sur la scène entre son fils et Kuchiki.

_Laisse-les, lui conseilla le paternel Kurosaki. Tu ne sais donc pas faire la différence entre un adieu et une étreinte amoureuse? Ichigo aimait ce travail...

Pétrifié, Kensei ne sut quoi répondre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait que Isshin avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas de raison pour être jaloux de la sorte, malgré la proximité des deux hommes? Son corps sembla se détendre sous l'impulsion de la poigne de son ami et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il s'en voulait désormais de réagir de cette façon si violente, il savait pertinemment que Ichigo n'avait nullement l'intention de s'afficher avec un autre homme devant lui pour le rendre jaloux...

Lorsque Ichigo relâcha enfin la pression autour du corps de Byakuya, ce dernier se sentit quelque peu désarmé, pour la toute première fois de sa vie il ne voulait pas se contenir, pas se retenir et dire tout de suite ce qu'il pensait, mais il savait également que cela n'était pas possible. Il était un jeune homme dont il s'était épris par pure solitude, ou alors peut-être était-ce plus profond que cela mais il n'était pas fou au point de mettre le roux mal à l'aise, ni de faire une scène devant son amant...

Mais alors que la sensation si désagréable de froid et d'abandon l'entourait, il sut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, plus rien à faire; il ne pourrait obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative que celle de quitter ce lieu et cette querelle de famille qui ne le concernait pas du tout d'ailleurs.

Ce fut donc sans un mot, sans un geste de plus envers Ichigo – mais gardant tout de même en mémoire l'étreinte de ce dernier - qu'il monta dans sa voiture, le pas quelque peu plus lourd qu'à son habitude.

Derrière les vitres fumées, le noble dissimulait son expression douloureuse, plissant ses beaux yeux comme pour contenir le mal en lui et ne pas le laisser sortir. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de démarrer et d'oublier Ichigo.

La voiture démarra après quelques secondes seulement, Ichigo sur le bord de la route redoutant de voir Kuchiki sortir à nouveau de sa berline par pure fierté ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il l'en savait parfaitement capable, car il avait vu dans ses yeux toute la hauteur de ses sentiments; il se sentit coupable pour faire souffrir et homme qui avait déjà beaucoup souffert dans le passé.

« J'espère qu'un jour, vous me pardonnerez, Byakuya... »

La longue berline disparut au coin de la rue, dans un silence digne d'un enterrement. Ichigo était soulagé et à la fois grandement perturbé par cet adieu, d'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que Byakuya respecterait son choix de ne plus le voir; s'ils se revoyaient ce serait seulement la volonté de l'orangé et ça, Kurosaki le savait plus que bien.

Byakuya était donc prêt à tout accepter tant qu'il le lui demandait... Jusqu'à quel point l'aimait-il donc?

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la question qui le tracassait le plus en cet instant. En effet, il savait que son amant et son propre père l'attendaient maintenant pour démêler le plus gros problème qu'il soit : sa relation avec Kensei, le meilleur ami de son père.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il avançait à nouveau en direction des deux hommes, n'osant croiser le regard de son paternel mais cherchant de ses yeux maladroits celui de son amant pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Mais comme il s'y était attendu, la réaction de son père était celle escomptée :

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu passer par votre tête à tous les deux! s'écria le paternel Kurosaki, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et cette histoire avec Kuchiki...?

Sa question s'adressait directement à son fils mais ce dernier n'apparaissait pas disposé à répondre, ou il ne savait quoi répondre. Kensei prit alors les devants :

_Kuchiki Byakuya n'a plus rien à voir là-dedans. Il n'y a que Ichigo et moi que ça concerne.

Isshin haussa un sourcil en posant ses yeux sur Muguruma. Il attendait une explication, une bonne raison pour que son fils et son meilleur ami se mette en couple, mais il n'en voyait pas; il n'y avait rien de logique dans cette idée là, tout lui paraissait tellement absurde!

Il secoua sa tête un instant, faisant un pas pour s'éloigner du couple qui n'osait avoir un geste tendre devant lui.

_Vous voulez dire que... que vous deux vous... vous êtes... un couple? demanda-t-il, sortant avec un effort considérable son dernier mot.

_Oui..., répondit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça? J'ai le droit d'être avec qui je veux! Je suis majeur, et Kensei aussi a le droit de faire ses propres choix que je sache non?

Mais Isshin se tourna immédiatement en direction du policier, implorant de sa main un peu d'aide :

_Je t'en supplie, Kensei, dis-moi... Dis-moi que c'est impossible! Tu... tu aimes les femmes, n'est-ce pas? Tu as été marié, tu... tu ne peux pas! Avec mon fils!

Kensei soupira, sachant très bien la douleur que pouvait éprouver Ichigo à l'entente de ces mots puisque lui aussi en ressentait un certain mal être persistant. Isshin était sous le choc voilà pourquoi il avait de tels dires...

_Isshin, l'amour n'a pas de sexe. J'ai aimé des femmes c'est vrai et pourtant... je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'avec Ichi. J'ai eu moi aussi très peur au début, je ne comprenais pas, je n'acceptais pas ce changement dans ma sexualité et le fait de te mentir aussi, je...

_Laisse mon fils tranquille! s'écria le chirurgien en bougeant tout à coup violemment pour pousser son ami le plus loin possible de lui. Ne le touche pas!

Il empoigna son fils ainé par le bras et le ramena avec lui jusqu'à la porte de la maison, laissant Muguruma totalement ébahit et surpris par sa réaction.

_Papa! s'écria le rouquin en se débattant sans pour autant réussir à se libérer. Laisse-moi!

_Non! beugla l'autre, ses yeux enflammés de colère. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, je ne veux plus rien savoir! Ces attitudes dégoûtantes, ces... cette folie n'a pas lieu d'être!

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'entrée de la maison, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Isshin avait tout simplement pété une durite et Ichigo prit peur à la simple vue de son visage : il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi... Sa voix mécontente et rocailleuse résonnait dans le hall d'entrée de la maison jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs tant sa fureur était immense :

_Maintenant ça suffit! C'est la dernière fois, la dernière fois, commença-t-il, serrant les poings à s'en faire mal, que tu fais des conneries! A partir d'aujourd'hui tu n'as plus le droit de sortir, jamais! Tu ne verras plus personne jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses...

Ichigo eut un haut-le-cœur qui lui donna des nausées. Guérir?

_Gué... rir? Parce que tu crois que je suis malade? demanda-t-il, le visage contracté par l'incompréhension. J'aime Kensei!

_Oh je t'en supplie! implora Isshin en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tu...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant place à une Karin gênée qui s'était vue "enfermée" dehors après la colère de son père. Isshin l'observa rentrer d'un œil courroucé mais la petite brune ne se contenta pas d'entrer, elle laissa également la porte ouverte pour permettre à Kensei de rejoindre la discussion, en toute innocence bien entendu...

_Sors de chez moi! marmonna le chirurgien, serrant les dents et les poings.

Mais Kensei ne l'écouta pas :

_Isshin, avant que tu ne t'énerves, tu devrais écouter ce que...

_Je n'ai rien à écouter, sale pervers! Comment oses-tu mettre un pied dans ma maison? J'avais confiance en toi!

_Papa arrête!

Le rouquin s'interposa entre son amant et son père, calmant tout à coup l'ambiance surchauffée de la pièce. Karin se fit toute petite et grimpa les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre sans se faire remarquer, laissant les hommes entre eux. La situation devenait incontrôlable - tout comme Isshin d'ailleurs - et Ichigo se demanda jusqu'à quand il pourrait ainsi le retenir de se jeter sur Muguruma pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie.

Essoufflé et le visage rougit par la colère, Isshin fusillait Kensei du regard ne pouvant réprimer l'indignation qui le submergeait en cet instant.

_Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter cette relation, papa, commença Ichigo, ses yeux tournés vers le sol et les épaules affaissées, il va falloir que je prenne une décision!

Le jeune homme se sentait au bord de l'explosion nerveuse lui-même; son cœur battait à toute allure, ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus molles et son estomac tournait dans tous les sens... Mais il savait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution et les autres comprirent aisément le sens qu'il allait donner au mot "décision".

Kensei ouvrit des yeux catastrophés et le cœur d'Isshin se serra. Voilà ce que le jeune homme avait redouté : devoir prendre ce genre de position radicale pour départager les camps et donner raison à l'un d'entre eux. Il soupira, tout le poids de cette relation secrète s'abattant tout à coup sur ses frêles épaules. Il paraissait abattu et déçu.

_Ichi..., murmura son amant, déposant une main sur son épaule.

_Je suis désolé, murmura à son tour l'orangé, mais... je ne peux pas perdre papa. C'est... c'est mon père.

Muguruma crut que tout le malheur du monde venait de le heurter de plein fouet. Là, face à lui, Ichigo lui disait que c'en était terminé, qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer leur relation et cela malgré les sentiments qu'ils partageaient? C'était impossible... pas si près du but, pas aussi facilement, pourquoi abdiquait-il maintenant alors qu'ils avaient certainement fait le plus dur?

_Qu... quoi? articula-t-il, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante et son corps pétrifié sous la secousse de la nouvelle.

Mais Ichigo se contenta de l'ignorer pour s'adresser à son père :

_Désolé papa, mais... j'aime Kensei et je ne peux pas le perdre.

Isshin fronça les sourcils, inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Ichigo venait de dire deux choses tout à fait contradictoires...! Il ne pouvait lui dire cela s'il l'avait choisi, à moins que...

_Alors puisqu'on en est arrivé là, je décide de couper les ponts avec vous deux. Kensei... toi et moi on ne peut finalement pas être ensemble. Et papa, je vais quitter la maison pour un long moment, peut-être que je reviendrai, peut-être pas...

_Attends, mais tu es fou! s'écria Kensei en l'empoignant par les épaules.

_Ichigo...

Isshin posa une main sur le bras de son fils, le serrant doucement pour attirer son attention :

_Pourquoi... je... nous sommes ta famille.

_Non. Ma famille aurait compris mes choix. Ma famille m'aurait soutenu elle! Maman m'aurait soutenu...

_Tu...

Isshin ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver à nouveau, même si son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Et malgré l'allusion à Masaki, le paternel ne s'avouait toujours pas vaincu et ne semblait pas prêt à faire des efforts pour accepter les choix de son fils :

_Tu as perdu l'esprit, ma parole! s'étonna-t-il. Tu as une relation avec un homme, Kensei qui plus est, et maintenant tu veux couper les ponts avec ta famille? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça signifie au moins?

_Et toi alors? cracha le rouquin au visage de son père, ses yeux animés d'une fureur sans nom. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça signifie pour moi que tu n'acceptes pas mes choix?

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce alors que Isshin, totalement désarmé face à la réplique de son fils, ne put répondre. Il restait sans mots devant la douleur de sa progéniture.

_Non, tu ne sais pas, tu ne comprends rien à rien! Alors moi non plus, je décide de ne plus rien comprendre, je m'en vais et je m'en fiche! Je me porterai mieux loin d'un père égoïste et égocentrique!

_Ichigo! s'insurgea Kensei qui - malgré la réaction d'Isshin - ne pouvait autoriser un fils à parler ainsi à son père.

Des yeux ambrés larmoyants se tournèrent en direction du policier qui sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette vision douloureuse. Kensei sut, à cet instant, que le rouquin était sérieux, que ce qu'il venait de dire était bien son intention : il allait définitivement tiré un trait sur lui, et il ne pouvait que l'accepter.

L'amour qu'Ichigo portait à Muguruma débordait de ses yeux, il pouvait se lire jusque dans ses moindres gestes; lorsque le jeune homme prit dans ses mains celles de son amant pour les serrer une dernière fois :

_Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir comme ça, murmura-t-il, son nez touchant pratiquement celui de Kensei. Ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais mais... il ne peut pas y avoir de fin heureuse entre nous Kensei. Ça causerait trop de problèmes par ma faute et je ne veux pas...

_Ne dis pas ça... Ne dis pas ça..., implora le plus âgé en déposant son front chaud contre celui de son jeune amant.

_J'ai juré de ne pas briser ton cœur, je m'étais juré que je serai celui qui te réconcilierait avec l'amour mais j'ai échoué. Pardonne-moi... si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je...

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! rugit Kensei en comprimant ses mains entre ses poings robustes.

Mais Ichigo n'était pas d'humeur à changer d'avis, ni à argumenter ses choix. Ses mains glissèrent pour s'échapper de l'étreinte de Muguruma et le jeune homme se contenta de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres de celui qui avait été pour lui respectivement ami, fantasme, amant puis compagnon. Le baiser claqua dans le silence de la pièce tel un coup de gong final à leur histoire, délaissant Kensei seul sur le paillasson du hall, face à un Isshin médusé mais tout aussi catastrophé par la décision de son fils.

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas en quittant la maison familiale, avançant droit devant, toujours plus loin, suivant les trottoirs, suivant un chemin invisible : là où ses pieds le mèneraient.

_Adieu.

* * *

_**~ Deux semaine plus tard ~**_

_Bon voyage, Ichigo!

Keigo tapota l'épaule de son ami vigoureusement, une certaine émotion dans la voix et dans les yeux.

_Merci Keigo.

_Tu nous enverras des photos des jolies petites américaines hein? Dis?

_Promis!

Chad adopta une moue contrariée en observant les aiguilles de sa montre. Ce matin-là, l'aéroport était bien vide mais ce n'était pas le plus important : Ichigo quittait le Japon. Il partait étudier à New-York, grâce à une aide financière qu'un dénommé Kuchiki Byakuya lui avait alloué sans qu'on ne lui demande rien d'ailleurs.

Le rouquin, après avoir passé deux semaines chez son ami Chad - sans contact avec son père ni Kensei - s'était décidé à quitter le pays et à partir étudier à l'étranger. Ses résultats d'examens n'étaient même pas sortis qu'il avait déjà tout organisé jusque dans les moindres détails. L'envie de fuir cette ville, ce pays et surtout cet amour déçu, brûlant qui le hantait, l'avait poussé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Et alors que ses yeux observaient l'avion qui allait l'emmener loin de ceux qu'il aimait, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son malheureux amant. Il se demandait comment celui-ci réagirait en apprenant la nouvelle de son départ... Peut-être ne dirait-il rien et se contenterait-il d'accepter, tout comme il avait accepter sa décision de rompre? Kensei n'avait même pas cherché à le recontacter après son départ de chez son père, c'était comme s'il avait abandonné bien trop rapidement la partie au goût de l'orangé. Il avait pourtant pensé que Muguruma se serait bien plus accroché que cela, et il en avait été déçu.

Mais peu importait désormais...

_Ichi-nii!

Une petite voix stridente retentit dans le hall de l'aéroport, faisant accélérer le rythme cardiaque d'Ichigo. Et sans voir la source de cette voix, il sut à qui elle appartenait et il comprit ce qu'il se tramait même si en son for intérieur il ne pouvait le croire...

_Yuzu! Karin!

Les deux petites sœurs de l'orangé sautèrent dans ses bras en même temps, l'une pleurant à chaudes larmes et l'autre feignant de ne rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elles étaient là... comment étaient-elles venues? Qui les avaient prévenues?

_Ne t'en vas pas, Ichi-nii, pleurnicha Yuzu sur l'épaule de son grand-frère.

L'ainé Kurosaki ne pouvait nier que ces preuves d'affection le touchait droit au cœur, elles le rendaient malade même, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de quitter ses jeunes sœurs - ce qu'il s'était promis après la mort de sa mère. Mais ses principes avaient été comme bouleversés par ses sentiments pour Kensei et il ne pouvait revenir en arrière désormais :

_Je suis désolé les filles, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

_C'est toi l'égoïste, Ichi-nii! s'écria Karin en frappant son épaule de son poing vif. Papa est venu aussi et... et si tu n'avais pas réagi aussi drastiquement peut-être que tout se serait arrangé!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en voyant son père émerger de derrière son groupe d'ami. Son ventre se tordit dans tous les sens alors qu'il croisait le regard sombre de son père et malgré sa surprise de le voir là en un tel moment, il ne se laissa pas aller. Isshin avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, ses mains dans ses poches et l'air quelque peu gêné, il avança d'un pas vers son fils qui l'observait d'un œil attentiste.

_Tout se serait arrangé? répéta le jeune homme en fixant son père. Je ne crois pas non... Papa n'aurait jamais accepté cette relation de toute façon. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de son père, il se tourna vers ses amis :

_Je peux savoir lequel d'entre vous a prévenu mon père que je partais aujourd'hui? tonna-t-il en les gratifiant d'un regard noir.

Dans l'assistance, les jeunes gens s'observèrent, interloqués. Pourtant, il ne fut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'une grande main bronzée se lève et que Chad ne s'avance d'un pas pour se désigner coupable :

_Je n'ai pas à juger ta décision, Ichigo, dit-il, mais j'estime que lorsqu'on a une famille on se doit d'être avec elle. Ou dans ton cas : d'au moins lui dire au revoir...

Le rouquin soupira. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Chad qui avait perdu toute sa famille depuis de nombreuses années, il pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Mais ces au revoir ne changeraient rien du tout à sa décision. Il était plus décidé que jamais et même si son dernier souhait - en quittant le sol japonais - fut de revoir Kensei une dernière fois, il embrassa une dernière fois ses sœurs et ses amis puis prit le chemin de son terminal.

Son seul regret, son seul désir en cet instant était de le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme avant. Sentir contre lui son cœur qui bat, son corps si parfaitement musclé, son souffle chaud sur ses cheveux... Il brûlait de le revoir. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible maintenant.

_Au revoir, lança-t-il - le plus solennellement du monde - à son père qui, baissant les yeux, sembla un instant tenter un pas pour le retenir.

Mais la fierté des Kurosaki était telle que Isshin ne put aller jusqu'au bout. Et même si c'était son fils, même s'il savait que ce dernier souffrait autant que lui, il ne pouvait abandonner ses convictions de père et laisser cette relation impunie. Il était certain qu'un jour Ichigo comprendrait lui aussi...

Ichigo emprunta le long couloir qui menait à la piste d'atterrissage non sans un pincement au cœur. Et en grimpant les escaliers qui menaient à l'avion, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux, chaud et vivifiant comme une douce caresse, il porta une main à son cœur et se promit qu'un jour il le reverrait, lui. Un jour il le retrouverait, mais avant cela il devait partir, partir et ne pas céder au désir. C'est par sa volonté qu'il deviendrait un homme et réussirait sa vie, tout comme son père et Kensei l'avaient réussie, par sa capacité à oublier cet amour passionné et à se concentrer sur le futur.

Le passé est fait pour être oublié...

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, la mélodie de sa voix, la caresse de son toucher et la magie de son sourire et de son regard amoureux. Comment oublier de telles choses lorsqu'elles semblent gravées en vous, en votre cœur? Comment oublier cet homme... Kensei?

_Siège 25K. Deuxième allée, troisième rangée, à côté du hublot.

Kurosaki remercia l'hôtesse d'un signe de tête et emprunta le chemin qu'elle venait de lui désigner jusqu'à son siège, avançant d'un pas mal assuré sur la moquette insonorisée de l'avion. devant lui, les rangées s'étalaient, vides et lointaines, si lointaines... Lui ne voyait que le visage de son amant, il ne voyait que lui, flotter devant ses yeux, lui sourire, lui parler, l'observer.

En cet instant, il aurait tué pour le revoir, rien qu'une toute dernière fois et apprécier encore une fois la si plaisante chaleur de son étreinte, l'impression d'avoir trouvé son nid, son chez soit pour toujours...

Autour de lui d'autres voyageurs s'installaient, cherchant leurs sièges et le jeune homme revint bientôt à la réalité en trouvant sa place... ou plutôt quelqu'un se trouvait déjà à sa place :

_Excusez-moi, interpella-t-il l'homme sombre, accoudé au hublot qui lui tournant le dos, vous... vous...

Mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand l'inconnu se tourna vers lui. Le bagage du roux tomba à terre dans un choc sourd et sa main se plaqua contre sa bouche, choqué comme jamais.

Il était là, assis là, insouciant à sa place, dans son avion, sur son vol... Pourquoi?

_Isshin m'a appelé et m'a ordonné de prendre un aller simple pour New-York, à côté de toi.

Kensei arborait une mine étrangement contractée pour cette situation. Et malgré le petit sourire doux qu'il portait, ses yeux reflétaient toute l'anxiété qu'il avait en lui de se retrouver face au jeune homme : est-ce que celui-ci continuerait sur sa lancée et confirmerait ses craintes : qu'il fallait mieux qu'il l'oublie? Ou alors verrait-il la vérité en face et ce merveilleux geste - bien que inespéré - d'Isshin pour lui?

Ichigo était resté immobile et pétrifié au milieu de l'allée de l'appareil, son bagage à terre et son ticket volant déjà loin de lui. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détourner du visage de celui qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui. C'était comme si ses vœux les plus chers s'étaient tout d'un coup réalisés.

_Je ne dirais pas que ton père nous a acceptés, mais je dirais plutôt qu'il veut montrer de la bonne volonté, poursuivit Kensei. Alors, qu'en dis-tu : laisse-moi t'aimer à New-York?

Le cœur du roux n'aurait pas pu battre plus vite, les émotions qui affluaient en lui ne pouvaient être plus fortes qu'en cet instant. Kensei était ce qu'il avait désiré de plus cher, la personne avec qui il voulait poursuivre sa vie, peu importe où, peu importe comment. Même si le fait que son père ait prévenu Muguruma prouvait un geste de sympathie dans leur sens, l'orangé connaissait mieux que quiconque Isshin et savait plus que bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté leur relation. Mais qui sait, peut-être cela viendrait-il avec le temps...?

_Il faudra que j'appelle papa quand on sera arrivés, lâcha-t-il alors précipitamment - comme s'il avait peur d'oublier - d'un regard vide et d'une voix feutrée.

_Tout ce que tu voudras mais assis-toi ici et...

Kensei attira le jeune homme sur le siège à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de son cou. Ichigo était encore sous le choc de toutes ces nouvelles, il n'arrivait pas à atterrir... Et pourtant, Kensei était bien à côté de lui en ce moment, son bras était bien autour de son cou et sa main serrait la sienne, ses lèvres disséminaient pour de vrai des baisers papillon dans son cou. La réalité frappa de plein fouet le jeune Kurosaki qui reprit ses esprits tout à coup en se jetant dans les bras de son amant :

_Pardonne-moi! Pardonne-moi! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait!

Le policier étira un sourire doux et serein, tout en caressant la chevelure rousse qui s'était blottit contre son torse. Il ferma un instant les yeux, retrouvant enfin le parfum des cheveux de son amant et profitant du fait de pouvoir serrer son corps entre ses bras. Il sut qu'ils s'étaient manqués tous les deux... atrocement.

_J'ai cru que tu avais broyé mon cœur à jamais..., susurra Muguruma.

_Le mien aussi.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu attendais de moi ce jour-là, ni même ce que tu espérais, parce que je savais très bien que tu m'aimais sincèrement, Ichi. Je n'ai pas compris ta réaction.

Devant les yeux gris qui le sondaient avec attention, Ichigo ne sut quoi répondre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se sentait extrêmement bien à l'instant présent, que cette présence à ses côtés était tout ce qui lui avait manqué et ce qu'il désirait garder pour toujours. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer sa réaction démesurée à Kensei et encore moins de s'excuser encore et encore sur le fait d'avoir rompu aussi abruptement et de lui avoir faire tant de mal.

Tout ce qu'il voulait dorénavant, c'était pouvoir s'enfuir avec lui, vivre à New-York et pouvoir vivre pleinement sa relation avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il était bien incapable d'expliquer ces choses à son compagnon qui pourtant, attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

Kurosaki déglutit doucement et posa ses mains sur les joues de son ainé, faisant abstraction des moteurs de l'avion qui venaient de se mettre en marche. Les yeux dans les siens, il voulait lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il souhaitait en quelques mots et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas bien difficile. Il suffisait de faire simple...

_Moi vouloir toi... pour toujours!

Et alors que l'avion faisait demi-tour sur la piste et que les hôtesses s'affairaient autour du jeune couple pour les persuader de mettre leurs ceintures de sécurité, sans parvenir à les sortir de leur petit monde, Kensei prit lui aussi le visage de son amant entre ses mains et le regard humide, fut capable d'aligner deux mots :

_Pour toujours!

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant surprirent les hôtesses de l'appareil qui ne savaient maintenant plus quoi faire pour attirer leur attention.

Mais d'ailleurs, rien n'aurait pu sortir les deux amoureux de leurs retrouvailles si précieuses.

Pas même l'envol de leur nouvel vie, pas même quelques hôtesses bruyantes, ni mêmes les applaudissements émus des autres voyageurs célébrant leur bonheur avec eux...

**FIN**

* * *

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi, qui m'ont lu et qui ont commenté, merci à vous :

_Lysanea - juju-smile - LiTtle Dolls - White Lust - Ichi-nii-x - ze-perverse-shinigami - Lousie-sama - Oo-bexboymagasine-oO - VelvetNeko - oo-yaooii-oo - distorsion02 - Fan-de-fictions - Ykyrya - fffaaannnn pppoooowwwwwaaaa xd - The Disturbed AngeL - Estelle Uzumaki - lalilana777 - ichiiX - Pµnkï£ - lapetitebikettedu14 - Ysa - ayudu78 - SamaKeiko - mel - Tsuki Yoru - julie - Cherry-Duck - Suzy - Akuma the devil - Jalexa Uchiwa - o0-Aya-0o - tam - Eikaow - Nell-33 - YukiHime-no-Yume - Fic-origin - Road-Sama - Oo-fictions-forever-oO - Ella - Wolfeuse - orenjiiro - fyekawai - Narue - julie0811 - Hisana-Kubi - Bal0o0 - ARnoFool - Didie - Okashi kun - Scianure_

Merci à vous tous(tes) de m'avoir suivi (encore une fois XD) dans cette fiction, mon premier Kensei/Ichigo (ah que d'émotions). J'espère qu'il vous aura plut et que vous aurez pris plaisir à le découvrir comme moi à vous le livrer ^^

**PS : Disons que je me tâte à faire une sorte d'épilogue sur Byakuya... J'ai quelques idées pour écrire ce qu'il devient après avoir renoncé à Ichigo, mais je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine. Alors si un certain nombre d'entre vous me le demandent j'écrirai une sorte d'épilogue pour Byakuya (par contre, je n'ai pas d'idée pour épiloguer sur Hisagi... U.U). Donc voilà, à vous de décider ^^**


End file.
